Raise some Hell
by j0ey91
Summary: Looking for a lost family can lead to more questions than answers. Follow Harley when she is reunited with her father, a place she used to call home and the boys she was to supposed to call brothers. Pre Season 1 (Chapters are being checked for typos)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanlay**

 **Welcome to my little story. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it 3** **  
** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Why are the seats in buses so tiny? I mean, come on... I have no clue when these things got designed but I'm pretty sure the human race has improved in body size since then. Time to adjust these things. We aint midgets no more.

Those and a few other unimportant things went through my mind as I sat in my seat on the Greyhound 507 to California.  
My aching back and numb butt were just a few signs that I really should have thought more about going by plane rather than bus.  
They literally warned me.

„Are you sure girl? Those are 24 hours on the same seat." said the ticket lady rather annoyed between chews of her gum.  
„Oh really? I thought you'd magically beam me there." I just love to talk back. I can't help it. Whenever I got a smart answer I need to deliver it. Or else I get a headache.

„Well then that's gonna be 180 bucks. And loose the attitude."  
„Lose the gum." I told Miss High School Drop Out as I gave her the money.

8 Hours later I was here, in the middle of nowhere. My discman ran out of battery 2 hour ago and I finished my book 20 minutes ago which meant I was about to loose my shit any second if nothing entertaining happened pretty soon.

Seeing as my only companions on this ride were two little boys sitting right behind the driver, who were obviously way to young to switch states on their own, had fallen asleep as soon as the sun set, and 3 men in suits all caught up in work, I was all on my own. Which was nothing new but could get boring.

Back home in Colorado I was always on my own. I've been living with my Nana since my mom passed away when I was 10 years old. She did everything she could to put clothes on my body and food in my mouth. That woman took no shit from nobody and made sure I wouldn't as well.

„I've heard my whole life women are supposed to shut their mouth and be a good little wife. Oh honey but it's so much more fun to speak your mind. Make sure you have fun munchkin."

That and many other great life lessons came from this wonderful woman who I had to bury last week.  
It was no surprise. Cancer never comes as a surprise. It's like this big wave you can see coming from afar. You can run for a while but sooner or later it is going to catch up. In her case it was later so she made sure I was taken care off.

Seeing as I am only 16 we had to make sure I got legally declared off age so nobody had control over me. I've always done well in school, she taught me to cook properly and left enough money for me to visit a community collage if I wanted to. That woman was awesome. She lived life to the fullest and welcomed death like an old friend. Unlike my mom...but I shouldn't go that path of thought right now. Not in this bus. Never.

I dug around my bag, desperate for a gum when I saw the letter. One of them to be exact. But it was the only one that mattered the most.  
I remembered it by heart already but I still unfolded it.

 _„_ _Munchkin,  
Today is the day. It's your birthday. You're very first one. Mommy is in labor with you right now. I will never admit this, to anyone, but I am scared shitless right now. The boys already make fun of me for not being in there. But as I hear your Mommy scream...I am very sure you'd scream just as badly in there. You aint even here yet but already got us all on our toes. Everybody is here right now. The whole club. We just can't wait for our baby girl to come home.  
Munchkin we have a wonderful family. And I am so proud to bring the first girl home.  
I aint gonna lie, you wont have it easy with all these boys running around you. It's gonna be like you have two brothers. I mean there is Opie and Jax and who knows who's to come. Whenever they give you trouble just tell me.  
Oh Baby girl. I love you. I can't wait to see you._

 _Got us a new house right by the Tellers. So they are our neighbors. It's gonna be like the Street of SAMCRO or something like that.  
I am gonna be honest with you. I freaked out when your Mommy told me she was pregnant with you. I mean...me a Daddy? I sure hope by the time you read this you will ask yourself „Oh Daddy why? You are the best Dad ever." Which I intend to be girl. I will drive you to the beach everyday if you want to. I mean why else do we live in California. Or if you hate the sun or something like that we can go hiking... I can learn I guess. Whatever you want my little princess.  
The world is yours. I will make sure of it. You can be and do whatever you want.  
Always remember that.  
I love you_

 _Daddy_

I folded the paper and put it back in my bag feeling the photo in it. It shows my mom in the hospital bed. She looks exhausted but is grinning like that cat from Wonderland. Next to her is a man sitting on the bed, dressed completely in black. His hair looks likes he's had his hand run through it a thousand times that day. He's looking down at a pink bundle in his arm.

I turned it around to read the same handwriting as in the letter „My ladies, 16th December 1982"  
It was taken on my birthday. And this was a picture of my Mom, Dad and me.  
Which meant everything I was told was a lie.

I remember the whole story. He was a marine, always gone for a few months but they always waited for each other. The last time they met she got pregnant with me but got note he died right before I was born bla bla bla bullshit cue the violins.

I have a father. And he wanted me. And there is a pretty big chance he is alive.

„Excuse me Miss."  
I looked up. A police officer stood in the bus.  
„Sorry to interrupt your thoughts but this is a State boarder control. Could you show me your ID?"  
„Sure sorry." I looked for my wallet and finally gave him my ID.

„Here you go.  
„Thank you Miss... Stanley. How far are you planning on taking this bus may I ask."  
„California, Lodi. And then I will continue to Charming. And please call me Harley."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Thank you to everyone who made it to the end of the first chapter of my first story ever posted on here.**

 **I want everyone who wants to post a review to be brutally honest.  
English is not my first language but I check the spelling and grammar as often as I can. If you find any mistakes please let me know. Help me learn.  
I try to stick to the facts of Son of Anarchy as good as I can but sometimes i just have to ignore something or do it on full purpose for the sake of my story making sense. Please respect that.  
Thank you again  
Joey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Well well well, who knew that this wonderful city Charming was located at... ass of the world.  
I learned so when I finally arrived in Lodi. There was no public transportation to Charming. At least known to the people of Lodi.

So I did something my Nana told me got her to Woodstock. I changed into my smallest tank top and my shortest hot pants, got my cowboy boots on and let my dirty blonde beach waves fall all the way to my lower back. Hitchhiking could be fun. During the day at least I heard.

And it did got me a few miles but it seemed like I had to walk into the Charming.  
And some guys honked when they passed me on the street. Always look on the bright side.

And right as I was about to lose my patience I saw a sign coming up. As I got closer a smile started to spread on my face

"'Welcome to Charming, our name says it all.' Wow, that's lame. Population 14.679...well all I need is one."  
And I officially stepped into Charming.

It didn't take long till I came up to a gas station. Finally. I finished my water an hour ago and this California summer heat was starting to kill me. I stepped in and went straight to the restroom to freshen up, went to get 2 water bottles and walked to the cashier to pay for them.

As I went to grab my wallet the sound of motorbikes got louder and soon you could see a bunch of guys approaching with their bikes, doing some rounds around the petrol pumps. Just goofin around.

"Not them again..." said the teenage boy behind the counter.  
"Why? What's with them?" I asked him laughing at his annoyed face. Someone was having fun at work.  
"You aint from here are you?" I just shook my head. Seemed like Charming wasn't that small. At least it isn't one of those everybody knows everyone types of villages. I hated those.  
"Nothing but trouble." he said while taking my cash and getting my change. Don't say too much lonely boy. You could actually give some information by accident.

The doorbell rang and in came a blonde guy with sunglasses on. He approached the boy by standing right next to me. "All 4 on me. And hurry up. We got places to be."

Wow. Rude much?

The boy typed something into his register and gave the guy his bill. I took the time to study the newcomer. His blonde hair was long, down to his chin, and he had a beard growing. He was wearing a leather cut and looking threw the shops' window so had the other guys. It looked like they had patches sewed on them but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt eyes on me and soon enough met the black sunglasses next to me.

My gut told me to look away and pretend I was interested in the ingredients of Oreos but my head said 'hell no' so I kept looking at him.

He also kept looking but clearly got confused by this action so a frown appeared on his handsome face.  
I just raised an eyebrow to confuse him more and his face turned, as far as I could tell with the sunglasses on, into a baffled look. Having enough of this game, I just rolled my eyes and turned around to actually check out the Oreo isle. God bless America for the mot delicious cookies ever.

"Keep the change." said 'Mister Don't know what a barber is' and walked to the door. As he opened it the doorbell rang again. "Jo Ope, did you call the baker like Tig asked you too? He told me to beat up your pathetic weak ass if you didn't." You could hear him scream at one of the other guys as he got on his bike. "Oh look at that. Prince Charming Jax Teller being Tellers little secretary..." and the engines of the bikes turned on.

I wouldn't have heard anything anyway cause I suddenly felt a terrifying cold around my heart that stopped me from breathing. I felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I guess that's what it feels like to have a stroke. But as soon as I got over it I started running towards the door but all I could see was the dust in the air and the sounds of the bikes got more silent as they drove away.

Ope... Jax... as in … my dads letter...  
"Welcome to Charming Harley. A town with less than 15.000 people. You just bitched away a chance to meet your dad. Fuck!" I walked back through the still open door to get my bottles of water.

"Sorry what did you just say?" said the boy behind the counter reminding me that he was still there. I should give him a chance to be helpful.  
"Hey, these guys that just left... You know them right?" I asked approaching him again.  
"Well, as good as anyone can know a Son who isn't one himself."  
"A son? Like... of god or...satan?" That would be just my luck. A father stuck in some fucked up cult.

"They are not some church freaks if that's your question. They are the Sons of Anarchy. It's a bike club that's located here in Charming. They do Charity events and ...some other things. There are a lot of rumors. Like I said. You don't know till you are one."

"Where can I find them." I asked getting impatient. The more I heard the worse it got. I wanted to see it. Not hear about it. I could kick my own ass. I was so close. I stood right next to one of the boys who my dad imagined would be like a brother to me. Why didn't I like.. smell it or something like that? Where are those women instincts when you really need them?

"Yo listen girl. I know that sounds very exciting, but believe me when I say that you do not want to get involved with that. The girls that hang around the club all have a certain type of reputation. You are new here so... stay away from that if you like to keep your dignity."

Well that sounded charming for sure.

"Listen here buddy. I appreciate your worries but right now I really couldn't care less. All my fucks are given since one of the kids threw up on the bus that I still had to write for 5 more hours so tell me where I can find them or I am going to loose my good mood and show you a new definition of pissed off."  
"I really think you shouldn't..."  
"Keep the thinking in school. I will find them no matter what. It's gonna take longer if you don't spill it right now and I am really, really impatient. Believe me... when I say you are going to make us both very happy when you tell me where they are right... now. Last warning." I said leaning forward on the counter.

I've been told I could be intimidating ever seen I broke Jimmy Markers nose in kindergarten for telling me he could see the flowers on my panties. My mom was too out of it to really lecture me. All she said was that it wasn't right and locked herself up in her room. Nana surprised me with a box of ice cream.

I knew I won when the boy reached for a piece of paper and got a pen.  
"That's where they all work. If you need an excuse to talk to a cute guy just say your car broke down. I heard they love to play heroes at first."  
"Thank you very much... Ben." I read his name tag for the first time. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"I don't think I need to know that." he said kinda confused and shocked. I just winked at him, grabbed my two bottles of water and left the gas station muttering to myself "Teller-Mowry here I come."

Well... considering I've never been in this town before I really should have invested in a map at the gas station. It did take a while to finally find civilization and get to the center of this town. It did look cute tho. It looked like all the little shops took pride in the name of their town and tried to show it as much as they could.

I found some little bakeries, flower shops and a shop just for whiskey. Now this made me feel like home. Nana used to drink a pinky of whiskey every night. She said it reminded her of her husband. Papi. He died when I was 9. Luckily he didn't have to bury his own child. I could tell Nana missed him a lot but she always kept her brave face. I'm just glad they are reunited.

I finally came across a supermarket and thought I might as well check for a map there. Sure I could ask around, but I kinda had a feeling I would get more preaches like the one at the gas station. This club really seemed to have a reputation. I couldn't wait to see it myself.

There weren't many people in the supermarket and it was pretty small so I quickly found the maps near the checkout. Looking for the right one I heard a conversation between the woman who was about to pay and the cashier.

"Looks like a big family dinner again ey Gemma."  
"Yes it's definitely about time again. The boys really need it. And Tig sure as well. It's unbelievable. 12 years have passed and yet this day really hits them like a bullet in the heart."  
"yeah yeah... it's horrible when kids leave us so early. That girl was something unique." And it got quiet for a second. I took their exchange as a chance to study the woman.

She was dressed in black leather from head to toe. And it looked hot. She seemed like the type of woman people would try to stay away from cause there might be trouble but I got a feeling that she wouldn't be so close minded if somebody asked for directions to this car shop. So as she left the store I quickly went after her and followed her to her car that was parked just a few steps away.

"Excuse me? I wondered if you could help me..." I asked her as she was loading her car with her bags. I just realized she probably bought food for an army.  
"Well it's gotta be quick honey I aint getting younger and I got places to be." She said not looking at me.  
"Well I was wondering if you could tell me the fastest way to Teller-Morrows car shop." And this got her interest. She froze in her actions and finally looked at me.

And I sure as hell wish she would look away. I instantly got this nervous feeling in my stomach and started to brush my hair behind my ear. A habit I developed when Nana, or the principal, didn't approve of one of my stunts and I tried to look innocent.

"Why? Doesn't look like you have a car." she said and eyed me from head to toe.  
"Well that's kinda why I need to get there. It broke down. Who fixes something that aint broken?" I said getting a little defensive of myself and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sweetheart you look no older than 15. Cut the crap. Which one of the boys knocked you up?"  
"First of all, I'm 16 thank you very much. B. Eww. And none the less. How dare you talk to me like that? I aint the one running around all leatherish asking guys to check out my butt. Thank you for nothing." I said walking past her. I loved mixing up the possibilities to list things up. I've been told it was confusing and annoying so it was perfect to mess with people. But it didn't seem to work on her.

"Well those shorts clearly speak for themselves kiddo." she said. I stopped and turned around. I opened my mouth to hit with a comeback but suddenly she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide open and I've never seen a person loose the color on their face that fast. I instantly got worried.

"Hey...are you alright?" I said stepping towards her but she raised her hand and took a few breathes. It seemed like she touched her heart for a split second and that's when I saw the huge scar on her chest. I've seen enough Emergency Room on TV to know that this was part of a heart thing.

"Do you need to see a doctor or..."  
"No. No it's nothing you just... Forget it." and she walked around her car to get to the drivers side.  
"Are you sure you can drive I mean..." But she slammed the door and started the engine. I've never seen a woman leave a parking spot that fast that's for sure.

"Charming. Really charming."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Well the first meeting with Gemma.  
Stay tuned for more.  
Please leave a review so i can improve my writing.  
All love  
Joey**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley****

 **A big hank you goes to Mrs. VampDiva Belikov, emmalock93, Emmettluver2010, Pica616 and Guest or leaving a review. As most o you wanted here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please keep telling me what you think.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I went back into the supermarket to get the ffff...fascinating map. This was getting ridiculous. I haven't eaten properly for more than 12 hours and slept in a freaking bus. I mean. I've never been the one to exist of rainbows and shit cotton candy but I could feel my impatience growing by the minute. And I already felt sorry for the person who would come at me the wrong way and get to feel it.

I got the town map and realized Teller-Morrow shouldn't be more then a 10 minute walk from here. At least those were good news.

And pretty sure I soon found it. I walked down the street to reach a huge open gate that lead to a big asphalt spot with some bikes parked on the side. As I walked more into it I saw a few garage doors with cars in them ready to be fixed. Yet there wasn't a single person to be seen. I didn't want to move any further looking like a creep so I checked out the place from a far. I saw something that looked like a place for dogs. I love dogs. But there wasn't anything that looked out of the ordinary. Make the bikes but there were like only 5 standing there so...

My eyes came across a huge reaper and I felt this stroke like feeling again. I couldn't breathe and and my heart got as cold as ice.

I know this painting.  
I know this wall.  
I know this place.  
I have been here before.

My heart started racing as I actually started remembering stuff. It was very blurry and nothing to make sense of but I have been here. I know this place. The memories are so blurry like when I try to remember when we moved to Nana. When I used to ask my mom about that she would always say

"That's nonsense. We always lived here." More lies. I've seen this reaper before. I couldn't be more sure.

And that's when the panic started. There is a chance my father is here. But... does he even want me. Am I supposed to be here. Why did my mom leave? Did he change his mind and made her leave? Or did she leave? What was I thinking?

"What the hell am I doing here?" I said to myself. "Probably looking for help?" I heard somebody saying behind me.

I must have jumped, or screamed or both cause the guy behind me sure took a step back when I turned around.

"Wow. Are you alright?"  
"Yes. No. What?" I tried to control my breathing but that was like spitting into fire. Useless and made me look retarded.  
"Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need help with your car. Is it here? Everybody is on lunch break. We are open by 3 again. But I can call someone if it's an emergency."

"No. No sorry. I am obviously wrong here. I'm sorry. Forget about it."  
I said walking past him just wanting to run as fast as I can.  
"Are you sure?"  
"No." was all I said as I left the place and started running down the street.

I found a diner a few street away, more on the outside but still close enough to the city to not be the only customer.

I sat at the bar and waited for my milkshake. I have finally calmed down. My brain got oxygen and my stomach didn't feel like it would throw up everything I ate since 1998.  
I could kick myself. I never run away. Never. It's stupid and gets you nowhere. Just like I was now.  
Stupid and nowhere.

I cannot believe what is happening right now. I remember this place. I have been there. I couldn't have been older than four cause I clearly remember my fifth birthday at Nanas and Papis in the garden with that weird ass clown. Now that I thought about it, that was the first birthday my Nana showed me pictures from.

"I know honey. Sadly all the others got damaged when we had the attic fixed. It's such a shame."

"Bullshit" I said. Too bad it was right at the moment the waitress placed the milkshake in front of me.

"I mean thank you." Memo to myself, leave huge tip.  
I hid my face in my hands. This is unbelievable. How did she do it. Did she just take me and leave?  
"Honey I'll go get some cigarettes with the girl. See ya" and hasta la vista? The woman hadn't been able to leave her bed for most of our time together.

The door opened and I heard some guys walk into the diner. They headed straight to a booth and did their thing. I didn't pay much attention until I heard a name come up.

"Hey Jax. This thing tomorrow..."  
"I don't wanna talk about it." the first guy got interrupted  
"But I was just wondering, why is this family dinner so important..."  
"It just is. Now stop talking about it."  
"But you never talk about anything special while we eat. So why is it..."

"Hey. He told you to shut the fuck up. So you shut the fuck up. Now go get us some pretzels." said another one. The guy asking the questions groaned and got up to get to the bar.

"When he gets in he will know."  
"Yeah when he gets in. He is still a prospect. He can hear the story when he's a patched member. You know Tig will freak out when prospects ask stupid question. Especially about her. There are two places we speak her name. And that's in my living room, and church. You know that!"  
"Yes... Man Jax. It's been 12 years."  
"Supposed to mean..."  
"Nothing just... it feels like holding on to misery don't you think. I feel like it gets worse every year. He gets even more suicidal than any member I ever saw. And we've been here a while."  
"I know. But can you imagine how he would be if we didn't do this Ope? Just imagine for a second... feeling like your family doesn't acknowledge the death day of your daughter."

There was silence followed by a quiet "yeah I get it." from the other.  
"Gosh this is taking forever." said the other and also got up. And just my luck he went straight to the bar to stand next to my place. He looked around and I could see that his eyes landed on me. And of course...

"Hey... didn't I see you at the gas station earlier?"  
"Sorry?" I said pretending I hadn't heard him. Like that ever worked.  
"It is you. Miss conceited." he said now leaning against the bar with an annoying grin on his face  
"Sorry?" I repeated myself now louder. He did not.  
"Oh and deaf as well. Well that's a combo right there." he said grinning even more. Oh what a joy to punch this grin from his face...  
"Well at least I know when to remove my sunglasses, like indoors, as in right now. What ya hiding from? Your lost IQ points?"

I heard a chuckle coming from the booth he came from.  
"Well, all you had to do was ask." Was all he said as he removed his sunglasses to look at me. And damn that was a point to him.  
"What? Leave you speechless?"  
"Gosh, How can someone be so full of himself? Does it hurt to fuck a mirror? Or do you just look at a picture and wank it off?" I said putting on my best don't mess with me face.  
"Usually I find someone to do that for me sweetheart."  
"Really? How much does she cost?"  
"Why? Got a better offer?"  
"Only in your dreams."  
"I'll see you tonight." and he just turned and left.

What the fuck? I wasn't done. How rude. I just put some cash next to my finished milkshake, not forgetting the huge tip, and left the diner.  
What a dick. How can somebody be like that? That is just so...

"Good job Harley. You just bitched yourself out of a chance...again." I said finally realizing what I just did.

But I couldn't help it. This guy just triggered something in me. And it didn't seem like a good time to introduce myself. They clearly were talking about something tragic that happened a while ago. What was it? One of them lost his family or something like that. Well, I know that feeling bro.

I kept walking around in Charming trying to clear my head. Once in a while you could hear a motorbike driving threw town.

I've come all this way. I know this place. I know I have been here before. There is nobody holding me back. I've got no family to disappoint so might as well look for the other half.

I've been walking for hours when I suddenly found myself again at Teller-Morrow.  
"You know Munchkin. Trust your feet. Your head, it gets confused. You heart, it gets heavy. But your feet. They will always know which way to go." I heard Nanas voice in my head. What a women.

I stepped into the asphalt place and more into the place than I did before.  
And I soon found a car I recognized. It was the car that belonged to the woman from the supermarket. Well, thanks for the help. Not.

I got closer to it and soon saw something like an office. The door was slightly open but I still knocked.

"Come in." I heard a voice say. I just pushed the door open and of course there she was.  
Miss Super Leather.  
"Found it." I said. She looked up from her work and recognized me.  
"You. What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for this place. As I told you before."  
"Yeah but why. I still don't see that car of yours." she leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms. She sure acted like a queen. And this was her kingdom.

"Yeah sure busted. I am looking for a club. The Sons of Anarchy."  
She raised her eyebrow. And I had no clue what was going threw her mind. She stood up and walked towards me. I tried to look as unimpressed as possible leaning against the door frame but I almost pissed myself.

"What do you want? Is a boyfriend giving you trouble? Got a little to much fun with the snowy powder?"  
"What? No! It's... I'm looking for someone. That's it."  
"Who?"  
"what is it to you?"  
"it's family. I take care of my family. And if you are trying to cause trouble to anyone in my family you are going to get in big trouble little Miss. So you better think twice of what you are going to say next."

I could just look at this woman. She had the same strong willpower my Nana used to have. She took no bullshit that was for sure. But she was cold. She wanted to scare me. She wanted me gone.

"I don't know who I am looking for in particular."  
"I told you to quit playing games..."  
"No. Please let me explain." I said to her and tried my puppy eyes. And I could have sworn for a second there was an emotion other than anger in her eyes.

"You got one minuted. Go."  
"OK. I have a reason to believe my father is or was part of this club. My mom said he was a guy from the marines but now that everyone I grew up with is dead: I got total control of every place my family owned. And my mom actually had a secret bank locket where she hid a lot of useless stuff. But then I found a letter from somebody who calls himself my dad. And I found clues of this city Charming and he dropped some names which lead me here. I've spend 24 hours in a bus ride from hell. I hitchhiked and got hit on by every single driver and had to back talk one of your perverts in the diner already. So please. If there is a member of this club missing a daughter I would like to know right now." she said nothing. She just looked at me. And I didn't dare to breath.

"Who hired you?" she finally asked.  
"Sorry?" now that was something I didn't expect.  
"Who was it? The Mayans? You better tell me now or I swear I will feed you to the dogs this instant."  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Leave."  
"But..."  
"I said leave! Now!" she screamed at me. And pushed me out of the office.

"Hey hey. Whats going on here?" Some guys who were working on cars came to check out what was going on.  
"Ma? What wrong?" The blonde guy came running from a building behind us.  
"Get her out of here!" she screamed. She pointed at me and of course he recognized me.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked now totally confused.  
"Somebody sent her as a sick joke. One day before..." she turned around and walked into her office.

"OK. I guess coming here. Was a mistake. I apologize." I tried to turn around but he caught my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Listen I didn't wanna cause any trouble. I just thought... nothing. I thought nothing and now I wanna leave." I tried to release his grip but he held on to me so we started a little fight which ended in me dropping my back.

"Shit." I said and try to pick it up but he was faster. But he picked it from the wrong side making everything inside of it fall out for everyone to see.  
"Double shit!" I screamed and tried to collect as many things as possible. I could feel the tears burning in my face. I am so stupid. How could I have thought this was a good idea?

"Ma..." I heard his shocked scream. As I looked up I saw that he had picked up the reason why I was here in the first place. The letter and the picture of my family.

"Give it back!" I screamed and tried to take it from him but his mother was faster. She held it in her hands. And I saw the paper starting to shake. For a second I thought she forgot how to breath.  
"Ma... this is impossible." the blonde said but he didn't seem so sure himself.  
"Is that you... Harley?" she asked almost like a whisper. My face must have spoken for itself cause in an blink of an eye this woman had her arms so tight around me I could barley breath. And I don't know why. But I started crying.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So... Chapter three the secret is out. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**  
 **All love**  
 **Joey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **I wanna start with a big THANK YOU for the reviews: Lexxxloubell, decadenceofmysoul, Mrs. VampDiva Belikov**  
 **I'm really glad that you are interested with what my mind comes up. Now I know I'm not alone.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After the weird hugging and crying happened the lady lead me into a place which looked like the dream living room of any men I knew. There was a pool table, a bar, even a pole to dance on. She sat me down on the sofa and stepped back to talk to the blonde who appeared to be her son.

"Jax, call Clay and tell him to keep Tig a little longer. We need to be 100% positive or things are gonna get worse."  
"How are you gonna make sure of it? Just like you said, it could be some really fucked up shit from someone trying to mess with the club."  
"Well how else did she get the letter? And the picture?"  
"We buried Harley 12 years ago Ma!" he said getting impatient with all this mess.  
"Well I seem to be pretty alive for that." I finally spoke up.

Why do people think you can't hear them when they are just standing a few feet away from you anyway?

"I never wanted to cause so much trouble. It's just that I found these things and … I didn't really think it threw."  
"Yeah obviously." he said rather annoyed. What the hell was his problem?  
"Jax! Stop it."

Somebody came into the room. It was the other boy that this Jax dude hanged around with all the time. He was wearing a beanie in the middle of August. Okay...  
"Is it true?" he asked them out of breath.  
"That's what we are trying to figure out. Did you make the boys shut up?" Jax asked him.  
"Yeah they are all back to work and I said if any word gets out right now I will cut of their balls myself." he finally looked at me. "Harley..."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." I said trying to lighten the mood. He took it as a sign and I was crushed in a huge bear hug.  
"Oh wow. Okay..." I said not being able to breath. "I guess we know each other."

He finally released me to look at me again, with a huge ass grin on his face.  
"Yes. I'm Opie. You used to try to braid my hair while I was sleeping all the time. .."  
"Ope. Don't get to attached. We don't know for sure." Jax said not having moved a muscle since the conversation started. Someone was feeling comfortable.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jax? Look at her! Gemma! It's Harls!" he almost screamed. I felt a huge weight coming from my shoulder. Somebody who believed me.

"We buried her!" Jax screamed back.  
"OK you both calm down." the lady, Gemma, stepped in.  
"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" she said while she sat down on the table. I sat back on the sofa, Opie right next to me. He had his arm around me and I could feel his hand press against me once in a while.

"Well... Just like I said in your office. My Nana who had custody of me died last week and I found this letter and picture in the bank locket my mom secretly owned."  
"Where is she?"  
"Dead." I just said.  
"We knew that mom. Shes buried right next to her." Jax said trying to look annoyed.  
"What?" I asked getting totally confused at this.  
"Ignore him. Keep talking." Opie said giving me another squeeze.  
"Well my Nana made sure that I am legally off age now so I wouldn't get put in some sort of custody so I'm on my own for now. School is on a break and when I found the letter I just up and left. My mom and I had some problems. I always knew she wasn't completely honest with me, but she lied about my father being alive. She lied about where I was born. She lied about where we used to live. When I came here I thought I was gonna loose it. I remember this reaper on the wall outside and on your clothes. We never had baby pics of me when I was younger than five. She lied to me and I need to find out why. And apparently she lied to you too. I am Harley Megan Stanley and I am looking for my father. So if you have any idea where I can find him..."

"Oh my god." Gemma said holding her breath. I could see tears forming in her eyes.  
"What did I do now?" I turned to Opie.  
"Mom what's wrong?" Jax said now finally showing some emotion.  
"Megan... That was her second name."

"Harley didn't have a second name Ma." he got annoyed really quick. Little jerk.  
"We never told you. But... Denise and I secretly put it in there cause we didn't want the only girl to feel like a bike because of her name growing up around you guys." She said. "Oh my god..." and she hugged me again.

"You...knew my mother?" I asked confused now. She released and smiled at me.  
"Yes. But that's for another time. Right now we need to call your father. Let him know his girl is home."  
"Ma that's ridiculous. We buried her!" Jax now screamed.  
"We buried nothing and you know that! " she now screamed back. "The house was nothing but ashes! We buried empty urns! Now I swear to got call Clay to get Tig here or I'll whip your ass like the first time I caught you smoking my weed!"

Well that threat surely had an effect cause Jax turned around, cursed a little bit and left the building.

"And Opie. Call your dad. I have no idea how Tig is gonna react to this. I want as many fathers around him as possible. You young lady," she looked at me. "are gonna sit here and don't move a muscle. I can't have you disappearing again. I need something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Whiskey?" I asked, Opie and Gemma just looked at me.  
"Or Coffee... Both is fine." I slowly said not being sure if I just crossed a line.  
"Good. I'll get us some. Alcohol isn't for underage kids before 6 pm." Gemma said and they both got up and left threw the door.  
"What?" I just asked myself.  
And I was alone in this room.

This was going pretty fast. My father could be on his way right now. How would he react? Would he be happy? Would he freak out? Will I freak out? How could they think mom and I were dead? What the hell happened here 12 years ago?

I took the time to look around a little bit. I noticed a wall with a lot of framed pictures. Might as well creep around a little bit. I mean she surely took it literally when she told me to not move muscle...  
As I stepped closer to the wall I realized they were all mugshots. Wow. Something like that would have been hidden in the darkest corner of the closet where I come from. Here they are all framed and placed like proud parents would show their kids graduation pictures.

It didn't take long for me to find Jax. It represented him perfectly. An arrogant look on his face like it didn't matter his photo and fingerprints where now available to every police department in the country. It did look good on him tho...

Even Ope was on the wall. I wonder what this huge teddy bear did to land on it.  
After a while I found someone. A men with dark messy hair. Light blue eyes just like mine. Holding a sign that read Alexander "Tig" Trager  
Tig. Was this him? Is this my dad?

I heard Gemmas heels walk towards me and saw her carrying two mugs.  
"Oh thank you! It's been way to long. The coffee in that diner a few streets down is just plain awful."  
"No need to tell me munchkin." She handed me a mug and took a sip from hers.  
"What did you just call me?" I asked her shocked.  
"Munchkin.. I'm so sorry. It's just. Everybody used to call you that..."  
"Yeah. So did my Mom and Nana." I said looking down. Feeling a slight pain in my chest.  
"I'm sorry, Harley. I don't know what to do either. We will take it slow."  
"How do you think he will react?" I said turning back to the picture. "It is him, right? I have his eyes."  
"And his tongue when I think back to the supermarket honey." she said eyeing me up and down. I just hid my smile behind my mug.

"I should have known. In that moment you looked at me like you did when you were four years old and I told you that you couldn't go to the bathroom with the boys. That's why I left so quickly. It just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Tomorrow is the anniversary of.."  
"My death?" I asked knowing the answer already. "What happened? Why did you think we were dead? Why did she leave?"  
"A fire in your moms house happened. Nothing was saved, we were told your bodies would have been complete ash anyway. I don't know why she left. But that's for another time. Right now we should concentrate on you being here. That's all that matters. We'll figure it out. Everything. I promise. The club has always found a way." she said putting her arms around me and leading me back to the couch.

"I wanted to go the boys bathroom?" I asked her. Great Harley. Everything she just told you and you ask that? Really?

But it seemed like a good question. The woman in front of me actually started to giggle and shook her head.

"You were devastated. You followed Jax and Opie everywhere you could. And if you couldn't they helped you. But when you tried to follow Jax to the bathroom one day it was pure chaos."  
"I tried to follow Jax to the bathroom? That Jay?" I said raising my hand marking his height which was like three heads above me. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"You two were inseparable."  
"WHAT?" I asked shocked locking back to his mugshot. "That idiot and I were friends?"  
"I know. My son can be dumb as fuck but only because he lets his emotions get the best of him. Opie had a hard time when we thought you were.. gone. But Jax was worse. He would go to your grave everyday after school. He didn't even want to play with Thomas anymore."  
"Who is Thomas?" I asked. That name hasn't come up yet.

"One tragedy at a time honey. Anyway... Give Jax some time. When he finally understands that it is you, he will give you bigger hugs than Opie."  
"Is that even possible?" I asked looking back at Jax' mugshot.  
I couldn't imagine it.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Sorry this chapter got a little short, I'll try to make u for it next time.**  
 **What do you think will happen once Tig will get to see Harley? Were do you think this story is going to go?**  
 **Please let me know :)**  
 **All love**

 **Joey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Thanks again for the reviews emmalock93, decadenceofmysoul, Mrs. VampDiva Belikov, Pica616, xxcuriousmexx, Momoftwins1970, HigherAngel**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

My head was spinning and I felt my heart beat in my entire body. I am dreaming. This is all just some fucked up dream and I'm gonna wake up any second in my bed. Ma will be in the kitchen making the family dinner, the whole gang is gonna be there, and we'll wait till it's just Opie, Ma, Me and the the remains of the Original 8 to talk about Harley. The real Harley. Not who ever this is in my dream right now. This very realistic looking, like Tig talking, of vanilla smelling girl.  
None the less I should get Clay on the phone. Dream or not, Ma will be pissed.

"What the hell is going on? Tell me this is some sick kind of joke and we get to kick some ass for this bullshit. We all can use some skulls to bash in anyway." I heard the voice of my step dad greeting me. And the principal really thought I had anger issues?

"I'm scared it's not old man. At least your wife things so. Apparently she and Denise secretly put in a second name in Harleys' documents. And this girl here knew the name." I said after pulling a big drag from my cigarette.

"Megan?"Clay whispered thru the phone. So Tig must be pretty close.

"You knew about that?" Now things really got messed up. Ma can be though but tomorrow really messes with our heads. If someone had stories to tell, it was me. But now Clay knows the name as well? What else is being kept a secret?

"Yeah. Well not from the beginning. Gemma told me about it when we … picked the tomb stones. She thought about putting it on it, but I told her it would just mess with you, Opie and Thomas. She should see it as an inside joke between her and Denise."

"Anyone could have dug that up Clay. Birth certificates are open documents ..."  
"Unless the fire and their death is still being investigated as murder. It should have been locked up ever since. Make sure to get a hold of Unser. He should come to the club too. And tell him to bring the birth certificate."  
"Why?"  
"Harleys' footprints and fingerprints boy."  
"That's insane Clay. She is dead. We all went to the funeral. What's next? Thommy showing up next month coming back from Hogwarts?"  
"You tell me boy. You spoke to the girl. What does your gut tell you?" Clay loved to play daddy. The guy with all the smart comebacks without helping at all. I hate this bullshit.

"Don't know man. Sure she is blonde... her eyes... yeah kinda his. And her attitude surely could be his. But..."

"Opie told me you ran into her twice today. You sure there was nothing that felt familiar to you."  
"Well..."  
"There were boobs. Got it. We are on our way. I told him there was something we need to take care of. But he is sensing something. I used to be able to hide shit much better. Call Unser to hurry. And tell my wife I don't want her leaving these wizards books everywhere."

We hung up and I called Unser to explain the situation with as less words as possible. That man was getting old but he was a good guy.

"You calmed down bro?" Opie approached me lighting his own cigarette. I started my third.  
"What's up with you? Hugging this strange girl and beaming like a care bear?"  
"It is Harls Jax. Did you look at anything else than the boobs?" I just gave him the side eye. It was well known I'm a guy attracted to boobs but this didn't feel like a good time to talk about the boobs of our dead childhood best friend.

"I don't know man. It's just. Her eyes and that moment when she puts her head to the side and narrows her eyes. Tell me you didn't think of the picture in your room."

I hate it when he is right. That was one of my favorite pictures of her. I tried to teach her how to tie her shoes but she just kept giving me that look. I loved it when Harls made that face. It was so easy to confuse her. And this girl freakishly looked like that for a split second.

"Am I the only one who went to the funeral?" I asked not knowing what else to say to my defense. The dead stay dead. That's life. You live, you die. You don't come back.

"You are not and you know you are not the only one who goes there regularly. So get your shit together. Tig is gonna loose it."  
"Tell me about it. Your dad on his way?"  
"Gonna be here any second. So... you ready to talk to her like a normal human being? The way we know your mother she already told her as many embarrassing stories as she could think of when we were kids. You might as well try to take control of it. You know... before she gets to the toilette incident."

"Not till we know for sure... I just... I can't." I said starting my forth cigarette.  
"How many times do you need to hear that you couldn't have saved her. You were a kid Jax. And look... she is here. Harley is back! Trust me." he said punching me on the shoulder.  
Right at this moment Unser and Piney rolled into Teller-Morrow.  
"Time to find out." I said throwing my cigarette away. I knew I should have bought another pack.

 **Harley POV**

"No really. You were 3 years old and it was like we were trying to talk to a firecracker. Whatever weird, wonderful or dangerous idea you got, it had to be done. Now or never. At first it were little things, but we started to worry when you actually climbed on top of one of the pit bulls and he started running full speed towards the street. That's when Piney started using a leash when he had to babysit you."

"Excuse me? Who did what?" Gemmas stories got crazier the longer she talked. Now this. What did I get myself into?

"I put a leash on you when I had to babysit you. You see an old man like me doesn't stand a chance with the young girls no more. But don't worry, it was pink and you loved it." An old man spoke as he and a man in a police uniform entered the room. He wore a cut just like Jax and Opie. But he was older. His eyes were like a window into a library with a lot o stories to tell and he walked pretty slowly towards us.

"Harley. This is Piney. My dad." Opie said grinning like he won the lottery.  
"Unbelievable. It's like looking at an old picture of Denise." the man in the uniform said.  
"And this Harley is Unser. He's a friend to the family and as you can see a friend of the law so be careful what you say. I take it Clay called you?" Gemma said changing her story telling mode into business mode in a blink of an eye. This woman was awesome. I already liked her.

"No your son. But on behalf of your husband I guess since he is standing outside trying break a record out there. How fast can I get lung cancer." Unser said as he shook my hand.  
"Well, it's been some type of day that's for sure." Piney said and sat down at the bar. "So can we finally get this over with so we can clear up what the hell happened 12 years ago. Don't get me wrong munchkin. I have no doubt in my soul you are who you are but I've known your father for a while know and he is going to loose it if all of us aint a hundred percent sure." he took a deep breath from an inhaler but still tried to smile at me.

Unser cleared his throat and placed a bag on the table. "Well, Jax already told me about the secret middle name and I can assure you, ever since the fire the birth certificate has been locked away and nobody could have gotten to it without me knowing."

"How can you be so sure about that?" We all turned to the door. Jax was leaning in the door frame. I guess curiosity killed the cat.

"Because Jackson, the file has been locked away in my house ever since they told me to let it go. It was in my save. The one even you guys know nothin' about. Enough Mister Teller?" Unser explained in a matter of fact voice. He reminded me more of a principal in here than a police officer. He spoke with a hidden passion like these old officers in the TV shows. Living for their job and not giving up till they have the answer they were looking for. I bet he was good at crosswords.

"None the less. I brought copies of Harleys hand prints that were made in the hospital. Now all there is to do is take a finger form this young lady and go check it out." he explained while unfolding a paper and unpacking a stamp box and a magnifying class. Hello Sherlock.

So we did. I put all of my fingers on the stamp box to be extra sure. Gemma gave me a tissue to get rid of the ink while Unser took a good look at all of the fingerprints, comparing each of them. Checking twice. And even a third time.

"So Unser. Shall we call a younger version of you or are you gonna make it official?" Piney said. I guess the saying was true. The elderly really do have no time to spare.

"Well... I apologize for taking my time to make sure of it. But now... I can confirm her story. This right here is Harley Stanley."  
"Oh my god." Jax said at the door and left,  
"Jackson Wait! Munchkin I'm sorry but I need to talk to him." Gemma said and ran after her son.  
"I knew it. I fucking knew it." Opie said and I prepared for the bear hug that I didn't have to wait for.  
"How is this possible Unser?" Piney got straight to the point.  
"Well... my only guess right now is that they obviously weren't in Denise house when it burned down. But why they disappeared is to be found out later. I'll check into this as soon as I'm back at the station. We should let her come home first. Important thing is she is here right now."

"That she is. Welcome home Munchkin." Piney came to gave me a hug. What is this? Full House? All these biker guys and nothing but hugs.  
"Tig is gonna loose it. But don't worry. When he's over the shock he will be so happy to have you back. You were...are his everything. Nothing has changed."

"Thank you ..Piney. I'm still nervous though. If ...Jax is freaking out how is my father gonna react?"  
"Forget about Jax. He's gonna get it together." Opie said hugging me again.  
Once again the sound of motorbikes is heard and Piney seemed to giggle.  
"Must be them. Ready to meet your old man Munchkin?"

 **Jax POV**

"Jackson teller. Don't you dare walk away now!" Ma was running after me. Great. She could have just let it go but No. Not Gemma Teller-Morrow.  
"Ma. Please. Not now."

It was her. It's Harley. My Harls. The girl I used to put to bed and read to till she fell asleep. The little monster who followed Ope and me everywhere she could. The annoying little thing who's favorite word used to be 'Why?' My Harley. She was alive and back.

"Jax. Honey, I know this is crazy and believe me I would love to fire some bullets into something or scream or cry or all at once. But right now all that matters is that she is alive. And she found us. Harley. She found us. We can figure this out later but please go back to her. You suffered all those years, now we have her back. You will regret not being there. She already thinks you don't like her. Please go back. She needs to know this is where she belongs. We can't loose her again." Ma said while holding on to my arm for dear life. I've only seen her like this once. In the hospital when the docs thought they had a chance of saving Thommy. This was really happening.

I felt my heart ache. She thinks I don't like her?  
Well of course. Your encounters today weren't really something one would call a fairy tale reunion. Idiot.

The all too familiar sound of bikes got louder. But instead of bringing the calming sensation it used to do it made us all tense up.

"They are coming. Jax. Please come inside. This is family. We need to stick together now. Tig will freak out. Harley will need us." She kept holding on to my arm.  
I could just look at her. What's to say in a situation like this. So I gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"Let's prepare him." and put an arm around my mother leading her to my step father and the soon to be dad again.

"So..." Clay asked getting straight to the point.  
"Positive." was all I could I say for now. I really tried hard not to look at Tig. The week that lead to tomorrow was always horrible. You could tell he was beating himself up about it his daughters and old ladys' death. His face got pale and gray, he was in a constant drunk state which got worse the longer the day got. He wasn't about to do such a great first impression on his baby girl, I just realized.

"Hey Tig, do you...like, wanna grab some coffee or something like that?" I suggested trying to be as subtle as possible. Luckily Ma caught on.  
"Yeah I just made some new one. Your favorite. Come on lets grab a cup."  
"What's with the cop car? Is Unser here?" Tig ignored our offer feeling that something was up.

Of course. He is our Sergeant at arms. There weren't many things you could hide from him. And he was supposed to know everything going on revolving the club and the cops. Damn it. I should have told Unser to park his bull trap some place else. I gotta learn to think more ahead.

"I told him to come here. He called me earlier asking if we knew something about some coke being served just outside of Charming. I want to know more. Just outside of Charming is to close for my liking. Aint gonna take long till it's gonna cross the border and that's not gonna happen." Clay said rubbing his hands.  
"Aight. Imma go inside. You know where to find me." Tig mumbled

"I really think we should go to my office first. You know... the coffee aint getting warmer." Ma pressured. I could feel her getting nervous. And Gemma Teller-Morrow nervous was a trigger for all of us.

"What's going on?" Tig was in full alert. Ready to kill. His body tensed up to the maximum ready to jump back on his bike or grab his gun.  
"OK man, Calm down. Something came up here when you guys where doing business. We didn't wanna bother you with it until we were a hundred percent sure." I started to explain feeling my stomach turn. I felt some kind of excitement starting to grow within me. Tig was getting his baby back. Opie and I had our Harley back. This was actually happening.

"It's a good thing actually. A miracle." Ma put in. "But it is going to shock you. We don't know how to handle it our self. But please promise us to stay calm and don't freak out."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tig raised his voice getting impatient. I couldn't blame him. He was thin skinned in general but in his current condition it was like walking threw a mine field.  
"Please calm down man. Just trust us when we say you want to be in your best condition when you are about to walk in there."

Clay placed his hand on Tigs' shoulder trying to calm him. But it was like reaching for a scared tiger in the cage. You're about to get bitten.  
"Screw this shit..." Tig turned towards the clubhouse, threw his cigarette away and stormed towards it.

"Tig, please!" Ma yelled after him.  
"Fuck!" I started to run after him just like Clay. Harley is gonna get a heart attack.  
When we finally reached the door we found Tig standing in front of the couch. He didn't move a single muscle in his body. I could have sworn he forgot how to blink. His eyes were fixed on Harley who had gotten up from the couch and also seemed like she had a meeting with Medusa. They just stared at each other in complete silence.

"Tig..." I approached him and touched his shoulder letting him now he wasn't dreaming. I kinda had a feeling there was no need to introduce them. He knew.  
"Tig that's... it's your... That's..."  
But he interrupted me with a whisper. "Harley."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Dum dum duuuuuuuu**  
 **First of all, I'm not quite sure about how legit this finger print thing is. In Germany the nurses take foot prints and sometimes finger prints to make sure they don't mix up all the babies. I kind of wanted to get the doubt about Harley being Harley out of the way very fast so I choose this way.**  
 **Please let me know what you think of Jax' POV. Does it mess with the story flow or is it helping?**  
 **So what's gonna happen next, is Tig gonna loose it? Scream? Cry? Laugh?**  
 **Stay tuned**  
 **All Love**  
 **Joey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Again I would like to start with a big thank you for the reviews to Mrs. VampDiva Belikov, emmalock93, xxcuriousmexx, 5SecsofLARRYcat, Kuuleialoha1, bethie86, Guest and Lady Ramona.**

 **And a big shout out to my dear friend Jenn, also known as girl-at-hime13. She is now officially my beta reader to make sure I don't make a fool of myself. I can recommend her stories to everyone. Especially you SOA freaks out there check out her story "Little Toy Guns". Don't get scared by the 85 chapters :P**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harley POV

It was like one of those moments where everything seemed to happen in slow motion. You hear everything and nothing at the same time. You are the strongest person in the world and yet are unable to move. That moment when everything in the world is clear and makes sense, but you can't form a single thought in your mind.

In front of me stood my father.

A breathing person of flesh and blood that shared my DNA. And he said my name. My father just said my name. And I had no idea how much this meant me. No one could have prepared me for the feeling of hearing this man call me by my name. Maybe it was the fact that there were tears forming in his eyes. Or that he spoke it in a whisper like he was afraid of me vanishing.

It was this shiver down my back, big lump forming in my throat, tears of happiness forming kind of feeling.

"Hey..." was all my brain came up with. Why couldn't I have planned this more ahead? I mean 'Hey...'?

But apparently it was good enough for him cause I swear I heard a quiet "Oh my god." followed by a bug hug from this man.

"Harley..." he whispered and gave me the tightest squeeze anybody in the history of hugs gave to anybody. And I tried my best to do him justice.

He released me to place his hand on my face so I could finally look at him.

"I have your eyes." I almost didn't recognize my own voice. I just released my entire body was shaking.

"You have my eyes. Yes you do." he cried putting a stray of hair behind my ear. I didn't need to know this man to know that he wasn't used to these kind of actions. His fingertips felt rough against my cheeks. His beard had felt like a wire brush against my ear and I could smell the whiskey on his breath that he tried to drink calm down. And I loved every single part of it.

"How is this possible? Gemma..." he asked trying to put some energy into his voice but slightly failing. But his eyes never left mine.

"We don't know Tig. We really don't but we are gonna find out. We promise."I heard Gemma say, while trying to memorize every little part about his face.

"So you all can see her too right?" To prove my existence I placed my right hand on his and just smiled.

"You look just like your mother...Denise...what..." And there goes the perfect moment. How do you awake from the dead just to tell you came all alone.

"It's a long story Tig. But... Harley is alone." Opie said. He was the first to approach us.

"Please say something." My father said.

"I like cornflakes. But only the ones with sugar on it. Then I put more sugar on them."

Really Harley? Really?

But he just laughed and hugged me again.

"Where have you been? Where the hell have you been?"

-

After some more tears and hugging the rest of the group decided to leave us alone. We sat down on the couch and just stared at each other. Anybody walking in would have thought they were interrupting a very awkward date but I could just stare at this man the whole day. We had a lot of staring to catch up to anyway.

"I still can't believe I'm not dreaming. Or beyond drunk. It wouldn't be the first time I saw you when my friend Jack got emptied."

"Believe me. I'm still waiting to wake up too. Ever since I found your letter everything felt surreal. But I know what you mean. Gosh this one time at the football game, we were right past half time so a lot of liquor was enjoyed, I actually thought Barney the dinosaur sat next to me. Turns out one of the botanic geeks had this cactus project 'How social interactions affect the growth of cacti' and I happened to sit next to the thing. So the mystery of the scratches on my right arm was also solved."

He just looked at me.

"Wow. Good job, Harley. 10 minutes into meeting your dad and you start with underage drinking stories. I also have a library card..." I hoped to lighten the mood. And the man sitting next to me broke out in hysterical laughter. Did not expect that.

"Oh munchkin. That was nothing. Just wait till you hear about Jax' 15 Birthday. He and Opie … no they should tell you the story. After all...you should have been with them."

"Yeah...you wrote about them in your letter. The life you described sounded...pretty awesome to be honest. Please don't get me wrong. I had a good life don't worry about it, but... there was always something missing."

"I know exactly what you mean munchkin." He reached for my hand and squeezed it. The door to the clubhouse, at least that's what my father calls it, opened up and Jax stepped into view.

"Oh sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt but Tig.. Unser needs to talk to you about... you know... declaring somebody alive I guess."

"Imma be more than happy about that... Guess there's a first time for everything, I'll walk into the Police Station without handcuffs." He said while placing his coffee mug on table and standing up. He stopped midway "Please pretend you didn't hear that munchkin."

"I'm legally of age, I can take care of that...stuff... You shouldn't have to."

"Please. I missed out on signing all those detention notifications I am sure you brought home. So let me do this." he said kissing my forehead and leaving the clubhouse. So it was just Jax and me. Now this felt uncomfortable. Where are those interrupters when you need them.

"So I guess this is kinda unnecessary but... I guess you're Jax. I've read about you."

"I know."

Well...talk about cold. Might as well take a good look at the dance pole. If I sanitize it like ten times it would be good for a work out.

"Wow Jackie Boy... not so fast." I looked back at the door and saw Jax leaving the room and my father looking after him.

"What bit his ass?" He turned to me looking just as confused as I felt. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"No clue. All that's missing is a torch and a pitchfork and you can recreate a scene from Frankensteins Monster. Our first meetings weren't exactly... charming as you like to call your little town. I didn't really make a good first impression."

Tig sat down next to me again. "Don't worry about him. Jax is... different. He's been through some shit. It all started with you actually. His dad and little brother died. His high school sweetheart left Charming as soon as she held the diploma. He had learned that hiding his feelings is easier than dealing with them. You showing up tore up some wounds I guess. On all of us. For some weird reason he believed he could have saved you and your mom just because he decided to take a late night bike ride. He was the first to see the fire. Little boy sat in front of it for hours watching it burn down completely to the ground. You two had a special bond. I mean... Him and Opie were like brothers for you but Jax was always your favorite."

"Yeah I tried to follow him to the bathroom."

"You remember that?"

"Gemma told me... Though I did remember the reaper outside on the wall and on your cut. What do the patches mean?" Trying to change the subject to something other than Jax.  
So he explained to me every little bit about his cut. And I could tell he was very proud, but he did ignore one of his patches.

"So what does this one mean? SGT. at ARMS as in Sergeant? And arms as in … guns?" I whispered the last part.

"Let's just say I am responsible for the security of the club munchkin. There things about the Club that don't leave this room." He pointed behind us to a big wooden door.  
"It's what we call church. But please don't worry about it."

"Okkaaay... I will let it go for now cause I don't wanna ruin the moment but we will talk about it someday." I said being too curious. I guess I should be worried. But curious was better.

"You sound so much like your mother it's scary. I can not tell you how many bottles and punches I threw to cope with losing the two of you. Too much time got stolen from us for me to not tell you the truth. Your old man aint Mister Perfect. I've done some things. Mostly to feel a different kind of pain. But now that I look at you all I feel is joy. It's like she is right here with us."

"You really think so? We weren't really what one would call a dream duo. I always knew she hid something from me."

"I promise you munchkin I will found out what truly happened. The Denise I knew would have never just up and left. She wouldn't have torn us apart."

"The one I knew would have." I just said taking a final sip from my coffee mug.

"I'm sorry about that."  
-

Jax POV

Opie, Piney, Clay, Ma and I all sat at the pick nick table in front of the club house. Unser had left to try to figure something out about this mess and declare Harley alive or whatever you do when a dead person turns out to be alive.

"Do you think they like each other?" Ma asked.

"He wouldn't let go of her for dear life. I think there is a pretty good chance they will get along." Clay said taking a drag from his cigar.

"Don't joke about that. They haven't seen each other for 12 years. Denise told her that he was a marine. He spent the years imagining what his little girl would have been like grown up. What if they are disappointed?"

"She thought her dad was dead. He thought his daughter was dead. How the hell could they disappoint each other?" Count on Opie to state the obvious.

But I couldn't deny I had similar thoughts. If somebody in this club disappointed today it surely was me. What the hell was wrong with me? This is Harley. Harls. The girl I sneaked into kindergarten for to punch a 4 year old boy when I was 8. And now I couldn't even look into her eyes. What was wrong with me?

My train of thought got interrupted when the source came out of the club house followed by a now normal looking Tig. Normal meaning not crying or drunk.

"Just walk back to Gemmas office. The only good coffee nearby."

"Yeah, Sadly I learned that the hard way." Harley beamed at her dad. She looked so much like this little girl from my memory my heart stopped beating for a second. But she was nothing like that little girl anymore. Just watching her walk past all of us made it obvious. The girl I put to bad didn't wear these kind of clothes. Of course a 16 year old girl wont walk around in a onesie but still... she sure as hell wasn't a little girl no more. A big bang made us all look at Tig. He had his fist on the table and his whole body was shaking. There was that look on his face.

He wanted to kill.

Now.

"Find out what happened. I need to know what happened so I know whose life to destroy. And in the mean time … everyone seeing a Mayan or one of those Nazi freaks or anything else on a bike that's not a son calls me. There's blood to be shed and I'm the one doing it."

There was our Tig.

"Calm down Tig. Your girl just found you. You wanna spend the rest of her high school years in prison?" Clay said in his calm tone.

"Not gonna happen. I'm in the mood to not leave any evidence if you know what I mean. My daughter was missing for 12 fucking years. I have two empty graves in our graveyard that I paid rent for and brought flowers to every week. I missed her loosing her first tooth I missed her first day at school. I missed her first hangover god damn it! Someone is gonna die!"

"And we are all for it and will gladly take turns throwing punches but as a father all I can say right now is, take your girl home. Show her the room that was always meant for her and tell her about how you met her mother." Piney said after taking a drag from his inhaler.

"I haven't been in the house for years. I can't take her there." Was all Tig was able to say. I could see the thoughts running threw his head. It was pure chaos. But at least it was the Tig I knew.

"Well take her for a drive. She wasn't named Harley for no reason and I will take care of the house so you can both move in tonight."

"Gemma I could never ask this from you."

"You don't. I am offering it. And it's not just for you. You know how depressing it is to live next to a house that's been dark all this time."

I cleared my throat to signal that Harley had left the office.

"And you. Get your shit together. You fucking cried more than me when she died. Now she is here. So don't be such an ass." Tig whispered to me leaving me speech less.

"Told ya it was obvious." Opie sing sang right when Harley got close enough to hear.

"What's obvious?" she took a sip of her coffee cup. This must have been her fourth cup by now. How is she not twirling around like that Tasmanian Devil with that much caffeine in that little body.

"It's obvious that you didn't bring much luggage with you honey." Ma told Harley to save my ass.

"Oh yeah. Like I said I didn't think it all through. I just packed some necessities, some money and clothes. I figured if I didn't find my father within a few days I'd just go back home and try again another time with a better plan. Who would have thought it would work on the first try. On the first day none the less." She spoke about this like it was nothing. She just arose from the dead.

"What do you mean go back home?" I asked without thinking. If I wanted her full attention I had it now.  
"Well... My Nana did pass her house onto me. I go to school there. So..."

"Talking about home. Your old man is gonna show you around town a little bit and I will take care of your room at his house so you have a place to sleep."

"Oh wow... okay. Are we going on the bike?" Her eyes started to beam like stars.

"If you want to munchkin."

"Are you kidding me? Let's go!" she said and took his hand "Which one is yours?"

They got on Tigs bike and I kinda felt a little jealous. Sometimes I had caught myself imagining taking Harley on a ride if she still would have been alive. Like the times when Opie and I rode our bikes just in this very garage and she was sick of running after us.  
Riding bitch surely took trust in the driver. Will she ever trust me like this again?

"You okay?" Ma stood next to me. "Kinda. I guess. I don't know."

"Well I do know. Get your ass in my car. You are going shopping with me."

"Shopping. Why?"

"Did you just black out? Harleys room. Now move it."

-

 **So, it's all out. What do you think about it.**  
 **Would you guys be interested in a Tig POV? I'm not really sure about it cause I want Harley and Jax to be the main focus of this story so I tried to show Tigs emotional roller coaster in Jax' POV.**  
 **What are you guesses about what truly happened 12 years ago?**  
 **All love  
Joey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Like always, a big thank you for the reviews. Without them I would probably have lost motivation by chapter 2 :P  
5SecsofLARRYcat, emmalock93, Guest 1 and 2 :), Mrs. VampDiva Belikov and xxcuriousmexx and Momoftwins1970. Thank you soooo much! **

**Bethie86 (Guest), Guest 3, Guest 5, Katie (Guest) sadly your reviews don't actually show up in the reviews but I got them as email so thank you! And to answer your question Guest 3, Jax and Opie are 20 and Harley is 16. I thought I mentioned it but guess not. So thank you for reminding me.**

 **Again a big shout out to girl-at-hime13, my lovely beta and friend. Go check her out.  
She is helping me to reorganize the chapters already posted. Don't worry nothing of the story will change but as you may noticed on the last chapter it looked a little different. She is a genius of making things easy to read just by parting at the right spots. **

**Love ya girl!**

 **xoxoxox**

Harley POV

"So am I really named after a Harley Davidson?" I asked taking a huge bite from my hot dog.

"Yeah. But I always liked that name so it was a win win." Tig and I sat on a pick nick bench in a park.

There were kids running around on the playground enjoying their summer. People were walking their dogs taking full advantage of this beautiful August afternoon. And others were even trying to stay healthy and were running for no purpose. That Jane Fonda woman really turned some people crazy.

"How are you doing in school?" Tig asked, finishing his hot dog.

"Really? You got 4 questions left and you choose that? Well... I'm really bad at math and history, but only cause my teacher only asked about dates, not what happened on them. I'm on the cheerleading team. And I get straight A's in biology, chemicals and English literature."

"You are a cheerleader?" Well so much for taking interest in my grades.

"Hey! It's my turn to ask a question! But yes. How is that so shocking? My Nana talked me into it cause she was afraid I was becoming a loner cause, believe it or not, my personality wasn't always this welcoming." I paused for a chuckle from him. "Plus it's a great sport for strength and flexibility and I don't get hate for eating whatever I want cause the other girls think I'm skinny from the practice."

"It's just... I've spent a lot of time...imagining what you would have been like. From bringing you to school, freaking out when you started wearing make up and going on your first dates. Gosh, last year on your birthday, your 16th, I wondered what prom dress you would pick and how someday I would have walked you down the aisle. I haven't thought about that since you turned 4. I created so many yous in my head... but cheerleading was almost never a part of one."

"Well... I hope I can do them justice." I said playing with the napkin of my hot dog that I also just finished. But Tigs hands took mine into his making me look into his eyes.

"You could never disappoint me. You are the best version I could have dreamed of Harley."

"You've known me for 4 hours..." I said trying not to tear up. How can he make me tear up so easily? Is that like a Dad Superpower?

"And I've been the happiest ever since. I mean, you got me to play 20 questions. I don't play stupid teenage girl games sitting in a park." I couldn't help but giggle. It was a weird scene to look at.

Here was this hardcore badass looking man in his leather cut with a beard and hair any barber would run from, sitting in a park with a young girl that still wore her hitch hiking hot pants. People walking by kept looking our way. It probably looked like a date to them. But I still had to giggle.

"Well we still got 3 to go. Choose wisely."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Now this made me laugh out loud.

"Oh wow. The tough ones for the end hmm?" But his look actually told me he was dead serious.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. I went on a few dates here and there, but nothing that really kept me interested. It was more like "Oh you're a cheerleader you should date a guy from the team. But there was no spark you know what I mean..." I told him taking a sip from my drink.

I saw his eyes getting a little sad. It was only half a second and easy to miss but since I couldn't get enough of this man in front of me I saw it.

"How did you and mom meet?" I didn't really think about the question and I heard it before I registered that it had actually left my mouth.

His face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. We don't have to talk about her. I mean. I really would like to hear that story but... because of tomorrow... I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"No it's okay Harley. It's just... yeah you are right. You surely got timing munchkin. Showing up the day before..." he looked at something behind me so I turned around.

There was a church bell tower and when you looked more closely you could see tombstones.

"Oh... is this were our... you know what are."

"Yeah... let's talk about your mother another time. I'm more for celebrating your life today." he said taking my head in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled at him.

"I also think we should get going. You know, Freak Gemma out for not finishing your room." He stood up and went to his bike.

"Aww that's mean!" I called after him, "How fast can we be there?"

"I'll be there before you get off of this bench!"

"Hey! We still got 2 more questions!" I screamed running after him.

 **xoxoxox**

We drove into a more quiet part of Charming. Who would have known that was possible? There were many family houses right next to each other. It seemed peaceful and you could just imagine them all having BBQs in their garden while the kids play in the pools.

Tig finally drove into a garage drive in.

Taking off my helmet that was way to big for me I took some time to look around. So this would have been my neighborhood.

"Do you like it?" Tig asked also getting off of his bike. I continued to inspect the house before me.

"Yeah. It looks cute. How long...did it take for it to be rebuilt?" I asked causing him to look like a lost puppy. But his eyes soon got as huge as apples.

"Oh... no this is not... In the letter I wrote you I bought a house. The one next to Gemma and Jax, it's this one." he pointed to the house to our right. Of course. How could I have missed the bike and Gemmas car? "But when I bought it there was actually so much that needed to be done. No wonder it was that cheap. I should have been more careful but I was to excited I guess. We lived in your Moms old house and worked on this one every time we could. So ...it's not the one that... burned down."

"Oh... so we never lived here? You ...moved in on your own?" I hated that thought. I could only imagine that pain. Living alone in a house you build for your family? Why did my mom do this him?

"No.. I couldn't. I've lived at the clubhouse since. But Gemma had a spare key and took care of it all this time. I couldn't sell it... so she took care of it."

"Wow... That's really... She seems amazing."

"Occasionally. But she always had a soft spot for you." he said stroking my cheek.

"Let's get inside and freak them out."

"Ready when you are..." and we went our way towards the front door.

It was actually one of those white doors. With this knocker thing on it. Really? And there were these little trees in pots lining the front steps. One on each side. All that was missing, no there it was. A welcome mat.  
He was about to turn the door knob when the door opened on it's own.

But it was Gemma beaming at us.

"You gotta get up sooner if you want to catch me unprepared Trager."

"I would never dare to think of such thing my First Lady." he said bowing down.

"Come in come in. And tell me what you think. But listen, there is an issue with Harley's room." Gemma explained as we walked in. We stepped right into the living room. It looked amazing and was freaking huge. You could see the kitchen through a very big pass-through and one wall was almost completely made out of windows so you could see the garden.

"Why? What's wrong with it." Tig asked with a little panic and anger in his voice.

"Well.. the last time we actually prepared it, it was for a 4 year old girl." Gemma answered not even slightly impressed by my father's tone.

"When I look at this sexy young girl standing next to you I doubt she is still into horses on a pink wall."

"Gemma..." Tig warned at the same time Jax came out of the kitchen with an annoyed "Ma..."

"What? I mean look at her."

"I don't wanna hear anybody referring to my daughter as sexy, at least not for a while. You tell that to your little friends and might as well write it on your right hand young boy." Tig pointed at Jax.

"And why the hell are you even showing that much cleavage." He turned to me.

"Is that question 19?" I tried to look cute playing dumb.

"Harley..."

"It increases the chances of people stopping when you hitch hike." They all just stared at me. "We are still glad I came back right?"

"We'll talk about that later. So her room is still...like that?" Tig turned to Gemma and I felt a huge relief. I didn't want to get in trouble on the first day with my father.

"You spent hours in there making sure the horses were identical. I told you I would take care of it. That didn't mean I would change the interior every few years." They kept on nagging at each other. I looked around and saw Jax...checking me out? He must have felt my stare cause his eyes met mine and were looking at his mom instantly. I must have imagined that … right?

Now I was looking at frames on the wall that had caught my eye. You don't put frames on the wall when there are no photos.  
Feeling like Sherlock I got closer to check them out.

And what I saw stole my breath. Those were pictures of me. On my third birthday. My my mom and Tig and on the beach. There was one of me still in the hospital as a baby, wearing a onesie with the reaper on it. Where did they get all this reaper stuff from?

I found one of me, and a blonde boy and one wearing a beanie. Jax and Opie. They looked like they were 7 or 8 so I must have been 2 or 3. Jax war caring me on his back and Opie tried to spread his mouth with his finger sticking his tongue out. Right next to it was a picture of us sleeping on a couch. Me in the middle and a huge blanket was covering us.

"Ring any bells?" I jumped a little. Jax was standing next to me looking at the same pictures. And he was talking to me.

"Ahm.. well kinda. It feels familiar but... doesn't bring back memories or something like that. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault. All that matters is that you are back."

"Yeah... that's why you look at this 3 year old me on this wall rather than at ...me." He finally met my eyes and we stared at each other. A thousand thoughts seemed to cross his mind and he finally took a breath to answer.

"Harley. Do you still wanna see the room?" Gemma interjected, saving Jax from having to continue speaking to me.

"Gemma stop it." Tig groaned.

"You spent months on it. She should at least see it before we repaint everything and buy new furniture."

"There are fucking horses everywhere!"

"That you painted!"

Gemma and Tig were screaming at each other like little kids.

"I took riding lessons." I screamed into the room and it had the wanted effect. Theyboth shut up and were looking at me.

"I mean. I had a horse phase when I was 10. But then the thing with mom happened and I lost interest therefore Nana convincing me to join the cheerleading."  
"Cheerleading?" Jax and Gemma asked shocked.

"Point is." I kept talking. "I'd love to see what you planned for my 4 year old self." I smiled at Tig and he smiled back.

"I want you to know that I had to endure a lot of jokes for that crap from the club. So I either expect a joyful scream or silence." And then he walked down a hall that lead to the bedrooms. I took it as a sign to follow him. He stopped in front of a door which left no doubt to be mine. 'Harley' was beautifully carved into the wood. I needed to touch it to make sure I didn't hallucinate it.

"Wow."

"Yeah. There are a lot of hidden talents in the club munchkin. You ready?" he asked but I had a feeling he was more anxious to see it than me.

He opened the door and at first I was blinded by the sunlight that came threw the window. But then all I saw was pink. But damn it, it was beautiful. I walked inside. What I saw was every little girls dream room. The furniture was all pink and white. It looked like a marshmallow world. Except for a reaper in white and pink outlines on the wall above the tiny bed.

"Oh my god." I said turning around with tears in my eyes. "You did all of this?"

But Tig was silent. He himself looked at every little detail but at the same time at nothing at all. I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

Without any warning he turned on the spot and broke through Gemma and Jax to run through the hall. We heard the front door open and close with a loud bang. The next thing was an agonizing scream of heartbreaking pain that was heard all the way down the street.

 **xoxoxox**

It was almost eleven pm and Tig still hasn't shown up was trying to keep me busy with searching for furniture in catalogs. It was fun even though I kept repeating to myself 'That's too expensive'. She wouldn't hear none of it. Apparently the club had some money on the side for emergencies. I wondered how my room counted as emergency, but she would just keep bringing up the horses, so I just kept on turning pages and marked some things that would spark some interest.

She finally decided to mention the elephant in the room.  
"He will come back honey. It is rough for him too. Seeing that room...propably tore up a lot of scars. That hurts like shit."

"I know. I wish I could help somehow. To take away some of that pain you know..."

"You made a lot of it disapear the second he saw you. It's just gonna take some time. He would never admit it but I guess he feels betrayed and Tig being betrayed is not a Tig I want to spend a lot of time with."

"I feel betrayed too!" I got up from my seat. "What the fuck was this woman thinking? I bet she burned her house down herself. Who does that? I always knew there was something wrong with her. I just thought there wasn't more than her depression. And believe me. That was a lot to deal with. If it wouldn't have been for my Nana I would have starved to death by 8. My mom forgot to eat. Can you imagine that? But it all makes sense now. She lost it. She had a man, she had a kid, what caused a total meltdown."

"Denise was depressed?" Gemma asked. There was a sadness in her eyes I thought only little kids showed when they didn't get the ice cream they wanted.

"Yes... I mean. Wasn't she always?" I sat back down. Now this was weird.

"No. She was always so full of light. There was nothing that could have brought down the smile of her face. She always found a way to dance in the rain. She made the best of everything."

"Ok … sorry to interrupt but that was so not my mother. By the time I turned 9 she only got out of bed to pee."

"What happened...?"

I wanted to say something sarcastic but the first time in my life something in my mind told me to just shut the fuck up.

The front door opened and Jax walked into the house. Followed by Tig. Gemma and I both got up again.

There was dead silence. Nobody dared to move a muscle or even breath to make a noise. So I just followed my instinct.

I walked towards my father and just gave him a hug. Cause that's all I could do for now.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **so what do you guys think?**  
 **I hope you like it. Any theories about what truly happened? Let me know ^^**

 **now remember to do something good today or tomorrow (depends what time it is when you read this, let me also know please!) Just hold the door for somebody or give that person that crosses eyes with you in the subway a smile. Spread some love and respect in this madness our world has become...**

 **All Love**  
 **Joey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Hey you guys. I am so sorry it took so long. I had this chapter sent to me from my beta girl-at-home13 a long time ago but totally forgot about it. just today as she sent me number 9 I realized my mistake. good think is you will get two chapters. I'll post the next one tonight when I'm back from work. Speaking of I gotta hurry so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up by the front door opening. Who the fuck was in my house? I opened my eyes and my heart stopped for a second. Where the hell was I?

The events of yesterday all crashed into me again. Taking the bus, finding Charming and therefore my father.

"Sorry, munchkin. But I had to get up early to do some business so I thought I'd get us breakfast on the way back." Tig said as he closed the front door carrying a shopping bag.

"Did I sleep on the couch?" I still wore my hitch hiking clothes.

"Yeah you fell asleep mid sentence." I heard him search for plates in the kitchen.

"On the top shelf on the right from the oven. I guess the bus drive and rising from the dead does tire one up."

He found the plates right where I said they would be and gave me two of them through the pass-through. I placed them on the table for ten behind me. He came out of the kitchen with the rest for a table setting and we started eating breakfast. A scenery both of us never dared to dream off.

"What business did you have to take care of?"

He stopped chewing and looked at me. Clearly taking into consideration if he should lie or not.

"I... went to the cemetery...to clear things up and...your graves are going to be removed later today."

There was silence. Well that's a topic to start the day.

"Wow. Ok. Isn't today..."

"Yes. Today marks the day of yours and your moms death. Seemed like a good day to me to get these things removed."

"What's gonna happen to them?"

"What? Do you want to put them in the garden. Maybe glue them together for a stone springboard."

I just gave him my annoyed teenage girl glance.

"Last night I thought about going there and smashing them with a hammer, but Jax stopped me. After all your mother is...dead. For real. And real grave or not it would have been highly disrespectful. I guess the church will get rid of it. I didn't ask what they'll do with them. Why?"

I chewed my bread thinking about what to say next. I've seen my moms name carved into a grave stone. But my own. And this place seemed to be very important. To Gemma. To Tig. To Opie. To Jax...

"Is it very weird if I want so see it?" I asked him deciding if he was honest I might as well do the same. I'll keep the lying for school and boys.

"Why would you wanna see it? It's your name carved into stone that say that you are dead."

"And it was very important to you all until yesterday. I don't know. Maybe we could go there together and say bye to it. Make some inappropriate jokes of it. That seems like our specialty." I tried to be funny. Stupid jokes that were off limits really seemed to be a thing we had in common.

"Munchkin. I've spent a lot of time at that place. Crying. Screaming. Pretending I was laying right next to the both of you. I never wanna look at it again. Not when I can look at this."

He placed his hand on my face again and put a kiss on my forehead. And that seemed to be a friendly way of saying 'end of discussion'.

We finished our breakfast talking about my room and the plans for today.

"You saw Gemma shopping for today. This woman is a master in the kitchen. And since it's actually going to be a happy occasion it's going to be that much better. The whole club is gonna be there at around 2. Until then I'll have to be at the shop. I'd ask you to come but I'm not really sure if you'd want to. Cause a) there's just gonna be cars and second off all I know all the guys there and that makes me unsure if I want you to be there so..."

"No! I'd love to. I mean I guess I would have spent most of my childhood there. I want to get to know this place. And if I get bored I can just take a walk. You showed me some places. I'll find my way."

"I'm not so sure about letting you wander around on your own."

"It's how I found you old man." I said as I got up and gave him a kiss on his head making my way to the bathroom.

Gemma had thought about everything. She had gotten my favorite shampoo too. After my shower I changed into one of my summer dresses and let my hair air dry into it's beach waves. Of course I go no where without my cowboy shoes.

As I left the enormous vagina, the nickname I gave my room, Tig was already waiting in the living room. He looked like a beaten puppy.

"What's wrong?"

"A dress? Munchkin can't you just...hide your legs. And …. the area between stomach and face."

"You mean...breast?" I tried not to laugh but this way too hilarious. This man in his reaper cut could not say the word breast in front of his daughter. He even winced when I said it.

Who is this guy?

"It's just... I KNOW these guys."

"But ..I'm your daughter? Aren't there some club rules that make me off limits?" And there it was. The face I did when my tutor tried to help me doing my math homework. Brows furrowed and head leaned to the side.  
"I gotta ask that next time on church. Thanks munchkin." he said opening the door.

"And if not just get me a baseball bat. It's freaking August in California. I am not going to wear anything longer than my thighs for the next two months. Get used to it." I could have sworn I heard a wince as he closed the door.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

The shop really wasn't that entertaining. After the fourth time of being yelled at by somebody for petting the pit bulls and giving them gummy bears I decided to check out the club house. Well at least what I was allowed to. Church was off limits. And boy did I want to go into that room. But apparently it was just for the club and no one else was allowed. How secretly do you have to fight over who's Davidson is the best?

It looked just like yesterday except for a million empty beer bottles in the corner and the smell of cold cigarette smoke in the air. Apparently a little get together was held here last night.

I took my time to get a look at everything. After finding a thong and 2 panties I wish I hadn't and took a better look at the mugshots. I wondered what all of them did. Was it like a weird ritual like at college sororities? You have to break into a liquor store and wait in it for the cops while drinking the most expensive bottle you can find in there?

A feeling in my stomach told me there was probably more involved. Both to get into the club and to get your mugshot on this wall.

I saw a hall going down around the bar. I hadn't seen this yesterday. It actually lead to a motorcycle on a kind of pedestal at the end of the hall. This looked more like some type of church but Tig never mentioned this so it must be fine.

A few doors were lined up to my right and left. I opened the second on the left and quickly closed it again. Then opened it again but very was a guy on a bed. Naked. With a girl on each side. Naked. Sleeping. I closed the door again. Well... that sure is another way to start the day. Or finish it in their case.

I got closer to the bike ignoring all the signs that told me I should probably stop digging around. Standing in front of it I saw a name carved into it. 'John Teller'. Teller as in the name of the shop. As in Jax' dad.

The door on my right opened a little bit with a crack. Almost like in a horror movie.  
"Hello?" said the dumb blonde girl who dies as the first person.

There was no answer. But when the door opened itself I might as well walk in. That's how Alice walked through wonderland right?

There was nothing special about this room. A bed, a little TV, a closet and another open door to a bathroom. I took a look around and found a wall with pictures. So this must be Jax room. Cause there were the same pictures on this wall as in my fathers house. The ones of Jax Opie and me. And a few more that I haven't seen yet. Showing different scenarios of us playing around or eating and making a mess. I actually had to smile. There was a picture of an older Jax on his bike and a dark haired girl leaning onto it. She looked rather bored or annoyed but it was hard to tell cause they both wore sunglasses.

Tig mentioned a high school girlfriend. So this must be her. She did look good I had to give her that. But as far as I remember they didn't end on good terms. So I guess screw her? But he still had her picture here.

Feeling like I've crossed a line now I left his room and went outside.

But getting a little tanned in the shops parking lot got boring after a while so I told Tig I would go for a walk. Look for ice cream or whatever. And after being told to stay near ten times and repeating his pager number until I knew it by heart I was free to go and went straight to where I wanted to be.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Arriving at the cemetery I felt a cold shiver down my back. These places creep the hell out of me. And now that I was about to take a look at my grave it was even worse.

As I walked past all these grave stones I thought about my mom. I still couldn't figure out why she did this. MY father lived 12 years believing we were dead. How would I have turned out growing up here? Would I be happier? Would she still be alive? The way Gemma and Tig described her was so different from what I experienced. Or was I just remembering it wrong? I was only ten when we buried her in a hole at a place just like this one. Maybe I was so angry at her for dying that my brain made her look bad so I wouldn't grieve too much. Or she was just a lazy bitch and didn't bother to hide it anymore when she took me and left my dad to grieve.

I stopped mid tracks cause I recognized the reaper cut some rows ahead of me standing with a head bowed down. And this man had unmistakable blonde shoulder length hair. I had a feeling I found my grave.

I slowed down a little bit. I felt like approaching a hurt deer. Not that I've ever been in such a situation, but I guess this is what it feels like.

"I can not believe how much time I spent here talking to you...this stone … when I could have actually talked to you. And now that I am able to talk to...the real you... I don't know what to say." Jax spoke to my grave. OK when I felt like crossing a line looking at pictures of his ex girlfriend in his room this was a hardcore invasion of privacy.

"I've played so many scenes in my head...when we finally met...of what to say and do. And then you stand right in front of me...twice... and I check out your boobs...twice! I am such a wanker... Opies reaction was perfect... why can't I just hug you? All I wanna do is hug you..."

Was this really the same Jax that brought home my dad last night and fled the scene like I was contagious? I could not believe my ears. My eyes. Was this really happening?

"But then... I think of every Christmas...every birthday... every fucking day you missed here...you missed our fucking graduation because of this...shit... and I just get angry...and I can't hug you when I'm angry... but I just wanna hug you...so bad."

"I would like that..." Jax turned around and quickly looked away when he recognized me. He actually wiped tears from his face. "...I guess..." I stepped closer and stood next to him but kept my distance.

"Harley Stanley, Beloved daughter, sister and friend 'if there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever'"

I read on my grave stone.

"My favorite Winnie the Pooh quote." I couldn't help but smile. "I love that bear."

"Ma let me choose it." I looked at him. "I used to read you to sleep before...when you were little. And you loved those books so..."

I didn't know what to say. What is there to say. I guess nobody ever made a book about how to talk to somebody about your grave stone while standing in fucking front of it.

"But...why does it say sister?" desperately trying to change the subject at least a little bit.  
"ma thought it would suit a little better." my eyes wandered to the left

"Denise Stanley. Beloved wife mother and friend."

"Tig didn't want a quote." Jax answered before I could ask the question.

"The real one also doesn't have one."  
We were quiet again for a few moments.

"I didn't want to interrupt you. I just...kinda wanted to see it. Tig... said he met someone to take it down this morning. I guess I wanted to see the place y'all went to to...talk to me."

There was no answer.

"I can leave...if you still got something to tell... me?" Aren't those the kind of sentences the reasons we send people to sanitariums?

"No, no it's okay... I mean... You are here now...right?" he finally looked at me. A kind of desperation was in his eyes. It almost broke my heart. This boy wore so much pain in his heart. In general. Why is life so cruel?

"Sure. Live, sound and in color." I winked at him. A little smile danced on his lips so he looked at the grave stone again.

"You actually graduated?" I asked again to prove my timing for inappropriate questions but all I got was laughter.

"Yeah, can you imagine."

"And you checked out my boobs?" Silence.

"Don't worry, I checked out your ass in the store and your abs in the diner. Let's just agree we grew up to be attractive."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." and we laughed.

Two gardeners reached us. "Oh... sorry we might be wrong but we got orders to remove these two graves. We are really sorry."

"No. It's okay. You got the right ones." Jax said and looked at me again. "They aren't needed anymore." I decided to keep my stupid joke 'We never know' to myself and just smiled at him.

And together we watched as these two men removed my grave.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

We walked back to the shop and found Tig and Clay sitting on the pick nick bench.

"Well if this isn't a sight to behold. Add the beanie guy we got the chaotic triangle back together." Clay said rubbing his hands.

"Were we that bad?" I asked Jax.

"We? You? You rode one of the fucking pit bulls."

"They have names. Bully and Patricia would appreciate being called by their names."

"She's doing it again." Clay moaned annoyed.

"Munchkin. Those pit bulls are here to protect. They are suppose to keep bad guys away. They have attack words."

"And love gummy bears. Patricia loves the red ones but Bully is almost obsessed with the green ones."

"You gave them gummy bears?" All three men asked horrified.

"But of course not."

The grown ups finished up at the shop and we all drove to our houses. Walking into Jax' home felt like walking into Willy Wonkas factory. Not because there were Umpa Lumpas singing and dancing but there was a crazy looking Gemma who yelled comments and 5 people jumped to do so.

"Wow. She outdid herself this year." Tig whispered.

"It's a happy day after all." Clay said walking in. We all followed.

A lot of people were already placed on a table in the living room. All of them in cuts. Opie and Piney were among them. After some introductions one guy reached out his hand. He had tattoos on the side of his head which were also shaved.

"Hey. I'm Juice. Really nice to meet you."

"Hey. Yeah. Good to see you dressed." I said without thinking. The whole room got silent.

"Excuse me?" Tig yelled from the other side of the room.

Well this was about to go down a very wrong way.

"I'm gonna kill you Juice!"

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Gemma yelled walking out of the kitchen followed by a very blonde woman with a lot of make up.

"I was just about to congratulate him on the two chicks in his bed you guys. We can all breath!" I yelled right as Opie lost grip on my father and was about to jump at Juice.

"The twins or or the other ones?" an older man, who I remembered as Bobby sitting next to Juice asked.

"Twins." Juice answered which earned him a slap on the back from Bobby and a lot of laughter. But still my old man gripped his collar and whispered in his ear.

I mouthed a big "I'm so sorry." towards him but he just smiled and winked at me.

"Honey. I would like you to meet someone. This is Luanne. My best friend. She is also an old lady, which means a wife to a club member. Just like me and your mother used to be. We all went to school together." Gemma Introduced the very blonde woman to me.

"Oh wow Hey. Nice to meet you. I am so sorry. My mom never talked about her past."

"Yeah so I heard. We'll talk about the sad stuff another time sweetheart." Luanne said stroking my arm.

"But let me take a look at you." she took my hand and turned me around like a little dance.

"What a beautiful lady you have become. How old are you now? 15?"  
"16?"

I answered feeling slightly embarrassed. I took a look around and only noticed Jax and Opie watching us from the table with grins on their faces.

"Ahh perfect. You know. I could really use somebody like you in my buisness."

"I am kinda looking for a summer job..."

"NO!" Jax and Opie screamed at the same time.

"Oh don't be like that boys. She could make a lot of money with that body. And look at that face. You guys know which category is the most viewed on my page. "School girls gone naughty" Nothing turns ya old bastards on more than a young chick in a school skirt moaning and calling you daddy. Think about it girl. We could make a fortune." she pinched my cheek and left again to help in the kitchen.

"Did she just... does she want me... is she a …" I asked no one in particular hoping I just imagined this conversation.

"Take it as a compliment. She has an eye for talented girls." Gemma said and also went into the kitchen.

"Gee thanks..."

I sat down opposite from Jax and Opie who just grinned.

"You stay far away from that woman. Your dress is short enough." Tig whispered next to me. And actually pulled my chair closer to him!

That caused the boys to loose their shit. They laughed as if there was nothing bad in this world and they were the happiest people. I hated it. I took a piece of bread from the table and threw it at them. Which made the rest of the table laugh even more.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

After the amazing dinner a few people left and Clay, Gemma, Piney, Opie, my father, Jax and I were the last ones sitting around the dining room table talking and drinking. Tig even proudly opened a beer for me and everyone celebrated my first sip of it like I just cured cancer. This is a really weird family and I enjoy it very much.

"Yeah I just kept practicing my cart wheels. I mean I was the best so I had to keep up my work and there comes Jimmy Markers, yelling "Harley has red flowers on her panties" all over the playground. So I just went up to him and baaam. Broken nose delivery served by my right hook."

Everyone started laughing again at my story.

Clay finished his cigar.

"I hate to break up this wonderful meeting but sadly everyone wearing a cut in this room has to get up pretty early tomorrow so..." He got up and everyone followed. The big man walked past me and gave me a kiss on the head.

We all left the building and Opie and Piney went to their bikes.

"What's so important tomorrow morning for you guys to get up that early on a Sunday? Church or 'church'?" I asked Jax as we stood in the door and I used quote signs.

"Club buisness. Nothing to worry about."

"Why would I worry?" he just looked at me.

"Well drive safely." he finally said.  
"Speak for yourself. I always dreamed of riding one of those but Tig has a thing with the gear..."

"Yeah it's a shame to drive next to me. It sounds like he's strangling a cat."

"Yeah? It reminded me more of an opossum."

"You know the sound of a strangled opossum?"

"Good night."

I walked away following Tig into our house next door.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Thank you for reasing. Sorry again that it took so long.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think**  
 **all love**  
 **Joey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **As of answering your reviews with your theories, especially Momoftwins1970, you are hitting pretty close, but I promise there is a lot more to it. Guess ya all gotta keep reading.**

 **Thanks again girl-at-home13! With a beta like you, it feels like this story is writing itself.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"We can't just throw it away. You know how much these things cost nowadays?"  
I asked Tig, trying to talk some sense into him.

His eyes got wide and his face a little pale.

"No, Harley. I do not know the cost of child furniture these days. I'd like to know how you do though?"

"Chill! A big sister of a girl from the cheer-leading squad got pregnant right after graduation. We all threw a baby shower for her and did some research on what to get her to actually help you know. Not just some stupid cake made of diapers. A bed for a newborn goes for a thousand bucks! Used 500!"

I leaned against the door frame of my soon to be room. The vagina was about to change from a princess wonderland into something I could live in without having nightmares about unicorns.

"You talking money?" Jax appeared next to me. He had helped himself to a cup of coffee. I quickly got myself a reputation of being the best coffee maker in town. It only took 2 days for the club to get hooked. Very much to Gemma's annoyance.

"Please...tell me we don't have to have this talk. I just got used to female shampoo in my shower. I can't have this talk with my 16 year old daughter. You know how to prevent that kind of... situation right?"

"You mean by pulling out before he nuts?"

Jax spit his coffee back into his cup.

"Don't worry. We actually had a teacher that believed in teaching the true stuff. We were the only year with no teen pregnancy prior to age 15 since our school opened in 1870. No we do not have to have this talk. And you better finish this cup anyway. No coffee being wasted in this household." The last part was directed and Jax. But it seemed like my statement was unneeded since he already took the last sip anyway.

"But you still only know by theory right. You never practiced to ...prevent...that situation." Tig would just not let it go.

"Oh my god..."

"Why don't we talk about furniture again?" Jax suggested sounding just as desperate as I felt. I wonder why? A guy like him surely has no need to feel ashamed talking about sex. It actually seemed like a competition in the club.

"Gladly! He actually wants to throw everything away!"

"Wow, Tig really? You built some of that stuff yourself."

"Oh my god! We are not throwing away anything that you built for me mister!" That was news to me. He built furniture for me. With his own hands. And now he wants to throw it away?

"What are we suppose to do with it? You need new stuff, Munchkin. And selling it is not an option." He even pointed his finger at us.

"Let's donate it then. Come on. It is unused and looks amazing. I know it was meant for me, but it can make another little girl very happy as well."

"Yeah Tig. We can keep it in the shop until the clubs next fundraiser or somethin' like that. We can give it away as prizes or make an auction. Ma keeps talking about the kids department in the hospital that tried to help Tommy ever since Harley showed up. So it's only a matter of time."

"Sounds perfect! Please!" I used my puppy face. He was immune to it.

"Alright. I guess it sounds like the best option right now. Let's just get it out of this room so we can start painting."

I felt a little ache in my heart. Sure the horses were very for little girls and a little creepy when you stared to long at them but whenever I looked at them I couldn't help but picture my father in this room painting them for hours. And never seeing his four year old daughters happy reaction when she gets to see it for the first time must have been frustrating at one point.

Tig and Jax started to bring out the furniture and put it in the garden for now. Opie couldn't make it but promised to pick up the new stuff from the shop as soon as he was done with whatever club business he had to do.

We prepared the floor and got the paint. I chose plain white. As my father decided he didn't get enough of it he left Jax and me alone to get some more from the store.

"Why white though? Isn't it a little boring?" The annoying tall blonde guy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I thought it was a good match. New start. New family. I feel like it's like looking at a plain white page in the book of my life. I have no clue about what's going to happen. It's unwritten yet. I have to do it myself for the first time ever."

"My guess was any other color wouldn't look good with the posters of the boy group you are into right now."

"Yeah. I'm 16 so I must know every song from the backstreet boys by heart."

"Which one is the one where they sing in the rain again?"

"Quit playing games with my heart. And it's a great song so shut it."

I threw a brush at him and sadly he caught it gracefully mid air.

"So we should start in the corner that wont have sunlight in an hour so we wont mess up." He pointed to a corner of my room.

"Oh my good are you insane? Hippie can't die first!" I screamed at him.

"Hippie? What the fuck is going on in your head. Don't tell me you named each horse."

"Oh of course not. Only a few funny looking ones. I'm not crazy, duh."

I got into the corner to show my point.

"There. Tig must have missed a spot. It looks like the horse is doing a peace sign. He's my favorite. He can't die first."

"Well is there a horse that's gonna die of old age or an injury to start with then."

"We can start over there." I went to another corner and Jax followed me.

We quickly finished the first wall and I got bored. I started playing tic tac toe with myself.

"You know that's gonna show when it dries before we cover it, right?" Mister Know it all spoke.

"You are just mad that I would beat you at it."

"How would you know? You just started playing alone."

"I didn't wanna give you false hopes of winning. Cause no body beats me at tic tac toe." I was just about to finish the second game when Jax made a huge cross over the whole game.

"Hey!" And I left a big mark of white paint on his naked arm. He had taken of his cut a long time ago and was only wearing a tank top.

"What the..." and he painted my entire bicep in one quick move of his brush.

It didn't take long for Tig to interrupt a massive paint fight.

"What the hell is going on here?" he screamed over our hysterical laughter.

The 3 walls that were left to paint looked like a recreation of the Psycho shower scene and Jax and I looked like dalmatians. I was very proud of the line I managed right across the center of his face.

"I guess old habits die hard. Harley go clean yourself up and put the plastic over the furniture in the garden. We will finish the room. I wanna get this finished today. You are not gonna sleep on the couch another night."

I did as I was told and left the room with a huge smile on my face.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

After finishing my new room Opie insisted on us all going to the club house for a drink. He had a big announcement to make.

And as we arrived there he got off his bike as quick as he could to greet a young woman standing there.

"Hey babe." He gave her a long kiss.

"Opie has a girlfriend?" I asked Jax while I took off my borrowed helmet that almost falls off my head by itself.

But he couldn't answer my question before Opie brought the girl over to us.

"Harley. I would like you to meet someone. This is Donna. My girlfriend; Donna. This is Harley." The girl reached out her hand which I took.

"I've heard so much about you. Glad you are ...alive."

"No need to tell me. Nice to meet you too."

Opie led us all inside the club house. He wouldn't say a word until all club members showed up and he had a beer. Everyone was starting to talk and it seemed to turn out to be one of those club nights I already heard about. Rock music was blaring in the background and some of the guys were already on beer number 5.

I easily got into a conversation with Donna. She seemed very nice and smart. You could tell she hadn't seen much outside of Charming, but she loved it. She had this sweet small town glow around her. And I noticed that whenever I mentioned Opies name or he had to go get something and walked past us her eyes would start to sparkle. He also couldn't keep his hands off of her. He had to touch her whenever he could. At some point they got pretty lovey dovey so Jax and I made us a seat at the bar when Opie finally decided to start his speech.

"Hey everyone. Thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make. Actually two announcements." He took Donnas hand.  
"We are engaged."

Loud cheers started and everyone was freaking out. All I could do was just stare in shock as Jax made his way to his best friend and gave him a hug.

"Wow wow wow you guys hold on. We got something else." and Opie just stared at his girl. I knew what was about to come.

"I'm pregnant." Donna said quiet shy but happy none the less. Now chaos was all around us. The cheers got even worse and the man started to pull Opie towards them to show their love. I quickly got up and pulled Donna out of there and into a little less messier part of the room.

"Hey wow congratulations. I knew you had this weird shine around you." I said trying to be funny but being confused. This girl was maybe 3 years older me. Or 4 when she was 20 like Jax and Opie.

"Thank you. Yeah it's all a little overwhelming and everything happened so fast. Sometimes I wake up and simply forget about it. We wanted to make it official a few days ago but then Opie remembered that this...sad anniversary of yours was about to come up so we decided to wait. Then you showed up and we didn't wanna steal the spotlight so we waited a little more."

"Wow. First of all. Sorry but please. Steal the spotlight whenever you feel like it." Donna laughed. She really was cute girl. "But how far are you now?"

"I noticed it in the second month and was scared shitless to tell Opie. I'm at the end of the third now."

"Oh wow. You were scared of Opie? He looked like a giant Winnie the pooh and you are the honey." How could somebody ever be afraid of him? This big exploding ball of sunshine?

"I know. My mom got left when she got pregnant. Can you imagine hearing about that all your teen years and then not freaking out when the stick on the test turns to a plus?"

"Gosh tell me about it. Just today Tig tried figure out if I knew about condoms." I shivered remembering this morning.

"Horrible. Well prepare for a new lecture now." she said rubbing her belly and we had to laugh.

Jax and Opie found us again and I couldn't help myself and jump into the bears arms.

"Congrats big guy. I'd say good job but that feels kinda gross." He let me down and started laughing.

"Yeah I guess so. Would you two get outside with us?"

As the four of us went outside I whispered to Jax. "Is this really happy or is everyone hiding shock about this?"

"They've been together since 3rd grade. It was about time. He had the ring since last year so don't worry about that." Jax whispered back.

"Okay you two." Opie turned towards Jax and me. He opened a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"My future wife to be here made it clear that as long as she can't drink I am forbidden to do so as well. SO I would like to share my last bottle with the two of you." He poured three glasses and gave them to us smiling like he won the lottery. I could imagine cotton candy coming out of his ears. That's how happy he looked. It was adorable and I couldn't help to smile myself.

"Plus there is a really important question I would like to ask the two of you." He took a deep breath. "I would like you both as godparents." there was silence until Jax spoke.

"I'd be honored man" and they hugged.

"Opie... I'm honored to but... you've known me for 3 days. I am sure Donna has someone in her life who would love to be a godmother." I suggested feeling unable to cope with this offer.

"I have no brother or sister or cousins of any kind. Sorry girl." Donna smiled at me. Where did the cute girl go?

"And I've known you my whole life Harley. I couldn't have planned it any better." His hopeful eyes stared at me. Man why does he have to be so cuddly cute?

"Okay. I'll do it." We raised our glasses and all three of us downed the whole glass in one swing making us all laugh as we finished.

After a while we sat down at the pick nick table and soon enough the bottle of Jack got empty while my head felt like it was wrapped in cotton.

"OK my soon-to-be-husband. We have to go. That was the deal. When the bottle is done we'll go." Donna said standing up and and pulling Opie up with her.

"Oops. There it goes Ope. End of freedom." Jax laughed and started smoking a cigarette.

"How will I get home. He can't drive... more." I felt my tongue getting tiered but my brain still screamed for some responsibility to be taken care of.

"Don't worry. I'm here with my car. This aint my first Samcro party. You will figure it out yourself. I just want him gone until the crow eaters show up."

"Who the fuck would eat a crow when there is chicken." I've officially reached a 1stgrader brain level.

"Crow eaters are the girls that hang around the club Harls. Ma came up with the name when the club got a reputation for ...partys." Jax explained.

"So they are trying to fuck their way into Samcro? That's...bad." I said. "They better stay away from Tig. I don't wanna see something like that."

Donna and Opie left leaving Jax and me on our own.

"Who brings only one bottle of jack when he asks us to be godparents. We should have dealed for more Jax. We are worth more than that." I raised the empty bottle.

"Oh really? To me it looks like you had your fair share." Jax sexy smile reached his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh no no no no no. I admit I get like this pretty fast... but home boy we are very far from me passing out. This week has been crazy as fuck. I buried my Nana, found out I had a dad who is alive who thought I was dead as well, found him, and just a got a new room. One of the boys who I was suppose to spend my childhood with just got engaged and is about to be a daddy! Let's loose it! Ya all lost your shit thinking about missing my first hangover. Let's make up for it." I could hear myself blabbering like a little girl who desperately wanted some candy. I leaned my chin on his shoulder and tried my puppy face. He just smirked and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey Jax." I high female voice was heard and a few girls in very short dresses showed up and were stepping foot into the clubhouse one by one. Each of them giving Jax a smile, wave or a wink.

"See you inside Jax?" The last one asked in a sultry voice but didn't wait for an answer and also disappeared inside.

I took some distance to Jax again. Well that was awkward.

"Friends of yours?" I asked. I felt a little nagging voice in my neck and a weird feeling in my stomach. I didn't like this one bit.

"Yeah well... those are …. crow eaters as my mom likes to call them."

"You seem popular."

"Guess so."

A weird silence evolved. I hated this. What just happened. Things were just fine between us. We had so much fun today and now he would barely look into my eyes. I suddenly felt way to sober.

"I need a drink." I got up and went inside the club house.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Jax POV**

Why did these dumb chicks show up now?  
Today has been such a good day. I finally feel like myself when I'm around Harley. I never knew how much I truly missed her as a part of our lives I can't remember the last time I had such a good time. Everything seemed perfect for the first time in a very long time of sadness and chaos.

At first I thought becoming the VP of the club would help. That I would find the control of my life again. But It had only gotten worse.

But with Harley here now things were as they always used to be.

God forgive I fucked around. What else were the crow eaters for anyway. Ever since Tara left I had fun. Bad part about is now they all think they have a shot with me even though I make it clear they don't. Sure there was Wendy that was okay to talk to and I caught myself thinking once there could be more with her. But she wasn't Tara.

Fuck it none of them have been in my bed for fucks sake.

Why was sex a reappearing topic when I was around Harley anyway? Just this morning I walked in on her talking about pulling out with her father.

Not to mention that it drove me crazy for a solid 2 hours thinking about her having sex, as Tig decried it, having practice in that.

She was sexy and attractive as hell. Any guy would be stupid to not want her. But I couldn't feel anything like that towards the girl I tried to teach how to read. Right?

I decided to try to fix what could be fixed and go after her. Just spent the night with her and ignore all those hoes trying to throw themselves at me.

The party was going wild now. Two of the girls were sharing the pole and a few had already found a lap to sit on.

Harley was occupied by Juice. A little wave of jealousy and possessiveness rushed down my back and I walked straight towards them.

"So you were impressed." juice had his smug grin all over his face.

"I was impressed how three naked people managed to sleep on that tiny bed. Yes. I was impressed." Harley took a sip from her beer. She started to slur her words again. And the fact that they were actually talking about Juices penis wasn't helping my jealousy.

"Mind if I join?" I stopped right next to Harley trying to be as close to her as possible. Juice got the hint and stepped back just a little not to confuse Harley.

"Hey Jax man. I saw Wendy showing up." And now I could strangle him.

"Wendy...Weeeendy..." Harley repeated the name playing with the letters. "Wendyyyyy. What is that?"

"Nobody."

"Didn't look like it the last few weeks. She never left your side. There. She's playing pool with Tig."

He pointed into the direction.

"That is a Wendy. Eww... Why she with Tiggy? She having Jacky! So she not having Tiggy!" Harley had now officially got to the 1st grade level.

"Hey why don't you give me that?" I took the bottle and she tried to reach for it like a little baby.

"What's up with my Munchkin?" Tig showed up followed by Wendy of course.

"Hey Jax." She said and put her arm around my waist.

"Ohhhh. Jacky not having freedom." Harley sang.

"Wendy. That little adorable drunk angel here is my daughter Harley. I'm sure Jax has told you everything about her."

"No he hasn't. Harley as in... Oh my god I thought you were... Jax how is this possible?" Wendy truly looked shocked at this information. Somebody blow up this place please. Or throw a bottle that lands on my head at least.

"Yeah Jackie Boy. I thought you two had a thing going on." Tig was the best in saving your ass from unwanted crow eaters. Drunk Tig was an dumb ass.

"Boooo." Harley made notice of herself. She grabbed her fathers glass and finished it with one swallow.

"That is my daughter. Piney! Two more for me and my princess!" Tig yelled and there we was some clapping involved.

But in all this mess all I noticed was Wendys arm around my waist and Harley's bright blue drunk eyes looking into mine. And even though the alcohol had clouded them I could still see it. Disappointment.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Let me know what you guys think! Pretty please :)  
All love  
Joey


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Hey you guys. Thank you so much for all your support. So here it is. Chaper 10. I couldn't imagine getting this story to a two digit number chapter.**

 **Thanks girl-at-home13 for beta reading my nonesense ^^**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Harley POV**

The first thing I noticed as my mind came to wake up was a huge thirst in my throat. As I opened my eyes I already saw a glass of water and an aspirin on my nightstand. A note was leaning against the glass.

I reached over and grabbed it.

Hey Munchkin,

I had to run errands for the club, so I'm afraid I'm missing this hangover as well. But we'll make up for it.

Love,

Your old man

Well I hated to disappoint him, but my head didn't really hurt that bad so I got that going for me. I finished the glass of water at once and got up to grab some breakfast and start the day.

As I finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Well, hello there." A man in his late forties, no hair and very cold eyes said as I opened the door.

"Can I help you...?" I asked getting a weird feeling in my stomach. Who the hell is this dude and why is he knocking on the door this early in the morning?

I already didn't like this guy.

"I was looking for Mr. Trager."

"He isn't here... How do you know he lives here anyway?" After all Tig used to live in the clubhouse and who knows where else all these years.

"Oh, well, you see word goes around fast in this little town. This house has been empty for years. It does spark quite some interest when there's a light on at night, ya know."

Was this creep trying to flirt with me?

"Which brings me to my next question. Who is this pretty girl that got the bad old Tig to move into this place and play house with him. Must be someone...special." It felt like his eyes touched every inch of my body and I felt bile coming up my throat.

"Well then you are probably too slow to catch up with the word going around town, mister. I'm his daughter. And I'm asking you to leave instantly."

Well now I got his interest.

"His daughter? What? Did he knock up some hoe on the side of the road or what?"

"Wrong, Einstein. Just call me The Walking Dead. Leave. Now." I tried to sound as strong as possible, but this guy had something that was freaking me out to no end.

"The Walking Dead, hmm. I'll remember that." He put on his sunglasses. The first buttons on his shirt were open and because of his arm movement it revealed a tattoo just in the middle of his chest.

A swastika.

I slammed the door shut. What the fuck is wrong with this dude. And why is he looking for my father?

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Walking to Teller-Morrow I couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching me. It probably was an aftermath of the meeting with that weird guy asking for Tig. I had to ask him about it. Some of the guys were having a smoke outside enjoying the day when I arrived at the clubhouse.

"Ah look at that. Drunkarella. How are you sweetheart?" Piney greeted me. I removed my sunglasses and made a little twirl in my dress to show off.

"Perfectly well thank you Mister. You seem to forget I am sweet 16, not bitter 42."

"Could have mistaken you for clumsy 4 last night why your old man had to carry you to the cab. It was a miracle he was able to do that himself. You both ended up trying to outdo the other. It was amazing to watch." Juice said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"What can I say. The family gift." I shrugged just as I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"But remember munchkin, with a great power comes great responsibility." Tig said also taking a drag.

"I was looking for you. We had visitor this morning." I said but that seemed to get the attention from everyone.

"Who was it?

"He didn't say his name. All I can say is that he gave me the creeps. That maniac had a swastika tattooed on his chest. Who does that?"

"A swastika? On his chest?" Piney repeated.

"Yeah. He asked for you. I told him you weren't there and to get lost. He couldn't say more before I slammed the door in his face. Who was that?"

"Sounds like Ernest Darby. A nobody here in Charming but as you said a little maniac. We aint got nothing to do with that."

"So why is he looking for you?" Juicy asked the important question.

"I am more interested into why he is looking at me at home when he knows he can find any of us here." Tig clearly didn't like it. "Anything else you can tell me Harley?"

"Well I did ask him why he came here. He said word got around Charming fast and he wanted to know what girl got you to play house. I told him I was your freakin daughter and he can call me the waking dead. He assumed I was a mistake with some random hook up."

"Alright thank you munchkin." he kissed my forehead. "but from now on you use the damn peephole and don't open up that door if it's a stranger."

"What? Why? What's next? Don't get into the black van with the candy?" My fluent sarcasm wasn't easy to stop. "Sorry. I will check the next time. But why though... this is Charming. Anything I should know about?" I looked at all of them but they just shook there heads not saying a word.

Wendy came out of the club house followed by Jax. "Hey Harley." she said and waved at me. I just nodded and made sure to not make eye contact with Jax.

I couldn't remember how I got home but I could remember him turning out to be a male hoe.

I remembered it coming up after a wonderful day when we had a lot of fun and something like that shouldn't bother me about my suppose-to-be-brother-like-friend.

But it did.

And it bothered him that I knew about it and him and Wendy. What I didn't know was why we were bothered by it.

"We were just gonna go meet with Opie and Donna. You wanna come with us?" I guess Wendy was trying to make friends with the girl that would have been important to her sexy but whoring boyfriend.

"That's not such a good idea. Come on Wendy we got to get going." Jax took Wendy by the hand and pulled her to his bike.

"Woah, woah, there Jackson..." Tig started but I put my hand on his arm as a sign to let it go.

He looked at me really confused as Jax and Wendy drove off.

"What the hell was that about? You two got along so good yesterday!"

"Life happens I guess." What else was I supposed to say to your long lost father?

"But..."

"Please. Can we let it go. He's a dick. That's all you need to know for now. Why did you have to leave so early? I was dreaming of breakfast and you weren't there to make it."

"I'm sorry. Club business."

"Club business bla bla bla."

"You have a lady at home again Tig. You need to tell Clay you are not available 24/7 anymore." Piney spoke up and I really liked the sound of that.

"Sure thing. I'll mention it after church later. Right after we spoke about Darby."

"Why do you have to talk to Clay about Darby? Do I need to worry for real now?" That weird feeling came back. A nagging feeling in my neck like someone was watching or something bad was about to happen.

"Please don't worry munchkin. It's just that usually people who approach me usually want something from the club so..."

"Can I be there?"

"No" Everybody wearing a cut said leaving no room for argument.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

I got bored after a while watching everyone working on cars. At least Teller-Morrow was going well as it seemed.

Juice was the first to finish his shift and we ended up getting ice cream and going for a walk. He told me all about how he ended up in Charming as a foster child and befriending Jax and Opie at Charming high school. That he became a prospect with them.

Apparently that meant you had to do everything the club said without complaining for a year and then you became a member.  
Seemed pretty stupid to me, but he said he never felt happier. Like he finally had a home and family. And I guess that was worth everything.

He was also very smart. He knew a lot about technology and computers and all that stuff. Like Bill Gates of Charming. I guess that was good for the club. For printing fliers for charity events...

"So you actually were a cheerleader?" he finally asked.

"Why is this such an interesting fact for you guys?"

"Actually Luanne told me to make sure of it. She has a script for a new movie of hers that involves some...interesting position."

"Oh my god ewww." We both laughed. "Even if I wanted to, which will never happen, does she really think Tig would allow it?"

"Well. He is known for spending a few dollars for a copy of her movies here and there so..."

"Oh my god Juice! To much information!" I slapped his arm and we both laughed even more.

But just as we came across a little cafe it's door opened abruptly and a crying Wendy came out. He stopped and our laughter died down.

"Hey Wendy? What's wrong?" Juice called after her but the door opened again with a ring and Jax came out. He saw us standing on the walk way but said nothing. He just got on his bike and drove off.

"Well that's interesting?" Juice said throwing the rest of his ice cream away.

"Why?"

"They were inseparable till a week ago. She was the first crow eater that he spent more than an hour with. Seems like he finally got sick of her."

"Wow. You guys really know how to treat a lady." I said licking my ice cream never daring to dream of throwing it away.

"Hey. The girls always know what we are up to. They know it. And yet they still hope for more. Not our fault they spend their not drunk time dreaming of being an old lady."

"Has that ever worked?" I couldn't imagine love blossoming threw such a situation.

But the way Wendy just cried...

"Well... she was best friends before but Luanne..."

"OK. I don't think I wanna hear it. Come on. I'm in the mood for a drink."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Juice and I had found a bar and had decided that tequila was the drink of the day. Underage drinking didn't really seem to be a problem in Charming. At least I wasn't asked for an ID when we ordered our first round.

But the bartender also greeted Juice like it wasn't his first time here so that could have also helped. We were on shot number 4 and Juice trick number 6 of getting into a chicks pants when the door opened with a bell ring. Does every shop in Charming have these stupid bells on their door?

Just as Juice was about start on number 7 as I drowned shot number 5 the two men that had walked in arrived at our tabel.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Juice asked leaning back and putting on an annoyingly charming smirk. This could get interesting.

"Havent had this talk with you already Son? Why you keep coming here?" I just realized one of these guys had the swastika tattooed on his hand. What the fuck is wrong with people here?

"Well what can I say. I enjoy the company." Juice smirked, grabbed his shot we cheered together, drowning the tequila.

"Speaking of..." the guy decided to take a seat next to me and got way to close for my liking. I saw Juices' muscles tightening. "Why is such a fine lady like you wasting her time with waste like him?" Was this guy seriously hitting on me?

"Well you see I like my man like I like my coffee." I leaned closer towards him grabbing my next shot. "Black and stronger than you." I drowned my shot and I saw Juice grinning from the side of my eye.

"Now get lost or I'll make sure your right arm will never point towards the sky again scumbag."

"Woho, I like a challenge. How did you end up with a son lady." This guy really wasn't the brightest bulb in the store. "What should I call you darling?"

"You can stick to Trager." Juice now spoke and he was pissed. I expected the shot glass in his hand to break any second. If looks could kill this guy would be buried by now.

"As in your maniac Tig?" he asked and I really didn't like the sound in his voice.

"Watch it!" I tried my best threatening voice.

"I see. The rumors are true." and he stood up and left. Without another word. The other guy just followed him and they let the bell ring again.

"What the hell was that? What is wrong with these guys. Why are there so many people with this fucking symbol on them? I expected different from a town called fucking Charming." I exploded towards Juice.

"I don't know. They are just a stupid little group calling themselves the League of American Nationalists. They obviously have some big mistake going on in their head."

"I have never heard something more stupid. Do they just get on your nerves or Samcro in general?" I asked. I could not believe people like this still existed. Why?

"Samcro in general. But lately they have been getting more and more on our nerves than usual. But this right now was really weird. I think we should get back to the club house. I really didn't like it." Just as we were about to get up we heard a really loud truck outside on the street going way to fast and the next thing I know I am lying on the floor and Juice is covering me.

Bullets were flying threw the bars window and crashing in the wooden furniture making a huge mass. Bottles on the bar were crashing and I have never heard such loud gun shots in my life.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Let me know what you think. Reviews are love ;)**

 **All love  
Joey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley**

 **Hello everyone. I am really enjoying writing this story and it all comes together in my head so fast and I am glad you all took a chance on me. Thank you so much Kuuleialoha1, bravesfan152001, xxcuriousmexx and mintgofilmzx for your reviews**

 **I have been asked what pairing this story is going to be. Well what do you guys think**  
 **Also a guest mentioned Abel, I don't think I will Abel excist in this univers seeing as i don't plan on Jax and Wendy to stay together and Abel wouldn't be Abel without Wendy as his mom...**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13 check her out and show this girl some love!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Jax POV**

As I drove towards the clubhouse I replayed the conversation I'd had with Wendy in my head. Thinking about it now I could have been more gentle, but in the end the message would have been the same. Sure at first I talked about being busy for the club. That I was about to become VP and didn't need a woman in my life right now. But why waste time trying to sweet talk it?

I couldn't have played it any longer.

Sure she was a good fuck and actually was funny when you bothered to listen to her. She was the most interesting crow eater there. Or should I say was.

I couldn't imagine her coming back anytime soon.

We had a lot of fun in and outside of my bed, but spending this morning with her I just realized something had changed. Her laugh had become a little annoying. Her hand felt wrong in mine. When she tried to kiss me I avoided it at all costs. It was different. I couldn't keep up the act.

But what exactly had changed?

Deep down I knew what had changed, but that was just wrong.

I arrived at Teller-Morrow and parked in my usual spot. I lit up my cigarette as I approached Tig and Clay as they sat on the picnic table.

"Why the fuck would Darby come to your house?" Clay asked Tig, confused.

Seemed like I arrived just on time.

"Darby? As in Earnest Darby? From the Nordics? What did he want?" I asked, jointing them.

"Apparently he wanted to talk to me." Tig replied.

"Apparently?"

"Yeah. Harley repeated as much as she could." I felt a fist clench around my heart. Harley had to talk to that freak? I really didn't like that for some reason. Did she even know how to protect herself?

"We'll keep an eye open. No need to scare our little girl." Clay said.

"What should I tell her? I can't lie to her? I just got her back." Tig sounded desperate. He was also scared for Harley. He tries to drink his own daughter under the table, but as soon as she opens the door to a stranger he freaks out.

"And how long will she stay when she finds out about everything we do Tig? She's smart she'll figure things out but there is no need for her to know. Don't bring it up. Try to avoid talking about it. We'll make sure none of them approach her anytime soon to remind her of that. Jax and Opie can hang around with her." Clay suggested, eyeing me.

"You should ask Juice to do that." I said and was surprised by the bitterness in my voice.

And clearly Clay and Tig noticed it too.

"Why's that? Do I need to castrate that mohawk?" Tig was ready to attack.

"Na. Just saw them in the city together. Eating ice cream..." I took another drag of my cigarette not wanting to talk more about it. Why did they look like they were on a date? Juice should know she is off limits.

But so should I...

Clays phone rang. "Speaking off..." he said accepting the call. "Juice... woah, woah, woah, slow down. Were the fuck are you... Are you both alright?"

"What happened?" Tig jumped up and I also was ready kill. There was only one somebody else that could be with Juice right now. I just saw them 10 minutes ago.

"We are on our way." Clay hung up. "Bens Bar. Juice and Harley were attacked. They fired 2 full MP loads into the bar." And suddenly the world stopped.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Harley's POV**

The next thing I remembered was the sound of a police siren as it got closer, but it felt like I had cotton in my ears and an annoying peep tone was distracting.

"Are you alright? Did you get hit? Talk to me, Trager." Juice was shaking me and got me out of my frozen state.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Butt hurts but that's it. How bout you?"

We both sat up off the floor, but he signaled me to stay down. "I'm fine. Anybody hit?" he screamed towards the bar area and all we heard were mumbling to signal everything was alright.

The door got kicked open and we heard Unser scream. "Guns down!"

"It's clear Unser. You can come in." Juice yelled and Unser and a couple of officers came in.

"What the fuck happened here? Are you hurt?" The old man came rushing to us while his officers went to the bar staff to check if everyone was really okay.

"My first guess are the Nordics but can't be sure. An awful loud truck rushed through the street. I have some calls to make. Harley..." Juice turned towards me.

Throughout all this conversation I just sat there and didn't dare to move a muscle. I have never been in a situation like this before. "I'm gonna call your dad and the rest of club. I want you to sit here and don't go nowhere." He sat me up towards our tabel like I was a puppet. Damn he was strong.

"That was a double negative."

"What?"

"Don't go nowhere. You either sucked at school or want me to leave. I think I peed a little." I didn't recognize my own voice. I didn't dare to look at anything afraid of what I might see.

"Just wait here, princess." he said and went away to call.

"Anything I can do for you, sweetheart? Do you remember anything?" Unser touched my shoulder making sure I knew he was talking to me.

"I knew we should have chosen vodka. Tequila just aint my thing." I just said. "Why do you let guys walk around with swastikas tattooed on them? You need to look those up Unser!"

"They had tattoos? What kind?" He sat down. I described every tattoo I remembered, the hair and eye color of the dude that tried to hit on me.

"You really think it was them? They seemed shady but this..." I finally took a look through the bar. It was a huge mess. I could never guess how many bullets had flown past Juice and me.

He had saved my life.

"They are known for trouble and all of the Nordics are allowed to carry guns. God bless America kiddo." He said and got up as one of the officers called for him.

Motorcycles were heard approaching the bar. And soon after that the door of the bar got kicked open again.

"HARLEY!" Tigs voice could have been heard in Alaska. And as soon as our eyes met a waterfall of tears starting forming in my eyes. He ran towards me and fell on his knees to hug me. He almost crushed my bones, but it was the best feeling in the world.

"Are you hurt? How are you feeling? I'm gonna kill those bastards? Munchkin I swear to god I will do anything to find this fucker. Are you bleeding? Does anything hurt? Harley talk to me!" Tig barley stopped to breathe and checked my arms and face for any injury. Jax had found us and stood behind Tig. I felt his eyes checking up my body as well. Not a sexual kind of way. More in a are-there-any-bones-coming-out-of-her-body kind of way.

"I'm all right. My butt hurts from hitting the floor, but that's all. Juice has pretty good reflexes. He saved me. And I peed a little." Tig closed his eyes and sighed in relief and hugged me again.

"Are bullets always that loud? I never heard a gun shot before. Those were a lot of bullets. I would have died a virgin a today with 6 shots of tequila in the system can you imagine that?"

"Munchkin I think you should stop talking." Tig smiled releasing me from our hug again.

"Oh how I wish I could."

"Tig, Jax I swear there was nothing I could do." Juice came back to us.

Tig stood up and hugged him. "Shut up boy. You saved my girl." He stepped back again. "But that doesn't change the no penis rule."

"I'mma throw up." I said making all heads turn to me. I clutched my stomach. "No. All good."

"Tig, Juice. You got a minute?" Clay stood next to Unser and I couldn't care less about what I wasn't suppose to hear.

As they left Jax approached me and kneed in front of me.

"Hey. You really good?" he seemed really concerned. His baby blue eyes seemed sincere.

I really could have died.

"Sure. I went to Disneyland once. Wasn't half as fun." He didn't laugh. "Sorry. Seems like my brain aint ready to come up with good ones for now. And you guys gave me a lecture for hitch hiking in hot pants. What the hell is going on here?" I whispered the last part looking him dead in the eyes.

"It's a club thing. I'm sorry you got dragged into this." He looked down.

"You guys are a motor cycle club. What could you have done to make these wanna be Nazis kill Juice? Or any innocent people standing around?" I had a feeling that Jax would be the only one telling me the truth. He was opening his mouth to speak.

"Harley. Jax. What the fuck?" Opie came rushing in. The family meeting was almost complete. He came running towards us and hugged me as well. After checking my body for the third time he believed I was alright.

"You guys this place is to hot for me with all of you around. Everyone out. Church in 15." Clay said and everyone wearing a cut got ready to leave.

Tig got to me again.

"Munchkin we are going with them. Unser told me you already described the guy. Good job girl." He kissed my forehead.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I sat on the couch in the club house with my second cup of coffee and Gemma next to me. All the men had disappeared in the church a few minutes ago. I really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

The adrenaline of the shooting was long gone making me tequila dizzy again. Therefore the coffee. And a lot of questions in my head had popped up. I would ask them if my brain would be able to form long sentences. What the hell was going on? What had Juice or SAMCRO done for someone to want him dead?

"Don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart. The men will figure it out." Gemma took a sip from her cup of coffee and crossed her legs.

"Figure it out? Why is there something to figure out in the first place? Juice and I could be dead now! I just returned from the dead for you guys why are you all so fucking calm about it." I couldn't help but freak out. I couldn't understand it. An entire bar was trashed just because Juice and I had talked to these guys.

"What do you mean calm the fuck down. If it hadn't been for the Latino here I would be scratching my daughters brain off a wall right now." I heard my father scream through the wooden door.

"OK. You are not all calm about it. But still... You look like this wasn't the first time." I looked at Gemma. She looked like an ice queen. Like nothing scared her and she even seemed a little bored. I wish I could feel that way right now.

"Harley, I wish I could say it never happened. But it seems like someone should talk to you like an adult. There is a damn good reason your father is the sergeant at arms honey."

"Does he... do all of you have guns?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "And I think it's time you learn how to use one as well. I take it you never shot before?" I shook my head no. "We will practice. I am pretty good but I bet your father will want to show you first."

"Great. What an awesome way to bond with my long-lost-father." I took a sip of my coffee.

"He will be thrilled actually. Jax is also very good. You two can practice as well. You will be a pro in no time."

Jax. Jax and I and guns. That could end up interesting.

I couldn't quite remember why I talked to him in the bar after this rude morning and last night but something had told me he would be honest with me.

The door opened and one cut after the other walked out.

"Munchkin. Jax is gonna drive you home and I want you to pack a few clothes and just some stuff you need. We are moving in here for now."

"What? We just finished my room? And live ...here? Like...the club house?"

"No discussion. Just do it. Please." Tig was trying really hard to hold back I could see that.

Jax came out of the room called church and looked into my eyes.

We walked out of the club house and towards his bike. He turned towards me. He held a helmet in his hands.

"I saw that the one Tig always gives you is way to big for your head. So... I checked out my old ones and this was my first one. I got it when I was 14. I think it should fit you." I took the helmet.

It was a simple black helmet but the reaper was engraved into it. But not professionally. It looked like someone did it with a key.

"I did that. Ma said I wouldn't have it that long anyway so it would be too expensive. I somehow knew it would pay off." he said looking into my eyes.

I put my hair to the side and placed it on my head. He was right. It fit perfectly. But I couldn't close the strap to save my life.

"Hold on." Jax came closer and replaced my hands with his on the strap. At first he kept looking at his fingers but then his eyes wandered to mine. He was looking straight at them. I couldn't tell how long we were standing there, but a honk broke our stare and we continued on our way.

He sat on his bike and I climbed behind him.

"Hold on to me if you are scared." He said right as he started the engine. The only thing that popped into my mind was if he was talking about the ride or life in general. Cause I could hold on to him for dear life right now.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I packed up some of my clothes as Jax walked into my room with a cup of coffee.

"You might as well enjoy it. I wont be doing that in the clubhouse."

"Are you insane? It's the reason why everyone wants you to move in!" I could tell he was joking, but I knew there was some truth about it.

"Well then someone has to come and pick up that machine cause I am good but I am not one for miracles. The machine in your clubhouse looks like it was used to cook spaghetti."

"Opie had heard about it and we were hungry. I'll bring it to the clubhouse later." I looked at him and just laughed.

"You two really are a pair hm?" he said continuing to pack.

"We were some kind of trio. Ma actually just dug up our old family videos. We could check them out... I mean only if you want to. Your mom is also on them. And you as an embarrassing toddler not able to defend yourself. And I had a really weird hair period on one of those tapes so..."

"I would love to." I said. Our eyes connected again for a second and he smiled. It was one of those weird moments when you really didn't know what to do or to think.

His phone saved us with a ring. He answered it and I finished packing. As I brought my bag into the living room he hung up.

"That was Clay. We should get going. Your old man is already freaking out."

"Hey. I've been doing some thinking."

"Did it hurt?"

"I survived. You still live with Gemma and Clay right? Next door."

"Occasionally. But mostly at the club house. Why you asking?"

"One of those guys was here this morning. Ok? I can put two and two together Jax. They know where we live. Are you three staying here? And what if we all live in the club house? Wouldn't that also be an easy target for them?"

He looked at me for a second contemplating what to say.

"They are staying at home. Right. You wouldn't get ma to sleep at the club house. Never. I am sleeping at the club house right now as well. The more of us are at one place the Nordics keep their distance we noticed. So I doubt them showing up there."

"You have a gun right?" that question clearly took him off guard but it was nagging inside of my brain. He looked outside the window for a second. Then reached to the back of his jeans and pulled out a gun. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down.

I got closer to it and sat down at the couch. "I should have felt that." I said and he chuckled.

"Gemma said I should learn to use one."

"She is probably right. But you don't have to think about that right now. There is time. A lot has happened today... Are you really okay?" He got up and sat next to me on the couch.

"I guess so. My butt still hurts though. Oh my god!" I reached for his hand. "I haven't thanked Juice yet. He saves my life and doesn't even get a thank you. What kind of damsel in distress am I?"

"He knows you are grateful don't worry about it. We are family. All of us. It's our job to protect each other. We care about each other." He squeezed my hand making me look at our hands on his leg. Getting a warm feeling in my stomach that I couldn't deal with right now I let his hand go and started playing with my hair.

"Speaking about caring... Wendy looked pretty upset. You know, before I got a main role in 'Die hard'." Is everything okay...?"

"No." He first said. "Everything can't be okay when there is nothing in the first place. Whatever it was, if it ever was something, is over."

"Oh wow. I don't remember much about first meeting her last night but I do remember her being … one of the few constants in your life I guess."

"I guess I found a better way to spend my time. Something more...real." again our eyes locked.

Was he ...talking about me? Did he break up with Wendy for me? But. We haven't even kissed yet. Or worse, I am suppose to be a sister to him. But why am feeling this sensation of happiness just thinking about this? My head turned into a tornado of thoughts.

"As long as you are okay." I said reaching for his hand again.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

 **So here we are**

 **I'm sorry to dissapoint anyone who wanted a detailed beak up scene betweens jax and Wendy but I really don't care for her ( i really don't like her ) so i rushed through it. But I am considering a face off between her and Harley...**

 **Let me know what you think. Reviews are love. Tell me your theories...**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you to Kuuleialoha1, bravesfan152001, xxcuriousmexx, Riddicks-gurl1988 for your reviews 3**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, check out her book instagram: bookishhipster**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We arrived at the club house way to soon for my liking. Being on Jax's bike with him had something calming about it. Maybe it was the fact of being so close to him. Of getting to wrap my arms around him and holding on tight. Let's agree to the official statement that I finally had a helmet that fit.

Tig and Gemma were waiting for us.

"Took you long enough boy. I told you to bring her straight home and back. Where have you been?" Wow Tig really was out of fucks to give.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to bring so it took forever to decide." I jumped in trying to ease the mood a little bit.

Jax and I just kind of got rid of our weird situation of being mad at each other with no right cause we aren't together and barely know each other, so I didn't want my father to rip his throat out.

"That doesn't matter. You know what the hell is going on here, Jackson!" Tig yelled at Jax out of no where.

"Of course I do. You're not the only one worried about her!" Jax yelled back so I decided to get between them facing Tig. It didn't help though thanks to the fact that I am at least one head smaller than both of them, so they could still glare at each one another ignoring me completely.

"Could you calm down. I am the one who almost got shot today and couldn't make up her mind of which dresses to bring so everyone calm the fuck down or scream at me!"

"Nobody screams at anyone. Just get your asses inside so I can start to drink this day away." Gemma's command was followed after a few seconds of angry manly glaring at each other.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I asked as we walked into the party room. 

"In my room. It's at the end of the hall by the bike on the left." Tig explained pointing towards the bike.

"Ah vis-à-vis Jax's room." There was silence.

"Tig I swear to god I have no clue how she knows where my room is." Jax raised his hands in surrender. I looked at Tig and saw what caused Jax to say this. I stepped in front of Jax immediately.

"Oh my god. No no no no no no no! That was just like when I saw Juice naked." Of course that was not the time to remind my father of that. "I was bored and checked this place out. I found it by accident. Calm down. Please." I tried my puppy eyes and they seemed to work.

"I'm warning you, boy." Tig pointed at Jax. He actually used his trigger finger to point at Jax who still stood behind me. 

"Careful, old man. You're starting to look like a father." I joked and there was a little smile for a second on Tigs lips.

I took my bag and went to go see Tigs room. It looked just like Juices' or Jax' but it was a lot less personal. The only thing to hint at Tig was a family picture of us on the nightstand.

It was my mother, him and me. I must have been around 1 years old cause I was already standing, but still holding their hands. They kneed on each side of me and smiled. I never saw that smile on my moms face. Nor have I seen it on Tigs since I've been here.

Sure he laughs and grins. Gosh this man had a laugh that oddly made me feel at home. When one of the members said something stupid or funny he laughed till he couldn't breath. But I never saw that smile.

There was so much love in this picture it made me feel a longing in my heart. A longing for that kind of love. That kind of security and peacefulness. It almost seemed like a fairy tale. So what went wrong? Why did she destroy it? What made her do it? What do I don't know about the woman that gave birth to me?

Tig came into the room. I could tell something was going on. It was clearly written on his face.

"I know it's nothing special, but it will do. Feel free to... decorate it or whatever. Please don't stay up too late." He kissed my forehead.

"You're leaving?" There was no need for me to ask really, but I did anyway.

"Yeah. We gotta take care of ...this situation. Gemma and a prospect will be here with you, so don't worry, okay?" 

"You mean Gemma and the prospect with guns." There was silence and I couldn't read his face.

He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him.

"I didn't want you to know any of this, munchkin."

"You have sergeant at arms on your cut. Everyone here carries a gun. I bet Opies baby already is signed up for it's first shooting lesson. It was bound to come out. I admit the circumstances could have been better..." I said making him chuckle. "You gonna leave one here for me?" I finally asked kind of scared of the answer.

"No. Not until you practiced. If I ever leave a gun around you, I need to know you are able to use it. And not afraid to. For now Gemma is good enough." It was weird that this man managed to make me feel loved more than I ever felt during a talk about guns.

"Okay. And...whatever you do tonight. Please take care. You got someone waiting for you at home now." I took his hand. Tears started to form in his eyes. 

"I love you munchkin." He kissed my hand and hugged me tight. Why did I have a very bad feeling about this?

Jax walked into the room. "Clay called. We gotta go." 

"Hold on. You're going too?" I just realized that what Gemma and a prospect' meant. Jax would not be here as well. He would also be out there. Hunting those racist guys down. He would also be in danger. "Is Opie going too?" 

"Every club member munchkin." Tig said putting a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

Great.

Now I had a bunch of idiots to worry about. 

I could not stop looking at Jax. Sensing something weird was going on Tig kissed my cheek. "Good night munchkin. Sleep tight. We'll be back before you wake up." And he got up and left the room.

I stood up and hugged myself walking towards Jax.

"What will happen tonight? Please be honest." I looked into his baby blue eyes and he looked into mine. I felt a pressure in my throat like I was about to cry any second. But why?

"I honestly don't know. We can never be sure about what happens. But I promise. I will do everything to bring him back to you." He looked so serious. I didn't like that. 

"You too." His got confused there for a second. "Promise to come back as well. Safe. All of you. I don't know what you guys do and I don't think I should know right now but... please come back."

A tear rolled down my cheek and before I knew it Jax's hand was on my cheek stroking it away with his thumb. His hand slid to my neck and he pulled me in.

For a hug.

And it was the best hug I ever had. 

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After playing never have I ever with Gemma and the prospect I had learned a lot of dirty stuff about Gemma that I could have lived without knowing my entire life and the prospect had passed out after a couple of shots.

"He is actually just here for the dirty work. He isn't club material and he knows it. But Clay couldn't just kick him out. Don't tell anyone, but he does have a soft spot somewhere in him. So he let's the kid be a prospect so he can learn to be a mechanic without the guys teasing him about working here without knowing shit about the club. But boy this guy can throw some fists. And pretty decent with a gun as well." 

"But isn't that kind of like... inconvenient that he is passed out now? Not judging but... leaving us with a light weight seems kinda stupid." I drowned shot number 8 deciding it would be the last one of tonight.

Gemma just gave me side eye.

"Except when they know nobody is gonna come for us. Cause they are all gone." I poured shot number 9.

"For not living with this family for 12 years you really are quick in figuring them out." Gemma got up and went to get a coffee. "You really are a Trager. You are Samcro. You still have a lot to learn about all...this. But I promise you it's worth it. You are the kind of girl that can take it. I swear I look at you and I see me again. Gosh all the shit John, Jax's dad, and I did when we were young. Don't tell Jax but he was made ..."

"Lalalalalalalalala" I placed my hands above my ears "I do not need to hear that. I don't wanna know that. Lalalalalalal"

"Calm down." Gemma sat next to me. "Let me just tell ya it was someplace we weren't suppose to be." She took a sip of her coffee winking at me.

"I would actually want to hear that if I didn't know it would have lead to Jax being born."

"Oh it is a good story."

We started laughing hysterically.

"I wish Jax would find someone that matches him like John did with me. You know... Someone like you."

I almost spit out my shot again and almost choked to death.

"Yeah. Well I don't think so I mean there is nothing wrong with Jax, for real, you did a great job bringing him up and... making him the way he is...physically but... no."

She just looked at me like a lioness did at it's prey when she knew she was gonna have a feast tonight. She smelled the smoke and knew there was fire.

"Oh really? Why is that? I heard you guys were checking each other out when you first met." She leaned back on the sofa like the fucking savage queen she was. Damn her and her coolness. And teach me master...

"Well. First of all there is Tig. He is ready to kill everyone within an inch of my personal space. You really wanna put your son in that kind of danger. I don't think so." I got up and also wanted to get me some coffee. With some whiskey.

"He is just freaking out abohtsomebody touching his daughter. But I know he would be thrilled if you and the future VP of his club, his family, would become an item. We joked about it when we found out you were going to be a girl." Gemma lit a cigarette.

So Tig would actually be thrilled? Damn it. There goes my plan a.

"Well... We don't know each other. We were suppose to be brother and sister. It would be totally weird."

"Well but you didn't grow up as brother and sister. Not for long anyway. So it would not be weird."

Why did this woman have to keep talking and make sense at the same time. My brain was too fuzzy for this.

"Well he does look good. How did he get these arms." Gemma laughed.

"Yeah, he does have a lot to offer on the looks department. Something I am indeed proud of." She got up and came over to me at the bar. "But believe me sweetheart. He has a much better looking heart. And it's time that somebody starts to treat it the way it deserves. Its had a lot to endure."

"You talking about that high school girlfriend?"

"Tara." Gemma said the name with such despise that it scared me. What had this woman done? And where could I find her to give her the pay back she deserved?

"I never liked that girl. And of course in the end I was right about her all along. She took his heart and stepped on it like it was dirt. It took forever for him to get over it. At least the kind of over it a man can get. A crow eater here, a blow job there."

"Oh god." I said, taking a big gulp from my whiskey coffee. Is this woman trying to get me together with her son by putting images of him with other women in my head? I don't need those. I can picture his naked ass moving myself. Oh god why did I just think that...

"It's just...the way he looks at you and you look at him. You play this weird game of yours that I don't get, don't look so surprised I see everything, sweetheart. You care about each other. And I'm glad that there is finally somebody that cares for him for who he is. Not because of his VP status in the club or to try to change him into something he is not." She put her hand on my cheek stroking it a little.

"Now try to sleep. There is a baseball bat in Tig's closet if you get scared. I'll be here waiting for the men to get back."

She took my cup away from me turned me around and led me to the hallway by the shoulders just to push me there with a slap on my butt. I guess that was her way of saying good night.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Even though my brain had been fuzzy and the world seemed to turn a little faster right now sleep was not to come pretty soon. Being alone had made space for some scary thoughts and horrifying scenarios in my head that kept me awake. Somehow it felt like when I feel asleep now I would wake up to somebody telling me Tig wouldn't come home. Or Opie. Or Jax.

Hours of tossing and turning went by with nobody coming to the club house. My ears were desperately searching for the sound of motorcycles but none came.

Instead I heard some heavy noise coming from somewhere. I sat up straight like I got an electric shock.

My heart started racing and my hands got sweaty. The noise repeated. It sounded like someone opened Jax closets. That reminded me of the baseball bat in Tigs closet that I had taken to bed with me. I reached for it and got out of bed. Making no noise I went to the door and opened it as slowly as I could. There was no light in the clubhouse. Gemma must have gone to bed as well. So much for staying awake.

"Damn it." I heard someone curse under his breath in Jax's room. Oh god there was someone here. Everything in my body told me to run but I couldn't move a muscle. I had a million different faces in my head trying to imagine who could possibly be behind this door. That dude from the bar who tried to flirt with me. That Darby guy who had actually been at my house. Why didn't these dogs bark. Weren't they suppose to be here for security. They are sure not getting any gummy bears from me for a while.

Deciding I was more the fight than fright type I took a step closer to Jax' room and listened again. I heard footsteps. Taking a deep breath I took a step back and kicked the door open. I stormed in with the baseball bat.

"What the fuck?!" Jax was standing there only in his boxers and a look of pure shock on his face.

"Oh my god! God damn it! Why is there no light when it's you! Why did nobody check on me!"

"Hey Harley don't you worry. We are back safe!" Jax said.

"What the fuck Jackson. Just a little hey we're back and this would have never happened!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I turned on the light and finally took a good look at him. He had bruises forming on his ribs and on his face.

"Oh my god, Jax, what happened? " I dropped the baseball bat while he sat down on his bed. "Are you okay. Does it hurt bad? What happened? Talk to me! Where is Tig."

"He is alright don't worry. He and Clay went home with Gemma to check on something."

"Check on something. At 4 in the morning?" He just looked at me. His eyes were begging me to let it drop. I guess I should for now.

"What happened to you?" I sat down next to him taking a closer look. There was a cut on his bottom lip and it was starting to swell. His left eye had taken a hit and his ribs looked like someone had played Rocky on him.

"The meeting kind of got out of control. But hey...you should see the others." I just gave him the side eye.

"Harley I am probably the worst looking. We outnumbered them and it was over pretty soon. Everyone went home. It's fine I promise." He took my hand.

I looked at him and my eyes started to water. "I was so scared for you."

"You've been awake all this time?" He placed his hand on my neck playing with my hair. I just nodded my head. He pulled me towards him as my tears started to flow and the sobbing began.

He let me cry on his shoulder for a while till I pulled up my head from his shoulder and wiped my tears away. "Can I stay here? I can't... Tig's room feels so empty. I can't... I can't..."

"Of course" He said hugging me again. "I'm just gonna hit the shower. Do you need anything?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are beaten up."

"Harls. I've looked worse."

"Doesn't make me feel better dummy." Jax got up and went to his bathroom. After a while of listening to the water running I caught myself thinking that his sexy beaten up body was naked right now. Just a few steps away from me.

Trying to push these inappropriate thoughts to the side I decided to check out our pictures again. We really were a bunch of cute kids back then. Opie hadn't changed a bit. All you needed to do was to draw a beard on the pictures and ta da... There he was. I hope he was okay. I had been worried but I could only imagine what Donna went through. I should have gotten in contact with her.

I hadn't noticed it the first I had been here but there were also some pictures of Jax and Opie in their teen years, but they all looked like a part of them had been ripped off. Also the one of him and Tara was missing. I took one of them off the wall to look a little closer at it. You could just see a female arm around Jax's waist.

"Just ignore those. Just some..silly memories. Opie thinks it's corny for me to keep pics of us in my room when he just lives down the hall. But … don't know." I turned around and was met with a wet Jackson Teller who had nothing but a towel on. Oh god forgive me for I have sinned a thousand ways in my head right now.

"No... No I... I get it." blabbering... always a sign of coolness. Good job Harley. "I think it's cute. Especially this one. Who's shirt am I wearing as a dress there?" I pointed out one of the pictures that had me included to not ask about his ex girlfriend or why he was naked.

"Mine. It was a swimming day if I remember correctly. Our parents always took us to the beach for a weekend."

"Sounds fun."

"It was." We finally looked at each other. After some intense staring that had me wondering what his lips tasted like he decided to break it.

"I think we should sleep." He turned around to get back into the bathroom. And came back with a fresh pair of boxer shorts on. A slight improvement but it didn't help much. His bruises on the other hand turned my, I dare to think it, horniness into worry.

"Are you sure you are okay? I walked towards him and before I knew what I was doing I was slightly touching a bruise on his chest. It was unbelievably hard and felt strong against my hand. My fingers slid a little more down to touch his blue turning rib cage and then more to the center to his six pack. It felt so tense and his skin was still a little wet.

As I looked up his eyes met mine and realization of what I was doing hit me.

"I'm okay...now." He said.

He brushed a stray of my hair behind my ear. Not being able to hold the eye contact any longer I went to the bed. He followed shortly after.

As we laid down he covered us with his blanket. "Come here..." He said and spread his right arm towards me inviting me to cuddle up to him. I gladly took that opportunity and laid my head on his chest. Despite my racing heartbeat I had fallen asleep within minutes.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Jax!" Opies voice was heard right before the door to Jax's room opened. "Oh shit."

I sat up straight in bed. I felt a heavy arm on my stomach and a very gumpy Jax was slowly starting to move next to me.

"Ope...what the fuck?" He mumbled. Then he realized how close we laid next to each other and where his arm was. In his bed. In front of his best friend. He also sat up straight.

"It's 9. We wanted to get Tig out of jail by now."

"JAIL?" I screamed at the top of my lungs looking at Jax who had the "i screwed up" look written on his face.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Dum dum duuuuuu  
tell me what you think happened last night...  
And what is going on between the Sons and the Nordics? Is it even club related? Or something personal?  
Also I would like to know what you guys would like to focus on more in the next few chapters. Should there be more Tig and Harley bonding, more Jax and Harley? Or with Gemma? Anyone?  
Or are you more into getting the story forward? I try to get a balance between the two but I would like to know what you guys think.  
Please let me know**

 **All love  
Joey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Big thank you to xxcuriousmexx, Kuuleialoha, Riddicks-gurl1988, bravesfan152001 and guest for your reviews. thank you all for your opinions. It helps me a lot.**

 **Beta: girl-at-hime13, check out her ig: _jenndraws and show some love for very cute sketches**

 **WARNING: Strong language that may offend people. Statements spoken by my characters do NOT show my political opinion or my everyday language. I personally do not approve of usage of certain words that are said in this chapter.**

 **If offended easily, don't read.**

 **If read and feel offended, read this paragraph again.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Jax POV**

Seeing the shocked and heart broken look on Harley's face was the exact reason I couldn't tell her last night. I couldn't tell her about how her father was the one to throw the first punch towards Darby after very inappropriate comments were made about her mother. I couldn't tell her.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _As we had arrived at the meeting point just outside of Charming we found that Darby and a few of his little fellas were already waiting for us. Tig and Clay approached him having Opie and me right behind them. Juice was keeping his distance to have a better look at the bigger picture while Piney and Bobby had stayed in the very back on their bikes checking for others to show up._

 _"You morons attacked Juice today. In the middle of our town. You know damn well we don't like that bullshit. You 're very lucky no one got hurt." Clay started the conversation, skipping the small talk._

"How do you know it was one of us? When we shoot, the target gets hit. Your little Latino Nigga mutt is still standing." Darby crossed his arms feeling oh so smart.

"Screw that shit Darby. My daughter was in the bar. And you fuckers knew it. You have two choices. You give us these maniacs so they can apologize to make amends or Juice will point them out to me and I will make them beg for a fast death. Nobody hurts my daughter." Tig got very close to Darby so their noses were almost touching.

I was right with him. I desperately tried to find the dude that had flirted with Harley. Juice had described him to us in advance to make it easier to spot him but these idiots all almost looked the same. It was like 1939 again.

 _So many swastikas …_

 _"Oh right... I met that little bunny. That's Denise's little girl... thought she became BBQ along with her mother, or is that little available-for-anyone-chick back as well?" Darbys' evil grin was all over his face.  
_

 _Tigs growl started deep within his stomach warning all of us. Crazy Tig was about to show up. We didn't need that right now._

"Watch it, Darby." I said making him look at me.

"Oh look at that. Junior finally gets to say something? Little piece of advice baby boy. Don't interrupt a conversation you know nothing about." He looked Tig dead in the eye again. "After all, you were to young to know that little Denise was just a dirty little hoe who spread her legs for anyone. But I have to admit best pussy I've had...of course before that mini-her pushed her way through. Just wasn't the same after ..."

I heard either Darby's nose or Tig's finger bones cracking as Tig threw his fist at the middle of Darbys face making him fall to the ground.

 _Tig kneed above him and kept bringing his fist towards Darby. Opie and I rushed to him and held his arm before he killed the fucker._

 _To our surprise Darby looked at Tig ...and laughed. Blood was running from his nose making his teeth look pink, but he laughed._

"What's your problem, Trager? Forgot the truth about your little miss perfect. What's the matter? That everyone got a free ride or that she kept running to me?"

Tig screamed and Opie and I just exchanged a quick look. We let go of his arms letting Darby get what he was asking for. But this was the invitation for Darbys guys to come at us. I was caught by surprise when a fist hit my stomach but that didn't last for long.

I made sure that little bastard got a few of my right hooks while I knew Opie was just as generous in giving another Nordic his menu. Juice had been coming up taking care of the third one. Clay had taken a step back letting us younger ones throw the fists, but I just knew his hand was on his gun.

 _But all movement stopped as Bobby whistled through his teeth and shortly after the blue light of a police car was seen on Piney and him. Who the fuck had called cops?_

"Say hi to the little princess from me. I can't wait to see her again." The dude I was fighting with told me with a devilish grin. So it was him. But before I could help him getting rid of an uneven tooth he and his buddies ran.

The only one still beating the shit out of his target was Tig.

"Tig. Stop it!" Clay yelled at him but it didn't help. He kept bringing his fist towards Darby. It almost seemed like he was dead. The only thing proving wrong was his laughter still coming out of his mouth making Tig even more furious with each punch.

The cops had arrived and had pulled out their guns. Sadly Unser wasn't one of them.

"Sir, step back from the man and hold your hands up."

 _"Tig stop it!" I screamed at him. His punches slowed down and finally stopped. Two of the cops got to him while the third was still holding his gun towards Tig. They picked Tig up and got handcuffs on him. One of them already started to read him his rights as Darby slowly got up from the ground. He spit out a lot of blood, but that didn't stop the asshole from talking._

 _"Don't worry , Trager. I'll check up on our little girl. Make sure she is at home and in bed by nine." And before I could react Clays fist was met with Darbys jaw._

Clay screamed and held his right hand. One of the cops got to him and also put him in handcuffs.

"Jax tell Gemma where we are." he started as he got lead to the car. "Could you call Unser. We would like a suit to our self."

"Don't tell Harley Jackson!" Tig screamed. He was already in the car.

An ambulance arrived to pick up Darby taking the chance to finish the job away from us.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"It's nothing big Harley I swear." I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh fuck right... He said to not tell her." Opie said still standing in the door totally oblivious to the situation we were in right now. He just legendary screwed up my first morning with Harley.

"He said what? I cannot believe this." Harley got out of my bed and ran towards Tigs room slamming the door. I also got up to get dressed. Opie still stood in the door frame, but now his arms were crossed and a very judgmental look was on his face.

"What?" I said preparing for whatever was to come.

"What the fuck man? That is Harls. You just slept almost naked with Harls. After you didn't tell her her father was in jail. The father that will beat your ass up if he ever finds out. What were you thinking?"

"Nothin happened Opie. She couldn't sleep and heard me coming home. She asked to come sleep inmy bed. What was I suppose to do? Kick her out? We used to sleep in the same bed all the time."

"When she was 4 and the letter C had nothing to do with her body!"

"Let's go." Harley stood behind Opie already dressed.

"You can't come with us." I started.

"I can and I will. One of you is taking me with his bike whether you like it or not. I can always hitch hike. And guess who will not be pleased with that." She said and turned around making us follow her.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Harley's POV**

What the hell? Tig was in jail? Why? What happened last night? I should not have trusted Jax. Something here was horribly wrong and I was not suppose to know about it.

Jax had lied to me. He had looked into my eyes with his wonderful baby blue ones and lied about my fathers whereabouts and well being. Stupid Harley. Letting a glistening six pack get in the way of rational thinking. Tig wouldn't have just left me at the clubhouse. Not the Tig I had gotten to know the past few days. But how am I suppose to be sure about anything right now?

Getting on Opies bike not even taking a glance at Jax was the the beginning of what I like to call you-are-dead-to-me-for-a-while-treatment. The duration will be determined by the truth that I will make sure Tig is going to tell me.

We arrived at the Police station and I didn't even wait for Opie to turn of his engine. I got off his bike and ran the stairs up towards the door.

"Where is he?" I yelled, as soon as I saw Unser.

Unser spilled his coffee all over his uniform.

"God damn it! Harley! What are you doing here?" He pulled his shirt away from his body to avoid the heat and got some napkins while Jax and Opie arrived.

"Where is Tig? Where is he?" I repeated and slammed my fist on the counter.

"Calm down young lady. Your father is free to go as soon as the bail is paid." Unser looked at me like Papi used to when he was a little mad at me.

"Bail? What for? What happened?" I asked no one in particular, but looked at Jax. I felt so helpless. Panic was rising in my chest and my breathing got heavier. I felt like I needed to run. How could this happen? I just really wanted to turn back time again. Back to the party. When I knew nothing about Wendy and the Nordics and all that shit.

"We are talking about aggravated assault, sweetheart. And it aint the first time your old mans been sitting behind these bars. The bail is about 5000 Dollars."

"5000?" I stared at Unser. What the hell had Tig been doing all these years to deserve a bail that high for aggravated assault. I thought it was a couple hundred bucks and community service.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. How many years will he be locked up if his bail is that high. I just found him. I can't lose him again. Not now. Not like this. "I don't have that kind of money, Unser."

"Don't worry about it Harls. The club has savings for this. It's club business." Opies hand was on my shoulder making me look at him.

"Don't you boys mention the club right now in this building. I am having enough trouble getting the side eye for letting your old men be in the same cell. I can't have my men think I give you special treatment." Unser whispered to us.

The door opened and Gemma walked in. "This is so not how I imagined this to be. Sweetheart." She walked towards me and hugged me, "I can only imagine that these two found the most insensible way to tell you the news."

"Telling would have been a start." I said in an ice cold tone giving side eye to Jax.

"Harls..." He started, but was interrupted by his mother again.

"Unser I have the money for both. Let these idiots get out." She got an envelope out of her handbag and placed it on the counter. Opie lead me to the seats to sit down while Gemma got us both a coffee. Jax just stood and didn't move a muscle. He kept going through his hair with his hand clearly thinking about what to say. I didn't wanna hear it right now. Looking at him made me furious. But that was nothing compared to what I felt when I looked at Tig.

He looked like nothing had happened. There was not a single scratch on his face. All there was was dried blood on his hands. He saw me sitting and smiled at me.

"Hey munchkin." he sounded unsure and I was just about to give him a reason to.

I walked straight towards him and started punching his chest as hard and often as I could.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to me! Can you imagine what went through my head! I thought you were beaten to death! What the hell is wrong with you! What were you suppose to tell Clay?! You have me waiting at home now!" Tears had started to roll down my cheeks when he finally caught my arms and just hugged me.

"I'm sorry Harley, I'm sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." he kept saying into my ear while I cried onto his shoulder.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Anything else I can bring you?" The waitress took Tigs and my menu back after she wrote down our orders.

"Just keep the coffee flowing pretty. We both need it." he said as he reached for his mug again.

We had decided to go for breakfast in the diner Jax and I had met for the second time. Alone. I didn't wanna hear Gemma, Clay or Jax interrupting our conversation. I wanted the truth and I had a feeling I would get it from him only if we were alone. I will not have a club meeting prevent my father from telling me what was truly going on.

"What happened last night?"

"Getting straight to the point hmm?"

"Got no time to waste. Who knows when the club business is gonna interrupt us again." I tried to sound as mean as possible. And it had it's desired effect. Guilt was written across his face.

"I asked Jax to lie to you." Not the start of this conversation I had hoped for though.

"I don't care. He has a choice doesn't he? He chose to do it. He hugs me to sleep while knowing where you truly were."

"Excuse me?" "

"Don't play the father card now! You can pull that shit when you start to act like one!"

There was silence in the diner. Tig just looked at me and I had no idea what was going on in his head right now. I instanly regretted saying that. He had been nothing but kind to me since I came out of the blue. He made me a new room. He brought me into his family. Without a single second of hesitation. And this was how I thanked him.

"Listen I..." I tried to apologize but was interruted.

"No... don't. You are right." He looked down and scratched his head.

"It's just. Gosh Harley this is new for me too. I have never been the responsible one. When you and your mother were still here...gosh you know how many times she screamed at me for being to careless with you and the boys when you played. I was the fun parent. I don't know how to be the only parent. I know how to be the sergeant for the club. I know how to throw a fist. I know how to... end someone. I am good at that."

Our food was served. My waffles really looked good but I somehow had lost my appetite. Tigs crumbled eggs with bacon also looked amazing but he also didn't rush to pick up his fork.

"What happened last night?" I repeated my question. "What the hell did you do to get caught and put in jail?"

"We met with Darby, the guy you met at our house, and a few of his Nordics. We wanted to make sure they were the ones to shoot at Juice and you at Bens'. But the conversation got quite out of hand. Derby knew your mother."

"He knew mom? How? I mean sure this is a small town but... I am sure she did not associate with those guys." I had a bad feeling in my stomach. My mom hanging with those guys. But that was nonsense. Her best friend was Gemma. She was an old lady. And as I got to know them, the club is everything.

"Well he likes to make me believe she has. And in a not so innocent way either. It's nothing worth repeating, but I lost it."

"You attacked him." I stated as there was no doubt about it. He had washed the dried blood from his hands but his knuckles had gotten a little roughed up. "But Jax is also beaten up. I also saw a black eye on Juice this morning. Why weren't they in jail?"

"Cause I didn't stop when the cops arrived. Clay thinks it was their plan to make me freak out. To make us forget why we met in the first place. Cause we know nothing more about the shooting and it's driving me crazy. I … we need to know what is going on. Who is after who so I know you are safe."

"Hold on. Why was Clay in jail?"

"He took one last punch at Darby when I had the handcuffs on. He also gets dirty munchkin. He wants you safe just as bad as the rest of us. You used to call him Uncle do you remember that?"

I just shook my head and took the first bite from my waffle. After some silence had past with Tig also eating some of his food and the waitress coming over with one more button undone than before, smiling at my father refilling our cups.

"What will happen now? If Darby doesn't drop the charges you will have a court appointment because of this." I finally asked what's truly been bugging me. He was about to go to jail. Real jail. As in not gonna come out for real for a long time jail.

"I have been very stupid the last few years. My name is known and the judge wont see any reason to go light on me munchkin. We might be talking about five years."

My mug dropped from my hand right onto the table breaking both of them and soaking the waffle with coffee. The waitress rushed towards us with another button undone and cleaned up the mess I made. She kept flirting with Tig but we both just stared at each other.

"Do you want me to bring you another one?" The waitress spoke to me but I just grabbed my bag, and got up.

"Harley!" Tig screamed after me but I left the diner.

I was just half across the parking lot when he took my arm to turn me around. I reacted by punching his arm with my bag.

"Five years?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Five years?! I just got you back! I'm getting really really attached to you! I like you! I wanna keep you! And now this fucking shit!"

"I wanna keep you too Harley! As a matter of fact you don't have a choice but this isn't the end of the world."

"Are we talking about a different time measurement here? I will turn 17 this December. I will be 22 when you get out. You will miss my graduation. You will miss my 21stbirthday! You will miss even more about my life than you already have!" I had started full crying at this point again. I was so mad and devastated. This was a pure nightmare.

"Oh munchkin."

"Don't munchkin me! You can't just munchkin me and everything will be fine. I wont stop crying because you call me a cute name. I just found you I can't lose you again dad!"

There was silence on his side and he just watched me with a weird look on his face.

"WHAT?" I was nearly loosing it. Now he was just standing there. What is going on in this mans head?

"You called me dad."

"Newsflash. You are my dad!" Is he turning crazy now. When does dementia usually start?

"You ...never called me dad before."

Now I could just look at him. He was right. I never had called him this since we met. Funny how you always recognize what you have when you are loosing it.

"Better now than never hmm?" I said rubbing some tears out of my face. He brushed the tears from my other cheek and hugged me again.

"We will find a solution for this Harley. I promise."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So how how do you feel about this?**  
 **Tig being locked away for five years just as he got his daughters back is gonna make the not so far ahead thing club surly gonna make something stupid don't you agree. Or will they even have to do so?  
Also what do you think about the flashback?  
** **I have been toying with this idea since chapter 1 but I often come across fanfictions with flashbacks and it completly takes all the energy from the story flow so i was nervous about it but how else was i suppose to let you know what happened? Jax telling a story felt boring to me the second I started writing it so... let me know :)**

 **All Love**

 **Joey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews Riddicks-gurl1988, bravesfan152001, Kuuleialoha1, xxcuriousmexx, Momoftwins1970 and last but not least and very welcome to the story FreakyFreckledGirl11, traceyklewis and Khyharah.**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long but I visited my boyfriend whos working in Austria for the weekend and I just couldn't get anything done.**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, love ya girl, now check out _jenndraws on Instagram and see her talent. You wont regret :)**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

There was nothing but silence. Only the sound of flatware on plates was heard. And that stupid bird of Gemma's that kept flying around the room freaking me out, but I tried my best to not show it.

Tig and I sat next to each other at Gemma's big dining room table. Vis-a-vis from me was Jax and next to him was Gemma. Clay sat at the head of the table like a king. He seemed pretty comfortable there and I had a feeling that the situation in their church room was kinda the same.

"I made an Oreo cake for desert." Gemma said, trying to ease the tension. "You loved that one Harley. Jax and you always used to fight about who got the last piece."

"He can have it." I said looking Jax dead in the eye while taking a bite. He just looked at me like a beaten dog knowing damn well he had messed up. But I could see a little spark of anger in his eyes. Good. Freak out. Give me reason to throw something at you pretty boy.

"I sense bitch vibes from you young lady." Clay said, making Tig drop his fork and look at him.

"Oh, really? What makes you feel that way, old man?" I said, faking my best girl voice.

"Harley..." my father warned, but I ignored it.

"Be careful how you talk to me in my house Harley." Clay warned. He's being over dramatic.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to what goes on with your club you wouldn't have to worry about that Uncle Clay." I put extra pressure on the word Uncle.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Now the bear got mad.

Gemma already sensed it and touched his hand.

"My father is going to jail for 5 fucking years because of shit he had to do for this club. I get ya'll are family and I need to learn my place, but family doesn't let family do things that would get you 5 fucking years in prison. I think you need to change your club business."

"I need you need to shut up." Clay demanded, not in the mood for my sudden outburst of the truth.

"Clay that's my daughter you are talking to." Tig finally said, getting angry.

"And it's your president she's talking too. Im glad she's alive and well and shit happened when she got attacked while being with Juice, but I wont let her disrespect me like that. The club does what it has to do to keep this city clean. You're to young to understand it neither do you have to since it's none of your business, Harley. You should learn not to bite the hand that is gonna feed you when your old man is locked up."

"Clay!" Gemma was outraged by her husbands comment.

"Are you fucking serious man?" Jax was also not pleased with his step father, but at this point I couldn't care less.

I got up from the table and leaned on it with my hands looking Clay dead in the eye.

"By all this cleaning up you do for this city maybe it's time to look in the mirror. You might find some dirt there." I turned around and left the house.

As I crossed their front yard to get to my house I heard Jax running after me.

"Harley, wait! Please it's what you think!"

"What?" I turned around to face him. "What is not as I think it is? Stop me when I'm wrong. Your old man and a few of his friends decided to be a motorcycle club. Just driving around. Having some fun at parties and doing some good for charity and the city. But after a while it got boring and all that partying had to be paid so hey why not do this guy a little favor. Oh hey there is another dude. He's not all that correct but once doesn't hurt. Oh hey there's some drug deal we should watch over. Who cares we got Unser with us. Oh look some guns to sell Why the hell not? I told you you are free to stop me when I'm wrong, Jackson. And all you guys feel super manly and strong being these bad guys and that's okay. Gosh everyone needs to go wild once in a while. I could have lived with the club rules and you guys doing shit I should not ask about but I will not handle this without my father with me Jackson!" I talked myself into a range and I couldn't give a damn about who heard it.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love Jax. But I need the ones I love with me. He probably did these things for the club and now it's up to the club to get him out of this. I don't care how and I don't care who does it. But get him out of this trouble or … or I am gone." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means as soon as Tig walks behind bars I am gone. I'll be back in Colorado not giving a shit cause the only living member of my family will be locked away because of this club. So you guys better start proving it's family or I am gone."

"Jax." Gemma yelled from her doorstep. "Get back inside." she walked a few steps towards us.

"Ma not now..." Jax called back to her, annoyed.

"I mean it, Jax. I need to talk to her." He turned around and looked at me again. He looked shattered like a lost puppy who doesn't know what to do. Welcome to my world pretty boy.

As he walked away Gemma approached me.

"Gemma. I really don't need a tough love queen of Samcro speech right now so just say what you have to say, how inappropriate and ungrateful I am and let's go to bed." I felt the days events effect on my body and really just wanted to go to bed and not talk to anybody for a year.

"That's what you think it is? Just a speech? Sweetheart this is our life. I am devastated that you had to find out the hard way, but it could be so much worse than this."

"How? How could it be any worse?"

"Oh maybe instead of throwing punches one of those testosterone filled idiots could have pulled a gun and I would be preparing your fathers funeral instead of a Charity BBQ for the schools football team right now Harley!" She yelled at me. But I didn't dare to flinch even though her words hurt like hell. I haven't thought about that. All this talk about guns here and not once has it crossed my mind that one of the Sons could have not come back at all since I heard about Tig being locked up.

"We live in a tough world. It's time you learn the rules." She said and turned around.

After she walked a few steps I lost it. She was not gonna have the last words here.

"Well maybe it's time someone explains it to me, god damn it Gemma. All you do is talk about it but never explain. You guys keep telling me I should learn to protect myself. Bring it on! Just give me a fucking gun and I'll shoot us our next dinner. You keep talking yet no action. Just teach me and I'll do it. How do you expect me to understand when no one bothers to tell me truth. I'm willing to do what it takes, but you gotta be honest with me!"

She slowly turned around and just smirked at me. "Good to know."

She turned around and left. Leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"thanks for the talk!" I yelled after her just as she closed the door.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Jax POV**

As I arrived at the school parking lot I already saw my mom screaming at Opie for something he did wrong in her opinion. And knowing my mom she had told him to do it that way five minutes ago.

"It's a fucking tent Opie. You build this thing up every year! And every year you make it seem like rocket science!"

"Yes Gemma." He and the prospect said at the same time in the same bored tone.

"That's what you get for wishing for a try out with the boy scouts when you are 6 years old Ope." I said kissing my mom on her cheek.

"Fuck you!" Opie hollered at me and shortly after the tent broke down covering him and the prospect.

"Every year..." mom muttered under breath putting pressure on her temples. She turned towards me.

"Quit the grinning. You got a lot of work to do yourself. I expect the grills up and ready the minute Opie gets the tent to stand."

"Speaking of every year... every year I tell you it's stupid to put up the grills the day before the BBQ Ma. What if it rains like two years ago?" I'll never forget that. It was my last year of high school and Tara was super pissed I had to quit our date early to come rushing back here to save the grills.

"What if I whip you with your very own belt if you keep whining Jackson?" speaking of super pissed.

"Wow Mom. Calm down. It's all gonna be alright." But I knew very much that her mood had nothing to do with the BBQ. Sure it's always stressful for her but not as stressful as fighting with your husbands right man all night to convince him to let his daughter know more about the club business.

Said person just arrived at the parking lot as well having Harley ride bitch on his bike making us turn in their direction.

"What if he really has to go Jax?" Ma whispered being afraid of the answer. "We can't loose her again."

"Only because you planned a shopping trip for the two of you."

"Yes that's also a reason." she punched my arm. "But I mean it. Jax you need to learn a lot about women. And she is a Trager. As soon as the judge pleads guilty she'll be on the next bus to Colorado. I can't have her be in Colorado and you know you can't have her there too. Just as Opie can't. And we know what will happen to Tig in prison when his daughter aint available to all of us no more."

I knew Mom was right as we watched Tig and Harley walk towards us. They laughed and kept pushing each other. It was a sight like a dream. Tig was smiling. Harley laughed so heart full. We had to save this.

"And nice gesture for giving her your helmet. Don't think I never noticed how you let nobody touch it all these years." Mom said just as she approached the father daughter duo the last couple of steps.

"Took you long enough. Harley you will help Donna with the decorations. We need as many posters as possible but make sure she is wearing the mask. I wont let her baby have three heads and 4 fingers on it's feet so she can complain to me about it for the rest of her life. It was hard enough to get her here. Fucking hormones. Don't you ever get pregnant girl. Now go."

Harley just looked at her dad, laughed a little more and walked towards Donna who had already spread paper all over 4 picnic tables. As she passed me I whispered a shy "hey." but she ignored it.

That was manly Jax. Way to go.

"You should listen to her. Especially the last part." Tig screamed after Harley.

"Funny. Maybe you should also listen to me." And here we go.

"Ma she might hear you."

"Not this again Gemma. I will decide how much my daughter will know. And for now all she needs to know is how to protect herself and nothing more. End of discussion. Opie really? When will you learn?" Tig turned towards the tent and left us standing there.

"Moron." mom crossed her arms and I followed Tig to help him with the tent like every year.

Harley POV

As I approached Donna I couldn't help but laugh seeing her with a nurse mask on.

"Hey King of Pop. Annie ever told you if she was okay?" I leaned on the picnic table and she stopped painting.

"Very funny. Gemma forces me to wear this. She thinks I'll give birth to a Quasimodo if I breath in the toxic fumes. Because hanging around a motorcycle club is so healthy for it." she pointed towards her belly making me laugh.

"She really does like to control everything hm?" I asked while playing with the end of my too short for my dad shorts.

"I have a feeling you want to ask about something particular." Donna put down the brush and took of the mask.

"Yeah. And I know it might be to personal so you don't have to answer." she just kept looking at me so I kept talking. "Do you own a gun? And have you ever been in a position you had to use it? For the club?"

"Ah I see... The "someone I care about is part of Samcro" talk. Listen Harley... Nothing I say will make you feel differently. You have to be the one being comfortable with maybe hurting somebody. Yes I do have a gun, and it is very well hidden especially with it on the way." she again pointed to her belly. "but I never had to use it. Thank god. Opie keeps out of the club business as much as he can and honestly I don't want to know anything either. The less I know the less of a target I can be. And yes, I mean target as I say it. But who am I to tell this to the girl who almost ended up like Swiss cheese."

"OK you know that I will be calling your baby It till...forever right? But speaking of... Opie didn't get hurt to bad did he? He keeps hiding behind the tent so I couldn't tell." Donna laughed watching her husband to be. "No it was all right. I don't mean to brag. Really. I don't. But he is really good at protecting his face in a fight. Unbelievable we even have to talk about this."

"Put that mask on!" Gemmas voice was heard over the whole school place. Her tone was so strict and angry that Donna hurried to put it back on and I tried to help her.

After we finished some of the banners and the tent was standing it turned out there were 3 more to build. Every now and then "every fucking year" was screamed by someone and Donna and I had decided to turn it into a game of predicting who would be next to loose it.

A few cars arrived in the parking lot blasting loud music and shortly after a few guys and girls in football and cheer leading outfits got out of them.

"ugh.. Welcome to my worst nightmare." Donna said turning around and painting the new banner.

"You weren't the cheerleader type? I think Opie would have been great on a football team. He could stop anybody. And then you his sweet little cheerleader girlfriend." I winked at her "And there is It."

"Oh hell no. Opie and Jax were already busy with the club. They were their own team."

"And we loved it that way." Opie and Jax just arrived and Opie kissed Donna lovingly on the lips. Through the mask of course fearing Gemma would see.

"And I can not tell you how many jokes Tara and I used to do about those stupid pom pom wiggling bubble heads." Donna finally said laughing but there was silence on the other three of us.

"Babe..." Opie started but then I saw Donnas eyes turn big as the moon.

"Sorry Jax. I didn't mean to mention her. It's just. She was my best friend back then..."

"Oh I don't think Ope was gonna warn you about me." Jax tried to hide his smile but it was pretty obvious. Donna looked confused at me not getting the hint.

"Cheerleading is a tough sport you know." I just said looking her dead in the eyes making her eyes go even bigger.

"Oh dear you are one of them? Why? I liked you!" she screamed throwing her brush on the table.

"Sorry to disappoint." I raised my arms a little in defend. "But it is a sport that demands discipline, strength, coordination and time to master. And I am proud to say I do master it."

"Well then show us a little something Harls." Opie grinned from ear to ear. "Show those wannabes how it's done." he pointed towards the group of teenagers that was about to arrive to help with the decorations.

"You'll go to their school so you might as well try out now." Jax said. I just looked at him being impressed he found the balls to talk to me again.

"That's still to see Teller." I said. "And then you will see my skills." I looked at Opie making him smile like the sun.

"So you are...girly?" Donna finally asked again but sounded playfully scared.

"As girly as it gets honey. I can't wait to paint your toenails when It is hiding them from you." she laughed at this and soon all four of us were laughing making Gemma mad at us for not working.

"I take it you boys are ready with your work? That's funny Jackson cause the grills aint ready and Opie...you are having way to much fun. Go help. Harley I need a word with you."She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and lead me away while the boys got back to work.

"i want you to know that I had a fight with Tig last night." now that caught me off guard.

"Why? What happened?"

"I tried to make your wishes happen. But Tig wants to protect you as long as possible. And please don't be mad at him. I decided that I will tell you as much as I know from now on. That's the best I can do for you. The rest is up to you. Pressure him. Be annoying as fuck. You got 12 years to make up for so be as annoying as you can. Also he really wants to teach you to shoot but is scared shit less to ask you so do us all a favor and ask him about it."

"As you wish..." I replied slightly annoyed and tried to turn away but she stopped me by pulling softly at my arm.

"I know this isn't what you dreamed of or ever could have imagined. But it's worth it. And it will get better. I promise."

As he said this I took a look at the scenery. Pregnant Donna still painted a banner looking like Michael Jackson. Jax and Opie tried to open the rusty grill that just wouldn't obey to their command. Tig laughed his ass off just as the newly arrived Bobby did a hip movement that reminded me of Elvis.

"I know." I told her.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Jax POV**

Watching Harley as she helped Donna clean up the painting mess I just couldn't get her statement from before out of my head. "That's still to see Teller..." did she really mean it. Would she leave if Tig is was gonna get locked up? Something told me she would. We hadn't really given her much reason to stay yet. She knows what would have been if her mom and her had stayed but that's it. She's not gonna stay for would haves.

I can't loose her again. No matter as what. I have to give her a reason to stay.

Making this decision I walked towards her.

"Hey Harley. Can I talk to you for a second?" she just nodded her head and put a stray of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. Why did she always look like she spent the day on the beach?

"Listen... this thing tomorrow wont really start until noon time. I know Gemma probably told you to be there by 9 am like everyone else. But the thing is it's also the first day of the carneval that comes through town once a year and it'S kinda a tradition of Opie and I to skip the first few hours and go there instead. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join us..." I hid my hands in my pocket not knowing what to do with them.

"Join who?" she asked. From anything she could have said she always figures a way to confuse me. Why can't she just answer a question?

"What do you mean?"

"Who do I join? You as in You and Opie or You as in... just you."

"Oh well..." Now I know what she was getting at. I wish I had thought of this before. Was I asking her out on a date. I sure as hell wanted to but should I? I wanted her to have a reason to stay but what if in the end I would be the main reason for her to leave Charming just like Tara. What if I messed up big time again.

I looked into her crystal blue eyes and for once thought with my brain instead of my cock.

"Oh well you know it's a group thing. Opie and Donna will be there as well so yeah..."

"Oh..." She again put her hair behind her ear but looked at the floor. Was she disappointed? Did she actually want a date with me? But I couldn't back down now. This can't happen.

"well I guess than ...yeah I will be there." she said and turned around just to talk over her shoulder to me "You know where I live so pic me up at."

"See ya at 10."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **I am sooooooo sorry it took so long and nothing really happened in this chapter.  
I have disappointed you :( I'm sorry you guys.  
But please let me know what you think.**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Harley POV**

I was nervous. Why was I so nervous? Jax had made it clear. It was a group thing. Not a date. It was just his attempt at trying to include me into their lives. Show me how it would have been if I grew up with them. With him and Opie. As their little sister.

But putting some extra effort into my looks wouldn't hurt though, right?

I decided to get into my sexy hot pants and my "just the right amount of cleavage" shirt. I let my hair be as it always is. Just falling into it's natural waves. He seemed to like it that way. Why does it make me happy if he likes my hair or not? At least he touches it a lot and it won't hurt to give him a chance to put it behind my ear.

But why was I thinking about it so much? Did I really want to try to turn this into more than friendship? I will be leaving this place as soon as Tig was behind bars. What if we aren't where I want this to be when that moment comes. I made a promise and I am going to keep it.

Tig in prison.

Me in Colorado.

End of story.

"Munchkin you wanted to..." Tig walked into my room, but stopped in the doorway. "Why are you dressed like you're going on a date? Tons of teenage boys will be at the fundraiser today. Please Munchkin why do you want me to suffer." He whined like a four year old, making me laugh.

"Chill dad. I'm going to fun town with Jax Opie and Donna, by the time the fundraiser starts my hair will be looking like a styled toilet brush. It brings the sexy level to a minimum." I assured him.

"Never underestimate the power of messy hair, honey." He said while turning to leave and head towards the kitchen. I followed him since he kept talking "If Darbys charge won't put me in prison, castrating a 16 year old wanna be man today will."

"Well...you wouldn't have to worry about me not being able to defend myself if you'd teach me how to shoot." Tig stopped again making me run into him.

"Gemma told you to say that." There was no question in his statement.

"Yes, she did. She told me that you wanted to teach me, but didn't know how to ask me since my... last couple of statements about your club weren't the most positive. But I want you to teach me. Show me what gets you so excited to pull that trigger. I pray that I'll never have to actually use one to defend myself, but I was almost turned into a colander if Juice hadn't turned himself into my human shield. And just thinking about these guys makes my skin scrawl and I am more than pissed at their wanna be Adolf for being responsible for your prison time. So lets do this, get us some quality father daughter time and teach me how to kick some ass."

We arrived in the kitchen and he took his coffee. "How long have you been practicing this speech to make it sound this believable."

"Not long. Cause it's really want I want to do. Dad," I took his hand to make him look at me. "You want me to learn it. You've said so yourself. I want to learn it. I have to learn it. I came to find my father. Whatever comes with it. And I guess this is what comes with it."

"I am really glad to hear this, but are you sure?"

"Not really." He looked down and I could feel his disappointment wash over me. "But we'll never know till I try. Who knows. I might love it." He looked up again with a judgmental smile and raised eyebrow.

"Then I will walk around with a pink tie for one month." Now that's something I love to see.

"Deal, old man." I reached out my hand to shake his and he gladly took it.

A knock interrupted this short moment of father daughter dumbness.

"That's Jax." I said while putting on my worn out Allstars.

"Whats he doing here this early? Is he crazy?"

"He's picking me up for fun town remember? He said it's a tradition."

"Must have gone past me all these years. I just try to hide from Gemma till she is occupied by all those kids."

"Very mature." I said, while opening the front door to see Jax as he turned around to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I saw how his eyes got stuck on my legs. Just as planned.

"Took you long enough. Let's go. I'm craving cotton candy." I said while taking his hand and pulling towards his bike.

"And that's the only thing to crave today!" I heard my dad yell still from the inside of our house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As we arrived at fun town Donna and Opie were already there waiting for us in the parking lot. It felt like the drive there only took 10 seconds, but we must have been on the bike for at least 10 minutes. My arms were tingling from holding onto Jax during the drive. I loved holding onto him during his bike rides. It was a weird sensation of freedom. I really considered getting him to let me drive on my own, but I had a feeling the bike was off limits.

Taking a look around I saw everything that made my heart beat faster. All the different rides made all the little kids scream of joy. The smell of all kinds of fast food lingered in the air and I had many chances to be alone with Jax since Opie and Donna were lovey dovey making out against Donna's car.

"Is it possible to get pregnant times two?" Jax asked making them jump apart.

"I'm just making my future wife happy Jackie. You'll understand some day." Opie replied, winking at his best friend and pulling Donna in for a hug.

"No need to tell me about making a woman happy, Ope." Jax said like a macho man, crossing his arms over his chest.

I tried not to think of all the women he had made happy, but rather concentrated on all the fun that was ahead of me.

"I want cotton candy. Now. How bout It?" I asked, heading towards Donna while I pressed myself between her and Opie to pull her hand towards fun town. For now I had to ignore him. Make him think he is the hunter. Why was I turning myself into the prey? What was I? A bunny? Why was I thinking about this any way?

This wasn't a date.

As I forced Donna to get cotton candy in every color I felt a weird sensation on my neck. It felt like somebody was watching me. I slowly started to look around only to find Opie and Jax a few feet away and I caught Jax checking me out again. Twice in less than an hour, minus the time I sat behind him on his bike so he couldn't check me out of course. If this wasn't a date I might as well become a nun.

"If you make my fiance throw up you'll be driving her home." Opie hugged Donna from behind, leaning down and kissing her neck sweetly.

"You can't blame her for you knocking your girl up. That's your creation making her rethink her meal choices." Jax said and I felt his presence on my arm. All my hairs on it started to stand up and I could smell him. It was a strong musk smell like he had gotten into the shower last night and fell asleep still wet. Just thinking about it made my whole body shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jax asked and they all looked at me.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I feel like screaming. So who is up for the first ride." I tried to hide my flushed face by looking around to choose a ride.

"Sorry girl. I'm only gonna watch you guys. I am officially forbidden to move faster then 80 miles per hour. And turning upside down shouldn't be included either." Donna bowed out. I gave her a pouty face in response.

"Oh man, Donna, that sucks. You're gonna miss all the fun." I felt disappointed. That must be awful.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm just gonna eat everything I can. I mean it's not like I'm gonna miss it. We haven't been here for like...gosh honey how long, 6 years?"

"Let's get on this one!" Jax put his arm around me and led me to a giant spinning wheel.

But didn't he say they were doing this every year? Did he actually make up this story to have an excuse to be here with me? So it wouldn't seem like a date. I tried to put two and two together, but my brain only focused on the naked part of my shoulder where his fingertips touched my skin.

Oh this so was date.

After 5 more rides, most of them rode multiple times, and a short food break we all still sat on the picnic table laughing and enjoying the day.

"So you guys got any names prepared?" I finally asked.

"We are still discussing it. Mostly we are discussing the part about knowing the gender." Donna replied making Jax' and my eyes widen.

"What? I'm old fashioned. I want to be sitting and pacing in the waiting room for hours with my boys with me. We'll be staring at the door for hours waiting for the big announcement." Opie grinned at his imagination.

"Hours? You know you will be paying for that for the rest of your life." Donna punched him but I was to busy to laugh.

"Hold on. You wont be with her when she has to push it out? How can you do that?" I shrieked.

"That's what the god mother is here for Harley Dear." Opie grinned at me making me freeze. What the hell? I am suppose to hold Donna's hand? That's not what I signed for!

"Congrats!" Jax put his arm around me "I knew there was a reason we should do the god parents thing. If only just to see your face right now."

"Are you guys kidding me? You want me to be in there? To hold your hand while It comes? We barley know each other!"

"But I want you to be there with me! Please Harley do me the favor." Donna grabbed my hand and took a deep look into my eyes. I had a feeling this worked when she did it with big hearted Opie but I had a weird feeling about this.

"I'll think about it, okay? But I am honored that you want me there. It better be a girl then. If we both suffer through this this better be a new member of our secret club."

"What secret club." Jax asked while taking a drag from his cigarette. I hated it when he did that. It made me look at his lips every time.

"The secret girl club I just made up. Duuuh. Stay on track Teller." I said slightly leaning into his arm around me.

But the comfort I felt was quickly replaced the weird sensation on my neck again. I tried to secretly take a look around so the others wouldn't notice but I couldn't find a pair of eyes that was watching me.

"So. I know something that Donna can actually do with us. Except feeding my hopefully baby boy with junk food." Opie said while he cleaned his hands . He made a dramatic pause to make sure he got all our attention. "the spooky house."

Jax and Donna started complaining and moaning but I felt my heart beat faster. I love these things.

"What's wrong you guys? What are we waiting for?" I jumped up from my seat and pulled on Jax arm.

"The spooky house sucks Harls." he said but slowly got up as well. "Don't get to excited."

"But we can all go together! Come on!" I pulled Opie up as well. They led me and Donna to a more separate part of fun town. The spook house was almost at the very end and the most noise of the other rides didn't even make it to us any more.

As we stood in front of it I was actually surprised. It was just a normal wooden hut. It looked old and broken and like something that usually stands forgotten in the woods. Perfect for rapist and junkies.

"Told you it's nothing special." Jax whispered in my ear. But we got inside anyway. We gave some of our tickets and opened the door.

There was barely anything in it. "You have to go into the rooms. We can even go upstairs." Donna explained as she saw my disappointed face. They all looked at the door to my right which would lead to a living room in a normal house. I looked at it and back at them. I just rolled my eyes.

As I walked towards the door my steps made the floor ache. How old was this shit actually? I brought my hand towards the door knob. But before I could actually open the door the doorknob turned itself. I just looked back at the guys. I saw them grinning.

"Okay. Whats gonna jump out?" I whispered but they just all pulled their shoulders up. I turned back around just in time for the door to open. But what I saw made me scream!

A little girl dressed in a doll dress and make up that made her look like a broken porcelain doll held up a clowns head by it's hair.

"Play with me!" she screamed at me. Instincts took over and I pushed her back into the room and closed the door. I heard hysterical laughter behind me and saw Jax and Opie leaning on each other look like they are about to piss themselves while Donna wiped her tears away.

"That's Mindy. She is the daughter of the spooky house owner." she explained. "She dresses up every time. She got good at it I must admit."

"I hate dolls." I said while crossing my arms. "Sorry by the way." I said towards the door a little louder.

"No problem!" I heard a cute voice say back which actually also made me laugh.

"Are there more people going to jump outat us?" I haven't been to this kind of spook house. Mine usually just had robots and a lot of timers. I guess a travel fun town worked differently.

"No she is the only one." Jax said and walked towards me. "You wanted to go so you go ahead. Lead the way Trager."

We had a stare down for a few second when I decide I would walk up the stairs. It sounded like the house was about to break down any second.

"Let's check the kitchen." I heard Donna say in the distance as I walked up. Opie answered but their voices got more and more distant as I walked up to the second floor.

"There wont be any food there."

"But I wanna see it!"

"You didn't wanna go here just a minute ago."

"I changed my mind. I am pregnant. I a allowed to do that. Next thing you know I'll be able to vote for the president."

The second floor didn't look any different from downstairs. I stood in a hall and there were up to 5 doors closed or halfway open to try to lure you in. I went to the one right in front of me which turned out to be a sleeping room of a little boy. There walls used to be a bright baby blue. But now the paint was starting to fall off and there were holes in them. But also blood was splattered all around the room and a lake of it was seen coming from under the bed. A choo choo sound was suddenly heard. A little toy train came out of the closet and a teddy bear whose head was missing sat on it. It drove on it's little rails in a circle which lead through a whole in the wall.

I closed the door and walked a few steps towards the next door. Just as I was about to open it I heard steps in the room that would have come next. So there was another person here to scare people. I knew it.

"Come out come out where ever you are." I said. And walked towards the next door. It was a bathroom or was supposed to be one. All I could see was tiles on the floor and some on the walls. Many of them had fallen down during the years. Or it was supposed to look like it's under construction since there were plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling all the way to the floor. And they were moving.

"Okay so what are you? The big bad clown from It? Freddy with his knife hands? Or something really original like Mike Meyers?"

A shadow was seen walking from one end to the other.

"Oh. I guess I am supposed to walk through the sheets so you can jump out as soon as I take the first step." still no answer but the sheets were moving. A lot.

"Okay. Let's get this over with. Your luck I am curious by nature." I made a few steps and moved the first sheet of plastic just to be stuck between two layers now.

"I gotta say this isn't really scary at all. I know you are gonna jump out any second so just do it and I will tell your boss I almost pissed my pants." I was getting annoyed by this now. Spook houses usually made me excited but this was cute. I decided to call it a day in this room and turned around.

I felt two arms wrap around me surrounding me with plastic. I tried to scream but suddenly a hand was around my mouth stopping the sound also with the plastic. I was picked up and carried more into the bathroom. I kept screaming but couldn't even hear it myself. I kicked and tried to break free from the tight grip around me but nothing worked. All I felt was pure terror and I felt tears forming in my eyes. This wasn't part of the show for sure.

All of a sudden I was laid down into what I guess was a bathtub and the plastic was removed from my eyes. All I could see were eyes as dark as night. "Welcome home." a creepy voice said and before I could react the plastic was wrapped around my head again. But the hands left.

I didn't dare to move a muscle and tried to hear but my breathing and beating heart was all that was heard. I tried to move and felt relief all over my body. I was able to remove the plastic and sit up. The room looked just as before. I was indeed in a bathtub and I saw a sink and a shower that looked like people had taken several shits in them. But nobody was with me. I was alone.

I stood up and ran out of the room as fast as I could but after the last layer of plastic was behind me I ran into somebody making me scream at last.

"Woah, woah, Harley. It's me." It was Jax and he held me on my shoulder looking at me like I was crazy. "Not as tough as you thought you were eh?" he grinned at me.

"Are you kidding me: This dude here … didn't you see him?" I was hysterical at this moment and this idiot was grinning at me like a care bear.

"Harley, there's nobody there. Calm down."

"But there was..." and in this moment it hit me. Welcome home. This wasn't just an attack at me. It was supposed to be an attack at Tig. At Jax. The club. I couldn't let this happen. Who ever just tried to scare the shit out of me wanted the club to know. So it would only be effective if I let them know.

"I guess the sugar rush just kicked in. The plastic in there kept coming at me like a shower curtain. I must say for a low budget place it does have it's little extras." I smiled at him hoping my year in drama club made me a good enough actress. Jax looked into the room.

"oh yeah the bathroom. I hope you didn't look into the toilet. Some people try to make it look super realistic, you know what I mean."

"Oh hell no. The shower was enough to almost make me sick." I said trying to be funny but I knew I had to change the topic or I wouldn't be able to keep up the act.

"Do you always wear this?" I said pulling at his cut while I leaned back onto the wall pulling him a little towards me as well.

He laughed his little masculine laugh and looked at the floor just to give me the sexy eyes. "Yeah. Kinda feel naked without it. We only take it off when we don't want things to lead back to the club ya know." he placed his right hand next to my head leaning on the wall. His smell gave me goose bumps again and butterflies that I had sworn to ignore today woke up.

"Do you ever let somebody else wear it?" I tried my best sultry voice hoping I didn't look like an idiot right now. Why did him looking at me make me feel like the sexiest woman alive and a troll at the same time?

"Well that depends on who it would be. The circumstances." He said with his smirk. It also made me wanna kiss him and smack him at the same time. Anything so I didn't have to look at him and feel this way. So helpless.

"Would you let ...me wear it?" did I just really ask that? Why? I didn't even want to wear his cut. I would look like a child who tried on Daddys shoes. But it would be like I was wearing his mark. Showing I belonged to him. But did I even belong to him?

My track of thoughts got interrupted by him looking at my lips and starting to lean forwards. Like a magnetic pull I felt my head leaning towards him to close the gap. My breath just stopped and my heart beat faster again but this time in happy anticipation. Today was gonna end in a heart attack on my side. I could smell the last trace of his latest cigarette on his breath making me realize how close we were actually to kissing.

"There you are." Opies voice sounded like an explosion so sudden and unprepared was I. Jax must have felt similar cause he jumped away from me turning his back to Opie and brushing his hand through his hair.

"Oh sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything..." Opie looked at Jax with this stare that was suppose to tell your best friend something the other person wasn't suppose to know. Why do guys think we don't see this shit. So Opie had a problem with Jax and me possibly being together? Or was he worried Jax would just use me? Or that I would use Jax? Opie seemed like a such a care free person to me that I couldn't imagine a bad thought forming in his head. But on the other hand he just recently beat up some wanna be Nazis with my dad.

"I am done with this place. Lets get outta here." I said trying to break the tension that someone could cut with a knife.

I walked past Opie giving him a smile and pulling on his arm. He walked down the stairs and Jax followed him giving me a little smile as he walked past me.

I was just about to walk down the stairs when I saw a shadow figure in the hall. It was coming out of the bathroom. A man just stood there. And had heard everything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Walking around in the sun made me feel better. After getting on some other rides and eating another set of cotton candy it was a lot easier for me to keep up the act, but I still felt the weird feeling on my neck. Somebody was watching me. Or Jax. Or Opie. And I wasn't gonna show any fear. I could not wait to get my hand on a gun now.

"Oh god." Donna said making us all turn to her. I quickly checked if somebody was close who could have hurt her but there was nothing visibly wrong with her. Except that she was holding her stomach.

"Sorry you guys." she said and ran towards the public toilet.

"The joys of pregnancy. Sorry. Why is this called morning sickness anyway. She throws up anytime except in the morning." Opie said and also left us walking towards the toilette.

"I really don't wanna be him right now." Jax said, laughing.

"I really don't wanna be her right now." I blurted out.

Jax and I looked at each other and kept walking all over fun town. There was nothing but silence. I tried not to show any signs of being nervous, but I had a feeling I failed miserably. I kept playing with my hands and the ends of my hair. I bit on my lip and kept looking for anything that would bring us distraction. And I found it.

"Oh my god, I know what we'll do next." I said taking his hand, my excitement making me actually forget about my actions.

"Oh god, really?" Jax saw where I was dragging him off to in a hurry.

The photo booth.

"Of course! You have all those pictures of me as a toddler. It's time to decorate your wall with this." I said making my hands do a presentation of my face and body. Way to go to show you aint full of yourself Harley. Way. To. go.

But Jax laughed and shook his head. "Alright, darling."

He pulled the curtain aside and let me step in first and followed. We had to squeeze onto the tiny seat together. Jax pulled out some change from his pocket and the photo shoot began. I kept making funny faces, making him laugh. After the third round of change thrown into the machine he finally played along and showed his most stupidest faces. Maybe because I had to sit on his lap by now cause my ass fell asleep he was finally brave enough to show it cause I couldn't judge anymore. The fourth round was sponsored by me and I challenged him to show his sexiest looks. On the sixth round we were out of ideas and he took it as an invitation to tickle me making me jump up and down probably ruining all the pictures but i was totally out of breath and was finally about to get some air again I felt his lips on mine. The whole world stopped moving. A thousand sensations rushed through my body and I knew he could hear my heart beat. It would have been a miracle if he couldn't.

His hand was on my leg grabbing my thigh. I heard his heavy breathing while his other hand around me pulled me towards him. His other hand found my head and also kept me in place and my hands started to hold onto his arms. The clicking of the camera was still heard when Opies voice yelling our names interrupted our kiss. Our lips parted but our foreheads connected when the last click was heard.

"Why have I kept myself from doing this?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I was just thinking the same." I said making us both laugh.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **hello you guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little ride. A date with Jax on fun town is one of the first things I had in mind for Harley and I am so glad I got this far. Even tho I messed it up a little since the fundraiser happens after fun town in season 1 but I guess since season one isn't gonna happen for another few years in my story it wouldn't be so drastic :P**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **All Love  
Joey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **beta: Girl-at-home13**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Arriving at the fundraiser we could already hear Gemma from the parking lot.

"Where the fuck are they? Every fucking year! Why can't I have a fucking normal son who does what I fucking say? Stop laughing Clay!" Gemma sounded like she was fine form already.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" I asked Jax as I gave him my helmet. "Nah. Mostly it's more barking than biting. Shit, she's quiet. Run." He smirked at me, causing me to laugh. He grabbed my hand and we sprinted across the parking lot.

Everything was perfectly set up. The grills were already heating up and a few families were already present. Kids were playing and their parents were drinking their coffee, minding their own business while Gemma was still having a fit.

"I hope you can explain Mister!" she yelled as she saw us walking towards her.

"Sorry ma. It was the first day of funtown and I thought Harley would like to see it. Opie is gonna come any minute now. Donna started feeling sick so he took her home." Jax explained trying his charming smile on his mother.

"Arg, just perfect. So Harley you will help Bobby with his Elvis performance. It's not hard you will manage." Gemma told me.

"Excuse me? Bobby is doing Elvis?" I was in complete shock. All my imagination could not come up with a picture of what he was going to look like.

"Why do you think he was dancing all day yesterday? You'll just have to present him that's all. Jax, you'll have the first shift on the BBQ. But first I need you to get your guys bikes in line here. Let's try to promote us as a normal MC club." The first lady made sure to have everything under control.

After setting the last few decorations up and Jax and me stealing glances at each other once in a while the fund raisers program started. One of the few bands had started playing and a clown was there to entertain the younger folks. I hadn't seen my dad until he finally showed up with Bobby, whose hair looked like it had been glued back into a ponytail and his beard was actually combed.

"Well well Mister King. You ready to serve some rock n roll?" I asked in my best Elvis voice which was the worst Elvis voice anybody had ever heard.

"Stick to your girl voice, munchkin." Dad said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for jumping in. Just make me look good okay?" Bobby said and left to change into his costume.

"So, how was funtown? Anything extraordinary...happen?" Dad said standing next to me. For a second my heart stopped thinking he had somehow found out about the bathroom incident. But looking at him I saw that his eyes were fixated on Jax who just served some girls their burgers. I tried to hide my smile.

"Well...Donna threw up without being on a single ride if you want to call it extraordinary." I said but he just looked at me.

"You would tell me wouldn't you." he was so serious I almost got scared.

"I will tell you as soon as I am sure about it." I said. It wasn't the answer he wanted but for now it seemed good enough for him.

The cheerleading and football team started to gather on the stage after the band played their last song.

A preppy blonde girl took the microphone. "Hello everyone! We are so glad you all could make it. You all wont believe how much work we, the boys and girls from the Charming's Mustangs have put into this." ANd people started clapping.

"My ass." Gemma said who stood next to us. "Every year I do all the work and these brats stand up there and take all the credit. They're lucky I care about the library being renovated. Was the best place to smoke a joint in there. The club trying to look good is the only reason I don't yank her head by her hair."

"Gemma. You really gonna let that slut take the credit?" one shock after another today. That was the not the lady that tried to intimidate me in front of the super market.

"I hate it myself, sweetheart." she said and turned around to go help Jax.

The football team left the stage and the girls got into formation. I couldn't wait to see what was happening next. Some crappy upbeat music started and the girls threw their arms up in a V.

They yelled horrible cheers and actually were mostly not in a synchronized group. I had never seen anything this terrible in my entire cheerleading career. It was a very good thing they hadn't put stunts into their show or I would have feared for somebodies life. And they were the ones getting credit for Gemma's hard work? Oh hell no. I turned around and quickly found Bobby. I ran towards him. "Please tell me you are gonna perform _Little Less Conversation_."

"Of course Lad. That's my finale." Bobby answered.

"Perfect. Prepare for the best show you ever made."

It took a whole ten more minutes for the cheer torture to be over. After some clapping, I guess the people never saw a good cheer in their life, Bobby and I went towards the stage. He kept his back towards the group as I went to the microphone.

"Well... are you all ready to see something good?" I asked and the people clapped.  
"Alright, who here is ready to travel back in time. Ladies and gentleman, lets all enjoy this journey, when it was scandalous to wear anything above your knees, a time period I certainly would not have enjoyed." The people laughed and more and more attention was shown towards the stage. "Here he is, the one, the only, the legendary. The king of Rock n Roll. Elvis Presley!"

I went from the stage as the melody of the _Jailhouse Rock_ started.

The people clapped and the more elderly even started dancing a little bit. Even some of the little kids. At least the ones who weren't laughing because of Bobby's moves.

Philistines.

But what really annoyed me where the jocks and cheerleaders who looked at him and were bored and even dared to make fun of him. Anger was started to boil in me and I kept repeating my old routine in my head to make sure I wouldn't mess this up for Bobby.

After he finished _Can't Help Falling In Love_ clapping started and he turned his back to the crowd again. Then the melody of _Little Less Conversation_ started and as soon as he started singing I jumped onto the stage and started my routine with a no handed cartwheel. After performing my dance with some heavy jumps and leg throws and double turns I made a jump off the stage making the crowd part in the middle giving me space for my jumps. I did a flic flac, a double lay out followed by a pirueta and landing in the splits. The people clapped and cheered and as I jumped up again I saw the girls looking at me pretty mad. Mad was an understatement actually, they looked pissed as hell.

I just smiled at them and made the same jumps back towards the stage without landing in the splits. I climbed back onto the stage, and turned towards Bobby just as he was finishing the song. I spread my right leg up so he could hold it by my foot with his left hand and leaned back for the final pose.

People were clapping and cheering like crazy with a lot of whistles coming from the Sons. As I caught my breath again I grabbed the microphone.

"Give it up for the King. Bobby Munson. And yes ladies he is single! We are having a little break right now followed by the schools orchestra so go grab some burgers and show some love to Gemma Teller-Morrow the lady who plans this event for us every year and the members of the Sons of Anarchy MC club whose hands took two days to build up these tents. Believe me. I've seen it myself." People cheered and clapped again while I hugged Bobby. He kissed my cheek. "You are amazing Lad. We will do this every year now."

After getting off stage I went towards the burger tent where Jax stood smiling.

"So. You liked the show?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Those were some pretty nice stunts. And that split... I had no clue a human leg could be held that high." he smirked with his sexy eyes. His flirt game was strong.

"That was just the tip of the ice berg stud." I said using my best Olivia Newton John voice which seemed to suit me better.

"Well, we didn't expect much from the new girl in town who hangs out with the Sons, but grinding onto a grandpa and now flirting with the manliest hoe in town is definitely a low no one would have expected." I turned around to see the girl who had spoken for the whole team with two of her girlfriends. wha was this? _Bring it on_? This is so high school.

"Congratulations. You just made yourself a sluty reputation faster than any, how do you call them, crow eater that ever went to Charming High. What are your plans for the future?"

"Going to Disneyland after I clean up this table with your face." I said while crossing my arms. This girl did not just actually say all that. "I understand you are pissed that I showed this town what real stunts are and I must sadly decline your offer to take your position. I'll be to busy riding bitch on all those awesome motorcycles your wanna be boyfriends are to afraid to touch over there. Little hint. They shouldn't. So you either order a burger from the hoe you wish would pay attention to you or leave my field of vision."

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? Without my vote you will never be on the team after summer break is over. Aren't you aware of that?" she actually stepped towards me making me look up at her. Why was I only 5.1 feet?

"Do you have any idea that I couldn't care less about you and your sucky team? I train to improve. Not to get held back by a bunch of girls who can't spell mustangs. Your red head missed the A while your bimbo to your right forgot the G."

"Are you fucking kidding me." she took another step forward almost pushing me towards the table that Jax stood behind clearly enjoying the cat fight. She asked for it. I used the only self defense move I remembered from the one class Nana made me take when I was 12. I stepped on her foot. Hard. She screamed like I shot her or something. Her girlfriends took her arms and screamed at me and asked what I was thinking.

"Everyone saw me trying to make friends with her." I yelled at basically nobody just trying to get an alibi. They turned around to walk away. "Who is this girl? I can not believe this." she said while her friends helped her to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled so they would look at me.

"The names Harley Trager. Remember it." The girls all just made a snorting noise and turned around again to walk away like idiots.

I turned around to an even more grinning Jax Teller.

"Opie is so gonna be mad he missed all of this." I just narrowed my eyes at him but I still smiled.

"And I gotta say...it was hot. You dancing like that. Defending the club. Calling me a hoe." He leaned on the table and brought his upper body more towards me, the magnetic pull started again and I also leaned on the table.

"Oh really? What made it so hot for you? My flexibility? Or my dirty mouth?" Lord help me. Was I actually talking dirty with Jax Teller at a family fundraiser with our parents within a mile just a few hours after our first kiss on a date that wasn't even a date?

"I'd like to know more about both of those..."

"Jax Teller! Get your ass up! Harley if I see you distracting him one more time I'm gonna put you on dish duty tonight!" Gemma's voice was heard from another tent making us both laugh.

"I'm gonna try to calm her down a little bit." I told him changing the mood from sexy to friendly again. "Good luck with that." was his only answer as he turned towards the grill.

Approaching Gemma always felt like walking towards a lioness. You never knew what was gonna happen. It could either attack you or start dancing to Hakuna Matata. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Are you fucking kidding me. Everyone is going crazy since your little stunt." she looked at me with big eyes and I didn't know how to react.

"And that is...a bad thing?"

"It's amazing! You kicked those bitches asses without actually kicking them. Gosh I wish your mother could have seen this." she cupped my face into her hands. "Parents just actually come up to the big bad bikers to ask questions about their bikes. That's all I ever wanted for this stupid BBQ."  
I guess this was one of the most honest moments I would ever have with Gemma. I could tell behind all this hard cover she cared what the people of their town thought about the Sons of Anarchy. Samcro was family no matter what. But who wants to live in a place where your family is hated?

"Maybe they only hear rumors about you guys but not what you actually do for the town like what you did today. They need to know that. But it's not like you guys are being chased with torches and dung forks Gemma. Otherwise Jax and Opie couldn't go to fun town every year like they did with me today." I realized my mistake. Damn it. Gemma didn't know that. I just screwed up big time.

But she just looked at me confused. "Fun town? They haven't been there since you guys were kids. Oh no wait. This one time when they were sixteen they went but in the version that I heard Tara and Jax started fighting so they haven't stayed longer than an hour." She turned away to take care of a family who wanted to congratulate her for the hard work.

Hold on a second. So he lied to me. He lied to me to get me to go with him to fun town. But why?

My track of thought was interrupted by my feeling of being watched in the neck. It felt like my heart stopped beating for a second and my entire body a cold sweat started forming. I had so much fun at this fundraiser I totally forgot about todays' bad events. I started looking around expecting a shadow to be seen somewhere. But to my surprise I found the eyes pretty fast.

A guy leaned onto the toilets house wall with his arms crossed and grinning at me. What the hell? What a creep. But taking a closer look I realized it was the guy who tried to flirt with me and then shot a Juice. One of Darbys guys. Darby who will press charges against my dad.

I took a look around. Jax was busy with his burgers. Gemma was bombarded with housewifes. And Dad was busy in a corner explaining little boys his bike. So I figured it was now or never. I told Jax the club had to figure out a way for dad to not go to jail. But their ways seemed to always include something drastic and not so legal. So I might as well take a chance and try it myself. So without much ore thinking I started to walk towards this guy what made him grin even wider. I hated him so much. He turned around to walk around a corner so we could have some privacy. I had a weird feeling in my gut that I was making a big mistake but it was time to live up to the Trager family name.

"Hello gorgeous." he said as I walked around the corner. For a minute all my courage left me. He stood there like an arrogant asshole with one of his eyes still blue and his lip cut on the bottom left. I wonder whose right hook did that. My eyes wandered to his swastika tattoo on his right hand and felt uncomfortable. "what? You sneaked away just to look at me?"

"i have a message for Darby." I said crossing my arms and putting pressure to my voice. I tried to fake confidence but this was totally different than pulling some stunts in front of wanna be cheerleaders. This is a world I knew nothing about.

"Oh really? And what exactly makes you think that I am going to deliver it?"

"The same feeling that tells me that Samcro is a big enough problem for you to shoot into a bar full of innocent people including me. By the way, who did that. I pointed at my eye to make him understand. "I would love to give credit where it's due."

He grinned again but I could tell it was bitter. "As I recall Prince Charming didn't go unmarked by me either. But let's not talk about them. They don't matter to us."

"So you shot the place just for decoration?" this was getting ridiculous.

"We don't give a fuck about the Sons princess."

"So why so much trouble? This is my family we are talking about."

"Haven't you been here just for a few days? I'm sure those bikers had a answer for all your questions right? What makes you so sure they are telling you the truth? I've heard stories about your mama princess. And she aint been riding just horses if you know what I mean."

"You want a broken nose to go with that?"

"All I want to tell you is that there might be more to the story. Or are you telling me you know why she burned your house down."

I hesitated for second. "How do you know about that?"

"Maybe you are calling the wrong fuckers family." he turned around to leave. I just watched him walk away. A thousand and no thoughts were running through my mind.

"Hey." I yelled at him and he turned around.

"Tell Darby to drop the charges against Da.. Against Tig. Tell him to drop them!" he laughed a little and turned around to walk away.

I slowly started to back away. What the fuck was the wanna be Nazi talking about. Tig was my dad. End of story. My mom might have had a wild youth but she wouldn't have gone anywhere near any of those people. I needed to find out why mom burned this house down.

"Hey munchkin." Dad appeared out of nowhere in front of me but looking around I realized I had walked towards our tents.

"I am really impressed and...proud. You just pushed Bobbys ego up about 5 miles. When..when did you start to learn all this?" he looked at me with his brown eyes that shined full of pride.

"Those stunts? I got Gymnastics lessons when I was 6 and kind of kept going from there, it's nothing special." I kind of felt embarrassed now that he looked at me with so much love and pride. How could he not be my father.

"Are you fucking kidding me. That was amazing. Gosh Harley... I wish I could have been there... I kinda see you in a little gymnastic suit on this stupid small thing trying to balance." he cupped my face in is again. "Believe me when I say I would give anything to turn back time to be in the first row applauding you on competitions."

"Dad I was never professional or anything like that." I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Today turned out to be a pretty emotional day.

"Oh but you could have munchkin. You could have." he hugged me. Tighter like he ever had before. I had to concentrate to not let the tears fall. How could he not be my father?

"Dad?" I asked and he loosened his hug to look at me.

"About the learning how to shoot thing. Can we start tomorrow." He frowned a little but then nodded his head. "And...does any of you guys know some fight moves?"

"Harley...is everything okay?" he got worried and that was exactly what I didn't want.

"Yeah yeah everything is fine. More than fine. I just thought... maybe it would calm our nerves if we both knew that I can defend myself. More than just a kick in the balls you know."

He actually chuckled at that and hugged me again. "Roger that."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun was starting to set as we started cleaning up. A lot of music from kids had been played today so it was a welcoming change to just hear the last birds chirping while the guys kept cursing. Tearing up a tent seemed to be just as complicated as building it.

"So how did you like your first fundraiser." Jax leaned on the picnic table that I sat on. He had his smirk on again. Typical.

"Pretty good. I'm curious if I'm gonna be here for the next one." I said. I had to be realistic now. I had to remind him me being here was at stake. And it had the desired effect. His smirk vanished and he looked away. And I felt a pain in my chest. I regretted bringing it up. But somebody had to.

"So... you go to fun town every year hmm?" I just remembered Gemma's comment. He looked at me again with his a eyes a little wider than usual. He knew I knew.

"Yeah kinda... I mean. I go there sometimes..."

"Jax." I had to interrupt him. He even made stuttering look cute. "I know you don't go there every year. Why did you lie to me."he looked at me again.

"I guess you wouldn't come with I asked without without a special occasion. Especially if you talking about leaving. I guessed you wouldn't say yes if you thought it was gonna be a...date."

"But...was it one?" I asked trying to sound cute. He looked at me again started and laughing. "You rode bitch on my bike. You ate as much as you could. And we spent 10 dollars in change to make out in a photo booth. Hell yeah that was a date." I bit my lip thinking about the photo booth.  
"You have the pictures right?" I used my sultry voice and he just nodded. Got off the table and stepped in front of him. I leaned on him so he had to look down and his hair fell onto his ridiculously handsome face.

"I think we should hide them. At least a few of them. And when I'm not around...you can look at them until our next date."

He smirked again and I turned around to leave.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So here we are. the fundraiser is finished and i actually got harley to make some cheerleading. I hope you all could imagine her stunts. if not there are some really good yutube videos that show them.**

 **thank you all so much for patients. i haven't been able to write a lot latley. I am still very passionate about the story and Harley and I do know which way to go put sometimes the words just wont come out during the time that am locking at my keyboard like an idiot.**

 **So tell me what you guys think. What did this creepy guy mean? And how will Tig take it when he finds out about Harley and Jax...**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Thank you MariSoLovley, Khyharah, Guest, Emmettluver2010, nanarosedarkness and swthrt890 for your reviews. They keep me going ^^**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, thank you so much for correcting me when it's needed**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Okay. The most important thing is that you hold it with both of your hands. All this crap you see in action movies with the guys shooting with only one hand, especially the ladies, will lead to you breaking your wrist. You have to get a feeling for the kickback. So don't get scared if the gun flies out of your hands or suddenly points upwards." Tig stood to my left and held his glock with his right hand while his left supported it. His right foot stood one step length behind his left foot and I mimicked this position. As a precaution for a newbie like me he had gotten me some glasses to protect my eyes and ear protectors. Although, they were both dangling over his arm.

We were in the middle of nowhere. I had imagined us gong to an official shooting range. My dad wasn't aloud to step foot in any shooting range in the state of California. Gemma's stories had been true apparently! I had made a mental note to get my dad drunk and get him to tell me the stories that were responsible for me having to learn how to shoot in a field with old beer cans on a piece of wood. It felt like a scene from an old western movie.

I trusted Tig. I had to for this. But a more supervised surrounding would have made me feel like I was doing the right thing. Now it felt like we were doing something forbidden.

"You close your left eye and and look over the lengths of your right arm to aim. And when you think you found your target you pull the trigger. And when I say pull I mean it. You'll feel a little resistance which will cause you to loose your target." I looked at him feeling like an idiot.

"Don't look at me like that. I am just forewarning you. So go on. Give it a try."

I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulder and neck. I lifted my arms and closed my left eye just as he had told me too. He placed the ear protectors on me and stepped back. I breathed again looking at the old beer can. It was now or never. I pulled the trigger and the gun kicked back fiercely. I wasn't expecting it that much.

"Oh my fucking god! You son of a bitch! What the fuck?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had dropped the glock and held my wrist. I kicked the dirt with my cowboy boots.

"Munchkin! Honey! Harley let me see!" Dad took my arm. His face cold as stone probably not wanting to scare me. And relief flashed over his eyes.

"It's okay Dad. It just hurts like a bitch." I kept rubbing my right wrist while Dad started laughing. It wasn't just a little snicker. It was a full hearted laugh and he looked like he was about to piss in his pants.

"That's not funny dad! Your kid just hurt herself." I slapped his chest with my left hand but started laughing too.

"Oh munchkin." he wiped away some tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But now you know what I meant."

I bent down to pick up the gun. "Where the fuck did the bullet go anyway?"

"Probably hit some satellite. You are grounded when the porn channel is missing."

"Just ask Luanne for a free month subscription. You'll be fine." I got back in position and aimed at the can again.

"You stay away from that woman." I heard him say.

"Only if you do." I pulled the trigger. This time I was fully prepared and tensed up my body. The rebound still made me point the gun towards the sky in the end but I had more control over it.

By the fifth shot I was able to control the gun completely and it felt more natural than forced. I realized my body was covered with sweat and all my muscles tensed to the maximum.

"It's alright munchkin. You don't have to hit it today. You did a few shots, finally other than tequila, and that's all I wanted." He started to massage my shoulders as I lowered my arms and groaned in frustration.

"This can't be this hard! It's a can. It's little!"

"It is suppose to be hard. I am more than happy that you know how to hold the gun and in which direction to hold it so we can call it a day."

"Did you think I was gonna hold it towards me? I'm blonde dad but ..."

"I won't say any names but if the last member of the club finally shoots himself accidentally Gemma will design a badge for it for the cut."

"Oh I need to hear the stories." I said as I raised my arms not thinking about it, aimed and pulled the trigger. But to our surprise the can actually flew from the wood. There was silence except for the echo of the shot. Then I was hugged from behind and raised in the air.

"Oh my god. That's my girl! That's my little princess!" Dad screamed at the top of my lungs while I laughed. Who knew killing a beer would be such fun.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As we arrived at Teller-Morrow on Dads bike half of the club was taking a break on fixing cars.

My eyes found Jax immediately. He only wore a tank top and his arms were glistening with sweat and grease. Hello women fantasy number 4.

"How did it go? Her arm aint in a cast so I take it not too bad..." Ope said, as we got closer to the gathering.

"She did very well. I'm not gonna mention her screaming like a little girl on the first try but she did hit the can in the end." Tig put his arm around me proudly while the guys chuckled. I felt heat coming to my cheeks. Somehow I wanted to be accepted as his daughter and being bad at shooting seemed not Trager like.

"Thanks for not mentioning it Dad." He kissed my forehead and let go of me.

"At least no cast. Focus on that." Jax said as he took a drag from his cigarette. He winked at me and I bit my lip trying not to think to much about him.

"The most important thing is that she can use one now. She's a natural. Just like her daddy." Gemma said, as she also joined the group chat. I took a look around while the others kept talking and my eyes landed on the old boxing ring. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time and that it might break down any minute.

Pictures of the bathroom happening filled my memories. I still felt the strong hands around my body. I had dreamed about the incident and woke up sweating. My heart started racing in an uncomfortable way. I hated being scared. This had to end. I wont let these jerks put me in such a position again.

"Any of you guys know how to fight?" I interrupted the conversation about my cheerleading stunts. Any other day I would have loved people talking about my skills but this wasn't the time for it.

Instead of answering, all cut wearing men just looked at me for a second before a huge wall of laughter hit my ears.

Realizing my mistake by looking at the still bruised faces of Jax, Opie and dad I decided to make it stop.

"And who is willing to teach me?" Silence met my ears.

"Munchkin...what the hell are you on about." Dad started removing his arm around my shoulder to stand opposite from me and I suddenly felt alone. Everyone stared at me like a wierdo except for Gemma who seemed worried, but I could tell she knew I was hiding something.

"There is no need for you to know how to fight Harley." Jax's tone was hard and left no room for an argument. Oh honey...the honeymoon was already over.

"But there is for me to know how to shoot and maybe kill someone?" I crossed my arms.

"That means you would be safe. You wouldn't be hurt. Whoever we are talking about wont get to touch a hair of yours."

"Only that I don't carry a gun with me."

"Then there will be one of us with you."

"But you guys can't be with me 24/7."

"Watch me."

Everyone watched Jax and I but I couldn't say anything. Did he really just say that. A part of me was thrilled that he wanted to stay by my side. Another was annoyed that he refused to see my point and made me look like a little child.

"I think it's a good idea." We all turned our heads towards Juice. He stood up and walked towards me to stand by my side. Thank you. I had started to feel lonely.

"What the fuck Juice." Opie said obviously confused while Jax was busy shooting daggers with his eyes. Dad narrowed his eyes and seemed to be concerned.

"She has a point. I was there when bullets flew around our ears like fucking confetti. I was able to save her once. Next time I might not be so lucky. What if I get hit. I'd like to know that she can break a few bones while I bleed to death."

"Thanks for the nightmares." I whispered to him. He chuckled and winked at me making me smile as well.

"Fuck this." Jax said while he suddenly walked away.

"Jackson!" Gemma yelled after him but he kept walking away with his bright white sneakers.

"Under one condition." Dad said bringing our attention to him. "If you hurt her, I will castrate you."

He pointed his finger to Juice who reached out his hand. "Deal."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sitting with my dad in the diner again the atmosphere was kinda odd. I could tell there were things he wanted to complain about but tried his best to hold back.

"I don't want to be able to beat Schmarzenegger dad. I just want to be able to defend myself. Just a little bit. I wont get hurt or anything. Juice will." The corner of his mouth started to smile but he hurried to hide it behind his cup of coffee.

"it's just... I never wanted you to be a part of this."

"You chose a gun for me today..."

"It's a beautiful sport that I am sadly not allowed to participate in in the state of California." he took a sip again. "I would lie if I told you I never imagined you learning to ride a bike or getting involved with cars in the last few years. And I love that you are athletic. I already told you I would love to have driven you to your practices... but fighting. You are a girl."

"Thanks for noticing."

"One of the last memories I have of you is playing tea with your stuffed animals. Yes they all wore tiny reaper vests but still... It seems like you try to annoy me every day with even shorter pants or skirts and now you want to fight? It just doesn't match."

"That's why people think I'm an easy target Dad. I will stop the lesson when I managed to break his nose I promise." He chuckled again.

"I'd love to see this Mohawk with a bandage. But why this sudden interest in it anyway?"

There it was. The question I tried to avoid. I hated to keep this from him but he couldn't know about what happened at the scary house. Not with the police just waiting for him to mess up and lock him up even longer.

"I guess I would feel less like a burden." I moved my scrambled eggs around on my plate and hated myself for not being able to look into his eyes.

"Munchkin. How could you ever think that?"

"You heard Jax dad. One of you guys watching me all day? All night? Tell me that that's normal club procedure." I knew I had him. But he changed the topic anyway.

"What was that with Jax anyway? He seemed pretty pissed at Juice and you. And what's that with Juice anyway."

"Okay calm down old man. You might get a heart attack. I told you I will tell you as soon as I know it. And juice and I are just friends. The bonding kind of quickens when one saves the others life you know. It's time to give it a rest dad. I'm not here to seduce every club member or become one of your crow eaters. Neither do I plan to take a summer internship and CaraCara." My speech surprised him. He dropped his coffee mug and looked at me.

"Okay Harley. I trust you with this. But … a man of Samcrow is a difficult man. There are a lot of things we can't talk we are forced to keep secret from our old ladies when all we wanna do is lay in bed next to her and forget all about it." He took my hand across the diner table. "Idon't want you to worry late at night wondering where your man is. If he is still alive or locked up. If he is faithful or not. I know you can't fight your hearts choices. God knows I tried. But I really wish better for you."

"Are you talking about Mom? Did you try to stay away?"

"I managed for a few months but it did no good. It made things complicated and I was a mess. It was the best feeling in the world to finally show her my feelings and hear her say she felt the same. But I had to keep things from her to make sure she was safe. And then to keep the both of you safe. Sometimes it felt like we were both living a secret life but I tried to ignore it until your death. But now that we know she faked it, I really know I messed up."

"You think it had something to do with you? And the club?"

"It all comes down to the club Harley. All the good and all the bad in my life. It all comes down to Samcrow. Being a son is my life. It gave me a family. And it probably took it from me as well. I promise I will find out what made her do what she did. I need to know. I loved your mother and I know she loved me. You are the living proof of that."

"How did you know I was me? When you first saw me in the club house. You left no doubt in the room. How did you know."

"You are my child munchkin. They say mothers can lift up a car to protect their child. I guess Dads feel it." I hated myself for asking this next question after this statement but after what he said I had this weird feeling in my stomach that there might be a chance for it.

"Do you... do you think it's possible... I heard a lot of rumors about mom... She had ...fun I guess. Before she met you I mean... do you think it's possible...her second life meant... another ...man?" It felt like I just threw up a little in my mouth.

"Where did you hear that?" He sounded calm. And it was scary. I imagined him freaking out and throwing his mug across the room.

"People talk..."

"Munchkin...I haven't been a saint since I was 13 years old. You mother was best friends with the infamous Gemma. The sons where and still are known for some pretty slutty partys. You've seen it yourself. But as soon as we found each other that was history. For me and your mother."

He sounded so sincere. Why did I have to question him?

"How long were you guys together..until I was on the way?"

"About ten months when she showed me the pee stick. We planed to give it to you as a joke present on your 18th birthday."

"And you never had a doubt?"

"Never."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dad and I had parted ways at the diner since both of us needed some time after a such an intense father daughter talk. So much for one of the guys being with me 24/7.

I walked around Charming arriving at the cemetery where the fake graves of me and mom had been.

I walked the same way I had to the place I had found Jax at the last time. There were no gravestones anymore and just fresh dirt had been poured into the holes. Grass was yet to grow over it.

I tried to imagine the times Dad and maybe Jax had come up here to talk to me. I wondered what they said. I wondered if I could have helped if I had been with them.

"Kinda fascinating. Standing at your own grave hmm?"

I turned around in shock. Expecting a Son my heart stopped when I realized who had followed me.

"What are you doing here?"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So here we are you guys, first shooting lesson.**

 **I have no clue about guns and actually finding the english names for certain parts of them made me google some shit that probably got me on the watch list of some secret service. Describing how to shoot was kinda weird. I only carried a gun once. It was on my visit to my older brother on the army and they had machine guns that would only work on computer screens but reacted like in real life and it was freaking hard to hit something and I was the first of my family to "die". Not to mention that the rebound hurt like shit on my 13 year old shoulder :P**

 **I just hope it was enough to make it believable for you guys.**

 **And I am so sorry it took so long for me to finish it. And it is short AF as well. So sorry! But I hope it was good enough for you guys.  
Let me know in the reviews.  
Who is standing behind Harley?  
Do you like jealous Jax? I know I do!**

 **All love  
Joey**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Thank you xxcuriousmexx, bravesfan152001, lakama12, Khyharah and FreakyFreckeledGirl11 for your kind reviews.**

 **AHHHH You guys got me over a 100 reviews! I had doubts that anybody would even care about my idea or OC but it's amazing that you guys actually spent time reviewing. I can never tell you how much this means to me! THANK YOU!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13 333**

 **I am so deeply sorry for taking this long to update. I have been at my boyfriends place who lives in another city and we've been together in London. During the King Arthur premier, I saw the premier place. Ask girl-at-home13. I sent her a video freaking out about being at the same city as Charlie Hunnam :P  
Plus my boyfriend had to pull me away from the Harry Potter studio tour... I am a handful let me tell ya that...**

 **When you wanna know what I do that keeps me from updating when I promise to do it follow me on instagram j0ey91 ;)**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I wanted to talk to you. And I heard you had a message for me. I was never a fan of answering machines, human or not. And Billie hasn't always been the most reliable source so I decided to come hear it myself." Earnest Darby stood there with his hands in his pockets and his shirt slightly unbuttoned to show of his disgusting tattoo.

"Well...what did Billie tell you?" I stuttered. Wow Harley. Impressive. Really intimidating. You really sound like a girl that killed a beer can this morning.

"He left me to believe you were concerned about your...let's call him father... his well being and all that. He is about to face a handful of years in prison. And you seem to believe I have the power to change that." Darby sneered at me, crossing his arms over his beer belly.

"Let's call it a chance. People like you seem to get overwhelmed with power." I crossed my arms and did a little victory dance in my head for not stuttering.

This was it now.

"Always with the Nazi jokes little Harley." Darby pointed at me.

"I never said it, but it's good to know you see the similarities."

"And the sarcasm. You are so much like your mother."

"Quit it."

"Oh, but, little Harley. I know Billie had a loose mouth around you and spilled the tea. You know...your mother had a really wild time when she was young and she loved to have some...fun. The problem was she surrounded herself with... not the best options. This Gemma lady wasn't the best influence let me tell ya that." He kept his eyes on mine and I felt really uncomfortable. His eyes were an icy cold blue that made you feel like your heart was gonna freeze over.

"Enough with the storytelling. I want you to tell the police it was a misunderstanding. Tig, my dad, had nothing to do with it. Drop the charges Darby." I demanded, not relenting one bit.

"Oh believe me, you want to hear this story little Harley..."

"Stop calling me that!" Okay, this jerkface is starting to really piss me the hell off.

"But it's what I always called you, little Harley..." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He found what he was looking for and took a few steps towards me. He unfolded a piece of paper. I could tell that a corner was missing and it had been folded a lot. I hesitated but still accepted when he gave it to me.

I saw a younger version of Darby. His beard a little shorter and you could tell he shaved his head since about an inch had grown back to make his whole head look like a 3 day old beard. He smiled into the camera and on his lap sat a kid that was about 6 months old. I knew that face. I had seen it in a picture before, in the picture Tig had put to the letter he wrote for his daughter on the day she was born.

This was a picture of Darby and me.

I felt a cold hand around my heart that stopped me from breathing.

"As I said, your mother liked to have fun. By the time I knew you were on the way she was already ...exclusive with Trager who believed it was his... and she was afraid to tell him the truth..."

"That not true..."

"He is not the wonderful husband he likes to make himself out to be, little Harley..."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him and started running.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I slammed the front door shut as I ran into the house. Luckily Dad wasn't home. I ran into my room and grabbed a pillow from my bed to scream into it. But I didn't feel better at all afterward. As soon as I took my first breath I ran into my bathroom to hug the toilet. Crying and throwing up is one of the worst combos ever.

"What the fuck, Harley?" I heard Jax's voice enter the bathroom. I felt his hands as he pulled my hair back. Great. There goes all my sexy.

"The diner food must have been bad. I bet Dad is rethinking is scrambled eggs as well right now." I tried to explain, but he wouldn't have it.

"I just left him at Teller-Morrow. He seemed all right. So what's going on? I saw you running like a maniac into the house." He got up and filled my toothbrush cup with water for me to drink.

"Well...I'm not a fan of public vomiting in a new neighborhood. Of course I ran in here." I tried to make his statement seem stupid and took a sip of the water to wash out my mouth. No need to hide it now anyway. The chances of being cute or sexy in front of Jax are lost forever.

"So why the tears? You have mascara all over your face except your lashes." he sat down opposite from me the toilet seat between us. I just reached my hand up to flush.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks, you look amazing as well Prince Charming."

"I'm just saying...something here smells funny and I want to know what it is."  
I reached up to flush again

"Not that! Tell me whats wrong, Harley. If it really was the food you wouldn't be able to stare me to death right now." He looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't lie to him. But I couldn't tell him the truth. But I could tell him a truth.

"I had a run in with one of Darbys guys again. That weirdo with the hand tattoo. Apparently his name is Billie." It wasn't lying. I just didn't tell him when and where this happened.

"What the fuck, Harley! What happened?" Jax was mad and worried and instantly got a few inches closer.

"I just saw him lurking around the corner. So I walked up to him and told him to fuck off and tell his boss to drop the charges against Dad. I guess I imagined myself braver cause as soon as he started laughing I started running. And you witnessed the rest." I took a sip from the water and spit it into the toilet again. So attractive.

"You approached him? On your own? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Jax snapped, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not a baby, Jax. You can't supervise me twenty-four seven."

"Obviously I have to! What were you thinking?" He got up and left the bathroom, but stopped in my room and put his hand through his ridiculous shiny hair and turned around. "These guys are dangerous, Harley. This dude might be the one who pulled the trigger while holding the gun in your direction! What made you think this was a good idea? Are you insane? Do I have to lock you up? What would have stopped him from taking you with him? Nothing Harley! Nothing!" At this point he had started yelling, loud, I might add, without taking his eyes from me.

"You could be dead right now! Is that what you want? For me... us to bury you? Again?"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I had to look away. Knowing you are an idiot is one thing. But hearing it from someone else, him, was a whole different story.

"Harley..." He lowered his voice and approached me again realizing I was about to break the hell down.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't know what to do! I can't just sit here and let him walk behind bars. I just found him, Jax. I can't loose...all of this."

"You wont. Harley...whatever happens. You are not gonna lose anything. Tig will be there, maybe locked up, but he is still gonna be there for you. And Opie is here. My ma. I ...am here." He tried to sound calm again I could tell. He brushed my hair behind my ear which only made my cry harder.

If he only knew...

He could never know. I could only imagine his face when I turn out to be a Nazi spring. Everybodys face would be pure torture but imagining Jax's felt like my heart would break any second.

I felt his arm around me and my head fell onto his shoulder. God, his should was solid, and warm.

"Tomorrow you'll be starting your lessons with Juice. I don't like it, but I get your point now. I want to lock you up, believe me I really want to..." I had to giggle a little bit it. He sounded so sincere about it that it seemed cute. "...but I know I can't and it's like you're a bunch of puppies. You do whatever pops into your head. You act on instinct...i get that."

"I thought you didn't like the thought of me fighting."  
"I still don't but... I'd rather have you knowing how to fight and never need to instead of some maniac just being able to grab you and take you home."

"I do have some tricks Jackson."

"What? You were gonna knock him out with a cartwheel?" I tried to elbow his stomach, but he grabbed it and tickled me instead.

"Don't get me wrong I will be there at all your lessons."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"You really think I'll let him beat you up before I figured out where to take you on our second date?"

"You still want to take me on a date after my latest performance?" I gestured towards the toilet that I still sat next to. Instead of maybe laughing or saying something stupid I felt his hand on my chin as he pulled me towards him.

"Jax oh my god I mean I just threw..." he silenced my freak out by putting his lips onto mine.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

"Munchkin! Hey I was hoping to see you at the Club. Where have you been? I got us a ton of wings, extra hot, and that weird movie you told me about. I don't know what to think about the cover. These three girls kinda look like... what the fuck?" Tig's monologue was interrupted when he finally walked into Harley's room and found her sleeping on my chest. I had tried to get her off of me, but damn this girl had her grip on something she wouldn't let go for dear life. I can only hope maybe one day she'll want to hold on to me like that wide awake.

"It's not what it looks like." I whispered, but panic was obviously layered thick in my voice.

"You're in my daughters bed. That's all I need to know, Teller. Out. Now." Tig turned towards the kitchen and walked away.

I slowly got up and managed to get this mini monkey off of me. It broke my heart to steal my cut from her that covered her curves. I put it on as I left her room. But I couldn't help to turn around and take another look at her. She had replaced me with a pillow and took a deep breath. It was so cute and sexy at the same time I couldn't help but grin.

"Are you fucking with me boy?" Tigs voice brought me back to earth. He stood at the end of the hallway glaring at me. His hand aint to far away from his gun. So I quickly closed Harley's door and walked towards him.

"Tig, man, I'm sorry. I saw her running home. She … I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"You're not sure?" His voice sent shivers down my back. My muscles tightened like they always did when I expected a fight.

"She did something terribly stupid! I already lectured her. She tried to get this Billie idiot to tell Darby to drop the charges. Don't be mad at her. She tried to help." I couldn't have Harley wake up and Tig be pissed at her. That would only lead to her being pissed at me. Not now that I finally figured out our second date. This girl actually got me planning dates for her.

"She aint the one I'm mad at, Teller!" He got closer, trying to corner me. Every part of my testosterone filled body would have loved a fight right now. I would have loved to smash some bones. Preferable Billies. But not Tigs.

"I know, I know, but nothing happened I swear, Tig. That's your daughter in there. You should know me better. That's Harley. This aint some fucking thing..." His fist grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him while his right was raised in a fist. "...We haven't!" I yelled before I had to protect myself. Even though deep down I knew Tig would kill me slow and painfully if I ever made Harley feel like one of the crow eaters.

"Tig. That's your daughter! Harley. The girl I thought of as a sister for my whole life. Things have changed but I am not gonna screw this up I promise!"

"Oh you promise. Well what should I be worried about?" he pushed me away. Hard.  
"A promise from the honorable Prince Charming, the biggest whore in town and that's a pretty big deal considering the company we keep."

Mom always told me my fucking around would gonna bite me in my ass one day. I hate it when she's right.

"Tig..."

"Don't Tig me! I swear to god I knew the moment I saw you realizing it really was her. It was written all over you face. You wanted to fuck her and felt guilty about it! She aint pussy with legs. That's the girl whose gravestone you helped decide. And I promise on her mothers grave, wherever the fuck that is, I see you treating my princess like a CaraCara star your life will be over Jackson. Do you understand?"

"Tig..."

"Do. You. Understand." he stared me dead in the eye. Our chests were touching at this point and the only thing I could think of was that I had never seen Tig this way. And it kinda scared me.

"Yes, sir."

He turned around to walk into the kitchen and prepared the chicken wings he had talked about earlier.

"No one will ever take her away from you again. Never. Especially me Tig. She is not going anywhere. I promise." He kept putting away his groceries, but I knew I had hit the right nerve. "she told me... promised me to leave Charming if the club isn't gonna find a way to get you a 'get out of Jail card'." he stopped mid track and locked at me.

"What?"

"I won't let that happen, Tig. She is not going anywhere." I walked towards the pass-through. "I guess without you she thinks this wont feel like a home anymore. I just want to prove her wrong."

"By fucking her?"

"It's not like that! And by the way at the gas station she checked me out first! What I'm trying to say is... we have to figure this mess out as soon as possible. The shit with Darby. The fire in their old house. We have to show her that this can work."

He finally looked at me again and I knew we had a silent agreement.

"Do I smell chicken?" I heard the voice of an hungry sleepy angel coming closer.

"We can't hide anything from you." Tig said smiling at her but gave me the side eye.

"Absolutely not! Oh my god! You got me 'Clueless'!"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

Dad and I sat on the couch, but he had fallen asleep after the first bucket of chicken wings and the first half of 'Clueless'. Amateur. But it gave me an idea.

I let the movie play and got up from the couch. I walked down the hallway to get to Dads room. I haven't been in there since we brought in the furniture.

I tried to open and close the door as quiet as possible. But as I turned around I almost got a heart attack. I knew I had trouble keeping my room clean but now I knew that my moms cleaning obsession had saved me from Dads messiness to show in my genes.  
His pants and shit, all mostly black and with the reaper on it were spread all over the floor and a few beer cans were placed on his nightstand.

I got closer as a small humming sound got my attention. I opened the nightstand.  
"What the fuck. That's where he keeps the booze."

Dad actually got a mini fridge as a nightstand. He must have gotten it after we brought the rest of the furniture in. "I am so gonna remember that." I whispered to myself remembering the Bourbon and Whiskey and closing the fridge.

I took a few looks around feeling like an idiot. I had no clue what I was looking for. It's not like he's having a secret diary. But I needed something. Not to prove that Tig is my father. But to prove that Darby isn't. The simple thought made me taste bile in my mouth.

Except of just a few clean shirts there wasn't much in his closet. I kind of expected a safe but I guess Dad wasn't one for hiding. I found a lot of bullets but not the guns to go with them. It would have been smart if I had been six but didn't we just had my first shooting lesson. Men.

"Looking for something?" A female voice made me jump up.

Gemma was standing in the door frame trying to hide her laugh but she eyed me like a cat did a mouse right before the kill. Busted.

"What the hell are you doing here? Tig's asleep if you haven't noticed."

"I kind of guessed. You do know that his window gives me perfect view from my bedroom right? I saw you playing Charlies Angel so I guessed there was something I should know." She walked in as if she owned the place. She did take care of it for years so I guess she did have a right.

"I was just curious. I guess Dad also never learned how to use a washing machine. Another thing to bond over. Want some tea?" I said trying to walk past her and leave the room but she grabbed my arm.

"Nice try 00Blondie. What's wrong?" She finally dropped the queen act and looked me in the eye like my Nana used to when she knew I was in trouble and wanted to help. I guess Gemma would have supported the plan to shave Katie Millers head tho...

"I was just looking for … papers I guess. Something that made everything more...real. Their names next to each other on the ownership of this house. Anything that..."

"That what Honey?"

"That proves they loved each other."

"What makes you question that sweetie. Your mother and Tig were inseparable. They were crazy for each other."

"Yes but... did they love each other?"

"Your father wasn't able to live in this house. You really question his love for your mother."

"No. Not his love. Hers..."

Gemmas right eyebrow shot up. "Word spread hmm?"

I just nodded.

"You still go to high school right honey?" she put her arm around my shoulders and lead us to dads bed to sit down.

"Occasionally. Why?"

"Let's just say I was you and your mother was that cheerleading bitch from the fund raiser when we first met. We hated each others guts until fate brought us together." She smiled as if she remembered something really funny.

"What was it?"

"Getting detention for buying from the same weak ass dealer. Anyway... people didn't like her hanging with me that much. They started hating it when I introduced her to the club. So they started talking. A lot. Bullshit. Cause none of it was true. She didn't let it affect her. So it shouldn't affect you honey."

"I hate myself for it getting to me but... I heard something..." for a second I considered telling Gemma everything but decided against it last minute. If I told her, the whole Club would know. That couldn't happen.

"This Billie dude said she used to hang with people like ...Darby and his friends."

Gemma started laughing.

"Oh my god that is the best yet. I haven't even heard that one yet. Unbelievable." she brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. She got up to leave the room "if you want to I can check for some stuff in my papers. A lot of it was in our old house and we all know what happened to it...kind of."

"That would be great. Thanks Gemma." she winked at me and turned around to leave.

I couldn't help it but I felt like this wasn't over. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Again you guys I am so sorry it took this long. I always wondered what took some of my favorite writers on here to update a story I was crazy about. Never judge until you've been in someones shoes you guys. It's insane. You know where you want the story to go but HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING THERE?!  
again...sorry!**

 **Let me know what you think! DO you still know what the hell is going on or does it start to feel like Pretty Little Liars with a thousand of loose ends cause it kind of starts to feel that way to me :P**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!  
I am so deeply sorry! i just started my new job in Austria and it has been very stressful but now i got into a rhythem and I have time to do my own stuff again ^^**

 **Beta: the wonderful and very patient girl-at-home13.**

 **Follow me on ista: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Chap...Chap, Chap... Chap, Punch, Chap." Juice's instructions were followed by the sound of my fists hitting the pad he held up to protect himself. I looked like I swam in sweat and we only had been at it for 40 minutes. "OK. Let's take a break." He dropped the pad and I started to stretch my arms. I could hear my tight muscles thank me.

"You're pretty good. Have you already done something like this?" Juice took a sip from his beer.

"No. Just a self defense class when I was younger, but it was more based on how to get away fast instead of doing harm."

"Doesn't sound so bad... I'd like you running away better than actually fighting, but I get why you want this. Not being able to help yourself sucks."

"Thanks... Dude, one of those lessons was actually fun. One hour of kicking huge ass puppets in the balls." Juice started laughing and almost spit out his beer making me laugh as well.

"Are you for real? You had to practice that?"

"Hey. It's wasn't just the ball kicking. It was a combo of breaking the nose and kicking the balls. I'll show you. Attack me." I walked into the middle of the old boxing ring and spread my arms. His smile vanished instantly.

"No thank you."

"Why? Are you scared hombre?" I started jumping again to annoy him. But he wouldn't move an inch.

"Come on! I still have the gloves on. It won't hurt ….that bad."  
"That's crazy, I am not going to..." Juice started to walk towards me which was a huge mistake. I softly punched his nose and took his right arm to pull him towards me and put my knee...next to his balls and pushed him to the floor.

"Oh lord..." Bobby, who sat at the picnic table started clapping so I turned around and took a graceful bow.

 **JAX POV**

Harley just took her bow and I saw Juice lying on the floor with one of his hands checking his nose and another holding his...private area. Good.I bowed to work on the car again as Tig approached me.

"I can't see from here. What happened?" He ducked to take a look at the scenario.

"She just kicked his balls."

"That's my girl. Typical Gemma. Giving us the shift during her first practice. I'm dying over here. I am just waiting to hear her cry or something like that."

"Don't worry. She's got it." I said handling the screw-wench.

He spoke my mind. I hated not being over there. To cheer for her or massage her shoulders during a break. I could see the sweat on her body glistening and all I could think about was licking it off of her.

"She went through my stuff yesterday." Tig stated somberly.

I gave Tig a confused glanced to signal he got my attention. Harley going through his stuff after the stunt she pulled yesterday?

"Gemma told me. She caught her off guard. She told her she was looking for something that truly linked her mother to me. Like marriage or something like that."

"How come? Is she having doubts?" I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. Didn't Harley feel welcome in Charming.? Was she hoping for a better family and was now disappointed? Was she just waiting for Tig to go to jail so she could leave? No. Great job, Jax. You just told this man to do your best to make his daughter feel safe and welcome and loved and not even 24 hours have passed and you are full of doubt.

"I don't know, but Gemma said she seemed weird. Apparently she heard rumors about her mom. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, but I was hoping I would have been with her when word got around so I could kill it." Tig whispered. He seemed to trust me a lot more since yesterday. I just had to make sure to not be seen with his girl half naked again.

"I'm not sure if I should ask what 'word' you are talking about."

"It's nothing. Its just...when Denise started hanging out with Gemma and therefore the club their high school mates started spreading rumors. It was bullshit. But apparently still holds on to this day."

I could already imagine what word said and I was glad I didn't ask for details. I had a few memories of Denise. I would like to cherish them.

"I'll try to get it out of her."

"As long as you aint getting something off of her..." Tig said as he turned around and walked to the car he was working on.

"What the hell!" Harley yelled. But my inner panic seemed unneeded as she shortly after burst out laughing.

 **HARLEY POV**

"That was revenge for my nose." Juice said as I tried to dry off my face with the boxing gloves I still wore. This dude had actually emptied a bucket of water above my head. At least I wasn't sweating anymore.

"And you started smelling so..."

"Idiot. I always smell delicious."

"I can confirm that. Come on Champ. I finished my cars and I feel like driving around with you." Jax suddenly stood at the boxing ring and crossed his arms.

"Really? You couldn't have come here a few second earlier?"

"Wouldn't have been as much fun, babe." he said and winked at me. "I'm a huge fan of wet t shirt contests." Jax winked at me.

I started to take of my gloves as Juice approached me.

"So tomorrow, same time. Same place. We'll be working on some kicks. I doubt you will be able to lift your arms tomorrow." he took my gloves as I punched his shoulder.

"So I'll kick your ass tomorrow. You asked for it hombre."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I turned out that my hair and clothes had mostly dried after riding bitch on Jax's bike. He had driven us to a part of a forest that apparently didn't see many people nowadays.

"If you wanted to kidnap me you could have just said so." I joked, cause this place reminded me of a scene from the movie 'Wrong turn'.

"Well where would have been the fun in that. Come on." he took my hand and lead me more into the forest.

"We are just gonna leave your bike here?"  
"There is nobody here but us. Come on."

We walked on something that used to be a dirt track so apparently this place used to have visitors a long time ago. But around us were nothing but trees so I wondered where he was leading me. But it was nice to be out of town, even though Charming was such a small and quiet place, a lot has happened there the last few days. I didn't know what to expect when I got on the Greyhound to Charming, but I sure as hell didn't expect this.

"So... Is this our second date? A walk through the forest? Didn't take you for a hiking guy. Didn't take you for a guy who knew places that could only be reached by foot either?"

"Aren't dates for getting to know each other?"

"So this is our second date? Just to let you know, I like it when the dates start somewhere public and end somewhere private. You know...like last time."

"Last time ended at the fund raiser." He sounded confused now and stopped to turn around. I got closer to him so I had to look up which helped me do my sexy eyes. Our chests where also touching.

"I say it ended in the photo booth."

I walked past him and just knew he was looking after me. I felt this sensation in my neck and it made me smile. It finally felt like someone was watching me when I wanted them to be. Not a creep around the corner.

I kept on walking until we found a clearing. But it wasn't just a normal clearing. There was a really old rusty playground on it. With a sand box and a slide. A pair of swings was still hanging while three others had each lost a string. In the middle of it was a huge jungle gym. I wouldn't dare to climb on it, but it looked like it used to be a lot of fun.

"Hold on..." I said getting an itchy feeling in my brain. "I know this place."

"We used to come here with our moms a few times before..."

I turned around to look at him.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe what I heard. I felt my eyes tear up and quickly turned around so he wouldn't see. I felt his arms around me as he hugged me from behind.

"I was kinda hoping it would bring memories back." Jax said quietly as if this place had some magical power to him like a church or a cemetery. I bet it was kinda creepy at night here as well.

"Kinda weird idea for a second date. Trying to remind me that you are supposed to be like a brother to me." I wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But I see it as the place where Opie and I shared our first joint. Here we had our secret high school parties and I wanted you to see that. A few hook ups where made here as well."

"Oh so I am here so you can add another name to your playground fling list?" I joked and hoped he got it. His mouth at my ear showed me he indeed got it.

"I have a feeling you would have been successful here on your own." He tickled me as he kissed my neck.

"Oh really?" I tried to imagine Jackson and Opie during their high school years. Of course Opie met Donna there and Jax had... Tara. OK bad track of thoughts.

"Technically you are still in high school. You could make your own parties here and invite the bad bikers. You would be the hot anti-cheerleader that everyone wants to be friends with."

"Oh just friends hmm?" I turned back to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Well...if things go as planned you will have a boyfriend." And his lips finally met mine again.

I pulled him with me to as our lips parted to go further into the playground.

"So you had your high school parties where our moms brought us so they could talk crap about our dads. Kinda funny when you think about Opie and Donna humping up here and now she is caring a mini him ...or her."

"They actually had their first kiss here."

"Aww. Tell me more. Tell me more." I turned around and made my puppy eyes.

"Not my story to tell. Sorry babe. But it was a really fun night I can tell ya that. Your dad actually helped us get the booze out here. He said we should start practicing as soon as possible if we wanted to survive our Prospect time." He looked around and had this smile in his eyes like he was remembering a thousand happy memories at once. I couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"How old where you?"

"15."  
"Oh...I remember Dad mentioning your 15thbirthday Party. Was it that?"

"That would be it."

I approached the swings and pulled on the strings. When nothing happened I decided to take the risk and sit on it. An aching noise came from the frame but everything stayed in place.

"I wish I could have been there."

"You were ten going on eleven at that time." I suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Creepy when you think about it that way hm?" I knew he was finally thinking about our age difference. Sixteen and twenty didn't sound so bad. But fifteen and ten was a different story. Not that something would have happened back than of course but it did visualize the difference on a whole new level.

"We would have been only at maybe a few parties together anyway. And you and Opie would have been busy playing older brother."

"Yeah... Probably better that way. If you would have been our age and here I would have probably done more harm than good. I was an idiot back than." he chuckled as he sat down on the other swing without testing it first. He put his hand through his shiny hair and got a cigarette from his pocket.

"How come.m? To many hormones controlling Jackie Boys life?"  
"Long story short, yeah. Now at least I know what I'm doing." He blew out the smoke and winked at me. I loved this. This funny and not so heavy flirting that he sometimes did. It made me feel like he actually cared. Not just in a sexual or a sisterly way. Wow those are to words no one should ever mention in one sentence Harley.

"We usually had our birthday parties here. Then there was one on the first day of summer and labor day. And whenever we felt like it anyway."

"So you give me permission to use your not so secret secret spot?"

"If you stay to go to Charming High sure..." He took a drag from his cigarette. I knew where this was going.

"Won't my parent have too enroll me or something?"

"Aren't you legally of age or something?"

"Aren't you a little bit ignoring my wishes?"

"Aren't you getting that I'll do anything so you will stay?"

I didn't know what to return and not look like a total bitch so I decided to appreciate his effort. I leaned on the string that was on his side. His eyes were begging for an answer. An answer that I couldn't give yet.

"I really want to Jax. I do."

"I knew that crap piece of a bike belonged to the one and only Prince Charming." A voice I didn't recognize at first filled the silence. The both of us got up and turned around to see Billie and a few of his Nordic friends.

"Unbelievable." I whispered to myself.

"Stay silent. I'm begging you." Jax whispered to me as he walked around the swings to approach the wannabe blondes.

"What do you want?" Jax was clearly pissed to see these guys. I knew he had a gun somewhere, but I really hoped he didn't have to use it. I never saw him use a gun but I could guess he wasn't fast enough to shoot all four of them before one of them could shoot him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something? Too bad, but actually I thought I had signed up for the next dance with this fine lady." Billie smirked in my direction to provoke Jax. I really bit my tongue to not say something stupid like Jax had asked me to. It took all my willpower.

"This fine lady isn't available no more. So why don't you just turn around and thank your weird bearded leader that I let you go once more. You know...the blue on your eye is slightly fading. I could refresh that. I know how you guys feel about blue eyes..."

"So many words yet no action Prince Charming. I see your cut lip isn't really healing. I keep my promises...Hey little Harley. I got a message for you." Billie looked my way and sadly I must have shown interest cause he started to grin from ear to ear.

"No interest. Go your way and spread your bullshit someplace else. We aint having it." Jax got into Billies face again to take his eyes off of me.

"Oh, but it seems that Little Harley here is very interested. Like mother like daughter I guess." In a blink of an eye Jax was chest to chest with Billie. The other Nordics had gotten their hands on their guns on their back but Billie had risen his right arm to make them stop.

"I swear to god one more word and I will kill you." I heard Jax whisper to Billie who just started laughing. He looked towards me again.

"Darby wants to explain. He will find you." and Billie turned around to leave with his guys just like nothing happened. Jax didn't even yell at them or reach for his gun and I was very glad about that.

"What was he talking about?" Jax turned around and walked back to me again. I was truly confused so I didn't have to lie.

"I have no idea. And right now I don't wanna know. How did they find us?" I was truly freaked out. Jax saw this and quickly hugged me.

"Don't worry. I'll beat it out of Darby myself. I promise."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Preparing dinner for dad and I in our very new kitchen I had started playing my music and dancing around. Considering my second date with Jax had been interrupted by wanna be Nazis you could tell I had a fascinating talent of putting things aside and ignoring all the bad shit that was currently around me. It was almost like with my homework. I just let it pile up until I break down under the pressure. I guess I never learn.

I had just finished cooking the noodles so I started to cook the cheese sauce and cut the ham to make dad my infamous noodle cheese ham casserole when the phone rang. I turned the music down and went to answer it.

"Trigger here." I greeted when a robotic voice answered.

"You know you don't belong where you are. The truth is right around the corner but you aint seeing it because of all the lies surrounding you. Help is on the way."

The robot hung up and all I heard was the peep tone from the phone and my heart beating so loud it seemed like it was going to explode any second.

"Harley?" Dad touched my shoulder and I turned around ready to hit him with the phone, but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing so.

"Wow...what is wrong? What happened?" he took the phone from me and rubbed my arms up and down. I guess I looked as horrible as I felt.

"Nothing. It was just... someone had the wrong number but it seemed weird so I waited for noise or anything to signal that somebody was listening. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." I walked past him to keep cooking. I had to do something with my hands or I might start pulling my own hair out.

"Yeah I called out your name 4 times. But that was good thinking...with the waiting for some noise I mean." he walked into the kitchen and kissed my forehead. "I wish you didn't have to look out for such sign but I am glad you are such a fast thinker. Just like your mom. Until you tried to hit me with the phone. That was all me." he joked and I smiled up at him "You are the perfect combination. I always knew that Munchkin. And I am dying of hunger. Gemma had me work non stop today. I hate it when she does that. She knows I need time with Clay the club to figure this shit out..."

I stopped listening as dad explained what he wanted to do to figure out why mom burned down the house. I had a feeling that this question was gonna be answered along the way. I just had to figure out how Darby was able to make his voice sound like the Terminator. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Here you go guys. What do you all think?  
Please make sure to leave a request and let me know if you have any wishes or complaints regarding this story.**

 **I wrote this chapter while Playing "Injustice" on my boyfriends PS3 that he left at my house (muhahaha) and I was surprised how fast I got it going. I will try this again and maybe I can finally keep my promise of updating more frequently. :)**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley**

 **Thank you for your reviews Emmettluver2010, Guest and FreakyFreckledGirl11! They mean the world to me!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13! 3**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

"They seem to be everywhere she is and I am betting my balls she is being watched twenty four seven without us noticing!" I beat my fist onto the table that had our beloved reaper engraved on it. It was time to do something about the Nordics following Harley's every step. I had no problem with spending every second with her. But I had a problem with us being watched during that time.

"They aint that smart. I mean... it's the Nordics we are talking about." Bobby said, kinda confused. And I get it. It sounded insane. Why would the Nordics be so interested in Harley. The new girl in town. Tigs long lost daughter. Of course we thought she was dead but what was it to them?

"They are scaring my little girl. That's all that matters to me and I'm asking for the clubs help." Tig said in a tone that was reserved for very important matters.

I saw this dude bury a Nomad Mayan while retelling an entire episode of the Simpsons. So hearing this tone from him sent chills down my back. Things really have changed. This wasn't the crazy Sergeant that had lost his will to live a proper life anymore. This was a father. A loving father that was ready to do anything for his daughter.

"And the club is gonna do something about it. Have we figured out how this Billie wanker is still running around even though he turned a bar into cheddar cheese?" Clay said while taking a drag from his cigar.

"Apparently not enough evidence to link it to him. Nobody on the street stayed to make a statement and isn't following the police calls for witnesses. And Harley and my statement isn't enough. Just because we had a little fight before hand with them doesn't make him a suspect." Juice explained while rubbing his Mohawk. I hated it when he had something to tell that only involved Harls and him, but he did save her life and I will forever be grateful for that. I gotta get used to her having guy friends. It's the same as Opie and I. Still doesn't mean I don't wanna rip out his throat whenever he gives her a bear hug.

"I call bullshit" Opie started. "Darby still had a favor to claim after his guys beat the shit out of the Mayans last year and that's when he used it. It's time for Unser to be the head of that mad house."

"Roger that. But until then we will have to take matters into our own hands. I know she is not gonna like it, but you're gonna have to step up your home game, Tig." Clay turned to his right to look at his Sergeant who looked at the table. It was never good if you had to store big ass guns at your own home, but with Harley there now he had to decide whether to tell her about it or not… even though the reason he had to get more guns was to protect her.

"Ope. I want you to be her shadow. You follow her whenever you can." Clay suggested.

"What?"Opes and I asked at the same time. But Clay ignored us.

"Just bring her and Donna together more often. They like each other don't they?" He took a drag from his cigar.

"Well..yeah they do..but to be honest Clay. I was hoping to keep Donna out of this. With the baby on the way... I would do anything for Harley you know that Tig." he looked at the man that got us our first beer. "But Donna..."

"Don't you worry boy." Tig said smiling at him. "You've got two to protect."

They nod at each other. I guess being a father is also an exclusive club that I can only imagine to be a part of. Caring about a child, your child. Something that is half you and preferable half the woman you love. Though it sounds nice, being twenty-one and not being a father is great as well...

"Fine, then you are going to have to make it up to her for spending so much time with Harley. Jax, you and Tig will get the guns and stock the house..."

"But Opie and I could..."

"Do as I say boy." Clay interrupted me like he always did when he knew I had better ideas than him. Anger rose in my chest and I started to breath heavily. Bobby's hand resting on my shoulder didn't help. Apparently it was clear to see for everyone Clays way pissed me off. We didn't always agree a hundred percent, but we both had the club as our top priority. But in this case it wasn't about the club. It was about Harley.

"Ope is a great bodyguard but in this case I think I should..."

"So you can fuck around instead of watching out?" Tig stood up like someone had shot something large up his ass hole after Clay spoke about his little girl and me like that.

Opie rose up as well and held him back.

"I know you don't wanna hear that Tig but it's the truth. I'm not gonna put her life at stake cause my step son can't keep his dick in his pants."

Now it was my turn to be held back. Clay just rose one eyebrow and took a drag from his cigar. He looked like the fucking godfather and it pissed me off.

"Wanna tell me it's different boy? You aint thinking with your dick when you see that ass."  
"Clay..." Tig warned not liking his daughter being referred to as a piece of ass...

"It's not like that and you know it!" I yelled at Clay who just took a drag from his cigar again.

"That's still to be proven."  
Being sick of treated like a ten year old I freed myself from Bobby's grip and left the church. Being out of the club house I kicked the picnic table.

"Wow. Easy there." I heard Harleys voice. She wore tight leggings and was still sweaty from her fight lessons with Juice. She seemed to have stretched her muscles next to the boxing ring. She smiled at me but it quickly faded when she saw how pissed off I truly was.

"Hey.. what happened?" she approached me and tried to touch my arm but I took a step back. She got wrinkles on her beautiful forehead. How can a fucking forehead be beautiful anyway.

"Nothing... Just forget about it." I tried to walk away, but she followed me.

"Forget about it? I don't think so. What happened in there. I thought church was all about talking about the club and taking care of things. What got you so pissed?"

"Nothing! Nothing got me pissed so just let it be." I turned around and regretted yelling at her immediately. She seemed shocked and sad and stared at me in complete disbelief. The others just left the club house and if looks could kill Tig would be able to add my name onto his long lists of victims.

Thankfully Opie came towards us.  
"Hey, Harles, I'm starving. And your workout earlier seemed to yell 'I need a cheeseburger' so what do you think?"

"I'd love to..." she said looking straight into my eyes and turning around to walk towards Opies bike.

He looked at me and mouthed "Dude..." and giving me a stern look. He turned towards his bike and put on his helmet. Harley followed him onto his bike and I felt bile in my mouth seeing her ride bitch on someone else's bike. Even if it was Opies...

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Harley's POV**

"I didn't really expect anything to happen that night. We just wanted to hang out and drink and be cool you know..." Opie explained as he chewed on one of his fries. "And it's kind of this one thing led to another type of story."

I gave him a death glare to show I was not satisfied with that. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Tara had convinced her to wear something a little more revealing. I was 16 and horny as fuck. I had a little crush on the cute girl next door and suddenly she showed up with a mini skirt and her hair looking like she had just been fucked against a car. I drank till I had the courage and hit on her like the biggest idiot you can imagine."

"And it worked?" I could not imagine Donna falling for Opies drunk lame pick up lines. I denied to believe it. They are getting married and she is freaking pregnant. Please don't Donna...

"Of course not! When I tried to grab her ass she slapped me right across my face. And I fell in love. It took hours for me to sober up but eventually I apologized to her and we spent the whole night talking. We were the last ones at the playground and right when she said she was gonna drive home I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her." he smiled remembering their first kiss. It was such a cute picture in front of me.

The big bear Opie with his bad ass leather cut smiling down at his plate of fries and remembering the first kiss he shared with his future wife. I couldn't help but smile as well. But it faded quickly.

"Whats wrong? Too cute? Jax always said to never tell that story to anyone if I don't want to look like a puppy." he chuckled.

"No. Opie, no. It's perfect!" I grabbed his hand "It's just. I wish I could have been there... or experience it myself. I don't know..." I tried to shake the conversation off and bit into my cheese burger.

"Don't be sad about something that we had no control over. Believe me when I say I am more than pissed about the fact that you got taken away from us. All the time, the memories that were stolen and we still don't know why." I looked at him and saw how serious he was about what he was saying. "You wouldn't have been there anyway. You were...too young...ten..." Apparently he was having the same realization we had yesterday.

"I know I know. We have a pretty big age gap..."

"Doesn't seem to matter now anyway..." he sing sang and took a sip from his coke that he had spiked with something out of his flask that he had in his cut. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well something else seems to matter. I don't know what's up his asshole but he better removes it before I do it." Opie chuckled but quit it when he saw my face.

"Oh Harls. I can't talk about what goes on at church. You know that. But believe me when I say he isn't really mad at you. He is mad at the situation. We have no clue why the Nordics are following you around and it's driving him..us insane. You are a top priority for the club.. For Jax..."

And immediately I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I knew why the Nordics were following me. Darby wanted to convince me he was my real father but that was something the club could not find out. Ever.

"I'd rather have you worry about Tigs jail time. And how you gonna make it go away."

"That's the least of our worries right now Harls."

"But it's my main one."

"And I get it, I really do Harley but.. We know Tig can survive a few years behind bars. We will try anything to get him out of there as soon as possible but we have to keep you alive so he has a reason to stay so as well."

My heart went down to my stomach. "What the hell are you talking about getting him out of it? You aren't even trying to stop it are you?" I got up and yelled at him. "What the fuck Opie. Jax promised. You all promised. I told you what would happen if he gets thrown in. I need him here. Free. With me."

It was very unfair of me to yell at Opie like this. I knew it the moment I looked into his eyes. The club had it's rules. Matters were decided by vote. But that didn't make it okay. They should help my dad stay out of this mess. I grabbed my bag.

"Harley."

"Don't." I cut him off and went to the ladies room.

I threw my bag into a corner and walked the room up and down. Nobody seemed to be using it so I kicked against the trashcan making it fall down and a few papers spread on the floor.

Panic.

That's all I felt.

I tried to calm down and looked into the mirror. My grip on the sink was so hard my knuckles turned white. My breathing was uncontrolled and short. I started seeing black stars when I concentrated on my own eyes in the mirror.

My reflection seemed to show the only solution to this mess. I had to take care of it myself.

Feeling a sudden calmness I took a look around and found a small window near the ceiling in one of the bathroom stalls. I grabbed my bag and locked the door to make it look like someone was using it.

It took a little bit of effort but it opened barley enough for me to crawl through it.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I didn't really plan this through. I realized that after walking through Charming without knowing were to go. These dudes always found me. I never had to look for them. It wasn't like I could just ask someone for the way. I knew my luck. I would walk right into a Son.

But it seemed like the odds were in my favor. When I turned around the tenth corner on my way I jumped back to hide from Billie and one of his friends. I instantly regretted my decision. Why did I always act on impulse? But then I remembered Tig, my dad, going to prison. And I had a way of stopping it.

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner. I started to strut, at least I would like to think so, and through my hair behind my shoulder as soon as Billie saw me. I walked straight towards them and stopped.

"Well well aint that a nice surprise."

"Quit the sweet talk. I want to see Darby. Now." I sounded way more confident than I felt in that moment and I was really proud of myself. I was doing this for Tig. At least that's what calmed my nerves.

"Why so mad baby girl? Did the bad bikers treat you wrong?"

"I came to talk to Darby so more walkie and less talkie."

"What's in it for me?"

"My foot NOT in your ass!"

I was so close to him I could smell his lunch on his breath. Something with eggs. The smell suits him.

"I really like you baby girl." He smiled at me and I tasted bile in my mouth. He walked towards a car and opened the shotgun door. "It's now or never" he said after I hesitated to step into his car. He was right. Sadly. So I took a breath and walked towards his car.

"So tell me baby girl... what the hell did I interrupt yesterday on the rusty playground." Billie asked after we drove for a minute. He either didn't like silence or tried to annoy me. He succeeded.

"It's none of your fucking business."

"Why so sensitive about it... please don't tell me you are getting it on with prince charming..."

I just looked out the window. Talking about Jax was not something I was in the mood in for. And none the less with Billie

"Ohh... baby girl. I thought you had better taste. Well... I guess you will learn from your mistakes."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I pictured breaking his nose and the only reason I didn't follow my instinct was the fact that we were driving.

"You'll see baby girl... you will see..."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We arrived in a part of Charming I haven't seen before all the way across town. It looked just like the street Jax and Dads houses stood in. It was a plain suburban street with a lot of family houses. The main difference was that every single house had the American flag flying in the wind and a lot of jeeps were parked on the street. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. It screamed 'stupid redneck' and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I had to get this over with for Dad.

The front door of the house we parked at opened and Darby appeared.

"Harley... What a nice surprise." It sounded almost too sincere. I got goose bumps. He seemed to be happy I was here.

In front of his house.

At his home.

This was a mistake.

That had to be done...

"We need to talk. Alone." I looked at Billie to let him know he was not welcome.  
"I'd be more than happy too. Billie..."

Said boy just nod at Darby and walked towards his car again.

"See ya later baby girl." and he started the engine. And Darby and I were alone.

"Please...come in." he stepped aside to show the open door frame. I hesitated for a minute. I wasn't even armed. I was such an idiot.

I tried to hide the deep breath I took to gain some courage and stepped into Darbys house.

It looked...normal. And it scared me. I had expected some swastika flags and pictures of Hitler. Maybe even a signed copy of "My fight" on the table.

"Please take a seat. He gestured towards his couch. I tightened my grip on my bag and walked towards it. "Would you like to drink something. I heard you are into coffee."

"Did Billie tell you that after he spied on me?"

"He isn't spying on you. He is watching over you for me."

"He tried to shoot Juice and me."

"A mistake he was punished for."

He sounded so serious I was afraid to ask. I didn't want to imagine any scenarios of these maniacs beating the shit out of each other and probably getting off to it.

"Milk and sugar right?" he said as he poured me a cup.

"Right." I said putting as much dislike about the fact that he knew so much about me into my voice as possible. He walked out of his kitchen and sat on a chair across the couch and put two cups of coffee between us. I didn't reach for it but he took a big sip from his cup.

"I am really glad you are here but I do wonder what brings me the pleasure." He finally said staring into my eyes.

"We need to talk. About Tig."

"Trager."

"My dad."

Silence. There was a ticking sound from a clock somewhere but nothing else.

"You need to talk to the police. Say it's a mistake or whatever."

"I am afraid I can't do that Harley. Lying to the police is a crime."

"You provoked him! Billie tried to shoot me and is still running free."

"The difference is that I have witnesses. Nobody saw Billie shooting. We all know he did it. But nobody saw it. But all of my men and those bikers saw Trager throw the first punch Harley. There is nothing I can do."

"You can take back your charges against him. It would be all fine."

"And why should I do that?"

There was silence again. This guy was driving me crazy. There was just something about him..maybe his smile..or the way he talked... it was annoying as fuck. But I took a deep breath and did what I had to do.

"Because I am asking you too." he didn't answer to that. It seemed like he hadn't expected that. Or that it didn't matter. I had one card to play and I only had it because this guy wanted me to believe he was my biological father. But what if he only wanted to get to the club and there was nothing to it.

By no means did I want this person as my father or to be related to but if there was actually some kind of chance that he had a soft spot for me I was going to use it for my dad. Tig Trager. And nobody else.

"You are so much like your mother it is scary."

Now it was time for him to confuse me. I didn't wanna talk about my mom. Not with him. Or anybody. It was still to be solved why she burned down our house and ran away. She was always ...out of it. That's the main reason Nana raised me but burning down our house... or sleeping with the man in front of me. That's Asylum crazy.

"She always knew what she wanted but got distracted very easily." he looked at his coffee mug in his hand and his voice got a weird story telling sound. "I never understood why she started hanging out with Gemma and then the club but when you were born she was the clearest she had ever been. She knew where you two belong. But she was scared..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I am talking about why she took you and ran away!" he got a little bit loud and to my dismay I got scared. He must have seen it and closed his eyes to breath.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell... it's just that... she did so much to make you disappear and now you are back and with them... I could have protected you but she was so scared."

He got up and walked around. Okay was I the only one seeing this? Am I dreaming? Is this the twilight zone?

"Do you even know why she was in Charming in the first place?" he finally asked me while looking out the window. My lack of response seemed to answer his question. "She ran away from home when she was sixteen. Just like you. And somehow found her way here. I first saw her in the park across from the church. She just sat on the bench and looked so out of place. Like a princess in a village. You look so much like her. Though she wouldn't have dressed the way you do Harley..."

I just raised my eyebrow. Did he really just say that?

"I sat down next to her but couldn't find the courage to actually talk. Until the first time I heard her voice. She asked me why my hand was shaking. I couldn't help but laugh. Lying to her seemed so wrong so I told her it was because of her. From then on we talked until the sun went down."

He turned around and left the room. What the fuck was going on here? I slowly got up and just as I was ready to get up and run out of this mess he came back and I fell back on my ass and tried to look innocent. He had a little box with him and sat down next to me. He either didn't see or ignored my shocked expression cause he opened the box. I stole a glance and saw a lot of papers in it. He looked through it and pulled something out.

It were pictures. Of my mother. And him. Hugging.

Is this what a heart attack felt like?

"She enrolled at Charming High and we met everyday since then. But I had no clue that her school days were spent with Gemma and her then boyfriend. And soon she moved in with Gemma and we started seeing less and less from each other. She spent so much time at the club house that I only got to see her when we were looking for trouble with the Sons. But I stopped when I heard that there were plans for an engagement going on. Her and … Tragers."

He kept looking at the picture like it was his biggest treasure. If it weren't Darby I would have said it was kinda cute. I was to afraid to say anything. I had so many questions on my mind but I knew the answers would be disturbing.

"A few years passed and I had no clue what to do until one night she suddenly stood at my front door just the way you just did. She was crying. Said she felt trapped and didn't know what to do. She spent the whole night here and a few weeks later she came back and told me she was pregnant. It was one of the happiest moments of my life Harley."

he finally looked at me. And I couldn't believe it but there were emotions in those cold grey eyes. I could have sworn it was something like love. A weird feeling started in my stomach. This could not be true.

"You are lying."

"I am not Harley. I have never been more honest. Only to your mother. Denise could always tell. Even when I lied to surprise her. So I stuck to the truth."

"So what happened next?"

"You were born. I wasn't in the hospital since it was bombarded with sons. But as soon they were gone I came to hold you in my arms. Harley you have no idea how much this meant to me. I wanted to never let you go. But I could only stay for a minute cause Trager and his guys decided to move into the hospital as long as Denise and you were in there. From then on our meetings were very rare but I enjoyed every single one of them. Whenever Denise and Gemma brought you to the playground with those boys I was nearby and watched out for you."

I had goosebumps now. Why is this happening right now. What was mom thinking? Is there an actual chance this man is my father. I wanted to throw up. My breathing started to fasten and Darby put his hand on my shoulder.

"What is wrong Harley?"

"Where is your bathroom?"

"First door to the right."

And I started running.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update everyone! I feel horrible! But my job is taking up so much time. I start to work** **at 9 am** **and wont be home** **until midnight** **. Yay!**

 **What do you guys think?  
Is my writing between Darby and Harley going to fast? I wanted their conversation to be cold and fast so I stuck to short sentences and up to no describing and thoughts between the dialog. What do you think?**

 **Follow me on instagram to know what I am up to: j0ey91**

 **let me know what you think!**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Momoftwins1970, MadisonJM, Guest, angel897, Guest 1, Guest 2 and hanaharoo! they mean the world to me!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13! THANK YOU!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

After the throwing up stopped I quickly cleaned myself up. I left the bathroom and returned to the living room. Darby was still sitting where I left him on the couch. He looked at me with concern as I walked into the room.

"Are you okay, Harley?" Darby asked.

"Yeah. I guess the diner food I ate wasn't well." I have to stop blaming the Diner. Their cheeseburgers where amazing. The best I ever had.

"Yeah, I never go there." Thankfully he played along. I slowly sat back down beside him on the couch.

He held a few pieces of paper in his hand. I was afraid to ask but I knew I had to.

"I have to admit something, Harley... I knew you two were alive." Whenever this man opened his mouth something horrible came out.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him quizzically. This guy had to be full of shit, right?

"I helped you disappear. Denise showed up at my doorstep in the middle of the night smelling like gasoline and smoke. She held you in her arms and cried. I'd never seen her like that. She told she had to leave. As soon as possible." He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. "I gave her all the cash I had at the moment. I didn't know how to feel. I was glad she was leaving that poor excuse of a man, but at the same time she was leaving me. And taking you with her."

I really had to bite my tongue. The way he talked about Tig. It drove me insane. But I didn't want to interrupt him. Apparently Darby was the last person in Charming to see my mother alive.

"It wasn't till the next day that I found out what she did to the house. The whole town was in a dramatic state. The SON's blamed us. The Mayans. Everyone. Charming was a war zone for a pretty long time. Trager made sure everyone would feel just as miserable as him." Darby continued. His tone got so cold. It reminded me of the veteran who talked about Vietnam at our school. It was scary, but moving at the same time.

If it was the truth...

"I was really worried. I had no clue where you two were. If you were safe, hell, even alive. But then 6 months later...this arrived." He pulled out an envelope and gave it to me. I looked at him and felt a question mark form my face, but he just nodded.

So I opened it.

 _"_ _Earnest,_

 _I can never thank you enough for what you have done for the both of us. I know some drastic methods were used, but I had no other way out. Harley is so beautiful. I wish you could see her now. I promise to keep in contact. I won't leave an address. I don't know if it's safe. Who knows who might be watching you now. Please take care and stay safe._

 _Denise"_

It was my mothers handwriting. But it wasn't till I saw the picture of us she had also sent along that I felt the tears streaming down my face. I felt Darby's hand on my back so I quickly got up and walked around the room.

"What is that suppose to mean? She was running... from what?" I shot out, my voice rising with panic and frustration.

"From Trager. The Sons. Harley she was scared to death."

"That's not true. She would have told me about this."

"Oh really? Not the Denise that wrote the next letters." He pulled out a bunch of other letters, all bundled up and held together with a rubber band. There must have been at least 30 of them. What the fuck?

"She kept being afraid even though you two were safe. She kept writing to me about how she felt she was being watched. She was so glad that your grandmother was able to watch over you. It killed her that she didn't have the strength to do it herself."

"Stop it! All she had to do was get out of the fucking bed." I yelled!

"She couldn't, Harley!" He got up and yelled at me. "She wanted too, but she couldn't! Take them! Read them for yourself! Maybe it will help you understand!" He looked at me and I stared back.

He put his hand over his hairless head.

"I'm sorry, Harley. I just want you to understand. Your mother _was_ afraid. That's why she couldn't take care of you. Trager is the reason your mother became this shell of a woman. That Club is the reason she had to take all that medication!"

"What do you know about her medication?"

"She wrote it! In those! Please read them... if you really want the truth... read them."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I sat at the cemetery in front of two empty graves that used to be mine and my mothers. The start of so much misery for so many people. So it seemed to be the perfect place to cry my eyes out while reading those letters.

 _"_ _Earnest_

 _I don't know how long I can do it any more. Every time I hear a bike pass our road I panic and look for Harley. He's gonna take her away from me. I know it. It's driving me insane. Not knowing when it's going to happen. I have to take care of it._

 _Denise"_

The tears started to pour down my face. It felt like I was crying my heart out. Literally. This wasn't happening. This didn't happen. It couldn't be true. What could have happened that mom was so afraid of dad..Tig? He was nothing but caring, protective and loving towards me since I showed up out of nowhere and turned his life upside down. All the Sons have been. Gemma, Opie and Jax.

What happened? What changed?

 _"_ _Earnest_

 _She turned 10 today. I am grateful for every year that he doesn't find us. I don't know how much longer I can handle this. I think I figured out what the true problem is. Harley can't have a normal life as long as I'm still afraid. So I finally know what to do..._

 _Denise"_

The date was right. This letter was written on my tenth birthday. The last birthday my mom was with me. She had passed away 2 months after that. And there was only one letter left.

 _"_ _Thank you."_

Those were the only words written. I started crying even more.

My mom committed suicide.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX's POV**

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?" I yelled at Opie and grabbed his cut.

"You had one job!" Tig yelled behind me while he was pulled back by Clay and Juice.

"I'm sorry! She went to the bathroom. Am I suppose to listen to her take a piss?"

"YES!" Was yelled by every single member present.

"Screw you guys." Opie said and removed my hands from himself. "How about we get the fuck going and find her!"

Tig was the first to run out of the club house and start his bike. It was hard to not follow him, but I waited for everyone to leave. When he tried to pass me I grabbed Clays arm.

"I told you! This is your fucking fault!"

"What could you have done to prevent this boy? Fuck her against the bathroom stall?" he said through his teeth and I was gonna swing my fist back when Ma came in.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? Whatever caused this 'Whose dick is bigger' fight has to wait. Find my girl!"

I went outside and ran to my bike.

All of Charming was filled with the sounds of bikes looking for Harley. Ma had also contacted Unser who was on patrol.

I had never felt such hopelessness. What had happened? Did she run away? I could kill Opie for telling her about our lack of a plan for Tigs rescue. He knew that she was afraid of Tig going to prison. He knew that she threatened to leave if it happened.

How could I think I was good enough for her to stay if her only family was gonna get locked up because of the Club. I ...We can't loose her again.

And what if the Nordics had finally gotten to her? I'd kill any fucker who dared to touch a single hair on her with each street and corner that I passed I got more frustrated. I couldn't imagine how Tig was feeling, but I felt like I was gonna throw up any second.

I got to the center of Charming by the park and decided to stop my bike. This was the place I used to go when I wanted to talk to Harley. The version of Harley that I thought would be like a little sister to me. But now the real Harley was here and had destroyed every sisterly feeling I used to have while coming to her grave.

As I entered the cemetery it felt weird to be back. I came here so often for comfort...just as much as I climbed up onto the roof of Teller-Morrow. I hadn't been here since Harley and I watched the grave stones being removed.

I took my time to walk to the old spot. There weren't any new grave stones and the hole's were clearly visible. Even at night. My phone rang and I saw Opies name on the display.

"What?" I asked still furious with him. Of course you walk Harley to the bathroom after you tell her Tig will spent years in jail. Idiot.

"She's home."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harley's POV

"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you out of your fucking mind? There is a fucking maniac following you around because he has nothing better to do and you just up and leave Opie in the diner?" Tig stood in front of me yelling his heart out. I was surprised he still had a voice.

Opie sat on the couch looking like a beaten puppy. I felt bad for him now. He was gonna get in a lot of trouble for my actions. I had to take care of that. But not now.

"What else did you think I was gonna do when I found out? At least Opie is the only one who had the balls to tell me you were gonna go to jail and leave me here!"

"I'm not gonna be gone for long, Harley."

I just laughed and dropped my bag onto the floor but double checked to make sure that nothing had fallen out. Dad... Tig stood behind the couch Opie sat on. It looked like a barrier between us. To protect him or me... who knew.

"What makes you so sure about that? What makes you so sure you will ever walk out of there alive? I've heard stories Dad!" I yelled back at him.

The door opened and Jax walked in. Our eyes met and he stormed towards me. I waited for the next yelling session but instead found myself in his arms.

"Jax. I am yelling at my daughter..." I heard Tig... Dad say through his teeth. But it seemed like Jax didn't care cause he put his hands around my face and kissed me.

Tig just threw his hands in the air and turned around "So much for discipline..." And Opie put his hand on his face. When Jax released me he stared into my eyes again. It seemed to last for an eternity, but probably were about ten seconds. He let go of me and walked towards Tig.

"Keep going..."

What the hell...?

"Tell us where you have been!" Dad...Tig yelled again while my confusion was clearly shown on my face. I rolled my eyes while answering.

"I've been out! I needed time. Something you will have a lot of in the future!" I turned to walk towards my room.

"We are not finished! The entire Club has been out looking for you goddamn it! Even Unser! The fucking police was looking for you!"

"Congratulations. You guys haven't figured out what the hell is going on with the Nordics and you weren't able to find a sixteen year old girl in a town that would fit into the grandcanyon! Just like you don't know why the fuck mom burned down her house. Do you keep any of your promises?"

And I walked around to slam my door.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

"Well... you always wondered if she would be all puberty growing up..." Opie tried to lighten the mood like the good hearted bear that he is. Failing miserably.

"Puberty? Harry Winston I swear to god I will rip your balls off..." I got between Tig and Opie who had gotten up when he heard his given name. It was never a good sign when it was used.

"Calm down, Tig." I said, but got interrupted by a hit on my head. "What the fuck,man."

"Kiss my daughter while I am fighting with her one more time boy..." he used the 'father finger' on my chest so I knew he was sorry. I said nothing and walked towards their kitchen. I needed a beer. And I knew they did too.

"Where's ma?" I asked while giving Tig his opened bottle.  
"She's the one who found her. Gave her a peace of her mind as well when I showed up." and he drowned half of the bottle in one sip.

"Is this what it is like? Being a father?" Opie asked while looking at his beer and some worries on his face.

"You tell me!" Tig said emptying the bottle and on his way to get a new one. I sat next to Opie and started to drink.

"She is right." he said and closed his fridge.

"What are you talking about?" Now he confused me. If Opie is going to be this way when his soon to be old lady bears his child I might as well take a bullet.

"We haven't kept a single promise. I haven't..." he walked out of his kitchen and I knew what he meant. Finding out what happened to Denise. Did really she burn the house to make Harley and her dissapear? And if so...why? My memories of Denise were mostly with Tig and Harley and she was nothing but loving and kind. The way she looked at Tig. It was the same way Ma had used to look at my old man. And now sometimes at Clay. When he wasn't an ass. And deep down I knew I wanted Harley to look at me the same way. I figured that out tonight.

"I hate to ask this of the two of you. But Jax you'll be our VP very soon and I take it that you...like my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'm asking you to take care of her. I doubt I will be able to figure out what happened 12 years ago, but I'll make sure Darby and his boys will stay away from my girl. We all know I won't be out for at least a year... if I behave." We all appreciated this little joke with a little laugh.

Right. Behave. In Chino State. The second club home of the Mayans.

"Opie, Jax." He sat down on the table to look at us. "I am asking you to protect her. To make sure she has everything she needs. Wants. I could strangle her right now but I need to know she is safe. That's what I get for reproducing. My eyes, tongue and temper and hormones of a girl... I should have apologized to my mother more often."

He got up again. Opie and I just shared a look. Tig had many states of drunkenness. But this was a new one. And it was frightening close to the suicidal Tig. Whenever he had reached a certain limit he would be haunted by memories of Denise and Harley and miss them so badly... Juice and I got him of the highway where he he had laid down once.

Sure enough he had turned around to go to bed. Opie and I finished our beers and got out. We locked the front door knowing damn well Tig wouldn't remember to.

"I'mma watch out." I just said to Opie while I light my cigarette.

"I'll come by at 6 to take over." was all he said and got on his bike.

As the sound of his engine had left the street I heard a stick break. I reached for my gun and aimed towards the corner to find Harley leaning on the wall. To my surprise she just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell is wrong with you today?" I asked her while I put my glock away. She really was a Traeger.

"I could have asked you the same thing this morning but I guess I messed up to bad to be the pissed maybe-girlfriend now." she said and ran her hand through her hair. I loved it when she did that.

"Yeah, you could say so." I whispered and took a drag knowing very well she heard me.

"So you can storm off mad and I can't? Are those some kind of club rules I still have to learn and won't obey?" she crossed her arms building a wall between us. I could feel it. Something had changed tonight. I knew what I wanted her to be for me. But looking at her know I had a feeling she had changed her mind. Freaked out by that thought I did all I could think of.

Loosing the cigarette as I walked towards her and pressed her against the wall. My hands found her neck and waist and my lips went home to hers.

I felt her being distant at first yet responding at the same time. I had never met a more confusing girl. And that included tara.

She finally warmed up and it soon turned out to be just like in the photo booth. She grabbed my shirt on my waist and pulled me towards her so our bodies were touching. I felt her on my waist and knew she was gonna start feeling something very soon as well. Grabbing her soft her and ass at the same time got me hearing the most beautiful music I had ever heard in her moan.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Yay you guys a new Chapter! I am sorry it is a little shorter than usual but it felt right stopping there instead of starting the next scene.**

 **So what do you guys think? What happened 12 years ago? Is Tig going to go to jail? What is Harley going to do about Darby and the letters?**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Ms. Lady Wolf, Momoftwins1970, phowards, angel897, FreakyFreckledGirl11 and Guest. They mean the world to me! You guys are way to kind for the stuff I post!**

 **Beta: Girl-at-home13**

 **Check out my instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

Sneaking Jax into my room proved to be easier than I thought. Apparently Tig ...Dad had decided to flush down our argument with a few beers and probably some more stuff from his mini fridge.

Jax took off his cut and put it on my chair while I sat down on my bed.

"What were you thinking?" He said calmly, while leaning on my desk.

"I didn't. I just... I don't know." I said, rubbing my forehead. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. Ask him. But I could never tell him that I went to Darby. Willingly. And the things he told me. I wish I could show him the letters and together we could laugh about how obviously fake they were. But are they fake? Is Darby bullshitting me?

Jax sat down next to me on my bed and I felt his arm wrap around me. He leaned over and kissed my head.

"I was dead worried. Don't you dare do that shit again. I get it, when you have to get out of it for a while. Believe me... Whatever it is... I'm here." His words brought tears into my eyes.

I dropped my hands and looked at him.

"Did he love her?" I asked the only question that seemed the most normal to me. Gemma had caught me looking through his stuff so by now everyone knew I was looking for clues.

"More than anything on this earth. At least till you came along." Jax answered looking straight into my eyes. "Their wedding is one of my clearest memories as a kid."

My eyes probably got bigger than golf balls.

"You didn't know they were actually married..." Jax asked, confused.

I just shook my head. "No, it's just... it never crossed my mind. They were married, like... legally?"

"Of course. They had everything a real wedding had. Priest and everything. I bet my Ma has pictures and a video tape somewhere. She was the love of his life and as far as I remember she felt nothing less."

They were married.

She was a bride.

My Mom was in an unstable mindset ever since my first memories of her, but it was more of not being able to leave the bed. Not up and doing crazy shit like getting married if you really don't want to. What the hell was going on?

More tears started to form in my eyes and I felt Jax getting irritated. Of course. What he said should have calmed me down. He had no clue it brought more questions than answers. I want to tell him so bad.

But afraid of saying something stupid and screwing up I turned my head and kissed him. He didn't react at first, but I knew it wouldn't take long for him to respond.

It was a cowardly move to avoid talking, but to my surprise it gave me the comfort that I needed to calm down. His hands on my body and his lips on mine brought me sensations that made me forget about this horrible mess that I was in. If only just for a second... I was gladly taking it.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up to a merciless ringing that pulled me out of my dreamless sleep. Jax got up and answered his phone.

"Sup..." He said, in such a sexy sleepy voice that my stomach made a happy turn just hearing it. And opening my eyes to see his naked back with the reaper tattoo turned the happy feeling in my stomach to a happy feeling down under.

"Ope, what are you talking about. I'm at Harley's... of course my bike is next door. I live next door idiot...I am..." I guess he was asked about his whereabouts causing his hesitation to answer. But suddenly there was a knock on my window.

I sat up with a shock just like Jax who had grabbed for his jeans that were lying next to him. But we calmed down seeing the judging look on Opies face as he stared at us through the window.

"That's a level of guarding her body that I will not provide." He said through the window. I fell back on my pillow.

"Screw you, Ope..." Jax said while he got up to grab his shirt. Opie disappeared from my window.

"So you guys are taking turns watching over me? Am I supposed to keep this place warm for him?" I asked sarcastically, but in a matter of one second Jax was lying on top of me.

"Don't you dare." He said and kissed me again with a passion that left one breathless. I had to hold on to his strong arms to make sure I wasn't still dreaming.

"He's bringing you breakfast. That's the closest anyone else will ever get to you in bed." Jax said, his voice rusty, while our foreheads were touching. His eyes stared straight into mine making sure I understood what he meant.

Of course I did.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Opie and I were playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo 64 that he had brought from his house when Tig...Dad finally appeared from his room. He looked better than expected. He had already showered and had gotten dressed. Probably to hide his hangover in front of me. Like I didn't know... I saw his mugshot framed. Please...

"You two are up early." He said, walking towards the coffee machine that I had prepared for him.

"Couldn't sleep" Opie and I said in sync, giving each other a secret grin.

"I slept like a stone." Tig said and took a big sip from his coffee cup.

"Some people call it coma..." I said while keeping my eyes on the screen getting Princess Peach to cross the finish line first. "Ha! Pay Winston!" I smacked Opie on the shoulder.

Opie just groaned and reached for his wallet.  
"You are betting on Mario Kart?" Tig walked out of the kitchen to watch Opie give me a twenty dollar bill.

"The horse race doesn't start till 4pm." I said holding the 20 bucks against the sun to check if it was real or not. Can't be to careful.

"Are you actually checking if my 20 bucks are real or not?" Opie asked me with a hurt expression.

"You can never be too careful about money, honey."

"Spoken like my daughter." Tig said as he sat down on his chair. Opie got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I want a rematch! And I get to drive Peach!" He closed the door loudly, sore loser.

Tig...Dad went towards me and sat next to me on the couch.

"We need to talk." He said, and I instantly felt the pain of missing those words from a father figure for years. And next was the agony of wanting to know if he really was my father.

"We sure do. You never told me you and Mom got married..." I stopped any train of thought he had while starting this conversation. For a mid second he froze in his task of taking a sip and looked at me.

"I didn't really think it was important to be honest. A ring on the finger... I have seen enough shit to know that a little circle wont stop a man or some women from doing what they want. I don't believe in marriage." His words broke my heart. It was the only hope I had for Darby's shit to be just that...bullshit.

"But your Mom did. So I got up, got a freaking suit, gave Gemma 5 grand to take your mother dress shopping and sent out the invitations. And boy she did not disappoint. Your mother was beautiful, but on that day it almost hurt to look at such beauty, Harley." Heplaced his mug on the table and got up to walk towards a wall. He took down a baby picture of me and revealed a safe. What the fuck?

"It's you and your mothers birthdays." He said while spinning the numbers. As he closed it again I saw that he had took a little book out of it. He sat back next to me and placed his arm around me. He placed the book on his and my leg and opened it.

"Gemma had made this album for us and gave it to us as a gift for buying the house next to her. It was the first thing we put in here. So it was the only picture book that didn't burn down."

He opened it and revealed a wonderful picture of him and mom standing in front of a church. The date was written beneath it in beautiful gold. 12.6.19

"Wow. She looks so beautiful." I said feeling the tears in my eyes. Looking at them standing side by side in front of a church made my heart feel like it was 3 times bigger. They looked at the camera and had the biggest smiles on their faces somebody can imagine.

A lot of people stood around them and through rice and clapped and cheered. All the guys were wearing their cuts. Of course.

He turned to the next page that revealed even more pictures. The whole book was filled with pictures that showed both of them getting ready, the ceremony and the party afterwards.

Mom had worn a beautiful white dress that actually had shown off her beautiful figure. I had seen many bridal gowns from the past that had made me want to throw up on them but moms was simply stunning.

He hadn't lied. He did wear a suit. But he still wore his cut above it. It looked amazing.

After a few pages I found Jax and Opie. They looked like they had been 4 at the time.

"Oh my god. Look at them!" I pointed while laughing at the mini tuxes they were wearing. Just on time Opie came out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" he asked while sitting next to Tig. As soon as he saw the picture in the book he got up and left through the front door.

The party pictures were by far the funniest. Mom had changed her outfit to something you could enjoy your time in and looked like she had the time of her life. They had even played typical party games. And a lot of alcohol had been enjoyed.

We turned to the last picture.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at the picture I was looking at making the man next to me almost piss himself.

"She got a tattoo?"

"Oh honey." he said and kissed my head. "I told you I didn't believe in the ring. But I believe in the crow. So your mother had gotten my crow."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" That brought more questions than answers. Something that happened a lot lately.

"Every old lady of a Son gets a tattoo of a crow to show that she belongs to him and the club. I got the ring, she got the crow. And we lived to it till the day you disappeared." He said, rubbing my shoulder.

"I never knew she had a tattoo. I wanted to get one on my sixteenth birthday, but Nana made a huge scene about it so I didn't dare go through with it." I said, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Really? What did you want to get?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"You wont believe it, but I wanted a sugar skull. Those ones from Mexico. I wanted it here on my wrist. I had it pre-painted already and Nana almost had a heart attack. Said something about 'That's the start of it, next thing I know you will be up all night meeting boys.' let's say she didn't know that I was able to climb out my window..." I said smiling at Tig...Dad. He chuckled.

"A skull hmm.. I wonder where that is coming from..." he said looking at a reaper tattoo on his lower arm making us both laugh.

"Who knows...a lot of tattoos are being made at a Club party. Sooner or later..." he said kissing my head again. "As long as it aint the crow for now..." mumbled into my hair and I punched him with my elbow making him laugh again.

He got up and grabbed his coffee mug to refill it. I looked at the picture again.

Mom sat on a chair and had her top pulled up to her chest and her pants were opened. She looked at the camera. Tongue out. Middle finger up. Dad...Tig sat next to her giving the finger as well as a crow was being tattooed onto her lower stomach.

What the fuck.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I looked at all the bananas lying there. What the hell did we need 50 bananas for...

"Don't ask, just put them in the cart." Gemma said, not looking up from the list. She had asked me to join her on the weekly grocery shopping trip for the club house. I had gladly joined her since she was the only one not asking me why I ran away yesterday. She had given me her two cents... or more like 2 bucks about it but that was it. I love this woman.

As I loaded the cart with the 50 bananas, feeling like the dude in the math book, she had gotten a few bottles of ketchup.

"Sometimes I wonder how these dudes survive." she said and started to walk off and pulled on the cart while I pushed on it to help.

"Maybe they cracked a secret formula by accident. You know...eternal youth and health by a mixture of Jack and Lucky Charms." I said, as we arrived in the next aisle and grabbed the mentioned Lucky Charms along with other breakfast wishes.

"You are an easy credit giver, honey." Gemma laughed my none sense off.

"Only when it's due. Eating nothing but Lucky Charms with peanut butter and still getting Donna pregnant must have some secret with it." I said, thinking back to breakfast with Opie this morning.

"Oh gosh that's a horrible view to look at isn't it?" Gemma said, grabbing some jam.

"I didn't know I could feel sorry for cereal... but do you know what wasn't a horrible view to look at..?"

"I don't need descriptions about my sons dick sweetheart." Gemma sing sang while reading her list.

"Oh my god! No! Gemma... my mom on her wedding day." that made her actually look up in surprise.

"He showed you the album." it was no question. It was a statement.

I nodded. "Jax told me they were actually married. Why didn't any of you mention it."

"I don't believe in marriage. I believe in the..."  
"Crow. Yeah I saw that too. Where is yours?"

She just gave me a glare.

"I am sorry I guess. I should have told you about it when I caught you sniffing around your fathers room. It just never occurred to me that you thought they weren't married."

"Nobody is actually showing off their rings here..." I mumbled.

"And that's why the crow proves the love honey." Gemma said after hearing me perfectly fine.

"I never knew she had a tattoo..." I mumbled again looking into the cart again that was filled with cereal and bananas. It looked so weird.

"What are you thinking about honey.?"  
"What else didn't I...we know about her?" I felt a knot in my throat. Something about Gemma made me want to tell her all this bullshit from the letters. She was moms best friend. She could know what really was going on. She gave me a look of sympathy and sadness.

"Harley honey... your mom had secrets. We all do. I know you do. I don't know why but don't you dare lie to me and say it aint true..." she raised her finger when I took a breath to answer. "Fact is. Something went terribly wrong. I don't know what but I know that not 2 hours before the fire started I had your mother on the phone making plans for a BBQ sounding perfectly fine. Your mother was happy with Tig. With us. The club life aint always easy but she knew it the minute she met him. I have never seen two people so deeply in love with each other. So shut the fuck up and get the fucking milk. Worry about not getting knocked up. I aint old enough and way to sexy to be a grandma."

My shocked laugh made her look at me so she was able to dodge the banana I threw at her.

"Gemma. What do you think of me."  
"I know my son honey. Milk is that way." she pointed the direction with the banana and I followed. I had to go a while to reach the refrigerators. When I finally found the milk I had to bow down to get 2 gallons. Just to drop them when I closed the door.

"He want's to talk to you." Billie stood in front of me out of fucking nowhere.

"Get lost." I said and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Yesterday you are all 'Oh please bring me to him' and now... Girl this aint 'Make a wish'. I aint got time for that. He want's to talk to you." he grabbed my arm and wanted to yank me out of the shop. But I used my lessons with Juice and punched him in the throat. He started coughing like he was gonna throw up his lungs.

"Stupid bitch." he said and walked towards me again but stopped in his tracks when we heard a click.

"I never miss Nazi freak. Think twice about touching her." I turned around to see Gemma at the end of the aisle aiming at Billie with her gun. She had a look on her face that could kill by itself and her arms wouldn't move an inch. They were almost completely stretched and she aimed at him with an eye closed looking over the length of her arm just like I was taught a few days ago. She looked like she had done this a few times...

"it's none of your guys business so stay out of it first bitch." Billie said through his teeth still rubbing his throat where I punched him.

"This is all our business so get lost before I shoot your balls off." her tone sent shivers down my back. I had no doubt she was gonna go through with her threat if Billie didn't leave any second.

He rubbed his throat again and looked between me and Gemma finally fixing his eyes on Gemma. "This aint over bitch..."

He took a last look at me and turned around to run out of the shop. I didn't dare to move until I felt Gemmas arms around me.

"What the hell you guys?" we heard a voice say. We looked at the other end of the aisle to see a worker from the supermarket.

"We are sorry. She partied too hard yesterday. I thought she could at least handle getting the milk. Sorry..." Gemma said rubbing my back and explaining the lake of milk that we stood in.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Here you go guys. Another update.**

 **So... what the hell is the truth. Tigs story or Darbys...**

 **Tell me what you think and follow me on instagram!**

 **All Love**

 **Joey**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

Thank you for your kind reviews phoward, Guest and contentchaos!

Beta: girl-at-home13

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 _'Pour Some Sugar On Me'_ was playing on the radio and the only thing that saving me from bearing silence sitting next to Gemma in her car. She had finished the shopping with her hand wrapped around my wrist, not letting go for a second. She even placed the groceries on the conveyer belt with one hand and ordered the poor helper from the shop to carry the 5 bags to her car and put them in her trunk.

She made a right turn and drove into the parking space atTeller-Morrow. She turned off the engine and and the music. Then she just looked at me. And said nothing.

"You'll carry a gun with you. And you will use it. Whenever this dick face comes into your eye sight, you will shoot. Understand?"

I just nodded at her feeling tears form in my eyes. God dammit Harley. Get yourself together.

"I will tell the guys about it. Stop it..." She said, interrupting my not even started complaint. "I have to. I want to. End of discussion. Now is there anything else you want to tell me, Harley." Gemma looked deep into my eyes like she was trying to read my thoughts or put a laser through my brain.

"I have no idea what's going on." I said, feeling a tear running down my cheek. It was the only thing I could say without lying to the woman that just raised a gun to protect me.

She reached out to wipe away the tear on my cheek.

"We'll see."

And she opened her car door to leave. I took a deep breath and followed. I walked to the back of the car and took the bag Gemma was giving me. As we approached the club house she sent some guys that were only called prospects to get the other three and we walked into the dark party room.

Gemma strut straight to the bar to drop her bag. "She almost got kidnapped." She let her keys fall with a bang onto the bar to get everyone's attention.

"What?" Piney said, who sat in the corner reading a newspaper.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jax, who just came out of the so called church looked confused between me and his mother. I just rolled my eyes and placed my bag next to Gemmas. This was gonna be fun.

"I can't send this girl to go get milk without a nazi grabbing on her. Jax, where is your first?"

"Are you okay?" Jax was by my side in an blink of an eye with his hand on my cheek ignoring his mothers questions.

"Jackson!" Gemma said louder. "Your first gun. It should suit her. Get it!"

"Not without Tigs permission. You know that Ma."

"She is my god daughter, take it as a late baptism gift. I know as her father he will say yes and I don't give a shit about what he would say as the sergeant. Now go get it or I will beat your ass."

Jax took another look at me then turned around to walk to his room.

"Call Tig and Clay. You will take care of this now. I don't want anything going on when the party..."

"Why don't we all have a drink together?" Piney suddenly said and got up.

What the hell was I just hearing?

"What party? What is going on?" I asked looking confused between Opies dad and Gemma. Gemma looked like she could bite into a hammer.

"Nothing. I am pissed and talk too much. You go sit on that couch and don't move a muscle. Those wankers might hear you breathing, or smell you...don't know how they keep finding you."

She got a cigarette from her pack and lit it up while she left the club house.

"Why don't we sit down for a second. Tell Uncle Piney what happened." I felt two arms on my shoulders and turned around to see the slightly older man smiling at me. He was definitive the reason Piney looked like a Teddy Bear. Those two had this kindness in their eyes that made you believe the world was filled with cotton candy. Only when you saw the whole picture with the cut and their bikes you knew that it was far from cotton candy.

He took me to the couch and sat down next to me.

"What happened? And where is my milk?" I laughed at him while he just gave me a genuine smile.

"This guy...Billie... He came out of nowhere. He said Darby wanted to talk to me..." Piney rolled his eyes.

"This motherfucker again. Excuse my language young lady but that ass licker is really getting on our nerves since...forever. There aint a time of this clubs existence when this fucker didn't try to sabotage us..." he narrowed his eyes. "Nope... not a single month without his name dropped at church."

I looked at him confused. "You've been having trouble with him for that long?" I wasn't sure when the Sons were founded but I assumed it had been a while.

"Yup. Aint letting us do our job in peace that wanker. Excuse my language." he patted my thigh like my grandpa used to do and he did remind me so much of him right now.

"Also when my mom was still here?" I wasn't gonna let a story time slip. Maybe hearing as many stories as possible from different people could help bring some light into it. Even though everything I had heard till now brought more confusion.

Piney chuckled. "Hell yeah. He was determined to get on our nerves at that time. It got pretty bad once when he got to close to you kids. Your old man, me and John, Jax dad, payed them a visit very similar to the one you and Juice had in the pub. No nazi freak getting to close to our kids you know.." Piney rubbed his head thinking back. "It got a little quiet after that. Then the thing with you and your mom happened..."

I didn't want to get a better picture about whatever they did so we were left alone. I guess they did what they had to do. Tig...Dad was the Sergeant of Arms. I know Samcro aint a kinder garden. But Pineys story didn't really help, just as I feared.

"The Mayans, the Nordics...everyone left us alone for a little while. No one should have to bury their child and everyone knows that. But the peace didn't really last long. Tig none the less had passed a Nordics party just outside of Charming and found the trouble he was looking for. He got provoked enough to throw the first punch. The judge went easy on him cause he had been alone and told the story of how one of those asses had made fun of him for letting his wife 'get taken away'. Idiot..." Piney had actually made quotation marks.

"What kind of asshole says something like that?" Dad...Tig had just apparently buried his wife and daughter. That's not them getting taken away.

"A Nordic. That's the kind of asshole that says something like that. Those are crazy mean people honey. That's why we hate the idea of one of them touching a single hair of yours." he said and held my hand between his. He looked so sincere and loving that the thought of a Nordic maybe being my father felt like betraying Piney in some sort of way.

Jax walked down the hallway. Piney exchanged a glance with him and looked at me again.

"You are a daughter to all of us First 9'ers that are still breathing. We will protect you." he squeezed my hand again and got up to walk past Jax. He patted him on the shoulder and continued to walk to his room.

Jax walked towards me and sat in the spot that had just been filled with Piney. He placed a wooden box on the table and took a deep breath.

"That's my first gun. I got it when I was 14. Early practice and all that..." He rubbed his head and took another deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I said, getting worried and rubbed his back.

"I hate that you need it... I hate that I want ...need you to have it..."

"I practiced with Dad remember? I killed a beer can..." I tried to lighten the mood. I hated seeing Jax like this. The conflict was written all over his face. I had no idea that me carrying a gun would be such a big problem for him. These things were all over my home. They think they are being clever... like I don't know those bulges on their backs aint guns.

"Shooting at a beer can is something completely different, Harley... If you carry this thing with you... at one point you might have to use it. Point it at somebody. And then it's you or him. I don't want you to have to make that decision. Ever..."

He finally looked at me and the look in his eyes scared me.

"One second of hesitation and you are going to lose, Harley. Once you show that gun, nobody is going to wait and see if you really are going to use it. I've seen this shit going down and … no." he said and got up. He grabbed the box and started to pace up and down in the room.

"What do you mean? No?" I got confused. I understood that carrying a gun brought big responsibilities. Sure it was our right as Americans and bla bla bla. Even though I had the right, didn't mean I wanted to. But if it calmed down the big bad bikers that call themselves my family I will gladly take it with me to any occasion. Even the bathroom.

"I promise I will be careful and I wont use it until it's life or death..."

"Don't. Say. That." Jax seemed to have a panic attack. He breathed heavily and in a very disturbing rhythm. His muscles were tensed and his eyes weren't able to stay fixed at the same point for more than a second. "Don't talk about ...death. Gosh you have no idea how many idiots here shot themselves in their foot just cause they forgot to secure their shit."

"That is not going to happen to me Jax." I got up and walked towards him. "That wont happen. You know my father. He didn't let me touch the gun until I secured it a thousand times. He taught me every little detail twice."

"That's not enough." He said and I finally got to him. I held onto him by bringing my hand to his neck and rubbing my thumbs up and down. The touch seemed to calm him down.

"It will have to be enough, Jax. You learned with this gun so I will too. You can help me. Dad will help me. And I wont have to use it as long as one of you is with me, remember? And I promise I will try to break the nose first before I pull out a gun. I practice that as well remember?"

The man in front of me actually seemed to calm down.

"You promise?"  
"Always."

Our foreheads touched and I kept rubbing his neck. I felt some kind of victory. I had managed to calm down Jax Teller. I felt good to be able to help him. I felt horrible for being the cause of his distress.

"What the hell happened?" Tig...Dad ran into the club house. "I swear to god if I can't send my daughter to the supermarket with the first lady in peace I will start to slit some throats..."

"Alright Tig! Please calm down." Jax changed his complete body structure to the strong biker dude he had to be. Had he actually let down his guard for me?

"What do you mean Calm down? Gemma had to pull a gun!"

"And that's why I need to talk to you. I want Harley to have my first."

Dad...Tig stopped in his tracks. He looked at Jax like he had grown a horn. Then he looked at me and it seemed like he saw me for the first time again. He was confused.

"We knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. You practiced with her..." Jax, who just had a mental breakdown about me having a gun just tried to sweet talk my father into agreeing to it. Crazy day.

Tig...Dad looked at me. Then at Jax.

"You really sure about it? It's your first gun boy."

"It has the cleanest record of all we've got..." Jax said making Tig smirk a little. I do not want to know.

"OK. Munchkin. We will practice everyday now. Before or after your practice with Juice of course. I'll ask Clay to switch up yours and Opies task. If I am not with her I want you as the second best shooter with her. Opie is more the... explosive type anyway."

I just furrowed my forehead and looked at Jax who just shrugged his shoulders. "He Aced in chemistry..."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Juice and I sat on the floor of the boxing ring, body covered in sweat and heavy breathing was the only sound one could hear. After the first 20 minutes we had to send Dad...Tig and Jax away. Their constant complaining about Juice hitting to hard and then taking it to easy on me hadn't proved to be helpful. So they were now sitting in Gemmas office like little kids waiting to be picked up.

"It's so much easier when they aint stabbing my back with their eyes." Juice finally said rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"It's not you...they are just scared."

"They are pissed. And I get it. This dude has gone too far."

"Nothing big happened." I tried to calm him down. "Gemma was there."

"With a gun, Harley. In public. Gemma is fierce and acts often on impulse but she aint stupid. She knows when to pull the trigger."

"Well she didn't have to." I said and got up. It seemed like nothing else had happened today. Shouldn't I be glad about that? At least nobody else got threatened or had to pull a gun.

"They didn't hesitate to pull it at us remember?"  
"How could I forget?"

"So keep that in mind."  
"I almost got killed if it hadn't been for you. I wont forget that. Don't worry."

Juice looked at me and rubbed his Mohawk.

"He never told you what this is about right? This Billie dude I mean."  
"He said that Darby wanted to talk to me."  
"About what?"

I hesitated to answer. And that seemed to weird for Juice.  
"You know what it is about. Why aren't you telling us?" He whispered but was pissed off. I had never seen this look on his face. I guess the Latino passion woke up.

It might have been the exhaustion of the practice or the fact that this had been going on for so long but tears started to fill eyes again. Juice's look softened a little bit.

"Harley... what the fuck. What is going on and why aren't you telling us? Do you have any fucking idea how much trouble we are going through for you?" But that just brought more tears to my eyes. He crawled towards me and sat down to bring his arm around me. My had fell on his shoulder and I started crying for real now.

"It's about my mom." I could not believe I actually had said it out loud.

"What is it? Was she in debt at the Nordics or something like that?"  
I shook my head. I rose it to look Juice in the eyes.  
"Darby says he is my father." Shook was written all over his face.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jax voice brought us back to reality. I quickly wiped away my tears. Now it was all gonna come out and shit was about to go down.

"Nothing. She twisted her ankle a little bit and was afraid the practice had to end. After all we are going to run later. It should be find though." Juice got up and looked Jax dead in the eye waiting for a reaction. I also looked at him holding my breath.

Jax eyes jumped between Juice and me looking for a sign. I just smiled at him praying he would believe it. His face softened when his eyes finally ended on me.

"Take it easy champ. I'll go get some ice."  
"Thanks man." Juice said and reached out to me to help me get off the floor. As soon as Jax was gone my brain exploded with questions.

"Why did you do that? You just lied to him. Why are you helping me?" I would have bet everything I possessed that my ass would be on the next Greyhound out of Charming.

"There is more to that story and you are going to tell me about it. I aint gonna spread a word if I don't know shit about it. You will tell me everything you know. I aint the tech freak in this club cause I have the highest record on "Tetris" at our fucking phones." His voice sounded so serious and the look in his eyes felt like daggers.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that there are ways to figure shit out Harley. Other than listening to Nazis and not telling us."

He turned around and left the boxing ring leaving me standing there by myself. Jax walked out of the club house with a pack of ice in his eyes. His eyes met mine and he smiled. It took all my strength to smile back and not burst into tears again.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Hey you guys!  
Here it is, the new Chapter!  
So it's finally out...kind of. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Will Juice be helpful? Or is it going to do more damage than good? Please let me know!**

 **All Love  
Joey**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**

 **masquerade04: Thank you so much! more fatherly Tig is on the way! Romance between ja and Harley...maybe ;)**

 **Momoftwins1970: Thank you! Your comment really made me smile a lot! I am glad you like this story so much! You are a very passionate reader of my story and I always enjoy reading your comments! Your theories are always amazing!**

 **Riddicks-gurl1988: Wow your theories are awesome! Couldn't help but smile while reading them! Really creative gurl! I am glad you like it! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13. Check out her story Little Toy Guns if you are looking for an amazing OC story. She has over a hundred chapters. Believe me! Read it! Thank me later!**

 **Check out my instagram to see what I am doing when I am suppose to write on this story. Working in Austria with kids and dancing for the shows in the hotel etc...**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So tell me about it." Juice said, when we stopped in front of my house. Sweat was running down our bodies and heavy breathing was heard. We had decided to actually run to not seem suspicious. And we knew that everyone was at Teller-Morrow. So nobody was near us. Gemma was in the office and Jax, Clay and Tig...Dad were working as well.

"It started shortly after they tried to turn us into sieves. This Billie dude kept following me and I had enough of it at the fund raiser."

"He was there?" I just nodded.

Juice pressed his lips together and looked around. I knew he was checking for one of them.

"I told him to fuck off, but then he said something about Tig not being my dad and it just turned everything upside down from that point on. Then you guys had this huge fight with them... I tried to forget about it, but they kept coming up and I had to know what they were talking about so I went and found Darby." I said, tossing my hands in the air. What other choice did I really have? Okay, I could have stayed away, but I needed answers.

"Woah, woah, woah. Stop. Are you out of your fucking mind? You went to Darby? While the club is doing everything and anything they can to keep him away from you? Are you serious, Harley?" Juice practically scolded me like a small child.

Tears started to form in my eyes. If Juice is freaking out like this, I could only imagine how Tig and Jax and the rest would react.

"I had to. Mostly I wanted him to drop the charges against Tig...Dad so he doesn't have to go to jail. But it didn't help. He gave me letters from my mom. He had a picture of us when I was a baby. He'd held me in his arms when I was _baby_ , Juice. Those letters... Mom is screaming for help in them." I had officially started crying now.

Wow Harley. Really?

I tried to sniffle back the snot and tears.

Juice walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders so I had to look into his eyes.

"Okay. Show me those letters." He waited for me to move towards my house and unlock the door. I just knew that he was checking the surroundings again.

We walked into my room and I found the box with the letters in my closet while Juice closed the curtains on my window.

Smart boy.

I opened the box and dropped the letters that were kept in a bundle by a string on the bed. He only sat down on it when I told him to though.

"They started when the house burned down. Almost one each month until she died..." I explained a little.

He took the first letter and read it after my nod. After a while his eyes got big. "'Drastic methods were used' Is this for real?" I just shrugged my shoulders and he took the next letter.

"She freaked out when she heard a bike? What the fuck?" He took the next until he finally reached the last one.

He dropped it on the bed where he had put the first ones and looked at me.

"Harley... I don't know what to say other than... I smell bullshit." I furrowed my forehead. I had expected a lot of things, but Juice looked at me with so much passion and honesty that I could feel hope rising in my chest.

"I get why this is fucking you up. But I know Tig. I heard the stories about him and your mom. This is not how it went down. Are you a hundred percent sure this is your moms handwriting?" Juice pointed towards the letters lying on the bed.

I nodded. I reached for the box again and showed him the birthday cards my mom had written me. It was the same hand writing and he saw it too.

"Do you mind if I keep them? Just to check some things?" He finally said, probably out of answers.

But I bit my lip and he knew what I was worried about. "They wont be in the club house. I will keep it to myself, Harley. Like I said. I don't feel like we know everything about it to break out a war with the Nordics. They are messing with your head, that is for sure. I don't know why and I promise I will try to find out. This..." he held up the letters again. "Is. Not. The. Truth."

I took a breath to answer, but it got stuck in my throat when the sound of shattering glass was heard. Juice pulled me off my bed and covered my body with his while pieces of glass where flying through my entire room.

There were no sounds of bullets hitting in the walls nor screeching wheels out on the street. After what seemed like forever but, probably was only a few seconds I felt Juices weight on top of me disappear. He crawled to the broken window with a gun in his hand ready to shoot.

I rolled onto my stomach to have a better look into my room. It's hard to judge the damage upside down.

It didn't take long for me to find the cause of the damage. It was a simple brick that had paper written around it. Really?

"Juice..." I whispered so he would finally look at me. I pointed at it and he finally crawled towards it. He ribbed the elastic that held the paper on the brick and read.

Whatever was on it made his face turn into stone and I felt a fist pinch into my stomach.

"What is it?" My voice was shaking and I hated myself for it. Come on Harley. It's a stone. You survived bullets. But this happened at my home...

Juice grabbed for his back pocket again and pulled out his phone.

"Tig. Come home. Now. Code red."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

I drove my Harley as fast as I could to our street. Seeing Tigs face whiten on the phone after he called Juice a chacha made my heart freeze. Something had happened. Something bad and it was about Harley. Hearing the words "Code red" from him had turned me into a maniac. I was ready to kill. I wanted blood on my hands. Nordic blood preferably . How the hell were they able to attack their home? It was suppose to be a safe spot for Harley. If I can't even provide that for her, how am I suppose to make her stay when Tig walks behind bars?

We all stopped in the middle of the street not giving a fuck about blocking it. This was our street anyway.

Tig was shortly followed by me when we ran into the house and straight into Harleys room where we heard Juice call for us. The scene in front of us reminded me too much of the bar incident. Glass was lying all over Harleys floor. The broken window was completely shattered. Only a small frame of glass held up by the actual frame.

Juice stood next to it while Harley was sitting on the small piece of floor that had been saved from glass. Her back was on her bed and she had her knees up to her chest. Seeing her like this made my heart break. I wanted to walk towards her, but stopped when I saw that her bed blanket looked like somebody had been on it.

I held back to look at Juice his eyes met mine. He held my stare for a few seconds then looked away. At Harley. Then on the floor. What the fuck.

"Harley. Munchkin are you alright?" Tig kneeled in front of his daughter, brushing her hair behind her ears. She didn't say anything, but nodded.

"What the hell happened, Juice?" Clay showed up next to me and demanded the report Juice owed us.

"We ran to the house when Harleys ankle started to hurt again. I thought it would be best to go inside. I only left her for a second to get some ice when I heard the glass shatter. She jumped behind the bed so I grabbed my gun and ran to the window, but didn't see shit."

"Nothing out here." Opie appeared at the window just like had that morning. Another kind of pissed off look was on his face though.

"Keep going." Tig said towards Juice while he kept caressing Harleys hair. She hadn't looked up for a second since we arrived here. It broke my heart, but I had a really bad feeling in my stomach. Juice's story was far from the truth and fuck, it pissed me off.

"The brick was lying on the floor and had this shit wrapped around it." Juice held up a piece of paper.

Tig got up and took it from him before Clay was able to take a step towards Juice.

"What is this shit?" Tig said, after looking at it for two seconds. I had enough of helping the wall stand and walked towards him making the glass crunch under my sneakers.

I took the piece of paper to see messy handwriting on it.

 _"_ _Messing with one means messing with all, little Trager."_

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean ,Harley?" I said and walked around her bed so I could look at her. But Tig was fast to stand between us.

"Easy there. That's my daughter you are talking to."

"I take it it's about this morning when Gemma actually rose her gun against Billie." Juice interrupted looking like the fucking master mind now.

"Then why is it addressed to her? And not Ma?"

"You saying this little wanker actually has the guts to attack a first lady?" Clay said, still leaning on the door frame. Is this actually happening? Doesn't anybody else smell bullshit here? I felt like my back was in the corner and I hated that. So I did the only rational thing

"Where the fuck have you been? How could this happen?" The guys weren't able to react in time so my hands where on Juice's collar grabbing it so my knuckles turned white.

"I told you I got ice..."

"Bullshit. You were suppose to be with her all the time. And I know you were so what the fuck were you up to?"

"Stop it!" I felt small hands push me away from Juice and I was about to smash my elbow into whoever dared to touch me, but baby blue eyes that were surrounded by crying red looked me dead in the eye.

I had no idea what her look meant. She was pissed at me? While she had Juice in her room? Hell no.

I gave Juice another hard push and turned around to leave the room.

"Jax..." I heard Clay's warning tone, but I couldn't care less about the old man right now.

Within seconds I had lit up my cigarette and it also didn't take long for Opie to walk around the house and find me.

"What the fuck, dude?" He stood right in front of me signaling that we were gonna talk about it. Now.

After not answering he kept talking "They were attacked. Again. It's Harley we are talking about who is just getting used to living with a Sergeant at Arms! She is figuring shit out 'bout the club step by step if you haven't noticed. And just because she isn't running away screaming doesn't mean she is gonna swallow this shit like one of us yet. So would you tell me why you are acting like such an ass towards her and Juice?"

I just gave him a look. I hated that everything he said made sense and I hated myself for not being able to calm down. I felt like a bull looking at the red flag. Nothing made sense.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. This girl is crazy for you even though the first thing she heard about you is that we are her "brothers". I woke you guys up! By the way. Did you...?"

I removed the cigarette to give him a stern look.

"Oh so you really like her."

"What do you think?" Sometimes all Opie understood was sarcasm anyway.

"And believe me when I tell ya that she really likes you. The only reason she would be staying when Tig's locked up is you, idiot. That is if you didn't mess up too much right now..." He walked passed me and bumped his shoulder into mine to walk into the house.

I knew he had a point, but I didn't wanna hear it. I knew something was up between Juice and Harley. If the bullshit with Tara taught me anything it was to smell a lie.

And I had this all too familiar feeling that the girl I cared about was hiding something from me.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

I knew Opie had talked to Jax when his feet made a crunchy sound as he walked over the broken glass on my floor. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You'll be sleeping at the Clubhouse. My room. Please go pack some stuff, it'll be for a while." Tig...Dad said, and I only nodded. The men left the room except for Opie.

So I got a bag from my closet and started to pack clothes he finally decided to speak.

"He's only worried about you..."

"Funny way to show it. Attacking the guy that tried to protect me, not asking about how I was doing. Seems like I need to learn how to horse whisper to understand him."

I grabbed for some shorts and tanks.

"He thinks there is something going on between you and Juice...as in...romantically."

"What?" I stopped to look at Opie who had his hand in his pockets and leaned next to my door frame. He looked like a giant that had no clue what to do with himself. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess he became a little paranoid after the Tara thing you know. You really matter to him, I know that. He usually fucks anything that has legs and breasts and given the fact that you guys only slept last night..."

"Excuse me?" My voice was about two ranks higher than usual. Did he really just speak about what I thought he spoke about?

"I mean, he just said there was nothing going on, even though I found you guys in here this morning." He pointed at my bed, but stopped talking when he saw my anger filled face.

"I think you should send somebody else to watch me pack."

"Harley."

"Now."

He looked like a beaten dog, but I couldn't care less about that right now.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We arrived at Teller-Morrow at around eight pm after the club had checked for anymore signs of violence at our house and people watching who shouldn't be.

I had driven on my hopefully fathers bike that was the third in line after Clays and Jax. I kept looking at his back and wondered what the hell he was talking about me with Opie. So I was suppose to be glad we didn't had sex last night.

Yay Harley he didn't wanna see you naked so he really likes you?

I could smack Opies head for putting these thoughts in my head. All I had to worry about was Darby and his stupid people trying to mess with me. Now I was also messing with myself in trying to figure out why Jax had kissed me like his life had depended on it and then didn't even try to touch my underwear minutes later. Thank you Opie. Another sleepless night.

"Please go inside and make yourself comfortable." Tig...dad said, as we got off the bike.

"But I don't wanna be inside all evening." I protested.

"Harley. Now." That was definitely a dad tone. One that told you to not speak back. I knew it was hard for him. He had to worry about me twenty four-seven now.

I hated the thought that he might not be my father. It would break his heart in a way that nobody would understand. And I couldn't imagine a better father.

So I grabbed my bag from his bike and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me with so much love in his eyes I was ready to burst into tears again.

I walked into the clubhouse that was completely empty and seemed kind of lonely and scary. Like when you think it's a good idea to sleep in the living room as a kid but then you realize it's a completely different room at night and get scared. I grabbed my bag more tightly and walked towards the dorm rooms. Arriving at the door I looked to the right. Tigs...Dads was right opposite to Jax.

Don't think about him. Harley... Don't.

I walked into it and turned on the light. It looked just like the last time I had stayed here. I sat on the bed and took the picture frame from the night stand. The old family picture of me as a one year old. It was about time to make sure they got pictures of me as a sixteen year old. If they still wanted to of course...

I was just about to send emergency prayers that Juice actually will find a way to make this nightmare end when he appeared in the door frame.

"You alright?"

"Are you?" I asked putting my hand through my hair trying to hold onto anything to make the world stop spinning.

"What do you mean?" He said, leaning on the door frame.

"Jax... he was pretty rough towards you."

"He's... stressed. Like all of us."

"The person who thinks he's my father didn't try to strangle you..." I whispered, but kept a stern look.

Juice rubbed his Mohawk knowing that I knew that there was more to Jax's out burst. So I kept my look at him and waited till he was uncomfortable enough to speak or leave.

"I guess he knows something is up..."  
"He thinks you and I are a thing." I explained and Juices eyes got big as golf balls.

"Shit."

"Exactly... I'm sorry I put you in this position but … I have to ask if you have any idea what to do about this dilemma that I call life. I aint ready to go to one of those talk shows where the host screams 'You are not the father'."

"You just told me about them. Give me time to figure it out. They are in my bike. I wont be here tonight so I will try to search into your moms records and look for anything that we don't know of."

I just nodded and stood up cause it seemed better to not ask how he was gonna do that. I wouldn't understand it anyway.

"Thank you." Was the only thing I could say instead and tears formed in my eyes again. I really need to see a doctor for that.

Juice gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me.

"Tig is your dad. I know it." He whispered into my ear and let go. I smiled and he turned around to leave. I followed him to see who else would be staying here tonight.

Tig, Opie and Jax were in the party room and looked at Juice and I when we arrived from the hallway. If looks could kill Juice would be dead.

I had never seen such a hateful look. And seeing it on Jax gave me a weird feeling in my stomach. I was afraid he was going to look at me like that soon. It made me want to change the world so he never has to look like that again.

For tonight. I could only hope that Juice would find something to help me figure this shit out.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **I have no idea if Harley is making any sense to you guys to be honest. It feels like I am bringing way to much of my own emotions into her that I am feeling as I am writing the chapter.**

 **Bitch fights at work, my jealousy about my boyfriend and whatever else...**

 **I hate doing this to Jax is that weird you guys?**

 **is it getting to confusing? Is it even making sense? Tell me you guys! I need help!**

 **All Love**

 **Joey**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I laid in bed, but sleep hadn't found me so far. All I could think about was the look Jax had given me.. I guess I should feel lucky. A jealous Jax meant he really liked me... I think. But it would also make things even worse if I was actually Darby's daughter. He would never want to see me again.

The simple thought of sharing DNA with this guy made me taste bile in my mouth. Why couldn't he wait with such news for just a few days longer. I had just found Tig and everybody else and they were there to ruin it all.

A knock was heard on the door and shortly after it was opened. I sat up to signal whoever that I was awake.

"Did I wake you?" Dad...Tig came in and closed the door.

"No... can't sleep." I yawned, rubbing the side of my cheek.

"Me neither. Just wanted to check if you were still breathing." He sat down on the bed next to me and I sat up so we were both leaning against the head of the bed.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Anything I can do for you, Munchkin?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't know...as a kid you really enjoyed drinking a glass of chocolate milk before going to bed... I don't know when that stopped..." My look got even more puzzled.

"I did? I don't remember that. Nana always used to prepare me for bed, no chocolate milk there." I half laughed.

"Oh..." There was so much sadness in his voice it broke my heart. I can picture him bringing a cup of milk to my bed and tucking me in. My heart ached to have memories of that.

"I wish I could remember more." A tear rolled down my face and he quickly wiped it away.  
"I'm just glad you're finally here. We will create new memories. Together. I promise."

"But how when you're about to be locked up?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It seemed like he had forgotten about that problem at all. I thought about it every new hour.

"I will find a solution for that, Munchkin. Please don't worry to much about it. If I really have to go, Jax is gonna take care of you."

"Like he took care of Juice tonight?"

He just chuckled and looked at me.

"You really are messing with that boy, honey. I'm proud of you." He kissed my head and I started to laugh.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I put my elbow into his stomach and that just made him laugh even more.

"I'm just saying it is a lot of fun to see the VP lose his mind over my daughter. Even though I would love to lock you up in a tower... it was good to see how much he actually cares about you. He was ready to beat up one of us because he thought he could lose you. I know that feeling all to well and I am very happy that somebody is feeling this way about you."

"You really think he is serious?" I leaned against his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled like motor oil, whiskey and cigarettes. For some crazy reason it was the most calming smell I could imagine.

"After tonight, I really think so."

"Did you ever try to beat someone up for mom?" I looked up to him and he looked down at me and a smirk formed on his lips.

"Several times, munchkin. I am pretty thin skinned when it comes to dudes checking out what's mine. I was pretty close to hitting Jax the first few days if you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed." I said and cuddled closer to him.

"I actually brought Darby into a hospital once."

My head shot up "What?"

"Yeah. I saw him outside our old house with your mother. You were already born and playing in the kitchen. I watched until she started to scream for me. I have no idea what he wanted, but it didn't matter. Had him in there for a week. Then...it happened." He said, rubbing his head and I knew what he was talking about. The fire. Our deaths.

"He tried to talk with mom? And she screamed for you?" He nodded his head.

"And I would gladly repeat it anytime, Munchkin." He kissed my head and I felt a huge weight being lifted from my heart.

Mom had screamed for Tig when Darby tried to talk to her. I have no idea what their conversation was about but the fact that she screamed for Tig made me smile and I hugged him more tightly.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up when Dad...Tig started to move the next morning.

"Keep sleeping, Munchkin. I gotta go. We are going to take care of things." I leaned up on my elbows.

"What's the plan?"

He stayed silent for a while and didn't move a muscle. I got a really bad feeling. I tried to get up from bed, but I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, Harley. Stay in bed." And the feeling in my stomach got worse. There was going to be blood. Because of me.

As soon as he left the room I got up and ran after him. A few Sons had already gathered in the party room. Jax and Opie were with them. The all looked at me weird. I guess a 16 year old girl with bed hair and a Samcro shirt that reached till her mid thighs wasn't something they expected at this hour.

I finally locked eyes with Jax and walked towards him.

"What is going on? Where are you going?"  
"What were you and Juice doing yesterday?"  
"What?" His question surprised me. My brain didn't seem to work just yet.

He put his hand on my arm to lead me out of the club house. It was still chilly outside since the sun had just started to rise.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. You two are keeping something from me."  
"Jax...whatever you think is going on between Juice and me … there is nothing. Sexual or romantic. Nada."  
I didn't dare to touch him. He looked like a tiger who felt like he had his back to the wall.  
"So what is it that you are hiding from me?"  
"Nothing..." I said putting both my hands through my hair and leaving them there. I had such a bad feeling about lying to him but the fear of losing him right this second got me saying those words without hesitation.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. Waiting for my facade to crack.  
"Jax... I don't know why you are worried about Juice. I don't know the whole thing with Tara..." He looked away and I saw his jaw tighten. Great move, Harley. Bring up his ex while lying to him. Well at least I'M not lying about having feelings for Juice...

"You are the only one I care about...in that way at least." Jax looked at me again and his eyes had softened a little. This man in front of me, along with my hopefully father and many more who saw me as some kind of niece or something like that were on their way to end a threat. A threat towards me. So I might as well spill all the truth that I could for now.

I walked towards him and grabbed his shirt so he wouldn't turn away.  
"The thought of you leaving right now doing hell knows what is scaring the shit out of me Jax. I really like all of you but I really … really like you." I said putting extra pressure on the second really to get my message through to him.

"Harley," He started and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. But I couldn't let him start talking. Not now. Who knows whatever they will find out now.  
"Please, Jax. You know me right? You got to know the real me. Better than anyone here. Please always keep that in mind." His forehead furrowed and I could feel a question coming up.

So, I got on my toes and put my hand on his neck pulling him a little towards me to kiss him.  
And I tried to put every fucking thing I felt for him into this kiss. I have no idea what would happen to Jax and me. No matter my DNA. We aren't even officially together for all I know. Even if Tig is my real father we might also get bored after two weeks. But for now I had the biggest crush on this guy that I have ever had. And I wanted him to know that.

As our kiss stopped I took another moment to look into his eyes and smile at him.

The others got out of the clubhouse just before he could ask what I was talking about.

"We gotta go, boy." Clay said as he approached us.

"Go to bed little one." He said and put his hand on my shoulder as he walked past me.

Jax put his hand around my face again and kissed me which surprised me. As our lips parted he put his forehead on mine.  
"We are talking about this as soon as I am back. And I will be back. And this mess will be over."  
I could only nod. This man was unbelievable. Please god or whoever let me be Tigs daughter.

"I am still watching, boy." Tig ...Dad came out of the clubhouse as well. Jax kissed my forehead and walked towards his bike.

"Munchkin. I promise that everything is going to be alright." Dad... Tig put his hands on my shoulders. "I know I haven't done much that would nominate me as father of the year... I know that... I promised a lot the last few days and haven't done a good job at keeping them. But this time... nobody will stop me from coming home to you. Do you understand. Nobody." He looked me dead in the eye and I understood. They weren't wearing their cuts.

This was life or death.

"Dad I have to tell you something..." I said feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. It was now or never. I had to tell them the truth. They were running into an open knife.  
"It can wait munchkin." He put his hand on my cheek.

"No it can't. Please..."

"Tig. We gotta run." Clays voice was heard.. Tig just gave me a quick kiss on my other cheek and quickly walked away.  
"Dad!" I screamed after him, but Clay had started his engine making it clear that every chance of discussion was over. The president had spoken.

The bikes started rolling out of Teller-Morrow one by one. I saw Jax's head turn towards me one last time right as his bike had left the ground they called home.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

Harley really was a master at confusing me. This girl... I have no idea what the hell she was talking about. She seemed so sincere when she told me that there was nothing going on between Juice and her, but something else was going on. She wasn't completely honest with me...with all of us. And I would make her spill it.

It hurt to think that she wasn't trusting me with something that was clearly bothering her. It hurt even more that apparently Juice knew what it was. It didn't just hurt. It pissed me off. That Mohawk is a Son just like me. He is a brother. No matter what. But damn I wanted to cut his balls off so bad.

But I had to use that anger towards the wannabe Nazi's. This shit was going to end today. The earlier the better. I could have kissed Clay for his fast thinking and action. Coming at them at night is too easy. We all expect shit to go down at night. But in the morning when you are the weakest... I couldn't wait to crash in some bleached skulls.

As we drove through Charming to get to the Nordics usual spot I could feel a stupid kind of happiness starting in my body. Like a kid that was waiting to open up Christmas gifts.

We arrived at a spot near their clubhouse. If you could call it that. I had only been there twice to get some shit done like today. It looked like an old pub that was out of business. I had never stepped foot into it but that would change right now.

We all got off of our bikes and got our guns out. My finger was ready to pull the trigger.  
"Jax." I hear my name being whispered so I turned around and saw Tig standing there his gun also out and ready. He looked at me and apparently wanted to say something that was bothering him.

"Tell her yourself old man." I said and looked him dead in the eye. No way in hell was I going to deliver some fucked up last words to his daughter aka the girl I was crazy for. Talk about killing the mood.

He nodded and his face hardened again. That's the Tig I knew and liked.

Clay snapped his fingers to get our attention and signaled the groups to surround the building. All of a sudden I was really glad I was able to talk Opie out of this. He had been pissed about it, but the look on Tigs face from just a few seconds ago had proved to me that it had been the right decision. He was going to be a dad real soon. He should at least stay alive to hold his baby in his arms.

Tig and I were together in the group to approach the front door. Along with Juice of course.  
"We are going to talk after this goes down, hombre." I told him when we reached the front door. He just looked at me and probably tried his best to not move a single face muscle.

Tig just made a hissing sound towards me and a little death glare. Rational thinking wasn't something I was good at in these kind of situations I guess.

Clay leaned on the wall next to the door and Tig on the other side. He checked both corners where one man of each group had stayed to spread the commands my step father was about to give. He raised his right hand and held up three fingers for them to see. I tightened my grip on my gun raised my arms. Ready to shoot.

One finger on Clays hand went down. The corner men each raised one.

Another finger on the presidents hand got down making it a two for the others.

The last finger dropped and so did the hands of the others making them tighten their grip on their guns as well, as Tig kicked the front door open.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEYS POV**

I had decided against going back to bed. What would have been the point. Lying awake or sitting on the couch awake. Same thing.

I had made a fresh coffee and was now staring at my cup.

A thousand thoughts were running through my mind while I couldn't grab a single one of them at the same time and it was driving me insane.

"You'll have wrinkles at 18 if you keep that face, honey." Gemma had come into the clubhouse with her own cup of coffee. She was already dressed to slay as the Queen of Samcro. "Stop doing that to your pretty face. And stop worrying so much. They will be fine."

"How do you know?" I said. "How can you believe they are just all gonna come back and everything will be fine."  
"I have to." Was all she said as she sat down next to me.

I just shook my head and started shaking my right leg. A horrible habit that would always drive my nana insane.

"I can't believe they just up and left."  
"I saw you kissing my son, honey. That's not just up and leaving." She singsonged in my ear and took a sip of her coffee.  
"You know what I mean!" I slightly raised my voice and got up. I had both hands in my hair now walking up and down the length of the bar.

"Munchkin. They know what they are doing. This aint their first rodeo you know. And they are outnumbering them by at least 4. Plus, the Nordics have never been good at anticipating that kind of stuff. How they are even tying their shoelaces is beyond me."

"I don't give a fuck about them being dumber than bread or us being pros at man slaughtering. None of this shit would have happened if Darby hadn't poked my mom with his fucking stick!" I spoke in rage and hadn't really processed what was coming out of my mouth until I heard Gemma interrupt me.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Harley?" She yelled and I instantly stopped pacing and dropped my hands to my side. She placed her cup of coffee on the table and slowly got up.

"What did you just say? The shit about Darby and your mother..." I hesitated to answer. Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck.

"Speak girl!" she yelled and was now in front of me.

"It's the truth. This wanker is following me around for days and keeps reminding me that mom and him were a thing before and while she was with Tig and that he might..."

"Stop it!" She yelled and held up her hand. "I have no clue how hard my son banged you against his bed, but I wont let you say this bullshit about your mother! How dare you say she let that freak touch her?"

She was beyond pissed.. Anyone could see that.

I had never seen Gemma like this. She was scary as fuck and I didn't dare to move a muscle. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Is this what you have been hiding. This wanker made you think your mom cheated on Tig?" I nod. She almost hit the bulls eye with this guess so it was good enough. And I was afraid if I spoke I would piss myself.

She raised her hand like she would slap me any second. I already closed my eyes preparing for the hit, but it never came.

"Are you fucking kidding me girl? Your mom hated that bastard! He was following her every step. I remember the day she met this coward in the park. He then started following us after school and kept complimenting her blonde hair and that it must run in the family bla bla bla. None the less she befriended him for a few weeks but soon got totally creeped out. He wouldn't have it and kept pushing until she got a restraining order.."

"She got what? Why didn't anybody tell me this?" I squeaked shocked about this news. Why isn't anybody sharing the important aspects of my moms and my life with me?

"Don't ya'll think that this should be common knowledge since this guy is giving us problems since I showed up?"

"I wanted to!"

"Why didn't you!"

"They didn't want you to know! I thought you would get even more scared and run away..." she explained in a mad tone.

"They are off on a killing spree!" I yelled sarcastically. "If there would have been a point for me to run away it would be now!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of these facts that I could have thrown into Darby's face. Sure no one here knew I tried to confront him but...Damn it. Those letters are still there. Why would my mom have sent those letters if she had a restraining order on him? Was my mom that delusional?

"Are you completely sure about how she felt about him?" I asked Gemma after a few seconds of breathing. My head felt like it was going to explode any second. To me it felt like this entire town didn't make sense. I had fallen down a really special rabbit hole.

"A thousand percent, Harley. The restraining order and a few beat ups by your father had helped, but when you were born he showed up again a few more times."

But how did the picture with me in his arms happen? Did he like...kidnap me to get it? Was he obsessed with my mother? Was she schizophrenic?

"Honey, you look like you are about to faint any second." Gemma walked towards me and rubbed my arms. I did see the room spinning in front of me so I held onto her. As much as I loved rollercosters, now was not the time to be on one.

She led me to the couch again and held her hand on my forehead.

"He ...told me so many things..."  
"When, honey? What did that asshole tell you?"  
"I went to meet him once." Gemmas eyes got as big as golf balls. I held up my hand.

"Save it. I know it was stupid. But I did it for dad. I wanted him to take back his charges against him so he doesn't have to go to prison. He told me then that him and mom had been secretly in love and..." I was about to mention the letters but I just couldn't say it out loud. Not until Juice had found out something. I prayed to god he would find anything. None the less for his own ass. I could only imagine what Tig and Jax would do if they knew that he knew.

"Whatever this fucker told you about your mother is a lie. She liked to believe there is something good in anyone and Darby was the person that taught her differently.. She gave him a chance to prove to be a decent human being without trying to get under her skirt but he blew it. He is a maniac. Who knows...maybe he sees her as the one who got away. In his weird strange horrific fantasy world..."

"So...there was nothing romantically between them. They weren't even friends? At all?"  
I had asked this question probably a hundred times and I knew what Gemmas answer would be.

"Of course not. I bet he wished though. Considering all the pictures he insisted to be taken of them together... Ignoring all the shit he tried to get close to her she couldn't have been friends with him anyway even though she tried to be the bigger person. As soon as he would talk bad about people of another race, as you know his kind just love to do, she would freak out. She was very sensitive to that. She once told me that that was why she got to Charming in the first place."

"What do you mean?" I tried to focus on every word she said and stared at her lips to concentrate and not faint.

"No clue. She never got deeper to it. Whenever I asked her why she left your grandparents she would change the subject. I assumed it was the usual needing your freedom shit that I had to deal with at that time with my folks."

Nana and Papi had been nothing but kind people. I could not imagine anything wrong with them and my mom. They had taken care of us in such a loving way. They weren't capable of thinking like that. So what had mom been talking about?

"I have no idea what happened 12 years ago but I am pretty sure this Darby fucker had something to do with your mother and you disappearing honey." Gemma finally said.

"I've been around long enough to know there aint anything like a coincidence when it comes to the Nordics. And all of their bullshit since you showed up... I don't know what they had on your mom but it wont matter once our men show up there." she said and put her arm around me.

But it didn't calm me in any way.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of engines. I felt Gemma stiffen.  
"What's wrong?" I asked getting a weird feeling.

"That was fast. Too fast." she said and got up to walk behind the bar. She suddenly had a gun in her hand and I also got up.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I squeaked at her in a whisper that probably only the pit bulls where able to hear.  
"Move your beautiful ass here honey." I ran towards her and got behind the bar. She gave me another gun.  
"it's not registered so don't worry about it. Got it?" I only nodded.

This felt like a fucking action movie. I could not believe this was actually happening. If someone would have told me a month ago that I would be hiding behind bar with my godmother, gun in hand pointed towards the door I would have called an asylum. But here I was.

"Just stay calm honey. It's defense so just shoot." she whispered towards me. We heard running steps in front of the door. And then there was silence.

A knocking was heard. Two fast ones. One with a long pause. Then three fast ones again.

"Wait to make sure it's them." she whispered towards me then yelled "Safe." and the door opened.  
A gun was seen in the door frame and my whole body stiffened. "Shhhhh. Wait." Gemma whispered again. Then the gun got closer into the room and the person holding it looked around the corner.

It was Jax.. Gemma and I dropped our arm to the bar and I took a deep breath while dropping my head.

"Thank god." Jax said and ran towards us. He pulled me out of the bar and hugged me tight.

"What happened?" Gemma asked her son impatiently. She had probably only calmed down for a second and was ready to fight again.

"We are looking through the whole town. They weren't there. Their meeting point. It was trashed."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **I am so deeply sorry it took so freaking long for this chapter to get to you guys!  
I had the next two chapters prepared but lost them and then we had a new show to practice for in the hotel I work in which I had to spent all my vacation time for so I had zero time to even think about writing or reading the fan-fictions I am following. **

**So... I am really really really really sorry.**

 **Tell me what you think. Are you confused? Disappointed? Excited? What do you think will happen next? Let me know!**

 **All Love**  
Joey


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

Thank you all so much for your kind review monkeybaby, Guest and Momoftwins1970. They are a great motivation.

 **Beta: girl-at-home13. Thank you for organizing my mess!**

 **Instagram: j0ey91,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jax and Gemma were checking every window making me nervous as fuck.

"What is going on you guys? What do you mean their place was trashed?" I asked with a high voice close to a panic attack. I could have killed Jax like one minute ago if Gemma hadn't warned me to wait. And now these two were running around like chipmunks not saying a single word.

"I mean that it was completely empty. Nobody in there. Nothing left behind."  
"They are planning something."  
"Or messed up something else and have to hide."  
"Until we know the case we wait till the others checked all of Charming to make sure they aint coming for you."

Their ping pong talking only confused me more.

"You think they are attacking?" I asked to get an answer.  
"It's possible. They have been following you for days god knows why..."  
"To mess with her head. Darbys been telling her shit about Denise cheating on Tig."

Gemma said without hesitation giving me a little death glare. She surly was pissed about it. Whether it was me believing it or me not telling her about it sooner.

"What?"Jax asked confused realizing he had missed out on some information while they left for the killing spree.

"That's why she has been acting weird. Looking through Tigs stuff. Asking about their life together. The surprise about the wedding. Darby made her think Denise had a thing for him and cheated on her dad."

Jax looked at me and something horrible was in his eyes. Sympathy. He walked towards me and hugged me. Then he held my face between his hands while his right one was still holding the gun. The cold metal mixed with his warm hand against my cheek gave me goosebumps all over my body.

"Why didn't you tell me about that? We could have told you. We could have helped you. We..." his eyes widened for a second.  
"That's what you told Juice aint it?" he finally said. "That's why he is acting all nervous around Tig. He is trying to find something isn't he?"  
I shook my head. "He is trying to prove he's lying." I said not being able to come completely clean.

Jax hugged me again.  
"You should have told me Harley." he kissed my head and let go to get his cell phone.

He started to pace through the room again and started speaking with Opie letting him know what was going on since he was in the dark of everything. Missing out on a killing spree for the sake of seeing your kids grow. Tough luck.

"Was it as bad as you imagined?" Gemma appeared next to me. She was super pissed I could tell. And it hurt like hell.  
"I'm sorry Gemma... I was afraid... What if it was true? I am still fifty percent her. What if Dad didn't want to know me anymore? And if there was even more to it..." Everything in me screamed at me to spill all my guts. To tell her I didn't just panic about mom cheating on Tig. That not being Tigs daughter was the real problem of it.

But she hugged me before I could say another word.

"Like anybody here could want you to be gone." she said and rubbed the back of my head. As she let go her hand remained on my head. Everybody here seemed to be fascinated with my head. If they only knew what was going on in it.

"Don't you ever think like this again. That is not what family is about. I have no idea what meaning of family was taught to you by your grandparents but we are not perfect and we love each other for it. So stop getting your panties in a twist because of some fucked up shit this douche bag told you. Family is forever. Now get the gun." she turned away to walk down the hall leading to the dorm rooms. I slowly walked towards the bar and grabbed the gun she had given to me a few minutes ago.

"Okay brother. Stay safe. I'll let you know when we know more. Tell Donna to not freak out." Jax hung up.

"They are at home and nothing weird is going on there but now he's prepared and waiting for orders." He explained to me as he closed the door of the clubhouse again. Locking it this time.

"This isn't happening..." I whispered to myself rubbing my forehead. What a day so far. And it aint lunch time.

"It is. I'm sorry... That's exactly what we wanted to prevent." He said as he walked towards me. "Them being ahead of us..."

"What is the plan anyway. Where is dad?" I sat down on the couch grabbing the gun my knuckles turned white. Jax saw that and sat next to me and put his hand above mine.

"Give it to me. I'm here now. You don't need it." it took a while for me to loosen my grip but he finally managed to take it away and placed it on the table after securing it.

"Tig is okay. He and Clay are moving. They are driving through Charming to make sure people know we are outside. The rest is parted into groups to go into different directions in and outside of Charming to look for them. So Tig is one of the safest right now. He aint getting of his bike for a while." Jax explained and held my hand that had been holding the gun.

It was slightly shaking but his warm hand felt good. Mine must be freezing right now.

"You did good. Had me scared for a second when I came in." he said smiling and I actually chuckled.

"Yeah right. I'm as scary as smurfette. I almost pissed myself." did I really just say that to Jax freaking Teller. Why Harley? Why?

He laughed and put his arm around me. "I think you looked bad ass." and he kissed my head.

"The back is safe for now. Keep cuddling you two." Gemma said making Jax remove his arm around me and getting up again.

"I'mma check the rest of the shop. You two say in here."  
"I was just gonna drag her out for a shopping trip." Gemma interrupted her son.  
"Ma..."  
"Don't forget who taught you the procedure. Now go." she said pushing him towards the door. He unlocked it again and opened it a little to look out. He than walked out and Gemma locked the door again.

"What do you think happened?" I asked her knowing she would be honest.

"Maybe they got scared and left before we could get them. They have been messing with us, you, pretty bad. You should have told us honey. We would have done this sooner. And the wrinkle chance would have been lower as well. I aint getting younger you know."

She walked towards me, gun still in hand. I got my mug that was standing next to the gun on the table and took a huge sip.

"Here." Gemmas hand got behind the bar and got the whiskey bottle. She must have read my mind for my need of something stronger than coffee. She opened it and poured a sip into a glass.

"It's weird defending your home for the first time like that. Take one." she gave me the glass and I drowned it instantly. Alcohol and guns. Good combination. She must have read my mind again. She got the gun and placed it somewhere else. "Let's wait a few minutes."

"All we can do know is wait anyway."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After a while Jax had returned into the clubhouse. Nothing suspicious yet. He had let Clay and Tig know that we were safe and armed. There were also no news from the groups roaming through Charming looking for Darby and his minions. Was this a miracle? Did the earth open up to collect the worst of humanity and swallow it?

Jax phone rang a few times and every time we would tense up. It was getting exhausting. I would have a six pack by tomorrow.

The latest phone call had been from Tig.

"Munchkin. How are you?" he said after Jax had given me the phone.  
"Good so far. Kinda bored if I'm allowed to say that. You guys have to get at least some UNO cards for the clubhouse." I heard him chuckle.  
"I'll bring it up during next church sweetheart. I have a feeling they left town completely honey. Nobody has found anything. One of our groups is already near Lodi. Juice contacted the Mayans to find out if they had heard anything. We even offered a little cash for a head or two so they are out as well now. The only good thing about those hombres. They hate the Nordics as much as we do."

"Isn't it lovely when love blossoms through a shared hate." I sing sang making him laugh again. "That would be a tough love though. But at least they are helping for now. I will be back very soon honey. Clays hands start to hurt and by now all of Charming knows we are on the streets. So keep your head up little soldier." he said and hung up after I said my own bye.

"He told you about the Mayans?" Jax said as he showed up behind me to get his phone back.

"Yup. Nice of them to help I guess."  
"Nah.. they just want the money and some Nordics blood. But that's good enough. The Nordics sure aint expecting them to be on our side for once."

"Sneaky war techniques. Sexy." I said, crossed my arms and winked at him making him smile and bite his lip. "And you are stuck with babysitting duty. Sorry."

He looked at me and got serious. "There is no place I'd rather be in this situation."

"Why?" I asked a little confused. He had been out for blood a few hours ago.  
"I'd have to kill the brother that would mess up taking care of you. So I might as well do it myself to make sure it's done right."

He looked me straight in the eyes and all I could do was hug him. His arms wrapped around me and his gun free hand rubbed the back of my head while his lips placed a kiss on top of it. And I knew there was no safer place to be right now.

It took Tig...Dad and Clay around 10 minutes to arrive at the club house. I was greeted by the Sergeant with another loving hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding my face in between his hands.  
"All good. Just bored and impatient at the same time."  
"That's war honey. Waiting and expecting at the same time." he said putting his arm around me.

"Charming is clean. The patrol that got till Lodi is also on the way back. The Mayans are out. We still got some man on the boarders of Charming so don't worry princess. Nobody coming into town without us knowing it." Clay sat at the bar smiling at me. It was weird seeing this man smile but it had a calming effect.

"Thanks Uncle Clay." I said and he winked at me.

"Great. So we've got time for Harleys story time. Clay. Tig. Listen to the reason why the Nordics keep bugging our girl. She knew all along."

Thank you Gemma. Bitch.

"What is she talking about Munchkin?"  
"Ma...really?" Jax asked in a really annoyed and high voice from his place at the couch.  
"Harley." Clay had this warning in his voice and I knew I had to spill my guts. At least a version of it.

"Darby... kept telling me that... he said Mom cheated on you Dad." I said not being able to look him in the eyes as I said the last part. I felt his hand leave my shoulders and a heavy breath.  
"Oh boy." Clay rubbed his face.  
"I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you but he kept saying these horrible things and I got scared and I didn't want you to..."  
"Harley... Stop it." Dad...Tig had put both of his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place and stop my blabbering.

"That is complete none sense. Darby has been bugging me with this bullshit since Denise and I got together!"  
"What?"  
"He's been playing the same song for over 20 years Harley." Clay said getting a drink from his wife at the bar.

"He has been following your mom before I met her. He has been following her when she became friends with Gemma. And he kept following her when she got with me. Your mother was too kind and free of prejudice when she met him but soon learned it the hard way. He didn't take her rejections well so he kept trying. His ego couldn't handle it so he made up stories. I am the first he told this shit Munchkin." Tig...Dad pleaded with me like he desperately wanted the bad thoughts to leave my head.

"I know but... He kept showing up saying these things and... I barley knew Mom. All she ever did was lay in bed. I have no clue of what she was capable of and what not. I was scared." I felt tears forming in my eyes and my throat hurt with the real story of what Darby kept telling me. Strong arms were wrapped around me and Dad...Tig hugged me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"Why didn't you tell us this? This is bullshit. I have no idea what happened to Denise but she was not this kind of person. Never. She was a good woman. And despite everything she loved this crazy motherfucker that hugs you to death right now." I heard Clay say.

"Told ya." Gemma sing sang and raised her glass. My hopefully fathers grip loosened and he looked at me.

"You should have told me. Don't ever hide shit like that again do you hear me? Or I might have to put you under house arrest. You hear me?" he placed my hair behind my ear and I had to chuckle about his comment. I nodded and he hugged me again.

"At least now we know why they kept following her. Pretty extreme to be honest just to mess with a girls head but now we know it's nothing to be afraid of right?" Jax got up from the couch and approached his step-dad slash president.

"Yeah I guess. I am keeping the guards at the boarder though. And the Mayans might as well keep trying their luck. I still don't like the fact they just up and left. Why smash the stone into Harleys room and then disappear? Doesn't make any sense."

"So it's best if she is between a lot of people don't you think?" Gemma said all of a sudden with a bright mood that she must have hidden behind the bar.  
"Wife..."  
"Ma..." Jax and Clay looked at the women who just rose her shoulders.

"What else am I suppose to do with all the food Harley and I bought. You guys wanted to throw a party, so I will get you a party gentlemen."

"What is she talking about?" I asked the men who still hugged me like his life depended on it.

"You guys where shopping for a party. I am surprised she kept it to herself so long. We haven't had a party since Opie and Donna made their engagement and baby announcement over a week ago. That's a year for SAMCRO time." He explained and the only thing I could think about was why we had bought all those bananas for a SAMCRO party.

"We called it quits last night since the stone incident but now that they vanished." Gemma smirked her evil grin at me.  
"It's up to you old man." Tig ...Dad said towards Clay who took a deep breath.

"Alright. But you young girl wont talk to anybody you don't know. A lot of crow eaters and wannabes will be there so you will stick to a sons side all night understood?"

"Yes Uncle Clay." I sing sang like a little girl which made him chuckle. A clap from Gemma made us all tense up for a second. Jax even went to go for his gun.  
"So I need to get started." she got in front of the bar and kissed her husband just to leave the clubhouse like we hadn't just hid in here for hours, waiting for an attack.

Dad...Tig finally let go of me. "You need anything from home? I'm gonna grab some... stuff from there anyway."  
"Guns?" I smiled at him letting him know it was okay to use the word. For gods sake I just had protected the clubhouse with my god mother using one.

"Yeah. So... You need anything."  
"No thanks." I said and kissed his cheek. He squeezed my hand once more and he and Tig left the club house. A few motorbikes were heard arriving at Teller-Morrow now.

"You sure you want this tonight? A lot of people might show up and it can get messy." Jax stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets like a little boy not knowing what to do with them.

"Yeah. I mean this day has been ...exciting enough for my liking but Gemma had a point. A lot of people might me intimidating in case they show up again. They wouldn't be stupid enough to crash a SAMCRO party right?"

"Intelligence isn't something that is named with Nordics in one sentence Harley but it's very unlikely." He said now rubbing his head making his hair a sexy mess.

"Plus... your president told me to stick to a sons side all night. He hadn't said which one." I tried to sound a little sultry which got his attention.

"That is right."  
"And if the crowd get's too big for my liking... said son could take care for me couldn't he?" I got closer to him and he started to get his sexy smirk on his lips.

"Where are you getting at Harley?" he smirked. Of course he wanted to hear it.  
"Jax...would you be the son, the only son, whose side I can stay at throughout the party...and after the party?" I hugged him around his waist and smiled up to him.

The only answer I got was a kiss while he held my head in his hands. "You bet I want to." he said in between kisses.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Hello you guys. Here ya go! A new chapter! So sorry it took so long and might be a little short. I have been on vacation in Turkey with my boyfriend and then visited him in cologne for the carnival there. My Harley Quinn costume took a lot of preparation so my time was pretty taken. Sorry you guys!**

 **Let me know what you think about the chapter! I love to hear your opinions. Do you think Harley should have just spilled her guts? Or do you think it was for the best she kept the last detail to herself?**

Plus: do you think Juice will find out something about the letters? And why are the Nordics gone?

 **Please let me know!**

 **All love  
Joey**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haley Stanley!**

 **Thank you so much for the kind reviews! You guys always cheer me up! Momoftwins1970(i am so happy when you review!), Foreverkee, slytherinxgryffindor12 (yay a Harry Potter fan!), Jocelyn Desellems, Guest and Larlyn062509**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13...you know.. just the author of the best OC Son of Anarchy fanfiction... please go show her some love since she has been sick for weeks now and it is NOT getting better. Yet she still got up and beta read this chapter for me. love ya girl!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Where are you?" I asked Juice over the phone, in a quiet voice, sitting on Gemmas chair in her office.

"Home. Trying to find something. Like you asked me to." Juice answered and I could have sworn he was a little annoyed.

"Any clues?"

"I might get some if you let me work on this, princess. I lied to my brothers to get home so it would be nice if you would actually let me do this shit." Okay, he was downright pissed.

"I'm sorry. I just got worried. You're the only one who hadn't showed up yet..." I honestly told him. I knew the risk he took by lying to the club and helping me.

No that was a lie. I didn't. I had no idea what would happen if somebody fond out he withdrew information like that. But this matter of fact made me really like this Mohawk.

He was a good guy.

He was a good friend.

Of course he could run straight to Clay and Tig if he finds out I am indeed Darbys offspring to get the club to chase me out of Charming. But that was yet to be found out.

"Sorry, Harley. I don't like lying to Clay, Tig, Jax... He wanted to rip my head off before we went to the Nordics."

"He figured I told you about what Darby said about Mom cheating." I admitted to him. He really got a tough time from Jax for all of this.

"It's close enough to the truth I guess. I'll prove to you those letters are bullshit. They are messing with your head. I will make sure their ammo aint working no more."

"Thank you." I said sincerely before Juice had hung up the phone.

I had put the phone down just in time for Jax to walk into his mothers office and close the door. He sat down on the couch and looked at me while running a hand through his hair, giving it that sexy look that I loved so much.

"So... are you gonna tell me why you told Juice? And not me?" There it was. The question I knew that was gonna come. And instead of preparing a lie for it I had decided to be completely honest with him. He deserved that. Plus there was nothing wrong with it anyway.

"He kinda guessed it to be honest. After our last boxing lesson. He sensed something was up, just like you had," I said quickly cause I could see slight hurt in his eyes hearing this, "and he just made a wild guess and I couldn't keep it together. He promised to not tell until he was certain, so don't be mad at him." Jax just rose an eyebrow at my request.

"He didn't want to cause any trouble until he was sure there was proof to it. Said the club gets into enough trouble to make a fuss over nothing."

Jax nodded after that.

"Yeah, he's right about that... done it myself plenty of times... still sucked to be honest."

I got up from Gemmas chair and walked towards Jax. But instead of sitting next to him I just sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about that. I never meant to make you feel that way." He leaned back to break our embrace, but still held onto my hand.

"It's just... it's all still new here. I've been here for how long? A little bit over a week. And everything has been turned upside down for you guys. What if I cause too much trouble? What if what Darby said is true? Who knows what would come along with it? What if you all got of sick of it? Of me?"

"That could never happen. Are you out of your mind?" Jax asked, a little offended. "I heard what you said about your mom. I'm sorry you have no idea of who she truly was. And we will do our best to find out what happened to her. But we could never not want you here. You being gone would hurt too much for us to ever want that again."

I looked at him and had a feeling he truly meant what he said. Not that I would doubt Jax being honest with me, but he had this look on his face that left no room for doubts.

"You are Tig's daughter for fucks sake. Do you really think we would kick out a daughter of a Son? You are family. Your mothers actions, even though there is nothing this woman did to hurt any of us no matter what Darby says, have nothing to do with you. You are Tigs daughter for fucks sake! His blood. You aint going nowhere you hear me?"

The last part of Jax's speech made me swallow a lump that had formed in my throat. He had no clue of how close he hit to the real problem it made me wanna cry. It's like something wanted me to spill it and kept bringing this father daughter topic up. It took all my willpower to not scream it at the top of my lungs.

I had to give Juice the time to find something to completely destroy the lies I was told. Or to ring the alarm bell for the Sons that a traitor was in their midst. Depended on what he was going to find.

"I really have to get used to this. It was just me and my Nana for so long. The only problem we ever had was my curfew. She would have loved to keep me by her side twenty four seven."

"Tig wouldn't have it any other way too. But thank god that aint possible." Jax's other hand rose up to my lower back and he held it there. Right where my hot pants and shirt left a little space between them for skin to show.

"It was so weird sometimes. Some days she wanted to lock me up and other times she almost kicked me out of the house to have fun with my cheer squad or something like that. I don't know what it's like... with so many people in a family."

"You will learn." He leaned forward again and his lips met mine. "But you have to deal with the fact you have one brother less than you imagined. If Clay teases me one more time for reading you to bed I am going to loose it."

I actually had to chuckle.

"I think I can handle that. A brother less... a sexy bodyguard more. I've made worse deals." And his lips crushed onto mine again.

It didn't take long for him to lay me down on the couch and lay halfway on top of me. I had one of my hands grabbing his hair while his seemed pretty happy grabbing my butt.

I felt bad for still lying to him. But I really wanted to enjoy these moments before everything went downhill. Like secretly making out in his mothers office. It was something I would have never imagined when I got onto the bus to California. Or ever.

His hand had gotten a little higher on my back under my shirt when we heard heels coming towards the office.

As the door opened all Gemma found was her son and me sitting on the couch discussing the name of Opies baby.

"If it's a girl they have to give her Harley as a middle name."

"Why? Why even need a middle name?"

"You have one too. And your god mother chose it." He pointed towards Gemma that had crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame.

"And reading the look on her face my cigarette break is over." He patted my leg and got up from the couch. "Thanks for reminding me ma." Jax kissed his mothers cheek and walked out of the office.

Gemma slowly walked towards her desk and sat down. She didn't buy the act for a second.

"My office... that's a place I've never disturbed him before. How was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to fake innocence but the grin on my face told it all. She just raised an eyebrow.

"I know my son. And I am getting a really good picture of you young lady. And I am getting a picture of you and him together. And I like it. Your mother and I had played around with planning an arranged marriage for you and one of the boys but figured growing up with them as your brothers would be weird. Who would have known..."

"You are kidding right? About the marriage..." she just grinned at me and turned towards her computer and started typing.

"Some crow eaters are going to show up real soon. You should start to get ready."

"Why? I didn't really glam up for the last one."

"Cause you "only" were a daughter of a Son. Now you are a girlfriend and might be an old lady one day." Okay... Did Gemma Teller-Morrow just actually use quotation marks? And what the hell was she talking about?

"I wont comment on the old lady part, but believe me when I say we are going to talk about that," I started when I got up from the couch and sat on the chair opposite from Gemma's desk. "What does my club status have to do with the way I should dress at a SAMCRO party?"

Still grinning from the first part of my sentence Gemma stopped typing and leaned back in her chair again.

"Those bitches have to know what your man sees in you. Those whores will be grabbing faster onto him than you can open the first bottle of beer if they think you aint bringing more to the bed than a blood relation to another Son."

"To the table." Gemma raised an eyebrow quite confused about my comment. "It's bringing something to the table. Not the bed."

"I say it as I mean it, honey. Their only weapon is their body and they are willing to let the guys do anything they want with it. Those prostitutes need to know their weapon got no power over your man since he got his own bomb by his side. You understand?"

"Those were 3 very women disgracing comments in less than one minute. Why do you even tolerate these girls then? You're the queen. Just ...execute them." I said leaning on the desk getting confused by Gemmas words. I had no idea it was this serious with crow eaters.

"I wish I could, but you gotta entertain the guys. With all the drugs and alcohol in that hole and no pussy to fuck fists are gonna fly towards noses. Don't ever tell your father I used that kind of language in front of you."

"What kind of woman throws herself at a taken man? And what kind of man let's it happen?"

"Sweet 16..." Gemma sighed and got back to typing and I had a feeling the conversation was over.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Changing into a more sexy outfit in Dads...Tigs room made me think about what Gemma said. This club life had a lot of rules that I wasn't aware of yet.

I already knew that the business wasn't completely legal and that one would never know all of it until they sat with the others in church. I accepted that. Hell I even learned to shoot a gun.

But those crow eaters trying desperately to become an item with a Son at all costs... it made it seem like high school. Plus... if you managed to steal a man, what made one think that he was gonna be loyal to you? I will never get that.

But the other question was, was I ready to be in constant worry of one of them stealing Jax away from me? Was it all worth it? We had never had the chance to really talk about what this thing between us really was. There were too many bullets and stones flying around to find time for that. And now with this party approaching and Gemmas warning... was it even my place to keep those girls away from Jax? I sure as hell wanted to. And he had been down to fight Juice for me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tig...Dad came into his room and looked at me like he had seen a ghost. He looked at my mini skirt and cleavage revealing top like it strangled me and he had to free me from it.

"Dressing up for the party." I said as I opened my ponytail to let my hair fall down.

"But honey... a lot of guys will be at the party."

"And Jax will be at my side all the time. So you don't have to worry."

"That's just another reason for me to worry indeed, honey. This boy couldn't keep his hands to himself if his life depended on it. What is it between the two of you now anyway?"

"Dad..." I turned to him and took a breath to answer just to let it out and my shoulders sank. "I have no idea."

He furrowed eyebrows.

"Is this little wanker leading you on?"

"No! No no no no no no Dad that's not it." I said walking towards him shaking my hands slightly panicked. "It's just... This crow eater thing... Gemma told me that they constantly try to steal the men from the old ladies and I am just wondering if I am willing to deal with that."

I sat down on the bed and he quickly sat down next to me patiently listening. I remembered trying to talk about boys with my Nana. She almost lost it.

"I'm going to ignore the old lady comment for now. Keep going, Munchkin."

"I really like him but... we never talked about what we were going to be and now Gemma tells me I basically have to call shotgun on him every single day? That's not how I imagine a relationship."

He put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it in a calming way I guess only a father could.

"I know what you mean, honey. Your mother also hated it when she couldn't be with me at such partys."

"Did they try to get to you as well? A married father?" Wow these girls really had no morals I guess.

"Depends on the girl, honey. Some tried. All failed of course." He said as he saw the worried look on my face. I had already tasted some vomit in my mouth. I only now really got pictures in my head of it. I saw those girls at the last party. They didn't even stay away from him now when he was way older than them. I could only imagine how it was back in the day...

"Your mother and I both were the really jealous type. And we never needed to be. As soon as I knew your mother every other woman was invisible to me. Which was insane if you would have known me before. The boys made me go to the hospital and check for brain cancer. And your mother... she was a perfect angel. Not when we were alone but.."

"OK ewww dad." I said grabbing a pillow from the bed and smashing it against his head. He actually had to laugh and started tickling me until I laid on the bed and tried to kick my way to freedom and keep my bladder together at the same time..

"Ha I knew it. Still the same spots that make you laugh." He grinned proudly and stopped so I could finally breath again. I sat back up again.

"Listen, munchkin." Tig started when I had calmed down. "The club life...it's a mess. Thinking I was scared of the thought of you starting to date as you were born... It never crossed my mind it could be a Son to be honest. I wanted the boys to be your brothers so bad it never appeared to me that one day there might be something else going on." He took a deep breath and I knew what he was going to say next was hard on him.

"Jax is a dick." Wow didn't expect that. "He really is, honey. I have seen him treat those girls like they are nothing. He has probably fucked his way all through Charming and back."

There was a pause and he had a look on his face like he was staring at something very far away. And I kept staring at him anticipating more information. After a few seconds of silence I decided to interrupt it. It was scaring me.

"Is there a but coming or..." I suggested for him to start again. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh yeah of course sorry munchkin... I've known the boy since he shit in his diapers. I saw him loose you. I saw him loose his little brother. I saw him loose his father. Then I saw him loose his first love. Gosh that boy has been through so much shit it's a miracle he's still walking straight. Point is... I know when he truly loves, he loves with his heart... gosh if you ever tell somebody I said this Harley..." he put his hand through his hair and thank god I didn't find it sexy at all. "I know the love that he is capable of... and I know you...despite our lack of time together I know you with all my heart, Harley, and you are the kind of person that could make him feel that love again. And you are that kind of person that deserves it. So don't worry to much Munchkin." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulder again.

"And if he does mess up I will castrate him myself." Tig got up and left the room but laughed when he turned around to see the shocked look on my face.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Tadaaaa new chapter!  
Tell me what you think!**

 **I tried to keep it a little light since I think the last few chapters where a little heavy. I tried to make it a little clear what's going on with Harley and Jax. Well mostly what's going on in Harleys mind and get away from the Nordics thing for once cause it felt like the relationship didn't move forward. What do you think?**

 **And again I have a feeling I am putting too much of myself into Harley with all this crow eater stuff in this chapter.**

 **Lately I had to think a lot about the fact that my ex boyfriend, who I considered the love of my life and who called me the same for him, did cheat on me and blamed it all on my depression. It is something that comes to my mind every single day, sometimes even first thing in the morning or just late at night. Even though I am in a new relationship now and happy. I am completely over him but not over how I was treated by someone who claimed to love me and made sure to tell me that every single hour. Yeah. I mean HOUR.**

 **Fact is I tried to keep my mind off of it by writing this chapter and look what happened. It still kind of showed up so I am sorry about that.** **  
I'm trying to work it into something positive so I would like to know if it seemed kinda odd for you guys or does it fit into it?**

 **Be brutally honest please.**

 **Anyway next time the party is coming up and I know exactly how it is going to go down. I just have to write it down ( ha ha ha...) and believe me. Crow eaters aren't going to be the only problem at this party.**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **Plus: Who do you think is Harleys Godfather?**

 **All love  
Joey**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Like always I would like to start with a thank you for the kind reviews.**

 **I often have doubts about what I am writing down but seeing all your reviews and so many of you guys putting this story, and even me as an author, on your lists of favorites is really awesome. Thank you!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, love you girl! Everyone go check out her story LITTLE TOY GUNS. It's amazing! Show some love to the best!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few crow eaters had already arrived to help set up the party with Gemma. Apparently that was also a way to sneak a way into the club.

"They think they will never be an old lady if the first lady doesn't approve of them. Think the Son that pics them has to ask for permission. Which is completely nuts." Bobby explained as we sat at the picnic table.

"So why is nobody telling them?" I get that kissing some ass might help not looking so bad, but being almost four hours early seemed a little extreme.

"So we are the ones getting yelled at by Gemma for dropping a six pack? Honey... I thought you got to know us a little better by now..." He got up and approached one of the girls who wore 6 of the spoken of six packs and took one. She smiled at him and even winked.

Wow. At the last party I had been busy celebrating with Jax and Opie so I had been to intoxicated to really notice the girls. Sure I had seen some of them warming laps and all that. but it didn't occur to me how bad it really was. And the girls had been cute as well... so why did they go through so much trouble to be part of the club life?

"Hey, you." Jax sat down next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Oh right. That's why. I smiled at him.

"Hey, yourself. Done for the day?"

"Nah. One oil change left though. Shouldn't take too long." Jax places his hand on the small of my back and nodded at Bobby. "Thanks man." He said to Bobby who gave him a bottle of beer after he had opened one for me in advance. What a gentleman.

"You changed." Jax said eyeing my outfit from the bottom to the top. At least what he could see while I was sitting down. "Not bad."

He took a sip of his beer, smirking.

Really? Not bad?

"Thank you." I said in the same bored tone and drank as well.

"Underage drinking not before 6pm.I told you that the first day young lady." Gemma appeared behind me and took my beer bottle.

"Aww come on Gemma. We have a lot of catching up to do with this young one. It's only fifteen minutes." Bobby whined for me.

"Don't try that on me. I have the rules for a reason. If you want to complain talk to Prince Charming." And Gemma walked away with my beer. Poor one. I just got it. I named it Charlie...

"What did you do?" I narrowed my eyes at Jax and tried to look pissed. Judging from his grin I failed.

"Sorry. Not gonna tell."

"Come on! Why not?"

"What are you gonna do for it?"

"What?"

"How bad do you wanna know?"

"Never have I ever thrown up in my mothers closet after I stole a barrel with my beany friend when I was 12." Bobby interrupted our blabbering and an evil grin was seen through his beard.

A shocked look was on my face while Jax just shot a death glare at the Elvis imitator.  
"You threw up in Gemmas closet?" I got out while laughing.

"You told her that story? We swore to never talk about it again! Hey, little one." A kiss was placed on top of my head by Opie who then walked around the table to sit down next to Bobby.

"No beer Harls?" The big teddy bear asked confused as he grabbed one for himself. Jax almost spit out his.

"Where is your fiance little boy?" Bobby switched the subject curious about Donna's whereabouts. Thanks I could use a girl here.

"She'll be here soon. She's bringing the car. I don't want her alone at home now."

"Your room is free you know. If you guys want to wait it out." Jax offered his best friend. I knew what they were talking about. Opie was scared for Donna. For his baby. Because of me.

"A pregnant woman staying in this house? Is it possible for an embryo to get herpes?" Bobby asked kinda joking, kinda really wanting an answer to this question.

"Thanks man, but she would never do it. I know my woman."  
"Yes yelled at your for suggesting it." Jax stated no doubt in his voice.  
"Never heard her yell like that." The beany guy took a mouth full of his beer admitting the fact he was indeed yelled at by a girl that was almost half his size.

"Hey, Jax." a few girls appeared around the corner, led by Wendy who was the one who had spoken. She gave a sultry smile towards the person sitting next to me and walked into the clubhouse.

"Can't blame her." I said looking at Opie faking a smile.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

it was getting dark and I was now leaning on the picnic table finally allowed to drink. It helped calm my nerves cause Juice still hadn't showed up. I tried to subtly ask around where he was, but it wasn't really easy without seeming suspicious. Especially Gemma didn't like me asking.

"Why? What's with you and the hombre?"

"He hasn't showed up since everyone left for blood this very morning. That's all. Just concerned for him."

Her only response had been a raised eyebrow. Very helpful.

A lot of people had shown up already. A few had already arrived slightly drunk apparently from a pre party, they still arrived on their bikes though. How, I have no clue.

Jax had explained that some were so called NOMAD's who were part of the club, but didn't stay at one place. Apparently Tig...Dad had considered it after the house fire that killed mom and me. I'm glad he didn't do it. I understood the tone in Jax's voice as he told me. Dad...Tig wouldn't be alive today if he had done it.

"Munchkin where is your bodyguard." Dad called out.

"Right here." I pointed at my hopefully father with my bottle. He chuckled and cheered with me while also leaning against the table.

"I hear you're asking for Juice...yeah Gemma told me." He admitted when I shot him a glare. "Is it because you told him about the Darby shit. Are you still waiting for him to prove it wrong?" There was hurt in his voice I could tell. He tried to hide it, but it was written all over his face.

"No. I just haven't seen him since this morning that's all."

"Good. I want you to enjoy the party." A guy ran out of the club house and tried to aim for the corner with vomit coming out of his mouth. "Not as much as that guy but at least a little."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. It really is time for the first father daughter hangover."

I swallowed my laugh together with beer.  
"Did you and mom always agree on how to raise me?"

"Hell no!" Was his answer without hesitation. "I will never forget the way she yelled through all of Teller-Morrow as she found you with the pink dog leash. Piney hid in church for an hour till I calmed her down. In the end she still laughed about it."

"I have never heard her laugh." I didn't mean to say something so depressing. It just blabbered out of my mouth. And it was true.

He looked at me like I turned into an pink elephant.

"Is..." he rubbed his face with his hand. "Is there anything you can remember that would... explain it?"

I zoned out a bit but had to shake my head. "She just always was...she seemed like a shell... with nothing inside of her. We did try medication cause Nana couldn't handle it as well. She always showed me pictures of mom when she was... herself I guess." There was a small smile on his lips. I wondered what caused it though. I wish I could look inside of his head and see those memories. See his memories of my mother.

"Mom didn't like the medication. It was only two times that Nana couldn't bring it to her so she sent me. I think I was 9 or something like that. She didn't know but I hadn't closed her door just yet and watched her throw the pill through her room. And when I was ten... I think she ended it." It was the first time I spoke it loud loud since reading those letters. Why else would have been the last one just a simple "Thank you". It's what I imagine one would say if they decided to end it all. Saying goodbyes, thank yous and love yous. Except the love yous hadn't been spoken.

Anger and sadness was written all over his face. "The woman I know...is not the woman you are talking about." he took a mouth full of his beer.

"It's the only one I got to know. But I would like to hear as much of the one you know that you are willing to tell."

"Everything."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Now the party was in full mode. The music was blasting and a lot of people had arrived.

"Wow. It weren't that many the last time?"

"A lot of NOMAD's were coming through. To bad Happy wasn't close by. It's about time you meet your god father." Tig said pushing me through the room towards the bar.

"I have a god father? Named Happy?"

"Oh yeah. He is one of the things your mother and I didn't agree on actually. He is an awesome guy. He just... has an interesting job."

"And why do you call him Happy?"

"He has smiley tattoos. More and more of them..." He put up two fingers towards a girl who worked the bar.

She handed us two beers while winking at the man next to me. Unbelievable.

Suddenly very loud cheering was heard near the couch. We turned around and Tig...Dad helped me make my way towards the noise. Boy I wish he hadn't.

Four girls kneed in front of the couch table with their hands behind their backs. On the table where four peeled bananas placed to stand straight and point towards the girls. And apparently the game was to put a condom on them only using their mouths.

"Is this really happening?" I yelled towards my father figure and he had actually started cheering. What the hell.  
He looked at me and his face turned into stone.  
"Oh wow … that is … so wrong... that is... I can not believe... who planned this..." He stuttered and looked through the room to avoid my eyes.

I pushed his shoulder. "Shut up." I started laughing.

"So you found the game." Jax appeared next to me and put his arm around me. "I take it you don't want to play."

"Boy." Dad...Tig warned Jax with his trigger finger again.

"What's the prize anyway."

"Fame." They both said at the same time making me roll my eyes.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

It felt good to have Harley in my arms in the middle of a SAMCRO party. Finally everything was as it should have been all those years ago.

Considering she didn't grow up in the club life but in a small town somewhere in Colorado it was amazing how good she was dealing with all of it. She belonged here. End of story. She's going back there only with me driving the moving truck to get the rest of her stuff.

Thinking about that I pulled her closer towards me and kissed her head. She must have sensed my change of mood cause there was a big question mark on her face.

"Are you alright? Don't say you are already in cuddly mode. I aint gotten to first grade stage yet.

"No...just happy mode. Don't worry." I winked at her and couldn't help but to grab her butt. For a second making her squeak.

"You. Follow me." Ma had appeared out of nowhere using the mom finger to make me follow.  
"Someones' in trouble." Harley sing sang and took a gulp of beer. She really could handle beer.

"Mom...your own husband said that Harley is to be watched by a Son at all times." I tried to talk myself out of this but just as I finished my sentence Tig was bawled right next to his daughter some very unpleasant words about vaginas but managed to put his arm around Harleys shoulders where mine had been a few seconds ago.

"I think being watched by her father is good enough." Ma had this look in her eyes that I knew all too well since I was 8. No more questions. Do as you are told. Haven't seen that since the last time she had to bail me out for vandalism as Opie and I smashed our schools windows after the graduation party.

Harley smiled at me one last time and I started walking after the first lady like a puppy. How I hated that.

We arrived in the hall that lead to the dorm rooms when Ma finally turned around to look at me.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Okay...  
"Pardon..."  
"With Harley I know you have your eyes on her all the time so you were to busy realizing the crow eater surrounding you. Yet you have failed to show that this girl belongs to you to signal them to fuck off." I felt a smack as fast as bullet only a mother could on my head.  
"What the hell ma!"  
"What the hell ma." She mimicked me with a whiny voice. "Do something about that. Wendy is here if you haven't noticed."  
"I did notice that. So what?"  
"She is glaring daggers at Harley like she gave her gonorrhea. But those daggers are softening. And that is the problem. You aint claiming Harley as your girlfriend publicly so all those whores think the VP is available. Do something about that." As fast as she appeared she disappeared in the mob.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY POV**

After a girl named Candy had won the condom contest the crowd had calmed down a little bit. I really wasn't interested in what she actually won in this contest.

But I decided to stick to bottle beer for the night when I saw the bananas being carried to the bar and thrown into the mixer who someone quickly turned them into smoothies.

I felt a hand grabbing mine and looked around to see Jax.  
"Come with me." He started to lead the way to exit the clubhouse.

I figured he needed some fresh air but considering that I quickly was pressed against the wall and found his lips capturing mine proved me wrong. Cause it clearly took my breath away.

"Been waiting all night to get you alone." He pressed his forehead against mine to break the kiss when the need for air did get in the way.

"What took you so long then?" My hands found the back of his neck and I pulled him back in.

His hands had found my waist long ago and his body was completely pressed against mine. Between a rock and a hard...person. And I loved it.

Kissing Jax felt so surreal. Just like a perfect kiss was suppose to be. It absorbs every little piece of you and makes you feel alive. And at the same time it is just like a dream and your brain gets cloudy. Not the drunk cloudy. More the dream like cloudy when you are at peace and everything is right. Kissing Jax. It was surreal.

"I don't need to see that you guys." Opie was suddenly leaning next to me on the wall making Jax and me both jump of surprise.  
"Oops... didn't mean to kill the mood." He sing sang and kept drinking from the bottle in his hands.

"No problem man..." Jax had mastered sarcasm really well. Opie started walking towards the oh so famous picnic table. This thing kept pulling me towards it.

"Didn't Donna say you can't drink as long as she can't?" I crossed my arms following him. Donna had gotten a safe place between the bar and the hall for the dorm rooms. Gemma even forced some crow eaters to serve her whatever she wants.

Opie put his finger on his lips "Shhhhh." Jax just shook his head. And mouthed "She knows," towards me. I tried to hide my smile.

"What's with the two of you anyway? Got a date for the wedding?" I never heard about any plans about it so I figured now or never. But I saw Jax shake his head and cut his throat with his fingers. I guess I made a mistake. A huge mistake.

"She is driving me insane! She keeps bugging me about it! I have no clue if we should do it before the kid is born or after. I don't care if she is pregnant in the pictures or not. It's about the wedding. Not about the pictures right? Why does that matter so much? I should just grab her and drive straight to Vegas."

"You know my ma and her mother would kill you for that right man?" Jax chuckled at his drunk best friend.  
"So would I." I raised my hand trying to get the attention. Vegas? Was he serious?  
"You two would come. Don't kid yourself. If I have to do this so will you guys." Jax grinned at me and my shocked face. But thinking about it...it would be fun.

"Opie can I trust you with the little one? I need a refill. You want something babe?" I looked at Jax with wide eyes. Hearing him calling me something like that was definitively new.

"Ahm.. yeah sure a beer please. Closed!" I yelled after him as he walked away.

"I did interrupt something have I? Get used to it. He used to do it all the time when Donna and I first became a thing. On purpose."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"We were 15 and loved to be a pain in someones ass. No big motive needed Harley." he rubbed my head like I was a little poodle or something making me smack his hand away. As I tried to get my hair under control again I felt a weird feeling in my back. It was the same from fun town. The feeling of being watched. I used my hair as an excuse to look around without Opie noticing. Then I found it. A dark silhouette near Gemmas office.

There stood Juice in the dark staring at me. It felt like he was trying to send me a message via his mind. I decided to make it easier for him.

"Hey. Ope. I'm gonna walk a little round in here. Juice is over there. Do you think a girl can walk a few steps without a Son by her side."

"If you promise to stay within Teller-Morrow." the big guy answered and I could tell the Jack had gotten a little to his head.

I beamed at him and gave him a peck on his check.

In a matter of seconds I was by Juice in the shadows.  
"Where the hell have you been? I've started to worry. I thought that some kind of computer police had gotten to you or something like that."

"Harley. Shut up." Was Juice stern answer and I looked at him. He had a hard look on his face.

"You found something."

He nodded.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **There you go. A new chapter!**

 **And then this ending. Sorry :)**

 **I am sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but due to health problems of a dear friend of mine it wasn't possible to upload it sooner. I am really sorry.**

 **What do you think?**  
 **Again not much progress about the Nordics thing but some hopeful-father daughter time aint wrong right?**  
 **Plus a little make out session! Yay!**

 **I've got a comment about the story going on too slowly and too much "thinking" happening. I am sorry if it appears to be taking forever but I am not going to simply write dialog and be done with it. There are some fanfics out there that are simply just dialog and it's just not my style. I wont be changing that.**  
 **But I promis the next chapter is gonna bring a major twist to the story. Talk about fast forward...**

 **Plus I got a comment about my grammar not being so good. Please let me know such stuff so I can improve :)**

 **Tell me what you think you guys! I love reading your opinions and theories. What do you think Juice found?**

 **Is it something good or bad?**

 **All love  
Joey**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Masquerade04, slytherinxgryffindor12, Jocelyn Desellems, monkeybaby, Momoftwins1970, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Foreverkee, MariSoLovely and Guest. I think you guys postet the most amazing reviews I have gotten so far for this story. I can't wait what you are going say about this one.**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13. thank you so much girl!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What is it? Tell me!" I started shaking Juice since for the love of god he would not start talking.

"Harley... I have to tell you something that might disturb you. And I think now is not the time for that. Tig should be with us. The club should be with us."

My heart sank to the bottom of my hot pants. This was not happening.

"He told the truth. I am Earnest Darbys daughter." I felt my breathing quicken and a tight feeling in my chest. Panic rose in my chest and I felt an imaginary fist around my throat squeezing it together. This can't be true. I can't be the daughter of this man. Not with Tig being the loving father figure I had always imagined. Minus a MC with not so legal business but who sweats the small stuff. Complete horror must have been written on my face as Juices eyes got huge staring at me.

His hands went to my shoulders to hold me in place and he stared me down like one would do to a scared horse.

"No, Harley. That's not it. You are Tig's daughter." He slowly said, putting a pause after each word to make sure I understood.

My breathing stopped.

"What?"

"You are a Trager. Blood and all that comes along with it. I would have to go to deep into detail to tell you everything and now is not the time or place. But... You are Tig's daughter."

A sudden calmness washed over me and my lack of reaction seemed to worry Juice.

"Did you hear me, Harley?"

"I am his daughter." I repeated and saw Juice nod his head. "I am my dads daughter." A huge grin formed on my face. I didn't give a damn about the details. He could explain later. The way Juice looked at me and how he said it was all that mattered to me.

He got the shock of his lifetime as I screamed and jumped of joy all of a sudden. It was over. The next time I see this stupid wanker Darby I'mma smash his nose up his brain or kick his balls for putting me through this bullshit.

"Harley...Harley!" Juice tried to calm me down, but I hugged him and kept jumping. So he forced his hands on my upper arms again and pushed me down really hard. I stopped jumping, but that wasn't enough for him. He put his hands around my head to make sure I was looking at him.

"Harley...there is something we have to talk about... It's about your Nana..."

"What the fuck?" A loud voice was heard that didn't belong to Juice. We both looked at it's direction and saw Jax with a very pissed off look on his face.

Total confusion washed over me trying to figure out what had gotten the "happy phase" Jax to this very, very angry one. His chest was pushing forward from heavy breathing and I saw his hands forming into fists.

"Jax man..." Juice started and I realized what kind of picture it must be for Jax seeing us like this.

"Jax it's not like that." I started but all of a sudden I had a front row seat to a first class Jax Teller right hook as he brought his fist to Juice's chin.

"Jax!" I yelled at him as he started to throw several punches at Juice, but I knew better than to go between them. And Juice knew better than to fight back. He tried to protect himself, but he didn't dare to raise a fist against Jax and make it worse.

"Are you that delusional?" He finally asked his Puerto Rican brother holding onto his cut.  
"Man it's not like that. Let me explain." Juice raised his hands.

"Jax! Let him go!" I tried to loosen his grip on Juices cut and he finally looked at me.

He pushed Juice away so that he fell on the floor and turned fully towards me.

"It's not like that..." I started again wanting to tell him the good news. That Juice figured everything out but he wouldn't have it.

"It's always like that. You...should have stayed dead."

His voice was as cold as stone and so was his facial expression. My heart felt like a tight grip was held onto it making it hard to breath.

"But Jax..." I tried to start again but he turned around and stormed straight towards the clubhouse taking the bottle of Jack from Opie who was looking confused by this action but didn't question it.

Did this just really happen?

A nose bleeding Juice on the ground was solid proof it did so I went to him and kneeled down.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm all right. I should have thought this more through. Go after him and tell him. Now!" Juice ordered and I didn't question it for a second. So I got up and ran after Jax straight into the club house.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

Why did I always fall for the wrong girl? First Tara and now... Harley? The Harley that was meant to have the club life running through her veins? Who I had just felt at peace with an hour ago? Who had felt so right in my arms?

I hadn't known I had already fallen until I just saw her and Juice in their fucking romantic embrace. How could I have been so blind? Juice was going to go through hell for this.

I should have listened to Ma when she said I should claim Harley publicly. But on the other hand I would look like an idiot now if I had done it. Drowning the halfway gone bottle of Jack that I just took from Opie in one sip I entered the clubhouse that had gotten a lot more crowded, but I immediately found the person I was looking for. And it just so happened that she was also looking straight at me.

I made my way through the room and straight towards Wendy who was already smiling at me.

"Come with me." That was the only thing I said to her and I didn't have to look behind me to know she was following me like a little puppy.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY POV**

The mob had seemed to have gotten bigger and drunker within the last few minutes which would have been impressive under different circumstances but now it was very inconvenient. Looking for Jax between all these cut wearing men was impossible.

"Munchkin, what's wrong?" Dad appeared next to me and for a split second I forgot the Jax drama and hugged the man.

"Wow...Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dad. Everything is fine Dad. Why are you asking Dad?"

"Cause you looked like you were in trouble... and why do you keep saying Dad?"

"I have many years to make up for don't I?" I beamed at him which got him confused but he still smiled.

"Is this a drunk stage I have to get to know?"

"Maybe...Have you seen Jax?" I remembered the task Juice had given me. But my dad looked pissed off within a second.

"Why do you have to look for him? He was suppose to be with you all the time. Where is this little wanker?" And he started to search the room with his eyes.  
"No, Dad, it's fine. He just had to go to the bathroom so I stayed with Opie outside but that one is completely out of it." I pointed towards the open door. You could see the huge teddy bear staring at nothing.

"Oh yeah he can get like that... Then I guess Jax went to his room. But I swear to god if you two aint coming back in one minute I will break in that door munchkin."

I couldn't help but laugh and kiss his cheek.  
"I really like you dad."  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. I really like you too munchkin." and he kissed my forehead.

Leaving his embrace wasn't easy but I had to find Jax and explain everything to him. I should have come clean to him. I should have told him everything I had told Juice.

Now that there was proof Darby has been telling me shit all this time I felt so stupid. I acted like a child hiding this. I should have told them as soon as the first comment had been made. I was so stupid. Stupid for believing it. Stupid for not telling them. My family. This right here was my family. They have been accepting and caring since day one. I had turned their world upside down and they accepted me.

But now probably the most important one of them thinks I am playing games with him and his brother. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I knew in that very moment that I never wanted him to feel that way again. Not because of me. Not ever. I would do anything I can to make sure of that.

I had no clue how bad I've had it for Jax until that very moment. It's crazy how life works. You realize what you really want when you are almost losing it.

I had finally made my way through the room talking myself out of multiple drink invitations. People were in a really good mood. I could tell that some crow eaters had gotten lucky in finding a Son to make out with. Great for them.

I managed to get to the hallway that lead to the sleeping rooms. Donna had left the safe place she got from Gemma probably to find her fiance so there was no one stopping me from walking into the hallway.

Walking through it like I had done it for years I went straight towards Jax's room. I took a deep breath standing in front of his door and raised my hand to knock. I better be careful and don't just burst into his privacy. I was already on his bad side right now...

As my knuckles where about to make contact with the wood I saw that the door was slightly open. And moaning was heard. I stopped mid tracks and sent a thankful prayer for not having knocked yet. Who knows who I would have disturbed.

I turned around to walk away and keep looking for the Prince of Charming as more moaning was heard.

"Oh Jax..." I felt a kick to my stomach. I must have heard it wrong. I was thinking about him so whatever the crow eater in there moaned must have sounded like Jax when she actually said something else.

"Yes Jax... please..." I turned towards the door again and placed my fingertips at the door and pushed it open more further so I could see the bed.

What I saw made me taste bile in my mouth. Jax, who I had just made out with not even an hour ago was lying half naked on top of a moaning Wendy who appeared to be having the time of her life. Judging from the thrust his waist was sending towards hers they had made good use of her mini skirt.

Having enough of this peep show I turned around and felt tears burning in my eyes. My eyesight got blurry so of course I had to run into a cut wearing chest.

"Wow...easy there young one. Where's the fire?" Uncle Clay was standing in front of me. He saw my already red turning eyes and looked into the direction I was running away from. Realization showed on his face.

"Sorry Munchkin... my step son... he thinks with his dick." He rubbed my upper arm.

Not feeling comforted by this at all I walked past Clay and pushed my way out of the clubhouse luckily not running into Dad, Gemma or anyone who would have cared for that matter.

As I finally was hit by fresh air I allowed myself to sob for the first time. I guess only reading about heart break and listening to songs about it could have never prepared me for this feeling. I thought I had realized how big my crush on Jax was a few minutes ago. Now I knew I was way more into him than I should have been.

"Aww what's wrong little princess?" I heard one of the girls sitting at the boxing ring laughing.

"She probably saw Wendy walking off with Jackie Boy. Lucky her. He does have the most amazing dick here..." another said and took a drag from her cigarette.

"What's the matter with you whores? Don't you have nothing better to do than wasting your time and getting fucked here anyway?" I snapped at them letting my temper get the best of me.

"What did you just call us?"  
"You heard me bitch!" I walked towards them so they also stood up and threw their cigarettes away.

"Do you really think just because you are Tigs daughter we would not beat your ass for talking to us like that?" The first one folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

I stopped in front of them letting her words sink in. I smirk formed on my tear stained face.

"I know you won't. Whore." and I turned around to walk away from them. I heard them gasp and it took them a couple of my steps to catch their breath and yell at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you actually think Jackie Boy only belongs to you? Everyone is allowed a ride on Prince Charming. Haven't you heard about that yet?" They had followed me a few steps to keep bothering me.

I stopped and turned around to throw more insults at them when I saw their eyes getting big as golf balls and their hands reaching for each other. Then my vision was blocked by a fabric being put over my head.

"What are you doing with her!"  
"Let her go!" They started screaming when I felt hands grab around my waist and pick me up. I think I screamed but I wouldn't know as all I heard were gunshots being fired in the middle of Teller-Morrow.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

Harley and Juice was all I could think about while thrusting into Wendy who was laying under me.

I haven't felt this pissed off in a very long time. I was furious and I needed to let it out without killing Juice.

I knew Wendy would be happy about the attention and I just needed something to destroy. Juices faces... Wendy's pussy... didn't matter.

Screw all this shit. Who even needed her? I managed without Harley very fine. Everything would be better if she was still dead. She still would be the sweet little girl that I protected like my very own little sister and not this little slut playing around with me and my club.

I meant it. She should have stayed dead.

Wendy was about to come for the second time when loud gunshots and screaming were heard from outside. I jumped away from her and towards my bedside table to grab my gun ready to shoot instantly. It sounded like everyone in the clubhouse was in panic but I soon heard one of my brothers scream, "DRIVE BY!"

I grabbed my boxers and pants that I had taken off at the same time so luckily I only had to pull up one. My heart beat was way faster than during the orgy that just got interrupted.

"Jax where are you going? Don't leave me here alone." Wendy whined covering herself with my blanket.

"Just get dressed for fucks sake." I put on my shirt and cut in a matter of seconds. I had to put on my clothes like this way to many times so I had gotten pretty good at it. The only thing that would show I just fucked a crow eater would be my hair and no one would care about that right now.

Why was I even worried about somebody knowing I just fucked around?

I ran out the door and saw a few girls hugging each other in the hallway. Some even cried. Being drunk and drugged could lead to some crazy trips but hearing gun shots while being high could really fuck you up.

I ran to the main room and saw all my brothers armed and ready to fight. My home was being attacked. God damn it how could this happen?

"There you are!" My mother was standing behind the bar. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Before I could answer a few NOMAD's were running into the club house.

"They're gone. No one was hit. Two girls where outside and saw what happened." One of them explained.

"Get them inside and I want a few of you watching the street." Clay ordered like the President he was and the NOMAD's went outside again. "Is everyone here?"

Some more girls hugged each other again like they haven't seen each other for years. "Wendy there you are. Thank god!" one girl yelled and hugged Wendy who had just appeared next to me.

I immediately found my mothers burning eyes staring at me from the side. Boy it's time to say goodbye to my balls...

"Jax where is Harley?" Tig asked from the middle of the room and I felt a metaphoric grab around my heart. Harley... she wasn't here.

"Jax...where is my daughter?" Tig asked daring me to give him the wrong answer. He didn't like me staying silent. I opened my mouth and nothing came out of it. I felt panic rise in my chest. Not for me getting my ass kicked. But for Harley not showing up any second. Where the hell was she?

"Jackson god damn it..." Tig grabbed my cut and started to push me getting more pissed by the second. But then the NOMAD's came back in with two girls who held onto each other like their life depended on it.

"What did you see?" Clay asked trying to focus on them and getting answers as soon as possible so the club could take care of this mess.

"There were these two guys. They just showed up behind her. I don't know how they got onto the lot. We were just chatting with her when suddenly she had this thing wrapped around her head..."

"Excuse me?" Clay interrupted trying to either make out their blabbering or silently begging them to say something different like I did. This was not happening.

"He just grabbed her and when she started to fight back the other one just started shooting into the air. Next thing I know they are running towards the exit and throw her into a black van."

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Ma barked from behind the bar. The girl who had been quiet all the time looked up and found me and Tig.

"They have Harley, Tig. They have your daughter."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

I was working on one of the cars that were still left for the day. It was only me, Ma and the circle of SAMCRO at Teller-Morrow just like the last few months. The only thing heard was the scratching sound from my screwdriver and the dogs barking at each other. I had grown a real dislike towards those bastards. They haven't really done much of the protection they were suppose to give.

In the office the phone started to ring and I heard heels running towards it.

"Teller-Morrow." Ma said in the most bored tone I had ever heard from her. But it quickly changed. "We are on our way!" and she hung up.

"Everyone up! Unser called!" She yelled as she walked towards the bikes near the picnic table getting everyones attention. "They have a blonde teen aged Jane Doe who has been found at the border between Colorado and Utah. She is being brought to Charming right now. She asked to get here and only here. Asked for SAMCRO. Get your fucking asses up. Now!"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **soooo... what the fuck just happened?**

 **Tell me what you think you guys!**

 **All love**  
 **Joey**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Lisa Lloyd 1974, monkeybaby, slytherinxgryffindor12, wheredidallthedreamersgo, Momoftwins1970, Guest, HelloWorld, Guest, Brandy, MariSoLovley, mintgofilmzy, Foreverkee, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Whitelion69. They were overwhelming!**

 **I am so sorry it took so long. I never meant to leave you all hanging so long at this cliffhanger. Many of you guys who follow this story also follow my beta girl-at-home13 and also her instagram for her story LITTLE TOY GUNS. A death of a family member and all the problems that come with it made it impossible for her to check read this chapter and I guess we all can respect that. None the less she just sent it to me and here it is. Thank you Jenn! 3**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **JAX'S POV**

 **2 MONTHS MISSING**

I laid in my bed smoking the usual after-fuck cigarette while Wendy was laying next to me. She had tried to cuddle again, but I made sure to quickly push her away. She should know the deal by now. She snorted like an angry pig and got up to dress herself. I didn't give a fuck though.

"You know this game is ridiculous. Why can't I just stay the night. You know you are gonna call me tomorrow." She said, while putting her bra on, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I took a deep drag staring at nothing in particular.

"Like you haven't said that yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that." She pulled up her hot pants and tried to smooth out her hair.

"You know if you want to talk... that is also an option Jax. I am here for you." She tried her 'you can trust me face' which made me want to throw up in my mouth. Like what I was doing with her wasn't bad enough.

Opening up emotionally to Wendy would go way too far now.

My lack of response seemed to send the right message as she continued to get dressed.

"See you tomorrow, Jax." Wendy sighed as she opened the door and walked right through it to let it fall closed behind her.

As I closed my eyes I slightly banged my head against the head of my bed trying to make the thoughts go away. Of course it didn't work.

Like always my eyes landed on my bedside table. As I opened the drawer I tried to prepare for the ache in my heart that was going to come. I knew what I was going to see in there, but no matter how often I looked at it, it still hurt the same. And a little more each time as well.

Right on top of all the useless crap I kept in there were photo strips. They showed me at Fun Town, on my lap sat a carefree, beautiful, very alive, Harley.

I took the pictures out to look more closely at them even though every time I would lay down to sleep I would see them right in front of me. I had remembered every little detail about them. That she had little dimples on her cheeks when she smiled directly into the camera. The way she laughed at me when I had made a stupid face for the picture. And how she looked at me right before we kissed for the first time.

I took another drag trying to make the lump in my throat disappear. It didn't work. The last words that I yelled at Harley were still burned into my memory. They were the reason for some heavy drinking lately. It was a serious candidate for my biggest asshole moment.

An award that would surely be given at my funeral.

How could I look into her eyes and say that she should have stayed dead? I can only imagine the hurt that she must have felt. I was ready to drive my bike off the road after Juice had given us more details after the first search party had just left Teller-Morrow to look for her that night.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **30 Minutes Missing**

"Jax, man we need to talk." Juice had knocked on my door standing there like a beaten puppy. He was ignoring Clay's instructions to jump on his bike right now so I knew it was serious. I couldn't care less.

"Get the fuck out of here and follow your orders." I said, as I took more bullet magazines out of my closet.

"Jax there is nothing going on with me and Harley. I have to tell you and the club a lot ,but you should know that she was threatened by the Nordics and they kept feeding her information that made her believe she was Darby's kid."

I turned towards Juice who didn't dare to take a step into my room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I haven't been more serious in a very long time. I have a lot to explain. I've dug up some really messed up stuff and it might help us now."

"Go tell Clay. I'll be right behind you." I said as I closed my closet and straightened my cut ready to bash some heads.

His story better be good.

Wendy appeared right behind Juice in my doorway.

"Jax. I don't know where to go and I am too afraid to leave. Can I stay the night? I think I left my bra here anyway..." Wendy walked passed Juice who tried his best to keep a stone cold face but I could tell in his eyes that he thought of me as an enormous ass right now. Our eyes met for a second and he turned around to find our president.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **PRESENT DAY**

I wish she would have told me about the bullshit the Nordics, specifically Darby were putting her through. I can't wait to get my hands around that dicks throat. But that will be Tigs privilege. So as soon as we find that bastard he sadly will be off limits until Tigs release.

"Jackson!" Gemma's voice rang through the entire club house making me jump a little in my bed. I took a last look at Harley's face. The last photo strip that showed our first kiss. It was my favorite. I would kill without a blink of an eye to be in that moment again. I felt my eyes water so I quickly put them back into the drawer.

The sound of heels strutting down the hall just had the same emotion of hearing a gun being unsecured. I was gonna take some hits now. The door flew open and a very furious first lady was seen.

"Get the fuck out of this bed or I swear to god I will burn you in it. Wash that whore off of your body and get your fucking ass to your President. Unser has been getting calls."

"About Harley?"

"No about Cher... Get your ass up you hypocrite."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"All traces lead back to Colorado." Clay said after taking a drag from his cigar.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's hop on our bikes and get there!" Opie was already standing up when his father placed a hand on his arm.

"Easy boy. You seem to forget the little problem with the clan."

"Screw those egg hats. The more ghost costumes we color in blood the better." Opie protested ready to kill. I wish I could stand up with him, but I felt my step father glaring daggers at me daring me to make another stupid comment or tactic destroying move. And he was right. I had brought more problems to the table than solutions.

"We all want to bash in some racists' heads son but it aint that easy. We still don't know every detail about Nazi grandmas deal. The KKK aint the Nordics." Clay took another drag. "Speaking of, any lead to that?" he looked at Juice who took a deep breath.

"I am sorry to disappoint. But those wankers have left absolutely no trail. Anything that could have made someone follow them was left behind at their place. They must be scared shitless."

"I would be too if I hadn't been able to complete a mission by the K's" Bobby mumbled as he put his fingers through his beard. "Those wankers seem to be in control of everything with a swastika. I knew they were a plague but god help me I had no idea how big of a problem those dudes still are today... I know I am already being tracked on the phone for calling some of the people that might know something. They are big."

"It's the Ku-Klux-Klan Bobby. Of course it is big. I hope you are being careful." Clay rose his eyebrows seemingly surprised by the fact that one of his closest friends was being spied on.

"All they will ever hear from now on are my adventures at CaraCara."

"That will make them stop listening." Piney chuckled.

"So we know nothing more than the night Harley went missing." I finally stated my blood already boiling. How could my family be joking when Harley was still missing and god knows what was being done to her.

"We aint the ones letting the last of the Nordics slip away." Clay took a drag from his cigar reminding me of one of the biggest mistakes I have done.

That Billi dude was actually creeping around the Nordics place when it was my turn to watch over it. I couldn't believe my luck when I jumped at him and broke his nose before asking the first few questions. And that was the problem.

The bastard had pushed me off and ran like a maniac before I could get any answers. I hated myself for that. The last chance of getting answers from a person and I blew it.

"If it hadn't been for Juice we would be completely clueless." Opie shot daggers with his eyes in my direction. He was very pissed at me but we haven't been able to talk since Harley went missing. He had been MIA since joining the search parties and taking care of his pregnant fiance. I haven't been a good friend. To no one.

"Plus simply knowing she got dragged back to her home state aint enough to up and hunt. We could have figured that out anyway. It's where this messed up deal started." Clay mumbled and took another drag. But he looked like he didn't enjoy his smoke at all.

A loud bang was heard when a fist was brought to our beloved reaper table. Everyone looked at the direction and Happy looked up from his hand on the table.

"That aint her home in any way and you know it. If you ask me, it never has been. It's been a jail for my god daughter and her mother and it's my duty to get her out of there, Clay. Now." He seemed to threaten all of us. It was just the way Happy talked sometimes. He was pissed as fuck.

"I know Happy but out of all the people here you should know it aint that easy to just slaughter some people."

"I've done it plenty of times. It's called practice. Just let me do it. I promised him."

I saw that promise go down. Happy had arrived not even a day after Harley got kidnapped. And he was pissed. Tig and him could be a deadly combination if they wanted to and with the right reason, saying get their little girl back, it was only a matter of time until something stupid happened and Tig got locked up again.

He had been out for too long since the Darby beat down anyway so they were only looking for a good reason to lock him up now. They just had to get drunk as fuck and beat some wanker almost to death. Happy was out after our payment of twenty thousand bucks. Tig wasn't granted that luxury.

"Tig isn't all alone in Chino. He can manage." Bobby mumbled and tried to give Happy a reason to stay focused and not go after his blood thirst. "We just have to give him a reason to keep going in there. And that is to either find Darby so we can make him drop his charges or find Harley so he has someone to come home to."

"Why either? It has to be both!" I protested. What the hell was going on. Were we now debating which road we are going to take when we should spread into every fucking direction we were looking at?

"One has to come first son." Clay said with a stone cold face.

"Everyday she is gone she could be brought to who knows where making it harder for us to find her. The only lead we have is the KKK but who knows what their plans are."

"You think you are the only one thinking about that boy?" Happy glared at me like he was imaging slitting my throat. "You go party and fuck around and leave the worrying to those who care."

I also slammed my fist onto the reaper table and got up making the one sitting between me and Happy jump up as well ready to build a barricade.

"Enough. This aint the time or place to talk about each others bed affairs. I don't give a damn what you all do with your dicks, that's your personal choice." Clay let his presidential voice roar through church. It was the kind of voice he only used when he needed to discipline us like little children. I hated it but it always seemed to work.

"Juice you keep doing your thing on that laptop. Every little thing can help."

"I am currently trying to check for security cameras in Harleys old hometown. Supermarkets. ATMs. The little town Creede doesn't offer much but maybe a Nordic is gonna get some cash soon and we finally have a reason to go there." Juice explained and I hated that he was able to stay cool and think straight. I actually envied the Mohawk for that.

"Anything you need from us for that?" Clay asked him not even bothering to ask how Juice was doing all that shit.  
"If you guys can think of any other places security cameras could be, let me know. I'll hack into it."  
"Playgrounds." Opie simply stated making me look at him with a big question mark.

"You really think they didn't install one after you two lii up the swings at the one in Charmings center?" Piney cleared my confusion. "Those things are being watched now as well boy. You two dick heads were just really lucky Charming wasn't up to date yet."

"Playgrounds are on the list." Juice just said and nodded at Opie thanking him for the tip. He already has been more helpful than me with this little word than I have been the last two months. Way to go Jax.

"Tell us as soon as you get something. We are counting on you. We need more than rumors to get on our bikes and invade Creede. We need to know what is happening there or we might drive right into open knives and fire."

"Still don't see the point. I'm ready to fight." Opie mumbled not seeing the problem with not knowing shit about the enemy and their possible whereabouts.

"I have to keep you guys safe as well. And you are not making it an easy job." Clay looked at Opie like he was a little kid. "You guys keep watching the Nordic's place. Sadly Charming is their home. Sooner or later one of them has to come back. Keep on pressuring their girls. Maybe one of those whores heard something. The rest stays out of trouble. I don't need any of you locked up as well. We need each other in times like this."

With this being said Church was done. Everyone got the message and got up to leave.

"Jax..." Clay spoke making everyone stop for a second but then leave the room leaving me and my step father by ourselves.

"It's your turn to visit Tig. You skipped every possible date so far. I am sick of it. Stop acting like a child." He explained in a calm tone. Not many people knew that Clay was able to talk like that. And he didn't do it often. Usually when he was done fighting and knew his last chance was being logical.  
"It's not like he wants to see me anyway." I just said looking at everything in the room but Clay.  
"He does. And you want to see him as well. I still have no clue what exactly went down between you and Harley that night but I know you messed up. He knows you messed up. He is pissed at you hell yes. But it is not your fault this shit is happening. It's Nazi grandmas..."

"He doesn't see it that way." I said remembering that night.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **40 Minutes MISSING**

"Why the fuck are we having church? My daughter has just been taken!" Tig yelled at us walking into the room looking scared, pissed and ready to kill.

"It's important. I'm sorry it has to be like this but you all need to know what's going on." Juice started trying to make the guys listen to him. Everyone was ready to jump on their bikes. Most already have making the group a small one of six. Clay, Juice, Opie, his old man Piney, me and Tig...

"The others are out looking,Tig. Just listen for a second. You need to hear this." Clay said a lot louder than Juice. Opie was jumping up and down. The shock of Harley being gone and gun shots at Teller-Morrow were the best way to sober up I guess.

"Then speak Spanish dude! I aint got time to chat!" Tig yelled being on the edge of breaking apart.

"The Nordics have been messing with Harleys head. They made her think that Darby is her real dad."  
"What?" Tig and Clay yelled at Juice who quickly kept talking.  
"It went far beyond her mom and Darby having a past."  
"How could she believe that?" Clay barked. "And why the fuck didn't she tell us?"  
"Because of these..." Juice pulled up a bundle of letters out of his back pocket. "Those are letters from her mom thanking Darby for escaping and how she felt followed and was scared every time she heard motorcycles and how she just wanted Harley to be safe. Only problem is...those aint from her mom. They are written by her grandmother."

There was nothing but silence. Come again?

"I don't get it." Opie admitted speaking everyone minds. I could tell Tig was going to explode. Hearing this shit really must be hard right now.

"They share the same name. Denise. I don't know if Harley knew about that. And the handwriting is amazingly similar except for a little detail about how they write their name. Either her grandmother was good at copying or it's a huge coincidence."

"What are you talking about?" Tig seemed like a tiger in a cage. He had started walking up and down the room ready to attack. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"Why would her grandmother write those letters?" I asked trying to put some hole into Juices theory. Somehow it pissed me off he seemed to know everything. Why hadn't Harley come to me about this?

"To actually thank Darby for burning the house I guess. And to let him know how it was going. The letters are too vague to actually send a message when you read them once so I guess it was easy for Harley to believe it was her mother writing. I almost believed it too the first few times only that there were old birthday cards in the box Harley gave me the letters in."

Juice pulled out an old card that had balloons on it and "Happy Birthday Princess" in pink letters.

"It's written by her grandmother and the way 'Denise' is written is exactly the same as in the letters. On this one," he pulled another one out "from a year before written by Harley and her mother to her grandmother it was written like this." He pointed at the Denise that was neatly written next to a child's handwriting that was suppose to belong to Harley, but turned out as a Hali.

"The E is different. And the D is slightly bigger." I said while looking closely at them. The difference was barely there and yet you could see it.

"It's like a fucking Wheres Waldo book." Opie mumbled next to me looking also at the cards.

"I wouldn't have checked twice as well if it hadn't been for the last letter Darby had gotten. It's a simple thank you. Darby made Harley think her mother killed herself Tig." Opie showed the last letter to Tig.

"It is even written on the day her mother die. But that's the problem." Juice started making us look at him. Tig only stared at the letter. I saw his hand shaking a little. I can't believe Harley didn't tell us. What did she think would happen? Did she think we would kick her out?

"What do you mean that's the problem?" Opie asked speaking my mind. Wouldn't a goodbye letter make sense the day you decided to end it all?

"It was sent two weeks after the date written on the letter." He pointed at the stamp. And it was true. The letter had been sent way later than it was written. What the fuck?

"Why would somebody do that? What is the point?" Tig asked with a little shake in his voice. "Darby burned the house?"

"Yeah... I hacked into the old grandmas bank account. It's easier when the person is dead. And around the time your old house burned down she had a huge withdrawal of twenty thousand dollars. Someone had cashed a check she had written. Someone in Charming."

"What?" Tig yelled now very angry. We knew the fire had been staged since Harley showed up here. But now we knew by whom.

"Harleys grandma paid the Nordics to... kidnap them? Make them dissappear?" Opie asked totally confused and I was right by him. Why? What was the point?

"Why would she do that?" Tig whispered and Clay must have heard his old friend break down on the inside cause he was walking towards him and placed his hand on the sergents shoulder.

"I don't know buddy but we will find out."

"Cause her ethics werent as far from the Nordics'" Juice stated. Making us all look at him. "It wasn't easy to find anything about her except a newspaper snippet of her death but after a while I found a pretty interesting picture of old Denise from her teenager days. May I introduce to you...Nazi grandma." He pulled out another paper, how many did he have anyway, and showed us a picture of a young woman who resembled Harley and her mother except for the hair being styled in an old fashioned way. If I had to guess I would say the 60s. She and a few other people were smiling into the camera. They stood next to a huge burning cross and wore something that I could only descripe as ghost costumes without the hood on.

"What the fuck!" Clay yelled taking the picture from Juice only for it to be taken from him by Tig.

"Did Denise ever tell you about her mother?" he asked his friend not believing something like this would have stayed unspoken of.

"She said her mother was a small minded woman and that she and her kept fighting all the time. Her dad the same. That's why she got out legally at sixteen and up and went. Everytime I tried to talk about it with her she would change the subject or we started fighting so I gave up on it. I had no idea..."

"Let me get this straight." I started trying to put my thoughts into order. "Nazi grandma paid the Nordics to burn down the house and bring her daughter and grand daughter back to her. And now that Harley is back...is it their job to keep her away from us?"

"I don't know about that. I came here as soon as I found the picture after comparing the handwriting. I told Harley that Tig was indeed her father and she was too happy and kept interrupting me when I tried to tell her more and then..." he started but stopped talking as our eyes met. Then I came. I had witnessed Juice tell Harley she was Tigs daughter and all I interrupted was a happy Harley who must have felt like the luckiest person in that moment. And then I made Juices nose bleed.

"We will figure this out. Now all of you onto your bikes and drive. Spread into every direction possible. Find them!" Clay barked at us after the silence took to long. He knew something stupid had happened that Juice didn't want to talk about right now so we might as well go looking as well. And feeling like the dumbest person on earth I started running towards my bike.

As I was about to start the engine I felt a grab on my cut. Tig was pulling me towards him almost making me fall from my bike.

"You were suppose to look out for her. I trusted you." He said a deep threatening voice I had only heard him use when he was about to do something psycho."This is your fault." and in the next moment I felt his fist on my chin making see stars.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Okay... i really can't wait to hear what you all think! What do you think about this? DId you see it coming or is it a total shock? What do you think will happen next?**  
 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

 **All love**  
 **Joey**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! monkeybaby,

 **Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27** **, Lonero 12, Whitelion69, Momoftwins1970( i always get excited when i see your reviews), slytherinxgryffindor12, foreverkee, Guest, Guest, Jessica, Guest, ayaria88 and Shantigal (wow...talk about being investive into a story, you blew my mind, thank you!)**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13. Thank you sooo much girl!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **2 MONTHS MISSING**

The buzzing sound as the grid opened was the same as always. It sounded the same when I was visiting someone in Chino as when I was being visited. Yet it left a heavy feeling in my chest as I knew that this time it would bring Tig to me.

I sat on the cold steel chair at the table with my hands placed onto it like they told me to. Like I didn't know that stuff already. Ive been told many times by now. I had recognized the dude checking my ID. Nice that he had a stable job. Good for him.

The grid came to a stop and an officer walked in, he was followed by the father of the girl that we were all trying to find so desperately.

"I can take it from here, James. Thank you for bringing me." Tig said in an overly friendly voice and fake british accent getting him a growl from the officer and a little smirk from me. James, if that was even his name turned around and raised his hand so another dude not seen by me could press the button to close the grid.

Tig slowly walked towards me. His smile had turned into a cold grim look as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. He had a nasty bruise on his left eye that was a few days old and an old cut on his lip was starting to heal. He looked like he hadn't slept for days and seeing our situation I am pretty sure sleep wasn't a regular visitor for him.

"Took you long enough boy. Had me thinking you were someone who doesn't give a shit about his family." Tig simply stated hitting right into the first wound. Of course he was gonna bring up the club first. And he was right. I hadn't brought much to the table lately.

"I'm sorry. I should have come sooner." I admitted rubbing my head with my right hand.

"I take it you don't have any news to brighten my day or else you wouldn't be looking at me like a beaten puppy." He stated. Of course he had to bring up the progress in Harley's search up next. Not that I had to tell him anysthing positive anyway.

"I'm sorry, Tig. There's nothing new except that Juice is hacking into every public camera in this small town Creede that Harley grew up in. He's hoping for some Nordic to get some cash at an ATM or even maybe a glimpse of Harley. Anything that gives us permission to cross the state border and beat some ass." I explained, but I guess I hadn't given him much hope since he let out a deep sigh and put his hands over his eyes.

"We are going to find her, Tig."

"Yeah. It just might take another 12 years. Or forever. And she was worried about me missing her graduation in here..." Tig mumbled, rubbing his head with his hands and letting out a deep breath.

"So you think the Nordics are there as well?" He finally asked, looking at me directly in the eye. "The last thing Opie told me they up and left scared shitless of the KKK."

"Yeah and we still think so. Except that the Ks probably got a hold of some of them. There is nothing Juice can't hack into."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
FLASHBACK**

 **ONE AND A HALF MONTH'S MISSING**

"The Nordics are in trouble. They are on a run you guys." Juice yelled out from the bar as he raised his hands from his lap top like he was scared touching it would curse it.

"What are you talking about?" Happy came running from his dorm room with a gun in his hand. He was always ready to fight.

"Get over here you guys. Check it out. I got into one of Darby's bank accounts and since Harley showed up here he has received a few thousand bucks here and there from the same account."

"Hawaii. Nice." Opie mumbled next to me. Sometimes I thought he wore the beanie so the rain wouldn't land in his empty head.

"It's fake right?" I asked Juice just to be sure of my theory.

"Right. If I follow it, it leads me to Taiwan, then to Switzerland, back to Florida, all the way to Germany and then... Colorado."

"Are you serious?" I asked him not believing what I was hearing. This was it. The lead we needed to know which direction to drive. Harley is back in her old state.

"Good old Colorado. What's up with those weird numbers in the "Purpose" field?" Happy asked pointing at what he was talking about.

"It's pretty easy too solve and overlook at the same time. When you replace some letters with numbers that kinda look the same you can write a whole book using mostly numbers and only a few letters here and there." Juice explained. He pointed at the first transit of five thousand bucks.

"Get Blondie back." He read and he was right. If I tried to read the numbers as letters a three was easily read as an E and a zero turned into an A or an O. You just had to keep reading it over and over again.

"I don't know what to say. It seemes so easy I feel offended." Clay said from the back of the group looking at the screen from afar. "But why are they in trouble? They took money from the mother of their clans. So what?"

"They didn't get the job done. The next few transmissions say stuff like "Do it now/ We are done waiting" or "Bring her or else." and finally one of them says "Get her out or never see Whistler." Juice continued.

"Whistler. That's Darby's right hand." I stated looking at my step father who rose his eyebrow. "Well that's messed up. Guess the all mighty race like to blackmail their own kind."

"And they just didn't take Whistler. The next one mentions Yates. And the last one simply says 'Hide'."

"Holy... yes man!" Happy shouted and walked towards the next phone. "I knew it! Those wankers didn't have the balls. Now all we have to do is drive into Colorado at one side and drive out the other leaving it behind us in flames and Harley with us." He dialed a number by heart.

"It's Happy... you don't need more information, I'm calling for Tig Trager... I don't give a fuck about him being in confinement. Get him this fucking phone." He actually had Chino on the line.

"Happy, hang up." Clay said putting his hand on Happy's shoulder. I knew what was about to come, but I also knew that no matter what the phone would have never gotten to Tig anyway. Sometimes Happy liked to act on impulse it was funny how he forgot the most basic things.

The killer looked at our president with a raised eyebrow. "Why? I have to tell Tig we are bringing his baby girl home." Hap sai dmore in a threatening tone. Clay just looked at him and after a few seconds Happy dropped the phone. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want more evidence? That's a fucking lame rule and you know it. So it's another state, whatever? I am crossing state borders every fucking day and you don't give a damn about that either."

"That's your Nomad life Hap. I can't move my charter two states, into one that doesn't even have a Son charter itself, and invade it like the Nazis we are about to hunt down."

Happy looked at my step father like he grew two more heads. Then he looked at me and Opie hoping for the next generation to start a riot in his name. And I could tell that Opie next to me was ready to jump up as well but he knew better. Just yesterday I had overheard a conversation he had with Donna. He had promised her to not do anything stupid. And leaving now would just be that.

"Fuck this shit." Happy took the phone and threw it across the room just to walk back into his dorm room.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So the Ks kidnapped some Nordics before they got Harley? Why? Why not take her as soon as they took one of them?" Tig asked confused by the story I just told. "And why the fuck did I never hear about this phone call James?" He yelled towards the grid and slammed his fist on the table. "This fucking service here I swear... Imma talk to your boss about that."

"The best guess we have is that they tried to stay hidden as long as they could until they lost patience. You know... getting other hands dirty rather than their own."

Tig nodded processing this new information. "So if she actually is back in her old town ...Creede you called it right? If she is there, the Nordics could be there to get back on their good side."

"They are faces we would recognize on the public cameras. It's a long shot I know, Tig, but I promise as soon as I recognize one foul tooth on those fuckers I will drive there and bring back your girl."

"Like you promised to watch over her? Na thank you...wouldn't want you miss out on a fuck with your little Wendy." He leaned back giving me a cold glare. I knew this was going to come up. I still remember the fight we had instead of looking for Harley. It didn't take much to figure out why Wendy and I had come from the same direction after the shooting went down.

And the worst part was... he was right. About everything. If I hadn't acted on pure jealousy by taking Wendy to my room for a fuck I would have spent the time with Harley protecting her from being abducted.

"Please, Tig..." I started, not knowing what else to say but glad he interrupted me.

"What? You think begging for forgivness is gonna make it alright? You might be the step-son of my president and you might be the future vice president of my club, but I will never forgive you for letting my daughter get taken away from me because you were in the mood for a fuck. You know exactly what to do to make this shit alright and seeing that it was the first day of school today and I haven't received a copy of my daughters timetable is proof that you failed to fulfill that task. I could be out convincing her to go to those cheerleader try outs or either trying to talk her out of it, I haven't decided on that part yet. But instead I am locked up and my daughter is probably on her way to some slave auction or already buried six feet deep. So don't you little wanker start with 'Tig please' cause I might jump over that table and make you regret this little fuck you had for the rest of your life."

I could only stare at Tig as he preached. I could tell he meant every word of it. I hadn't even realized that it was the first day of school today. Harley should have enrolled a week ago and taken some test to show which levels she belongs in at the different subjects. I could only imagine a world when my only worry was how short her cheerleading skirt would be.

"I am regretting it. More than you will ever know. And I promise to bring her back. You will get to drive her to the first day of school. I will find Darby and make him drop his charges. You two will be together again. I swear."

Tig looked at me and did the worst thing he could do. He chuckled.

"Jackie boy... What I would give to take a drag from the weed you are having. Your little wonderland... it is running out of time. And seeing the progress that was made... Harley and I are both dead." He got up and immediately the buzz from the grid was being heard again.

Tigs new best friend James walked towards him and took his arm to lead him out. And without another word the grid closed as Tig had left the visiting room leaving me all by myself. I had no clue if he did it on purpose but he had added another worry to my list. What if I actually found Harley and brought her back home just to show her the grave of her father? What if I was the one responsible for the death of a brother?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As I arrived home for the first time since the party went down I noticed that my mom wasn't there.,which was weird cause she hadn't been at Teller-Morrow. Clay had told me she went home early after he finished his questioning about my prison visit. Her car was parked in front of our garage but the house was in complete darkness.

Taking a look around I quickly found her. Every light in the Trager house next to us was on. What was she doing in there?

I slowly walked towards the house that was one of the main reasons I hadn't come home in the last two months. Seeing it completely empty hurt too much. It was just like when we thought Harley was dead and Tig didn't want to live in it. But now that I knew what it could be like it was even worse to look at.

I lightly knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I raised an eyebrow and knocked a little louder. Still no answer.

Getting a weird feeling in my stomach I reached for my gun and doorknob at the same time. Something about this was really odd. I swear to god if somebody dared to break into their home while all this other shit was happening that person would regret it for the rest of their lonely and pathetic life.

The door wasn't locked so I opened it quietly and stepped into the living room. I could tell that no one was in the kitchen as well by looking through the pass-through. So I slowly walked towards the hall that led to the bedrooms. There was nothing to be heard so I walked closer to each door trying to hear something. There was nothing in Tig's room so I kept walking until I reached Harley's room.

The door was slightly open and I could hear something making noise.

It was the sound of someone, a woman, crying.

I put my hand on the door and opened it. The sight in front of me broke my heart. My mom sat on Harley's bed holding one of her way to short tops. It was the one she wore when I took her to the old playground. My mom held onto it for dear life and cried.

"Ma..." I started letting her know I was here to not scare the shit out of her. Yet she looked shocked at me and quickly got up and turned around. I could tell she was wiping her face to hide the fact she was crying.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing... Ma, what are you doing here?" I slowly walked towards her and put my arm on her shoulder. I had a weird feeling in my gut. Seeing my strong mother like that was wrong. I was more used to her breaking noses if somethign bothered her. Not this.

"Somebody has to take care of the house so it wont look like a shack when they come back." She explained and folded Harley's top on the bed.

"You don't have to do this..." I started only to be interrupted by her turning around

"Who else is going to do it? She could be back any day. I don't want her to think we didn't care..." My mother walked right past me to open a drawer on Harley's side board to organize whatever was in there. Knowing my mother she had organized this drawer a few times already.

"Mom, please..." I tried to start again.

"Save it, Jackson!" She yelled and slammed the drawer shut. "I don't ...can't, hear this shit right now. I wasn't born yesterday. Ive been in this life longer than you so save whatever nice phrase your president prepared for all of you to say. He told me himself already."

It broke my heart to hear the desperation in my mothers voice so I just walked to her and hugged her from behind. She was so tiny. I had outgrown her when I was 16 yet she always seemed way bigger than me. So it was weird to see her lose control like that.

"You have to find her, Jax." She whispered trying to calm down. "This can't end like this. I just got my little girl back. I lost my best friend because of this shit. We can't lose her to those fuckers. I owe it to Denise..." she kept talking more to herself than to me. She started walking out of my embrace and out of Harley's room. I could tell she was walking to the kitchen. Probably to check if the fridge was full in case Tig and Harley would come home any second.

I just sat down on Harley's bed and turned around. I took the shirt my mom had held when I walked in and smelled it. It smelled like Vanilla and sun oil. Harley. A ghost of a smirk flickered across my lips.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **SO here ya go party people! I know it is kinda depressing but A) I needed to show Tig in prison and B) wanted to show the effect those events have on some people. Would you guys like the POV of somebody else or stick to JAX? I can't make up my mind about it.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you find any typos! my beta and I do the best we can but some shit still slips so help us that this story suffer from something like that :)**

 **I finally passed my skiing test today that I have been training for three months now! So I hope I can spend more time on writing now. I only have one day off every week and I had to spend it on the mountain practising, not that I am wearing skies every day of the week for my job anyway, so I can't wait to finally do something else in my free time. The writing time has suffered a lot since my boyfriend also broke his right foot and had to wear a cast for 6 weeks which lead to me being the only one being able to go to the supermarket and do laundry and the cleaning (yay me!) so I would like to apologize for that.  
I can't wait to fully concentrate on bringing this story forward a little faster :) **

**All Love  
Joey**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews! Momoftwins1970,** **Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27** **, monkeybaby, nelle76, Guest, Jess, Missy, Guest, Guest,** **Larlyn062509** **, Guest, Missy, Guest. They really motivate me to write faster.**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, thank you sooo much girl.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **TWO AND A HALF MONTH'S MISSING**

You could tell Juice was going crazy. At first it was kinda funny bringing him food to the table and other stuff that he needed while he kept his eyes glued to the screen watching every security footage he got. It was like taking care of a baby except when he had to go take a shit instead of changing his diapers you had to watch the screen for him. But he was so paranoid every time he would come back he would rewatch it in case we missed something.

But now I was starting to worry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his usual slightly tanned skin was almost as white as mine. He was going insane.

"Hey brother. How is it going?" I approached him when my worrying got greater than my shame of acting like an ass that night. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost. We really hadn't talked since then.

He blinked a few times and coughed before he replied. "It's going slow... more like backwards. It's a waste of time." He threw a pen onto the table and rubbed his eyes. I knew exactly how he felt. With the difference that he was actually doing something useful unlike me whose job was to make sure the motor shop was still running while every ones mind was elsewhere.

"In my opinion you're the only one doing something useful here. We all know driving around looking for clues about the Nordics is to keep us busy so we won't go insane. You were the one with all the ideas that turned out right. Without you we would be nowhere." I looked deep into his eyes hoping my little speech would cheer him up.

"I should have told you..." He mumbled taking his cup of coffee and downing it.

"You tried to help her. And by my actions we both know she chose the right one to tell the truth. As far as I know I would have laughed it off or called her an idiot." I also leaned back in my chair finding a little comfort in talking to Juice again. I got a headache from all the stuff that I was suppose to say to people but was to much of a coward to do.

Next one would be Opie.

"You would have listened Jax. She was afraid of losing you...all of us. She wouldn't have told me if I hadn't caught her of guard during practice. She didn't choose to tell me. She broke down." I knew Juice was trying to make me feel better, that I meant more to Harley than he did, but the fact that the girl I care about broke down because somebody was threatening and following her was a greater burden to carry. How could I have missed all of this?

"I should have known...something was up. Those bastards followed her everywhere. I didn't do enough..."

"You were with her twenty four seven, Jax."

"No... not when it mattered."

"You don't say."

Opie's voice was heard from behind the bar. I could tell he was pissed without looking at him. He walked around the bar and right past us to leave the club house. So much for interaction with my best friend today. I hadn't even known he was here.

"He's gonna come around. He has even more on his plate. Dammit, I wouldn't be able to handle one kid. Now they are expecting two... I wouldn't wanna trade with him."

"Me neither. I never said that." I told Juice as I got up to walk to my dorm room. I patted his shoulder and heard him chuckle. Sometimes it was good being a dude. Some stupid joke was enough to feel a little bit better and make sure a friendship was still intact.

"Jax." I heard someone say as I walked past the open door of our chapel. Clay sat at the table at his usual spot. He signaled for me to come closer. "Close the door."

Great. What did I do now?

"What ever it is I messed up, I'm sorry. Please forgive me your majesty." I started taking out a chair and letting myself fall onto it. I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture now. I need to call Wendy. I had some stuff that I needed to fuck out of my system.

"This isn't about anything you did wrong, boy. I just heard your attempt to make amends with Juice. I'm glad you decided to act like a grown up." Clay leaned back and folded his arms. That was unexpected.

"We all make mistakes you know that too well by now. But there weren't many moments I saw you deciding to man up instead of doing something even more stupid. I'm glad you decided to take the first path in this situation for a change. I am going to need you here as a grown up when we go looking for Harley."

Wait a minute.

"What?"

"Calm down..." Clay started already with a warning tone. He knew what he was going to say next would not make me happy.

"What are you talking about? When you go looking for Harley? I'll be looking with you." I was putting extra pressure into my statement so the old man in front of me had no doubt that I wasn't asking for permission. In what kind of universe did he think he could lock me up in Charming while everyone goes looking for my girl... for Harley?

How could I be thinking about Harley as my girl when not a minute ago I made a mental note to call my personal croweater? What is wrong with me?

"I can't trust you when you come along. We don't know what we are going to find when we find her. Tig and you, even though you seem to have found a replacement, would be loose canons. I don't have to worry about Tig though so..."

"You would tell Tig to stay here when we get a hot lead on his daughter?" I could not believe what my step father was telling me. Was he now officially out of his mind?

"I would have to do it, yes." Clay stated nodding and keeping his eyes on me while I shook my head.

"I'm coming with you!" I stated putting the pressure on while I leaned on the table looking at the reaper that was engraved into it.

"Just because Luanne hasn't found Harley anywhere in her... industry yet doesn't mean it is not a possibility."

I got up from the chair and started walking around. I did not want to think about that.

"We don't know what messed up deal Nazi grandma had with the KKK. I don't want you to see ...anything like that."

"Stop your fucking act Clay!" I yelled at him slamming my fist onto the table. "You aint convincing anymore. I don't know why you don't want to bring me along and I don't give a fuck cause I will be going. Your so called reason for me to not go is just one more reason that I have to go. That's the difference between us old man. I can handle shit." I wasn't going to let Clay put me in place like I was still in kindergarten. Not when I could be the one finding Harley and killing whoever was laying hands on her.

"Really? Like almost breaking a brothers nose because he was hugging the girl you had feelings for? Or not talking to your best friend for months cause you know you messed up? Or do you handle shit by letting your penis do a little workout? You would only become a second Happy and we already have one. So you don't have to worry about blood being shed if that's what matters to you. Hap will make sure of it."

"He is her godfather. Why can he go?" I kept walking around the room trying to not punch my president. What he said didn't make sense. At all.

"Cause even though he will slaughter everyone he will be rational while doing so. You should think about it when you call the replacement tonight."

I slammed my hands on the table again not knowing what else to do to bring my point across.  
"I am not replacing Harley. And you know that."

"If you say so." Was all Clay said as he got up and left the room.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **GEMMA'S POV**

The annoying supermarket music was really giving me a migraine, but I had to finish my to do list for today. Sadly grocery shopping was on it.

I hate this place. That's the only thing that goes through my mind as I arrive in the aisle that I saved Harley from the psycho. I still see her scared face and how her complete body was tense to the point one would say she was made of stone. And this stupid little wanker that looked at her like she was nothing. I should have killed him. Right there. I had the chance. I should have pulled the trigger.

"Are you okay, Gemma?" Betty, the cashier of this god forsaken place, appeared next to me out of nowhere. I reached for my gun instinctively but didn't pull it out.

"Wow, easy tiger. You seemed pretty out of it..." she explained and raised her hands in defense. "If you like the cart so much you can have it Gemma. Just thought I should check on you. You've been standing here a few minutes." Betty turned around and left me quite confused.

I checked the cart and saw that my left hand was still holding onto it to the point my knuckles turned white. What did she say? I was standing here for minutes?

I let go of it and rested my elbows on the handle to rub my hands over my face. This nightmare just isn't ending. I keep waiting to wake up, but my fucking alarm just won't go off. Everything is wrong.

My son is fucking away his guilt. His best friend is distancing himself from is fiancé, while my husband is desperately trying to be a good leader in a situation we never had before. I know as the first old lady I was supposed to be strong and be an example, but after two fucking months I was closer to falling apart than I had been after we buried my best friend and her daughter for the first time.

I grabbed the cart and kept walking through the store trying to clear my head. I couldn't have a fucking meltdown in the middle of a supermarket.

My aggressive nature made me throw all the other stuff I still had to get into the cart and then onto the pay desk. Getting me a scared look from Betty. I simply left two hundred bucks on the desk and took my bag to leave.

I've never walked so fast to my car to load the groceries into the trunk.

"Excuse me? I wondered if you could help me?" I froze in my movement. Those were the exact same words Harley said to me when we first met. I felt my heart pounding a thousand miles a minute as I slowly turned around.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw that it was a middle aged woman who was nervously holding onto her bag openly intimidated by me. "I've been dying to find the kind of jeans that you are wearing. Could you tell me where you got them?" She shyly smiled at me.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my nose afraid I might punch this woman to death. Instead I just closed my trunk and walked around my car to get in and drove off.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **TIG'S POV**

Walking through the hall into the living room I could already smell the bacon Denise was making. I loved it when she made her special bacon. I had no idea why it tasted so amazing when she cooked it, but I wasn't one to question her magic.

"There you are. I was afraid you would be late for breakfast." she said not even turning around to look at me through the pass through. I wasn't a quiet walker I guess.

"And miss this bacon? Never!" I sat down at the pass through while she turned around with the pan in hand and her wonderful smile on her lips. "I knew it would wake you up. I hope it did the same trick on your daughter."

"Why is she my daughter now?" I asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"She is always your daughter when it comes to being to late for school. Again."

"I tried waking her up once. You see that scar on my eyebrow?" I pointed at my left eye making my wife look at it. But she just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she threw the hairdryer. Get over it. For that she is my daughter when it comes to detention remember?"

"And when it comes to stealing make up."

"But stealing booze goes on your list."

"Am I not your favorite, picture perfect, never in trouble daughter?" Harley said as she appeared out of nowhere next to me and took the bacon from my hand.

"Careful munchkin. People have lost a finger that way." I warned but let her have the bite while she walked around to go into the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

"You sure you are wearing the right outfit? The game aint till tonight." Denise said making me realize that Harley was already wearing her cheerleader uniform. I hated that skirt. And that stomach free top.

"Yeah but Jax is picking me up after practice and I don't want to come back here to change. Plus I was told that spreading the rumor that Stefanie Goner has herpes doesn't really count as "team supporting behavior." My offspring explained with quotation marks before she drank OJ straight from the bottle.

"You spread a rumor that your school president has herpes?" Denise asked her with eyes wide open and a voice that made you rethink the next thing you should say. It worked on everyone except Harley.

"That's still to be proven." She sing songed and placed the bottle back into the refrigerator.

"Your daughter." I heard myself say at the same time as Denise while we looked at each other.

"I'll let you decide on that one, parents. I gotta go. Jax is waiting outside." She left the kitchen and grabbed her leather jacket from the couch where she always placed it in advance in case she overslept.

"Hold up! He is bringing you to school? And picking you up?" I asked turning to look at her. She gave me that annoyed look while she was freeing her hair from her jacket.

"Easy honey. You were thrilled at first." Denise said with her back to me again knowing exactly I was still dealing with the fact that my future Vice President was dating my daughter. Of course I was thrilled at first. I've known this boy since he shit his diapers. But that was the problem. I've known this boy since he shit his diapers.

"Are we having this talk again, old man?" My daughter smiled at me while she walked closer to hug me from the side and placed her chin on my shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are my favorite biker in the world. And that starting a fight will probably make me marry him in Vegas one day."

"I swear to God Harley..." I started but she just kissed my cheek.

"Keep it in mind father. See ya." She turned around and walked through the door. I got up to check through the window. She kinda danced towards Jax who was sitting on his bike. That boy just smiled at her from ear to ear and had look in his eyes which told me he loved her which was the only thing keeping him breathing sometimes. He looked at her like she was his world.

"You know he cares about her." Denise hugged me from behind also watching our daughter kiss her best friends son. "He's a good boy."

"I know." I sighed watching him turn on his bike as my little princess put on her helmet and got on the bike.

"On the plus side she left earlier than expected and I still have a little time till my shift starts." my wifes' hand started to touch my chest just so slightly like a feather. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her.

"And all of a sudden the bacon is the second best thing that happened this morning." I turned around to kiss the love of my life.

"Wake up, Trager! Breakfast!" Somebody slammed their fist against the metal door and opened the little pass through. A small tray was being shoved in. I sat up from the most uncomfortable bed that was ever made and looked at it.

Toast and butter. Again. Great.

I leaned back against the stone wall listening to the other prisoners getting their food. I would kill every single person in this building if I could just fall back asleep into that dream. I knew it would have been that way. I just knew. From Harley's behavior to the way Denise talked.

I miss my girls. I can't wait to be reunited with both of them.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So here ya go ya all. A few more POVs. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **I've got comment of the story going on to slow so it is starting to suck. this sotry is going just the pace that I want it to. No need to get rude.**

 **Thogh for anyone wondering, it wont take much longer for more action to happen.**

 **What did you guys tink of Tigs POV? I reall ymiss wiritng Harley so I had to include her in dream for Tig ^^**

 **All love  
Joey**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you so much for the 12, Foreverkee, Shantigal (THANK YOU), , Guest, Missy, Guest, monkeybaby, Momoftwins1970, Jessica, Guest, Guest, mintgofilmzy, Guest, Guest, Khyharah, Guest, and GuestYou guys are amazing and your support is incredible! I feel bad for letting you wait for so long or not bringing the story forward more faster. I just wish you guest would leave a name behind so I could thank you more personally :)**

 **Thank you to my beta: girl-at-home13 love ya girl!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX's POV**

As I got off of my bike I got this horrible feeling in my gut, again. It only got stronger with every step I took towards Opie and Donna's house. They were lucky Piney secretly saved up for something like this. Not even Clay had known about the bank account Opie's old man had. Smart thinking. I could count a few situations in which my step father would have made him take the money for the club. I gotta keep this trick in mind for the future. The club was family but sometimes you had to keep something like this from it.

I exhaled as I knocked on the door that would finally lead me to talking to my best friend.

I had to admit it was partly to prove my god forsaken step father wrong. I had been on the road for hours after our talk yesterday to cool off: If I hadn't took off to ride I might have hurt someone innocent. But as much as I hated it, he was right about the Opie part. I was acting stupid. He was blaming me and he was a hundred percent right. And I had to own up to it. We grew up together. All of the mistakes I had made so far were with him by my side. Fuck, most of them were initiated by him.

The doorknob turned and my heart skipped a beat only to see the fiance of the one I was looking for.

"Wow...long time no see." Donna said in a calm tone as she leaned into the door frame and opened the door a little wider. I guess I wasn't good at hiding my shock on my face as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am suppose to be this huge. I am pregnant with twins, remember? No need to look like you've seen an elephant." She crossed her arms over her stomach. She was big for not even being six months pregnant. There was no denying. Those were either twins or, as she just said it, an elephant.

"Yeah sorry... it's just.. I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't know it's been ...that long." I rubbed the back of my head. I was missing so much around myself. My best friend was becoming a father. I mean I knew about that, but seeing Donna this pregnant made it so much more real to me. And I haven't been there to help my brother. The way I knew Opie, there were days he was freaking out about two little people growing inside the woman next to him and seeing her belly get bigger and bigger.

Yeah, he was probably loosing it.

"Not my fault, Teller. You are always welcome when it comes to me." She stepped aside to signal for me to come in. My hesitation got me another eye roll. "He isn't home right now. Though I hope you are here to see him." She raised an eyebrow daring me to say something different.

"Yeah, no, of course I'm here for him. Thanks." I said as I walked into her house. You could totally tell that Donna did not take any decoration advice from my mother. I had overheard her and Gemma discussing couches on the phone for hours. My mother just had to have a say in everything. But Donna wasn't one to have it.

"You can tell your mother I threw a milk bottle at the kitchen dude. Mine is just fine thank you." my best friends fiance said as she brought me more into the living room so I could sit myself down on the couch.

"You know her." I began but Donna cut me off.

"And she knows me. Tell her she can babysit anytime if she's worried about that. You and Opies behavior aint gonna change her being the Nana for these two." she rubbed her stomach making me smile. She looked good like that. Donna was always meant to be a mother.

"Do you know when he is gonna come back?"  
"Any minute. I know everything by the way and when I am allowed to say something." she got up and walked towards me only to give me a clout. "Idiot. Now do you want a beer?" she kept walking towards the kitchen and I heard her opening the refrigerator.

"I know, I messed up." I said as she gave me the bottle and i rubbed the back of my head where she hit me.

"No need to tell me. I would like to know why it has taken so long for you to realize that you have shit to work out with Opie. You two are inseparable. There isn't one without the other, I have come to this conclusion very fast. And in a time like this you need each other. But no, not the bad biker guys. They can handle their friend missing on their own while having war with one another. So manly."

I sometimes forgot how well Donna actually knew us. It was embarrassing when she said it like that.

"No need to exaggerate like that Donna." I said while taking sip.

"I'm not exaggerating. When you aint allowed to lift anything heavier than your toothbrush you got a lot of free time to watch the people around you. Anyway... I am glad you are here. He needs you. I got my family to help me with handling these two growing inside of me. But I can't help him with coping with the Harley thing. I know you guys will find her, but the worry is starting to eat him up. And I can tell it aint making you healthier as well. So do me a favor and bring back my man by joining forces and get this over with. I'll leave you two alone." she got up and walked down the hallway confusing me even more.

But a second later the doorknob turned to reveal Opie coming home. As the beanie head looked up a shadow appeared on his face as soon as he saw me sitting on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" he slammed the door behind him building himself up like a tower. It wouldn't be the first time the both of us threw punches at each other. And to be honest, at this point I would let him beat the shit out of me. But he and I knew that I would get away to easy with that.

"I came to talk. If you wanna break my nose that's fine with me but listen to me first."

"I only heard I could break your nose." he walked closer until he stood in front of me so I had to look up at him. After a few seconds of silence he finally decided to sit down.

Looking at the man in front of me it was funny to look back at the old pictures that were still hanging in Tigs house. This house had been like a time machine for all of us since only pictures of 12 years ago where there to decorate it. I kinda missed the time when the only fight Opie and I had was who could eat more sloppy joes in a row without throwing up. My stomach gave up on 14 while his lasted for 3 more. Jackass.

"Tell me your version."

"I'm an idiot."

"Nothing I didn't know already. Keep going."

"I overreacted when I saw Harley hugging Juice that night. I don't wanna use lame excuses but I guess the Tara shit made it hard to trust someone with a vagina."  
"Don't talk about Harley like that." Opies voices changed to 'Willing to listen' to 'you've said enough' instantly.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my face and leaned my elbows on my legs to think of what to say.

"We both know I don't really think things through. Especially when it comes to stuff like that. Instead of dealing with shit I fuck it out of my system. It usually works, but this time it bit me in the ass. All of us. And might have cost Harley her life."

I could tell Opie was biting his tongue by the way his jaw was tensing up. So far I had only repeated what he knew and I was surprised I was still sitting up.

"I don't know what I can do to make this right, except finding Harley and bringing her home. I know I am going to have to fight for her then but for now I need your help in bringing her back. Clay wants me to stay away from it all."

"I've overheard. You both aint quiet."

"What can I do to prove to you I am sorry man. There isn't a day that this shit isn't killing me. And I miss you man."

There haven't been many moments when Opie and I got emotional towards each other. We were a true man friendship. There wasn't shit like talking about your feelings for each other or the people around you. We had only been like that when my little brother Thomas had got sick and passed away and then when John died.

"There is one thing you can do." Opie started as he also leaned forward and folded his hands like a prayer and rubbed them against each other.

"When we find Harley, and I mean when cause I refuse to accept anything else, you are going to stay the fuck away from her."

That was unexpected. I leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath processing this information.

"Whatever the fuck you think you are feeling for her, you lock it away, fuck it out of your system as you like to call it. Just not with her. You stay the fuck away from her. I wont let you hurt her like that again. Understood?"

There was a pause full of silence with my brother looking at me waiting for an answer. How could I stay away from Harley when she was all I thought about during day and night. How am I going to manage not kissing her, holding her, being with her when she is finally back.

"Ope..."

"Understood, Jackson?"

Opie was mad. The bear was really, really mad at me. And I got it. Harley hasn't just been a sister to me. She had been Opies only sibling figure. I was too cool to play tea with her when I was 7. He hasn't been.

I guess I owed it to him. To at least try to stay away.

"I promise. But if she comes to me..." Trying for him to understand that I was hoping for her to miss me just as much even though I was probably the worst choice she could make.

"She wont."

I only nodded at his statement understanding it. He was gonna make sure of it.

"Are you going to help me then?" I asked still hoping for a companion against my step father. I knew that I could talk Happy against Clay easily. Hap had a problem with authorities that's why he was a NOMAD after all. But having Opie with me would mean the world.

"As soon as Juice finds just a glimpse of her hair on camera the two of us are on our bikes, brother." Opie got up and extended his hand for me to shake. I also got up and gladly took it and joined him in a brotherly hug. Which was interrupted by a sudden pain in my stomach though. That fucker.

"Really bro?" I said through my teeth trying to ignore the pain.  
"what? I didn't hurt your pretty face. Another beer?" he said as he walked away and I fell back onto the couch.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **GEMMA'S POV**

 **THREE MONTH'S MISSING**

Work was the only thing that was keeping me sane nowadays. Teller-Morrow had been minimized to the most important people meaning there was no one allowed in except customers and SAMCRO and Happy of course. Not even Luanne was allowed in. Not that she wanted to come here. The atmosphere here screamed at one to stay away. She kept calling me about updates on the girls market though. Luckily with nothing found. There was once a little scare for the two of us when she got word of a girl with a description that matched Harley to a hundred percent. The day until we got a picture was horrible. And I had hated it to keep it from my men but if it had been false alarm all hell would have broken loose.

And it was a false alarm. It wasn't Harley. I made an anonymous call to the FBI and those dudes are facing 25 to life now. At least some happy ends for some girls there.

It was a quiet day which didn't suit me at all. I had started preparing the taxes forms for the next four years while Jax was outside taking care of the only car left to work at. The dogs just wouldn't shut up lately which got on my nerves. Those fuckers should have started to bark a few months earlier.

I guess they miss Harley too.

The ringing phone gave me a little heart attack.

"Teller-Morrow how can I help you?" I answered it after I had calmed down.

"Gemma, Unser here, you should come to the station." I sat up straight instantly. What was the old man talking about.

"Did something happen to Tig?" Of course Chino would call the police station first rather than actually telling us themselves. Those fuckers.

"Not Tig, Harley. A young Jane Doe whose description matches Harley is currently brought to us. She was found near the boarder of Colorado and Utah and asked to be brought here. She keeps mumbling something about SAMCRO. I think our little girl is coming home."

I hung up in a matter of seconds and grabbed my bag. I even started yelling for everyone to come out while I was still in the office.

"Everyone up! Unser called!" I yelled as as I ran towards the bikes getting everyones attention. "They have a blonde teen aged Jane Doe who has been found at the border between Colorado and Utah. She is being brought to Charming right now. She asked to get here and only here. Asked for SAMCRO. Get your fucking asses up. Now!"

And everyone who had heard me was up and ready to go. My husband was one of the first and I quickly climbed onto his bike. It would have taken forever to get to the station by car. I didn't care how many accidents we would cause now.

My son was right behind us as we left our parking lot and I couldn't care less about no one staying behind to watch our place. Screw that.

We didn't stop once on our way, not for other cars nor for red lights so we made it to the station faster than ever. I was the first to get off the bike and run through the door where Unser was waiting for me.

"I told you she is on her way. Not already here. I got calls reporting you guys since you hung up. What the fuck Gemma."

"What else did you except?" Clay said as he appeared next to me.

"I'm sorry, but you guys have to wait. They said they'd be here in an hour." Unser looked at me and his eyes screamed 'I'm sorry'.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jax said behind us.

"Quiet boy. That gives you enough time to drive back and lock the shop up." My husband said letting go of me and turning around to look at his step son.  
"You can't be serious, Clay!" My son yelled at his president like I knew he would. I just kept looking at Unser who had also locked his eyes with mine.

"The shop is your responibility as you may remember. And you just heard him. They wont be here for an hour. Hurry up. You will make it in time. Do this for her." the last part was whispered but I still heard him. Clay knew sooner or later I would change my mind and freak out about the shop and the clubhouse. Too many secrets were kept there for it to be abandoned like that.

I guess my son must have agreed since nothing else came out of him. We'd followed Unser inside the station as Jax left.

"You mind us smoking in here?" Happy yelled through the hall knowing damn well smoking wasn't allowed in here and pretty quick some of the guys left to take a smoke outside. I walked straight to the chairs to get myself comfortable. This was going to feel like forever.

"Please try to stay calm." Clay sat down next to me and put a hand on my shaking leg. I raised an eyebrow and looked at it. He got the message and removed his hand again leaning back on the chair.

"She will need someone strong and calm to lean on and looking at everyone we both know this is going to have to be you honey. So if you need to freak out do it now or never."

"I've freaked out enough. Those past three months have been a parade of Gemmas best melt downs. I am ready to be normal again thank you very much." I hissed at the man whose crow was tattooed on my body. Little wanker. I knew that I had to be strong for Harley. God knows what she has been through. There was a good chance that no human with a penis was ever allowed near her again. I am her godmother. No need to tell me what to do.

"I'm just saying..."  
"Then shut up."

There was silence for a while. At least until Jax arrived again followed by Opie both not being a big help in staying calm. It was like two puppies running around and pissing into every corner they found.

The anticipation was killing them and everyone else so it was no wonder when suddenly an officer with a face nobody knew showed up from the back of the house everyone jumped up and looked at him and Unser talking quietly.

My old friend then turned towards us and nodded with a small smile. He walked towards us as we all lined up by the counter. Every living member of the first 9 and their offsprings had found their way here so it was pretty crowded.

"She refused to give any information. Said she wont talk until she is with SAMCRO. Guess she is pretty paranoid, but so far in good condition. A quick medical check showed no severe injuries. Just a few bruises on the arms. She seemed kinda out of it though so... I don't think I have to say it aint possible for all of you to jump in there at once."

Everyone mumbled and complaining was heared until my husband yelled at them to shut up.

"You ready, Gemma?" Unser said not even asking who was going to walk in first. I nodded and walked around the corner knowing Clay was right behind me.

We walked down the hall that had many doors which lead to the interrogation rooms. We all had been in at least one of them. I also knew when the right turn to the cells would come but right before that he stopped in front of a door.

"She's in here. Thank you guys we will take it from here." Unser said looking at the guys who were standing in front of the door. They looked at each other skeptical but still moved aside so Unser could reach for the doorknob. I took a deep breath preparing for the moment I had been waiting for for three months.

The door opened and Unser let us walk in first.

"Who are you?" Were the shocked first words that came through my mouth.  
"You gotta be kidding me." Clay mumbled behind me making me look at him and then back at the girl sitting at the table. She was blonde and looked a little bit older than Harley. Her hair was quiet messy and her face and clothes were dirty.

"You gotta save my dad." Were the first words coming from her without changing her facial expression looking straight at Clay. I just raised an eyebrow being even more confused.

Unser talked to the officers already trying to figure out who this stranger was but my husband was quick to answer.

"That's Whistlers daughter. Darbys right hand remember?"

"And you gotta save him. I know where they are. Where all of them are. Also your precious Harley."

She crossed her arms and dared to smirk at us like she had the upper hand.

"You little..." I started walking towards her but Clay and Unser were quick to hold me back when the voice of my son was heard coming down the hall.

"Mom! That ain't Harley. Juice found her on camera! She's actually in Creed!" he yelled and walked into the room also seeing the girl.

"Whistlers brood?"  
"Screw you Teller!" she yelled at my son. "This is all your fucking little princess' fault! So it's your job to bring my dad back!"

"What were you saying about Juice?" I turned to my son ignoring the little bitch that had my hopes up. I could strangle her. Who still gave a damn about the Nordics? I was very happy without them here. I hated the fact that one of them dared to come back before Harley was here again. But on the other side... if this stupid whore was also locked up and she got away...

"He was watching the videos again with his headphones on and didn't hear us all take off. Thank god. He said something about restoring a deleted file from like two days ago and he said you can see Harley and this Billy dude at a gas station. And shit is going down."

I saw the girls eyes go a little bit wider. "You are on that footage too aint you?" I asked her smelling her fear.

"She told me to run." That bitch caught herself again so my chance of scaring it out of her were gone for now. "At least one of us got out and that bitch had to play the hero."

"What are you talking about?" Jax was also taking a step closer so I had to hold him back this time. This really was my son.

"Just watch the video. I bet it's gonna be entertaining."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Soooo there it is. The moment from the flash forward.  
So sorry for everyone who expected Harley, i promise she will be back soon! She will be seen in the next chapter! **

**But tell me what you think about it! What do you think happened? What are your theroies about the girl?  
Do you think Jax will keep his promise to Opie? **

**All Love  
Joey**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **You guys, thank you soo much for all your comments! The feedback I get is incredible. I can't really rap my mind around the fact that something my brain comes up with is actually interesting for some people out there! It is so hard for me to not answer some o you guys like "Nooo don't wory, not gonna happen" or "omg you are so right!Ii'm not as sneaky as I thought!"**

 **Thank you to, Khyharah, Shantigal, Foreverkee, mintgofilmzy, Missy, monkeybaby, Jessica, Guest, Jeffyzfavouriteskittle27, Momoftwins1970, Shannon, aKuMaGiRI666, Guest, Jamie )so sorry i ruined your day off!), Guest, Kerry, Guest, Alli, Guest, Guest, Guest, Amanda and LisaLloyd 1974 (on chapter 12)  
It is so awesoem to wake up in the morning almost everyday with a new review mail in my inbox. makes drinking my morning coffee so much more fun at 8am while preparing for my skiing lessons with the kids so thank you!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, go check her story Little Toy Guns**

 **If you wanna know what I am doing while I should be writing more, follow me on insta, j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

I cannot believe it was Meggi that showed up back in Charming with a police escort like she actually meant something. That was her name. Meggi Whistler. She had been two years behind Opie and I in high school, so I had the displeasure of kinda knowing her. She had been trouble, even back then. And not the normal teenage harmless kind of trouble.

She was so into the Nordics life style that she actually was kicked out of school for taunting a black girl in the locker rooms. But word got around that it had been much worse.

We had decided to leave that bitch at the station since it wasn't any of our matter for now. She was being watched now in the Charming Police station until her full statement was being taken. And that could take a while. For someone who was looking for help that girl did not know how to work with the police.

Apparently she had told Mom and Clay to go save her dad. That was proof they really had shit up till their throat if she was coming for us. The only thing that kept me from dancing with joy was the fact that apparently Harley was with them. And not in better condition.

We arrived at our clubhouse and as soon as the bikes got turned off we could hear Juice yelling for us. I had actually locked him in. Shit.

"I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist, hombre." I yelled as I got the keys and unlocked the front door to reveal a pissed off Juice.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Now? Now that I actually found something you lock me in?" He yelled and I could tell he was serious. He had hope in his voice and was jumping around like a little puppy who needed to pee.

"So why are we standing here?" Ma walked right past us and strut into the party room. Juice had already placed his laptop on the table. Thank god. I had been in his room. You could smell that he barely left it the last few days. As everyone walked in he started to explain while walking backwards and making sure everyone was looking at him and listening.

"So it was pretty easy getting all the security footage from that little village. Like, way too easy for my liking. But two days ago I couldn't get a hold of the cameras at a gas station right outside of Creed. I never had a problem with those cameras before so I kept digging and when I got something it was just some weird codes. The files were totally destroyed."

What was this suppose to be. Tech support for dummies?

"Get to the point Spanish dude." Happy said who was standing right next to me also getting impatient. And an impatient Happy was not a happy, Happy.

"I kept looking since it didn't make any sense for those cameras to not work right anymore. Those codes only appear when the police collects the footage. So I kept looking through the newspapers and found only one small article. The newspaper in Creed prints the police broadcast of their local police station. And two days ago there was a call about an explosion at this very gas station. The owner had called and said two blonde girls and a few hooded men where there causing trouble. He was just about to grab his gun to take care of it when the fire started and everyone took off."

"What are you trying to say here Juice. Did you find footage of Harley or not?" Clay asked not willing to hear anymore explanations.

"I guessed that the police must have gotten their hands onto the last few hours of security footage. Getting into their data was a little harder but nothing your man Juice can't do. I found her. And she is causing trouble."

He turned the laptop on the table so all of us could look at the screen. As he pressed play you could feel the anticipation in the room. You could almost cut it with a knife as everyone kept their eyes on the small display.

All you could see was an empty gas station. The sun was just about to go down almost giving it a romantic touch. Nothing ordinary happened and the time on the bottom right corner kept running until suddenly three people showed up from behind the trees that you could see in the distance.

"Oh my god." I could hear my mother whisper under her breath as the three got closer and we could recognize them.

"Harley." My heart instantly beat faster as I said her name. There she was. Alive. She looked like she was running for her life but alive.

"Isn't that this Billie freak?" Opie said to me and Ma answered, "I should have killed him."

"And that's Meggi. What the fuck? Is she running from them?"

"She is running with them." Juice answered. And we kept watching.

They ran around the gas patrols and stopped to catch their breath. A heated argument started between Meggi and Harley. How I wish you could hear what they are talking about, but it looked like Harley was trying to calm Meggi down but by the look on her face she was also almost losing it. Billie kept looking back to the direction they came from expecting for someone to show up any second.

He looked at the girls and got between them when Harley started to shake Meggi. Now you could see that Harley was actually holding a knife in her hand. And it was bloody.

"Jesus..." Clay mumbled.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked but before Juice could answer you could see the three getting scared and raising their hands to protect their heads and looking for cover. No, just two of them did that. Billie was falling to the ground holding his right side and blood was pouring out of his stomach.

Harley who had gotten cover from the gas patrol was yelling for him. I fought the urge to yell at her for getting cover from a gas patrol when she was being shot. You didn't have to be a collage grad to know that this was a stupid idea. Now she was yelling into the other direction and waved her hand like sending someone away.

From the left side of the screen three men showed up with their guns raised. Two of them picked up Billie who was yelling into Harleys direction. The third person, a pretty old man was reloading his gun and seemed to talk like he was knowing that Harley was somewhere hidden within his earshot.

It broke my heart to see Harley as she started to cry. She covered her face with her bloody hands and let the knife fall to the floor. I had another urge to scream at the screen. Why did she drop her only defense? I know a knife versus a gun seemed pointless but she could have waited for the guy to walk around and attack his leg.

The creep kept talking and Harleys expression got even more miserable. Until it seemed like she had an idea. She looked up at the camera. Everyone was holding their breath. She was directly looking into the camera. Then she looked up at the gas petrol. It seemed like slow motion as she reached for the closest tube and pulled it off of it's attachment.

I knew what was coming next. She started to release the gas from the tube so it flooded the floor. She was hoping for it to be such a huge explosion that this footage would be shown to the whole country. Smart girl. So why wasn't this shown all over the country anyway?

"Why didn't we see this on like fucking FOX News?" My ma yelled at Juice who looked at her sadly.

"My only guess is that the police in Creed like to keep it white as well."

We kept watching as Harley got a lighter out of her pocket. She got up to look at the man. He instantly had an evil grin on his ugly face. He kept talking and walked towards her.

But he stopped in shock when Harley lit the lighter and a smirk was forming on her lips. I felt a little victory and pride in my chest, but it quickly faded away when a man appeared out of nowhere behind Harley and grabbed her. He held her mouth shut and picked her up. She started kicking and fighting and I swore I saw her biting his hand. He also yelled in pain.

In all the horror that was going on on screen it was easy to miss the lighter falling to the ground but it was all I saw. The little flame burned peacefully as it fell and hit the ground lighting it up. Within a few seconds the whole petrol station Harley had been hiding behind was covered in flames. You could see her being carried away and then the video stopped.

There was silence. No one dared to speak. I fought every urge to turn around and jump on my bike. I knew what Clays answer would be and I had to say he would be right.

"So...why are we still standing here?" Happy said voicing my urge. I knew I wouldn't be the only one. "This is what you wanted Clay. We know where she is. And shit is going down in Creed."

"We need to think this through though. We don't know how many of those dudes are there nor the amount of their weapons. It obviously isn't just the toy guns we just saw right now. This is big. We need to have a strategy."

"Screw this" Happy said throwing his arms into the air. I felt his frustration and looking at Opie he felt the same way as well. But Clay was right. Things could go totally wrong if we just crashed this place.

"Why did they shoot Billie. I know I want to but … I don't get this." I had never seen my mother this confused. And I got it. This was a mess. Meggi coming for us for help, them shooting Billie. They ran away together. Harley made sure Meggi ran away in time.

"They do hold the Nordics as well. Meggi wasn't trying to mess with us after all." Opie explained and my mom started to rub her temples. I had to keep an eye on her. This shit was tearing her apart and knowing the woman that gave birth to me she was taking care of everything but herself right now.

"We need to send someone to check it out." I finally said what everyone was thinking. "Someone has to play spy. That's the only way we can plan a successful attack with getting Harley out of there."

"Or we could ask Meggi." Piney said from far behind. The old man had already sat down on the couch to get rest. The club really needs more younger members. "She was there after all and they were able to flee. At least for a while. She could know what's going on and where exactly their hell hole is hidden."

"Let me talk to that bitch." My Ma volunteered, but I knew it was more to play bad bitch. I had a feeling it would be like a five star vacation for her to act like the queen of SAMCRO again.

"Can I help?" Happy joked with a big smile and I didn't want to imagine what his kind of questioning would be like.

"Jax is going to do it." Clay said getting a 'What' from everyone in the room.

"You two know each other. Scaring her will only cause us problems. If she knows something she will tell it to someone she knows. And it's your chance to prove to the club you are taking this serious. Prove that you can get answers without tearing her apart and you are in again."

My presidents words shocked me. Where was this coming from? A nudge on my side from Opie sent me back to reality. He gave me an encouraging nod so I looked at my step father.

"If she knows something I'll have it by noon." I said and turned around to drive back to the police station.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It looked like Unser was already expecting me as he stood in the entrance with crossed arms and an annoyed look on his face.

"Make that girl talk so I can send her to hell. She's annoying as fuck. And I never said that." He turned around to lead me back to the room Meggi was being held in. Unser was a good guy, but if you pressed the right buttons you could get on his wrong side. He disliked the Nordics and everything they stood for and was always glad to lock one of them up for a while.

Meggi still sat in the same chair, arms crossed and smiling at me.  
"Thought you guys would take forever. Ready to go now?"

I took the chair across from her out and sat on it. It felt weird to sit on the other side of this table. Usually my front was to the fake mirror. Not the back.

"You saw the video didn't you? Stop the smoldering Prince Charming. Your looks aint gonna work on me like on your little Harley. She's been saying your name in her sleep you know."

I bit my tongue so I didn't scream at this girl. What was her fucking problem? She came for our help and now she was acting like this?

"Tell me everything you know. Like how many of your Nazi friends are there? What's their equipment? Where exactly were you kept?"

"So you can leave me here again and save Harley and leave my dad there to rot? Hell no. You are going to take me with you so I can make sure you are getting him and the others out of there as well."

"The others? Who is being kept?" I leaned forward on the table and she mirrored my movement.

"Basically, everyone. Darby stormed into our home after my dad went missing yelling at me to get my stuff. It was all good until the idiot paid with his credit card. Who runs away and pays with his card? We had been at the stinky motel for about an hour when they got us. Billie was the last to show up. I thought he had been lucky for having to return to Charming. Heard you two had a meet and greet."

"You heard right. So your entire clan is being held and no one bats an eye? Where are they being hidden?"

"This shithole Creed seems like the capital of Nazivile. Everyone is involved with... the KKK." I raised my eyebrow at her hesitation to say it. Well, well, well...

"You're scared. It aint all sunshine and rainbows when there's no one who's different to hate hm? Sucks to be the minority for once right?"

"Screw you, Teller. I don't need a karma check up. I want my dad back."

"So where are they held captive? A prison or something like that?"

"Na... the only one who really was locked up for a while was Harley. The rest of us was free to walk around the houses but if you dared to make a wrong move..." she started to rub her arms and looked uncomfortable. This girl hadn't been on a vacation.

"It's okay..." I started to comfort her but she wouldn't have it.  
"Save it Teller. I don't need that shit." so much easier to hate her again.

"What houses are they in?"  
"Normal family houses. That's the most messed up thing I ever saw. The whole street is under some kind of lock down with watchers on the ends. Harley had a mental break down when she woke up in her moms old room. Seeing her neighbors in those costumes didn't really help as well. That was fucked up dude."

"She is in her old house? The one she grew up in?" the nerve of those people. How involved has Harleys Nana been? And how was she able to hide it from Harley for so long? This is insane.

Meggi nodded.

"Messed up shit right? I was in there too and so was Billie. Darby made sure they thought Billie was just a tag along, saved his life. If they had known he had been close to Harley so many times without taking her he would be dead. If he isn't now..." she said thinking back to Billie being shot.

"How were you able to flee?"  
"Your crazy girlfriend is insane you know that? They got slacky while watching us thinking two guys were enough to watch us while making dinner. Idiots gave her a knife and the next thing I know Harley is stabbing one while Billie has his arm on the throat of the other. They grabbed me and told me to run. She had some secret passage in the garden that wasn't watched and so we were out and running. But tell your girl to kill and not just injure next time. She could have been here as well if she had done it right."

This girl was getting on my nerves but hearing this story sent adrenalin through my veins. If Harley was brave enough to do all this I could just jump on my bike and go get her. It could be that easy. I wanted it to be that easy. But instead I stayed put and kept asking questions.

"There was an old dude talking to her in the video. You know who that is?"

"Charles. The leader of their...you would call it charter. An old friend of Harleys Nana. No she didn't know him." Meggi answered my next question that was written on my face. How messed up was Nana Stanley?

"She was totally out of it for a few days, at least when I saw her. Then one day she decided to leave her mothers old room and fight. You would be so proud."

"Save your stupid comments. You want us to help, remember?"

"You still know nothing that can help you." She smirked. How dumb can one be.

"You've told me enough." I got up and turned around to leave "Thanks for the information. Have fun here..."

"Wait!" she yelled making me stop in my tracks as my hand reached for the doorknob. It was fun playing cop here. "You can't leave now. You don't know how many there are or..."

"You told me where they are, said there are houses that are being watched on each end of the street. The rest is stuff we can figure out, we are smart guys you know."

"Wait!" she yelled again as I turned to leave again. "I can get her Dad out of Chino!"

Come again?

I stopped my movement and looked at her. She had a desperate look on her face. It was too good to be true.

"See ya."

"No! Here!" she got up and got a piece of paper out of her back pocket. She unloaded it and held it up or me to read.

"I, Earnest Darby, do not want to press charges against Alexander Trager about the events that occurred on the 15th of June 1999. Signed Earnest Darby." I read aloud.

"He gave this to me. I didn't know why but I guess for a moment like this."

"Give it to me." I heard myself say in a really serious voice that I hadn't heard on myself before. Getting Tig out of jail would just be the last thing needed to convince Clay that we couldn't wait much longer. Tig wouldn't wait much longer. Having him with us, having him get his girl back would make everything right again.

"Na na na... not so fast. You are only getting this after you bring my dad back. I don't give a damn about the rest right now. I want my dad. Give me mine and Harley get's hers."

"You give me that and you can walk out of Charming and we pretend you never were here, how about that? You should take that deal, it would suit you best." I didn't mean to threaten a girl that had just escaped some hell hole but it was the truth. When all this was over the Nordics better stay the hell away from Charming forever.

"Hell no. You're bringing my dad back as well. And I am going to wait here. I got no other place to be, Teller. And Harley didn't make me run away so I could be lost and on my own."

I looked at Meggi and thought about what she just said. Harley had made sure that she would come with her when she and Billie attacked their watchers. She told her to run away when they were being shot. Harley wanted her out of there just as much as she wanted to be away from there as well.

"I will bring your father back. Not because I like you or him. I couldn't care less about you. But I guess we are on the same team, somehow. So give me that and I will make sure your father will be with us when we get back."

"Alive." she said and looked me dead in the eye. What did she think of me?

"Alive."

She still hesitated and looked at the paper. Then reached out to give it to me. I took it and reread it again while leaving the room to run to Unser.

"Check this out!" I yelled at him to get his full attention. He read the piece of paper and looked at me.

"I gotta check if it's his signature and it might take a few days for this to actually get into action but it is enough to get him out. If it's legit."

"Go check it! You have enough of his bail documents here don't you?"

Unser barked at one of his men to get him Darbys file and after a few minutes comparing all the signatures Darby has ever made in this station Unser looked at me.

"Legit. He is coming home."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **soooo tell what you think you guys! What are your thoughts about the video? What is actually going down in Creed? Do you think Meggi is legit? What is Tig going to say when he comes home and Harley aint there yet?**

 **Also, I was thinking about including another Tig dream in the next chapter, actually it is almost finished, I am just afraid it is ruining the flow so, Do you guys want another Tig dream?**

 **Can't wait to read your comments!**

 **All love  
Joey**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews you guys! Lisa Lloyd 1974 (chapter 12), Guest, Guest, Khyharah, monkeybaby, aKuMaGiRI666 (chapter 1), Momoftwins1970, Guest, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Jessica, Foreverkee, Missy, Guest, maggiecousin, Guest, Megan, Guest, Guest, Guest, Jamie, Guest, Guest, Guest. You guys I whish i could thank you more personally ^^ Thank you so much!**

 **Beta: Girl-at-home13**

 **Instagram: j0ey91, in case you are wondering what I am doing when I'm supposed to write on this story instead**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **TIG'S POV**

"If line L is translated up 5 units and right 7 units, then what is the slope of the new line?"

"Washington."

"Harley..."

"Mother..."

"Your smart ass comments aint gonna help you pass the SAT's."

"I'm not even a senior yet mom!" Harley yelled at her mother very slowly trying to make her understand.

"Do you have any idea how seldom it is at Charming High that a Junior gets to take them a year prior than her classmates?"

"Do you have any idea how much I don't give a fuck? I don't wanna take the SATs. I don't wanna leave for college just yet. Why are you so eager to get me out of school already? I've seen the college flyers in your room. It's interesting how none of them are in California. What kind of mother doesn't want her child to be near her?"

"Easy kiddo." I said while still sitting on the couch watching some stupid commercial. I knew exactly what all of this was about. Denise was scared shitless since Donna and Opie announced that they were going to have a kid. Ever since that party my wife was all about keeping Harley busy with extra school work. Someone wasn't ready to be a granny just yet.

"This has nothing to do with wanting you gone, honey. That is nonsense. I want you to see your full potential."

"Yeah, maybe I could be president one day." I could basically hear my daughter rolling her eyes. She was the queen of sarcasm. "Just admit that you don't want me to see Jax anymore."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We got a winner." I said while sipping my beer and then freezing in my movement. Did I just say that out loud?

"I knew it!" Harley yelled and got up from the table. Yep. I screwed up.

"No, Harley, honey that is not what this is about." Denise started, but it was her own fault, creating such a smart daughter.

"Ever since Donna announced her pregnancy you have been going crazy! Do you really think just because my best friend gets knocked up I want a baby too? Don't you have any trust in your upbringing of me?"

"She's kinda got you there..." I mumbled.

"Shut up, Trager!" Denise yelled at me and then turned to our daughter again. "Honey, I'm just worried. The way the two of you act with one another it's..."

"Love?" Harley said making me look at her again. She had her arms crossed over her SAMCRO shirt that she cut to show not enough of her stomach to get suspended from school but enough to make me mad. I had never heard her say that word before.

I had no idea it was that serious.

I mean it better be serious for Jax to date my daughter but love...

"Honey, you don't know what love is." Denise said and for knowing this girl for sixteen years my wife knew just exactly what to say to make her loose it.

"I know what it isn't! It's not trying to send your own kid away and rushing her into this bullshit." Harley pushed the SAT books off the table. "It is not trying to tear two people apart. Thanks to you I know what love isn't suppose to be!" Harley grabbed her leather jacket and ran out of the front door leaving Denise standing in the middle of the room.

"Don't say it. I know exactly where I went wrong with this one." Denise admitted while she got on the floor to collect the books. I went to help her.

"Does she even have the grades to take the SAT's already?"

"After talking the principal into it..." I looked at my wife with wide eyes. "I was desperate. You didn't see her with Donna when they went shopping for baby clothes."

"And that's why you think our girl is going to flush the pill you two secretly get for her down the toilet? We are cool parents but we did raise her to be responsible you know? She's reckless yeah but when it comes to that stuff..."

"I know, I know..." Denise rubbed her face as she sat down on her butt. "Jax is the irresponsible one. You can't scare him till his penis doesn't work."

"I can try." I joked making her laugh. God it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Can you go get her? She is a daddy's girl after all."

"To talk to my princess about her sex life. A dream come true." I said as I got up and walked towards the front door.

As expected my daughter sat on the sidewalk of our street with the back to our house. There were many times when I found her here. It was far enough to be away but still close enough to be safe fast. She learned that from Jax and Opie when they were still little kids playing around. Now I had to talk about her and Jax playing around in another kind of way.

Yay.

"Is this seat still available?" I asked as I approached her.

"For you always." She mumbled into her knees. She looked just like she used to years ago when something didn't go her way. Minus the make up and curls in her hair that she spent an hour on in the bathroom.

"I would have guessed you went next door. Or to the clubhouse."

"Jax's at the Davidson festival remember?" She sadly explained stretching her legs onto the street. Right. The whole Teller-Morrow clan was off to represent The Sons at the Harley Davidson get together.

"And before you start with me, we talked about that stupid run rule some of your friends live by. He is not a part of it. He's not gonna cheat on me dad."

"I know that, munchkin. I wasn't gonna say anything about that. I wanted to talk about the L-bomb you just dropped in there."

"Linoleum?"

"Love, Munchkin. I had no idea it went that far..."

"We told you it wasn't just a fun thing Dad. We told you it wouldn't interfere with the club business and it wouldn't interfere with my school work."

"Yes and you stayed true to your word and yet I had no idea you two were...this serious. I still see you as my little princess and I still see Jax as the little wanker he used to be when he was 16."

"You want us to break up don't you? You're scared I'm gonna mess up and get pregnant like Donna."

"I am scared of something like that happening to you, just as I am scared of you breaking your neck when those boys in your cheer team throw you in the air like your some beanbag. I'm a dad, she is a Mom. That's our job."

I could tell she was thinking about it by the way her mouth was going sideways into a pout. It was a cute view to look at and thinking that someone, especially Jax, could view my little princess as something like sexy was hard to wrap my mind around.

"But how can she think that I am actually going away for college? Now? I know I am not book smart enough for that type of shit. That was the dumbest idea she had in a very long time."

I chuckled as my daughter was thinking the exact same thing as I did.

"Yeah... I personally would have locked you up in a tower but hey... parental differences." She also laughed and leaned onto my shoulder so I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you, dad."

"Yo, Trager! Time to pack your shit. You're out of here!" The banging on my door interrupted my dream self to tell Harley I loved her too.

I got up to walk to the door and looked through the tiny window that usually delivered my food.

"What are you going on about?"

"You're out. The guy you beat down dropped his charges. You are free to go."

"They found Darby? He's back? What about my daughter?" My heart pounded in my chest. There was no response from the little wanker standing next to my door. So I punched the door screaming, "What about my daughter!?"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

"OK, so we'll pick him up tomorrow morning, fill him in and probably have to follow him up to Creed since he's not gonna wait till we finish talking. The thing is, are you in to follow?" I looked at Opie kind of expecting him to think about it again. He just told me about Donna freaking out about the video. She literally had a panic attack but refused to go see a doctor. I would understand it if the big guy in front of me would want to stay behind and not put more worries on his fiances back.

"I'm in. Someones gotta make sure you all are coming back. Plus, the more the merrier. Donna wants the godmother of her kids back home just as much as we do. She doesn't want details, she wants results. Her words, not mine." He said and took another sip from his beer.

I raised my eyebrows. Donna really surprised me sometimes. She would be a good old lady. She's always had Opies back and even though she isn't always a big fan of the club she knows it's family. I'm glad my best friend found such a good companion in his life. The one I was hoping to be mine was still being watched by some Nazi's in her childhood home.

"Glad to hear that, bro. I'm expecting some major backlash from Clay. He's gonna come up with some other stupid shit why we shouldn't go and I'm sick of it."

"I agree. Shit is gonna hit the fan sooner or later and I would like for Harley to stay as far away from it as possible. Who knows what else she will do if she already stabbed one of those fuckers."

"Exactly. At least we know she is fighting. And not alone." Happy came out of the clubhouse and joined us by lighting his cigarette on fire.

"Let the president be my worry. If he's got another excuse to not go, he's gonna sleep till we are already halfway towards Nazi town."

"You wanna knock my step father out?"

"If i have to do it, I'll do it..."

"Can I help?" I asked getting a little too excited by that idea.

"No, brother, stay away from that. I'm a NOMAD for a reason. You may be the future VP and his step son, but the consequences would still be fatal. As soon as Harley is home I'm gone for a while till he forgets about it or needs me again."

"She's gonna want to get to know you." Opie said, taking another sip.

"And I want to get to know her, but if it comes as I am expecting it to, I will have to put some miles between me and Charming for a while." Happy took a big drag and blew out the smoke. "I take it you'll watch out for her."

"I will." Opie said before I could answer. Happy's eyes wandered between the two of us and a smirk formed on his lips. Opies phone started to ring and he picked up as soon as he saw it was Donna. As he walked a few steps away to have a more quiet place to talk, Happy started talking again.

"You messed up boy. In every possible way. That's coming from the guy who is about to knock his president down."

"I know."

"You gonna stay away from her?" I took a sip from my beer to think of a smart answer but it didn't help.

"I guess I'll try."

"So no. I swear to god Jackie boy, if this girl as so much is spelling N O and you keep trying I will come back, you hear me?"

"What do you think of me? Of course I wont pressure her. I just...miss her."

"We'll see if she's missed you too."

"What are you whispering about?" My mother got out of her car and got two shopping bags out of the trunk. I could tell that in one of them were new sheets and toilet paper. She walked straight towards us and handed them both to Happy who had to drop his cigarette.

"Bring this to Tig's room. I know he wont be sleeping in his house until Harley is there as well so I got him new stuff. The old sheets were a disaster. I don't know who took it as an invitation to fuck around in his room while he is locked up, but that person deserves a beat up. With a chair."

"As you wish." Hap said and walked past me into the clubhouse leaving me alone with the first lady.

"You coming along to pick Tig up?" I nodded and took a sip from my beer. "You gonna tell him everything or is Clay gonna wait till you are all here again instead saving another hour drive to Creed?"

"He doesn't see it that way. He says it's letting him get some rest." I tried to tell Clay that Tig would want to drive towards Creed instantly. He wouldn't get caught up on State borders since he was innocent and free to go wherever he wanted. But of course my step father was against it. I had a feeling if somebody else would have told him he would have agreed but when an idea escaped my mouth he was against it instantly. Little wanker.

"I take it you have a plan anyway."

"Not to go as soon as he left Chino though. Clay gets what he wants. At first."

"You know I should beat your ass for talking like that. I'm gonna let it slip cause it's for a greater good. I will stop by at Charming High to get the information we need to enroll Harley there."

"Wow Mom. She's gonna escape one hell. No need to send her to another one."

"You liked it there."  
"Cause Opie and I basically owned the building. She is gonna be alone there and a lot of people have changed their way they see SAMCRO. She's not gonna have it easy there."

"She will have survived Nazi town by then. She already put the cheer sluts into their place. She'll manage. I just want her to go back to reality..." I put my hand on my mothers shoulder.

I got where she was coming from. Harley will have to socialize as soon as possible. Get a sense of normality. But Harley is going to hate it. Very much.

"You think she will try out for cheerleading?" Ma asked trying to ease the mood and I was in for it.

"God, I hope so. The skirts got shorter since my time there. I would love to go to some games."

I felt a little pain on my shoulder as my moms fist hit it,making me laugh. It felt good to joke about it. A part of me was really hoping Harley would get back to cheerleading. She looked hot doing those stunts at the fundraiser.

But first I had to bring her back.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning my alarm went of at 6 am but I was wide awake anyway. Tig was going to get out today. He was a free man again.

Finally.

I wasn't gonna lie, I had a feeling Tig was gonna wanna break my nose when he got out. It was making me a little anxious. I only visited him once but knowing that his hands weren't free to get around my neck did help while talking to him. I hurt his daughter. Bad. I was the reason those Nazi wankers even had an opportunity to get Harley in the first place. The only other person that hated me the most next to myself was Tig.

Once Harley was back I would have a lot to do to prove myself. To her and to Tig. To the big guy known as my best friend that came into my room without knocking too.

"You ready?" He asked, already dressed to go. I just looked at him while I grabbed my shirt from my closet.

"Well hurry up. It's only gonna get worse if he get's out and we aint standing there."

"Then go wake the prospect who's driving the truck with Tigs bike. He aint gonna ride bitch on my bike that's for sure."

"Only cause you are afraid to turn your back towards him."

Partly true.

Everyone got ready and was on the road within an hour. Ma had also been there and made sure that everyone got up on time. It's usually like Christmas meets New Years Eve for her when a Son is coming home after doing his time. Usually we would throw a party for him and every croweater within a few miles would be ready to suck his dick. But if things went as planned, tonight Teller-Morrow would be empty cause we would be on the road to get Harley.

The drive to Chino took us solid two hours cause the Prospect almost lost Tigs bike since he forgot to secure it. He was lucky we knew he wont be part of the Club. He was here to do the dirty work and learn everything possible about cars since no one else gave him a chance. But he really wasn't club material. He would leave Charming as soon as his year was over with all the knowledge we could give him and he would find work somewhere else. Find a nice girl. Get a family. And not worry about SAMCRO ever again.

We parked in front of the gate that Tig would be walking out of. Clay gave me the sergeants cut. My only guess was that he wanted to provoke him somehow. I would just play along. At this point I didn't care. I just wanted Harley back.

The doors of the building finally opened after we waited for about half an hour and two police officers walked out, followed by Tig. Everyone started cheering as he saw us and started to walk like freaking Rocky towards the boxing ring. He celebrated himself but you still could see the bruises on his face. Last time he had been in cellular confinement but he still managed to meet some fists. Masochists always find a way.

The last gates opened and the police officers stopped but Tig kept walking. As he passed them and the gate he turned around to take a bow towards the two men holding machine guns. He even blew a kiss and then walked towards us straight towards Clay who held out his hand to hug him brotherly.

"Good to have you back, brother."

"The food got worse can you believe it?" Tig joked as he was bombarded with greetings from everyone. He got hugs from everyone and was even lifted into the air by Happy but then it was time that he finally stood in front of me.

He looked around and started to chuckle.

"I don't see my princess greeting me here so I take it she's still in Naziville."

I held out my hand holding his cut. He took it and looked at it, caressing the patches my mother sewed on it. But instead of putting it on he through his right fist against my chin. I fell down into the dust and saw stars for a brief moment. I heard the brothers groan in agony.

I slowly got up and expected another punch but Tig put on his cut instead.

"Could somebody now please explain to me how you managed to get Darby to let me out of there but not find my daughter in the meantime?"

"We've got something to show you." Clay said as he placed his hand on Tigs shoulder.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tig reacted to the video just as expected. He was ready to kill. Anyone and anything.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What are we waiting for? We know where she is and we know she is in danger. What else do you need, Clay? Common sense? For all we know she might have killed someone. We have to go. Now! no... yesterday! Or even better, the day you fucking got this tape!" He pushed the table over making some glasses fall down. Luckily Juice had crazy reflexes and caught his laptop.

"We need more time to think this through, Tig."

"Think? Since when do we think? You out of all people? The person that didn't flinch to sell AKs to the Mayans after he stole them from an unknown source that for all we know could still bite us in the ass anytime."

"I know how you feel..." Clay started and Tig started to rush towards him, but Happy and Opie got in between while Piney and Bobby pushed Clay a little more to the back.

"You know nothing, shithead. You have no idea what it's like to fear for your kid, to have it running for it's life like that!" He yelled at the top of his lungs so I started to get involved and help push Tig out of the clubhouse.

It was the perfect moment to tell Tig about our true plan. Opie, Hap and I got him around the corner and finally let go of him. He tried to break through again but we pushed him to the floor.

"What is wrong with you? Let me beat the shit out of him!"

"Calm down damn it! We have a plan!" Happy hissed getting Tigs attention so I started to explain.

"We leave tonight. We don't give a damn about how many of those wankers are there. The Nordics princess told me enough so we can figure some shit out. We leave tonight."

"How are we gonna get away. Clay is gonna watch me now like a fucking dog."

"I've been too long in one place anyway." Happy said cracking his knuckles and Tig understood.

"Thank you, brother."

"My dad is still thinking about it." Opie finally said but Tig interrupted him.

"Your old man is exactly that. Old. He doesn't have to do anything if he isn't sure about it. I am thankful for everyone. Everyone."

Tig finally looked at me saying that. I felt guilty all over again but at least he was seeing that I tried to make it up to them.

We decided to stay away from the clubhouse and chill in one of the repair booths so it wouldn't seem so suspicious that Tig calmed down that easily. In the meantime I repeated to them what Meggi told me getting Happy all excited. He was ready for some blood and so was Tig.

"So she actually stabbed someone?" He asked with a weird sound in his voice so I just nodded. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his face.

"I never wanted this shit for her." He got up and took a really big sip from his beer. He actually emptied it in one take.

"Now she fucking has to fight for her life. But hey, at least not because of me, because of her grandma. What is all that shit about anyway? Did you find anything else?"

"Not yet. Juice tried to dig up some more shit and the only shady thing left is another money transfer. A really big one, twenty thousand. Granny sent someone a lot of cash. Around 13 years ago."

"That's a lot of money. Denise had two jobs when we were in High School. Something is really wrong in that family. And I thought my side would have been the twisted one."

He kept mumbling to himself and brought some distance between us. But I decided to follow him and control his drinking. It would be kinda hard if he was completely out of it tonight. We had a long drive ahead of us.

"You need to stay focused. Punch me again if it helps but keep it in mind that in a few hours we could have her back if everything works out." I whispered as I approached him while he leaned against a customers car.

"I will have her back. You will stay the fuck away."

"Alright. But please stay focused man." He looked down at his just opened bottle and finally reached out to give it to me.

"Well you guys. It's now or never." Happy appeared from out of nowhere. I hadn't even realized he left as well.

"What are you talking about?" Opie asked but I had a pretty good feeling I knew the answer.

"You knocked him out now?" I asked with a little panic in my voice.

"He was taking a piss all by himself. It was the perfect chance. So are we jumping on now or what?"

There was no answer needed as we all went straight back into the clubhouse to get our weapons and enough magazines to last for a few Nazi heads. But that didn't go by unnoticed.

"You're leaving now aren't you?" Juice, Bobby and Chibs approached us while we were about to leave. No answer was enough for them to know.

"Wait for us. We are coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Tig started to tell the spanish dude but Bobby interrupted.

"That's why we are telling you we are coming. I am sick of this shit. It's time this ends. Now." Our very own Elvis was hard to piss off but he had been quite pissed the last few weeks and I guess he was sick of holding back.

So we waited till they also got loaded and jumped on their bikes. When I started my bike I took a look around and saw my mom standing in the office. A simple nod was all she did. I knew what it meant. Come home safe so he can kill you. And bring her back.

And now it was time to do just that.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So, Tig is back! Yay! And I promise you guys, Harley is gonna be back really soon as well.**

 **I am sorry, it took so long for me to update but my skiing job ended and I am back home in Munich for a month until I get back to Austria. All the moving was pretty chaotic even though my boyfriend and I do it around every 5 months. We work together in Austria for a season, then I go back to Munich and he goes back to Cologne for a month and then back to Austria. Yay.**

 **Also my boyfriend is taking my to a long weekend to Disneyland (AHHHHH!) so I wont have time to write much. Sorry you guys. But I will try to make it up to you. In the meantime you can follow me on Instamatic (j0ey91), I will post a lot about Disneyland!**

 **I hope this isn't too rushed but I tried to get you guys an update before my vacation so you know I didn't forget about the story or you!**

 **Just a little question: Can anyone recommend a good Supernatural OC story. I am kinda lazy to look through everyone that appears when I search here on fanfic so I thought maybe some of you guys are also into that show and into Original Characters.  
Maybe, just maybe, I will also start to write one as well. Just haven't got a really good idea yet. Thank in advance you guys!**

 **I try to update as soon as possible you guys so please be patient.**

 **All love  
Joey**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. Starlily16, Shantigal, Khyharah, Guest, monkeybaby, Guest, Foreverkee, Momoftwins1970, Guest, MariSoLovely, Becki Koski (thank you soo much you are the sweetest!) and Missy. You guys are great! Thank you for being so patient with me! And Disneyland was AMAZING!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, Love ya girl!**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY's POV**

I tried to keep my eyes closed as long as possible. The more I stayed in bed and made no noise the more time I had to think the plan through again. Plus it was still freaky as fuck to open my eyes and see my moms old room.

I had stayed away from it ever since she died even when I lived here. I thought Denise, or Nana as I used to call her, had turned it into a laundry room or something like that. I remember how it actually took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't nine years old the first time I woke up in here.

I heard all the footsteps that ran around my childhood home so I finally opened my eyes. I knew that two dudes were standing in front of my door. Just as two other dudes were standing in front of the door of the room right next to me. My old room in which now Billy was held captive.

We also knew that behind those doors one of the guards was acting as one of Darbys men playing along to take the others out and let us escape.

It's kinda sad that it took me stabbing one of those freaks for Darby to actually grow some balls. Now that the only daughter of them who had been held here as well was free he was ready to take some risks. God knows where that bitch ran to, but I hope she ran far.

Like California far.

Blowing up that gas station was my last brilliant idea. I hoped CNN was going to spread this shit worldwide. Taking that Creed was just as quiet as usual that plan failed. I had always been skeptical about this sheriff department. I had gotten away with some stuff way to easily. Of course I was happy about it when I was fourteen and sat in one of those questioning rooms after lighting up some fireworks in the school gym. But now that I had the bigger picture... This town was fucked up.

Staying as quiet as possible I got out of moms old bed to lift up the mattress.

There they were. Moms letters to me.

Denise had fucked up big time by letting the room stay the same. Mom had given up, but that didn't stop her from trying to save me. It was a long desperate shot, but I knew she was celebrating till it still hit bullseye. I got them.

I took the first one. The clearest one.

 _My little Harley,_

 _I can't believe I have to write these lines but we have a really messed up family. I don't even know if you are ever going to read them. Gosh you are only four years old._

 _But I have a reason to believe that your dad and his friends won't find us, honey. And your grandma is doing stuff to me. I don't know what it is, I keep zoning out._

 _I thought it was the food so I refused to eat but then I blacked out in the shower. After trying to stay away from that room for a while I woke up just now after sleeping for two days. I don't know what to do. So I can only try to tell you the truth._

 _Your grandma is a horrible person. Grandpa is letting her have her way cause he is scared of her, so you can't rely on him. Your grandma's way of seeing the world scares the hell out of me._

 _I ran away when I was 16 years old, honey. I couldn't stand it. I just up and left. It was the easiet thing I did. Until I walked towards the aisle to marry your dad._

 _I somehow found my way towards Charming, our home. There I met our family that I hope is coming anyday honey. But I overheard grandpa mumbling something about 'nobody looking for a corpse'. So I have a feeling that the person who took us made it look like we are dead._

 _My heart breaks when I think about you and your dad. I get so angry, honey. This isn't fair._

 _Why did I hesitate when Darby stood at our front door. Why did I ever talk to him. I should have seen the connection. He has a freaking swatiska on his chest. I tried to believe in the good side of people, Harley. I really did. But some people are just plain evil. I remember he whispered he was sorry as he numbed me. That he had to do this. There is always a choice, honey. Always. No matter how much money your grandma gave him, and it was a lot of what she told me we cost her, there is always a choice. He brought us to hell for twenty thousand dollars._

 _Your home is in Charming, California, honey. Your father is Alexander Trager. He is part of the Sons of Anarchy. That is our family. Your godmother is Gemma Morrow. Please find them. I sneaked out of the garden to bring some letters form your father to a bank outside of Creed where they are kept till...well...till me and/or your grandparents are dead. I was so close to keep running but i couldn't keep you here. who knows what she would do i when she realized I escaped._

The other letters were similar, but the more she wrote the sloppier her handwriting got and she couldn't keep track of her thoughts. But she got me all I needed. A will to fight. The woman that raised me drugged my mother and paid Darby to make it look like we were dead so my father wouldn't look for us. Bitch.

How did I not see all of this? Denise had never shown any signs of being part of the freaking KKK. I should have seen it. Shouldn't she have tried to teach me her way of thinking? How did I never realize that there wasn't a single black student at my school. How could I have been so blind?

And how could I have let Darby get into my head like that? If I hadn't let him in I would have never thought that my Dad wasn't my Dad. I wouldn't have felt this doubt that kept me from bonding with him. I wouldn't have had to rely on Juice. Jax wouldn't have beat Juice up. And maybe he wouldn't have slept with some whore. And I wouldn't have ran out of the clubhouse.

I still tasted bile every time I thought about the last time I saw him. Or rather his naked sexy ass. Wanker. But I still hoped, prayed, for him to show up like some fucking knight in shining amor and save me. This wasn't about being a dimsel in distress. I was literally locked up and needed someone to save me.

Dad.

I miss him so much. He has been through so much because of my fucking grandma and now this. I needed to get home. Fast.

It was freaking rocket science to communicate since the stabbing-a-nazi-and-burning-a-gas-station-incident, but we still managed. Billie was locked up right next to me. It was a big mistake to hold me in my old house. Cause what they didn't know was that there was a hole in the wall that connected the closets in the adjoining room. I had been too afraid to tell Denise when I was twelve. I had tried on my rollerskates in my room and crashed right into my closet. I just placed boxes in front of it and it was still there. It wasn't big but enough for Billie and I to talk, even hold hands once when he almost lost it.

He had been pretty beaten up. Not enough that he had been shot but the guys saw him as a traitor now. He had to get out of here as soon as possible as well.

Good thing was that he had to go out to be beaten up. Big mistake on their part. Cause that way he was able to talk to Darby who was in charge of the punishment. And Darby wanted out as well.

I knew from Billie that the Nordics had been given money to repeat their act from twelve years ago. Bringing me back to Creed. But apparently Darby had grown something like a heart. He did like my mother back then and felt horrible for doing it the first time. So his genius plan was to scare me away and tell me that my father wasn't my father. He wanted me to leave on my own. And so the KKK got impatient and took something from him. And then something else. And then all of us. They were all scared shitless. Must suck to be the ones that are seen as the lower race for once.

Did I trust Darby. Hell no. But I kinda trusted Billie. He told me about the fight he had with Jax. About how he ran as long as he could but was still found. He hadn't been with the Nordics for long when I first showed up in Charming. He just wanted to be a part of something. He chose the wrong something. He knew that now.

I quietly walked towards the closet and to the wall whispering his name to see if he was awake. Instead of answering he also walked to the closet.

"You okay?" He asked, since we agreed to only talk when it was necessary.

"Yeah. Just read my moms letter again... How are you feeling? You think you can run?"

"Yeah should be possible. If not... who cares, I will make it work."  
"Is everyone ready?"  
"I talked to Darby just yesterday night. Whistler will be at your door and Darby on mine tonight. At around nine they will knock on our doors. By that time the first two will be dead."

I swallowed hearing that. I did stab one of them out of the blue and still didn't know if that dude still lived but actually planning to kill people felt weird. We all didn't know where all of this was going, what the actual plan was. Why did they bring us here? How long are we gonna live?

I had a feeling that they didn't plan to kill me since they wanted me here so badly but who knew for the other guys. I actually felt bad for the Nordics. Who would have thought?

"You still down for it are you?" Billie asked since I hadn't answered yet.  
"Of course. I stabbed one of those fuckers and blew up a building. I am more than down for it. I'm just worried about not knowing how many of them are there. We know the steet is full of them but since the gas station we can expect the sheriffs to be a part of it as well."  
"Darby said the same thing. That's why it's important we don't hesitate to shoot you hear me? When you get the gun tonight you have to be ready to shoot it."  
"I practiced when you were busy scaring me." I told him remembering the shooting lesson I had with dad and how proud he was when I hit that beer can. I couldn't help but wonder if he would cheer for me tonight everytime I hit a ghost costume.

"Did I ever apologize for that? For shooting the pub..."  
"Not that I remember?"

Billie really was going through a change since he arrived here. He was young and could still turn his life around. And he knew he made some mistakes. I was happy for him realizing it all on his own.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and your spanish friend. We didn't want to kill you though we just wanted ..."  
"To scare me. I know. And what about that fucked up stunt in that ghost house at fun town anyway? Was that you as well?"  
"Come again?"  
"In that creepy bathroom with the sheets hanging around..."

I stopped explaining when I saw his confused look. And our eyes got wide with realization.

"They were already watching us back then." I said and he nodded. Now I felt like throwing up.

"Is there anything you want me to bring from your old room?" He asked when we calmed down from the shock. "You have a ton of stuffed animals in here. Any favorites?"

I shook my head.

"They were all presents from Denise and people around here. I don't ever wanna see this shit again. I brought the most important stuff to Charming anyway. The only thing I wanna bring is here with me."

"Did you read the letter to your dad yet?"  
"No you noisy bastard. She wrote that for him and only him. I can't wait to give it to him. I'm scared of how he will react but at least he will have a goodbye from her. After all this time..."

There had been a letter with my dads name on it along with all those letters to me. I knew that it was a goodbye. And he needed to read it.

"That they had in common. Except their first name of course. Writing letters." Billie said and I nodded my head.

"Still can't believe I didn't recognize that handwriting. Yes they are freaking similar but still... I should have known."  
"We were messing with your head Harley. We made you see what we wanted you to see. It's not your fault. None of this."

There was a lot of footsteps running around now so we both hurried up to get away form the closets. I put the letters back under the mattress and sat down on the bed just in-time before my door opened.

"He wants to see you." The gofer who I didn't even bother to know the name of kept looking at me waiting for me to get up.

"As far as I know he probably has enough pictures of me. He can look at them. I'm not feeling like it." I leaned back on the bed and crossed my arms behind my head. They all had been running low on patience with me since the incident so it was no surprise that he walked closer and grabbed my feet to pull me off my bed. I started to kick and scream insults at him but he still managed to get me out of the room and carried me down into my old living room.

It was really creepy how everything looked exactly the same as I left it even though those wankers used it as their head quarters. I knew it was to mess with my mind. That this was my home. Problem was, Denise didn't raise no fool. At least I hoped so.

The brainless gorilla dropped me to the floor.

"hey hey hey Mickey. Not that rough. I think she was punished enough." I heard the voice that gave me the chills talk. I got up to look at him and there he was. In front of me stood Charles Goodman. The fucking Mayor of Creed. And aparently the equivalent to Clay here. He was the boss of this group.

"Oh. Don't play with me Charles. You might get my hopes up of getting desert again."  
"Harley. I really missed your jokes the last few days. I did a lot of thinking. Do you remember the one time when the town got together to see the eclipse and everyone in junior high had to write a fantasy story about it as a competition? I still have your story in my office. I know it by heart."

"I don't remember writing anything."  
"Oh you did. The story has two words. Screw you."

"Ahhh... yeah all my imagination came up with that. Amazing hmm?" talking to that asshole made me wanna throw up in his face. He looked like a typicall grandpa turned politcian. His silver hair was trimmed to the approval of the U.S. Navy and he always wore a cardigan in a horrible colour. He didn't have many wrinkles yet but a scar on his right eyebrow. He seemed like a James Bond villian in disguse. He whished he was.

"I was hoping that we could get to talking terms again. Did you calm down?"  
"As calm as a gold fish." I crossed my arms not taking my eyes off of him.

"Good. Peter is all good by the way. He lost a lot of blood but you didn't do too much damage. He will be up like nothing happaned very soon."

I did feel some kind of relief hearing that and I knew that it showed on my face. Damn it.

"I know you didn't wanna hurt anybody. You freaked out. It's is understandable. Everyone can get confused at times."

He was repeating the exact same words that he spoke to me at the gas station. He tried to sound like a caring father and it was pissing me off. But the safest bet was to play along.

"You could say so."

"Now that we have all calmed down I realized that your action were... understandable. I mean, you must be going crazy not knowing why you are finally back home." he started to walk around. We both knew he was keeping this information from me on purpose.

"So now I decided it was time to tell you. Other than you belonging here, since you grew up here and have been part of our community for most of your life of course, it was time that you should meet your future partner."

There was silence.

"Come again..." I started giving him another chance to repeat that shit.

"Your mother had so many plans for you Harley. The schools you would go to, the friends you would make, the job you would have. And of course the man you would marry. We like to think that our parents know what's best for us but since your mother had this... little flaw, your grandma took that role for her."

I was ready to jump that fucker. They actually tried to make me believe my mom had been sick, that they tried to medicate her when in fact they had been drugging her until her body coudln't take it anymore. They had been killing my mother for years.

And what was that shit with marrying.

"So... you are playing matchmaker?"  
"Oh no. We had a lot of options and your grandma took her time and got to know each and everyone who was interested and she chose a very good gentleman for you Harley. He is from Boston."

"Uhhh Boston." was this shit really happening now?

"He will be here in about two days so you can get to know eachother. And then you will be able to pack your stuff and go with him."

I heard crickets in my mind. He was serious.

I didn't know what to do. Should I start running. Should I play along? What should I do now? Dad please help me.

"It is a lot to take in I know. I think we can all agree that we were lucky we got you out of Charming before the little Teller messed more with your head. Did you know he is still seeing this little whore?" he walked to his briefcase and took out an envelope. He gave it too me and I took it.

In it were large print out photos. I quickly had to look away from them but it was like an accident. I had to look again. Those were black and white photos that showed Jax and Wendy...for a lack of better word, fucking in differnet places. Around the corner at Teller-Morrows. Another one showed them at a bar I didn't recognize. They also had dates on the left bottom corner. They were all taken between the day I got brought here till up to two weeks ago. He didn't even look for me.

I hated myself for not being able to stop those tears that burned in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. He took those pics from me and gave them to one of his bodyguards. Then I felt his disgusting hands on my cheeks forcing me to look at him.

"Arent we glad we brought you back in time?" he smiled his creepy grin at me and I had to swollow the bile in my mouth.

"Arent we." I said and faked a smile. He wiped away the tears and turned around again.

"Why don't you make yourself a snack? The kitchen is all yours." he spread his arms like inviting me to a party.

"I'm not really hungry. I would like to go back again. I have a headache."

"Or course child. You are free to go. Get some rest and get well soon."

He kept smiling till I moved and turned around. I tried not to look at the pictures on the wall while walking up the stairs. And it took all my willpower to hold back the tears until I was in Moms old room. I rushed to the bed and pressed the pillow onto to my face so nobdy would hear me cry.

How could he do this to me? How could Jax still screw around with this whore when he was supposed to be looking for me? Did he even care about anything except his penis? Didn't I mean shit to him?

The only thing that kept me going here was that my family was looking for me. That Jax was looking for me. Now I knew that this wasn't true. That all my fighting had been for nothing. Did I even have a place to go now? Did I even have a home?

But I knew one thing for sure. I had to get out of here. Even if it meant I would be all alone after tonight.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Sooo here she is! Harley! What do you guys think? I am sorry if this all seemed a little rushed but it somehow all just kept flowing. This chapter was created during two grey anatomy episode. The fastest I have been so far :P**

 **So what do you guys will happen next? Can we trust the Nordics or are they playing Harley? Will they make it out alive? And when will Tig, Jax and the others show up. Will it be too late?**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews! Foreverkee, monkeybaby, Becki Koski, Khyharah, bethie86, Guest, Jesse, Guest (thank you so much, Gotta keep reading if they NEED eachother ;) ) Guest, Becki Koski, Guest, Guest, Sarcastiartist99, CherokeeBlack, Guest and Guest. Your reviews have been a blessing the last few weeks, believe me!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

We stopped at a gas station about one and a half hours away from Creed as a last chance to talk about it all. It seemed far away enough to be sure no connection to Creed was here. We had been staying off the highways as well taking less busy streets. It did take longer, but we had to make sure our visit would be a surprise.

So far there weren't any missed calls on my phone from Clay so he was either still out of it or Hap made sure he forgot what a cell phone is.

"So, as soon as we enter the city everyone will know we are here." Tig said rubbing his head. He had started his third cigarette of this break always lighting the next one up with the prior one.

"So we leave them outside of the city and walk in?" Juice asked and I knew he was feeling just as uncomfortable with that thought as me.

"It would make it a lot harder to flee as fast as possible. I can run fast but not for miles." Opie said what everyone was thinking.

"You guys did a lot of planning didn't ya? We need a van!" Bobby threw in. Our van would have even taken longer to get here, but he was right.

"I got the fake ID with me." Juice started. "We could go to the next town and rent one. Park our bikes there. I take it we only take care of Harley and leave the Nordics be so we can squeeze about two bikes in there afterwards so we can take it all back to Charming."

"Do that. Drive ahead to get the van, a few bikers getting one looks suspicious." I told him and he immediately jumped back on his bike.

I had this anxious feeling in my stomach. Adrenaline was starting to pump through my body again. It had gotten less since we started driving in Charming but now it started again. I had never thought more clearly in my life and my body was ready to jump into action. I couldn't wait to get Harley out of there. It had taken way to long for us to get to this point.

As the roar from Juices' bike vanished the group parted a little bit. I went to Tig to check in on him. He seemed nervous as fuck to be honest.

"You okay, man?" I asked him. The look I got proved that he still wanted to punch me again. But to my surprise he didn't do it.

"As okay as I can be. My usual first night out includes a party and a hooker or two. Not having to get my daughter out of such a mess."

"The party is simply delayed. Not canceled. I promise. We all are gonna need some relief after all this is over."

I knew I should have used another word than relief as soon as I saw the look on his face. Big mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I sure hope so boy. When this is over...you gonna tell her why you weren't there to protect her?"

I knew something like this was gonna come. And I had thought about it. The thought of admitting my mistakes to Harley was scaring the shit out of me. A part of me kinda hoped that someone would do the job for me. Let something slip accidentally. But that would only make it worse. I don't know if it would hurt more or less to hear it from me, but at the end of the day the outcome would be the same. She would be hurt. I had to hurt her. I already did. She just didn't know yet.

"Of course." I answered the sergeant and he nodded.

"I can't say I am going to be excited about hearing my daughter cry so soon. I guess I gotta text Gemma to get some of this Bill and James ice cream."

"Ben and Jerrys."

"Anyway... As far as I know you are gonna be the first to break my daughters heart and I swear to god if she asks me to make you dissappear... I will boy."

"Break her heart? Tig come on, I know there is … something between Harley and me but it's not like she is in love with me."

The next look he gave me was a new version of giving someone a punch without physical contact. He had to be joking right? It wasn't that serious with Harley and me... But without saying another word he turned and walked towards his bike.

"I think Juice has put enough space between us." He said trying to get us all to jump on our bikes as well. "What are you waiting for?"

I was the first to move as well and was quickly followed by the rest of us.

As we drove down the street into the next town I could only think about one thing. Was Harley in love with me? Was I in love with her. The word had never crossed my mind again since Tara. I had sworn this to myself. It only causes problems.

Yes there was something between Harley and me, but it wasn't love. I knew what love was. I had felt it with Tara and the thing with Harley was nothing like what I had with Tara.

On the other hand it was nothing like my usual flings. Absolutely not. When I think back to the kiss in the photo booth... it had felt different than anything else before.

Maybe that's why I had to look at the pictures from this moment every single day. But it sure as hell wasn't love. I had felt love with Tara. The thing with Harley... it just was...different.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEYS POV**

I had finally stopped crying like a baby in my moms bed. The scene was pathetic. I felt pathetic. I should have known he was only interested cause I was new in the picture. He was only mad at Juice cause he was a little boy who doesn't want to share his toys. Thank god I was only in crush town with Jax. Who knows how long I would be crying if I was actually in love with this little wanker. And I needed to concentrate tonight. I had to focus on getting out of here and not the stinging pain of a knife in my heart that I was feeling right now.

A slight knock in the closet was heard in my room so I got up as quiet as I could to walk into it.

"Are you okay?" I asked already worried to death.

"It's starting sooner than later." I heard Billie say and couldn't believe my ears. Was he serious? There were still hours to go until I was supposed to hear the knock.

"What? What's going on?" Starting so soon seemed blunt. There could be a few reasons but I had a feeling that doing something reckless like this had a very good one.

"Darby heard them talk about some dude coming tonight. Congratulation on the engagement by the way. Do I get an invitation in case we screw up?"  
"If we screw up you will be dead idiot. That ass is coming tonight? Why? Why the rush?"  
"I guess they are sick of babysitting us. Anyway be ready. It could start any minute now."

"Any minute?" I asked in a panicked whisper.  
"Don't kill the messenger. I just got told on my way to the bathroom."  
"Do you think you will be able to make it? Are you like... rested enough?"  
"I am kinda hoping for an adrenalin rush." He confessed and I closed my eyes in a silent quick prayer. I kinda had a feeling it would take a miracle for us to get out of here. And when I got out... Where should I go?

"Are you going back to Charming?" I asked Billie cause the silence got too loud for my liking.  
"Of course. We are. Aren't we?" When I didn't reply he kept asking. "We are Harley, Right?"  
"No one came to look for me. Not even Jax who so gracefully tried to break your face. He's busy fucking around Charming."  
"But what about your dad? Just because this little wanker is screwing around doesn't mean he doesn't care."  
"I know it's just... How come they haven't found me yet?"  
"They were looking everywhere they could go Harley. All of Charming was looking. But since you are legally of age and all that you didn't show up on the milk cartons. They are looking and caring for you Harley. You can't let that shit get to your head. Not now. We are going back to Charming. Together. Fact."

I didn't answer but went back to my bed and grabbed the letters under the mattress. As I looked at them there was a knock on my door. I looked at Billie and he was looking at his door. Then to me. It's happening. Now.

I quickly stuffed the letters into my bra and got up. I waited till Billie opened his door and whistled so I knew that I could open mine. I opened it slowly and saw Darby and Whistler looking at me and Billie showed up. I got out of the door and looked at the floor. In front of Billies Door lied one of the douchebags. He didn't move.

"You ready?" Darby asked and I nodded my head. Whistler went back and carried the dead body into my old room and I tasted bile in my mouth again.

He got out again and threw Darby a gun.  
"Your old man taught you right?" he asked and I simply nodded not being able to speak.  
"Good. The next ones are for you two. Now follow." And he started walking towards the stairs.  
"What about checking this floor first?" I asked afraid of being attacked from the back.  
"Already done. No ones here. Since your talk with the bastard boss they loosened up a little bit. He's a sucker for your tears baby doll." Whistler whispered and pointed towards Darby who had reached the stairs. "Now move."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **JAX' POV**

We were all sitting in the black van Juice had gotten us and it was a little crowded but okay. Opie was driving while Juice and Bobby where sitting next to him. Tig, Hap, Chibs and I were sitting in the back.

Hap was brushing his hand over his hairless head every once in a while and kept trying to look through the windshield.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? Got your thong in a twist?" Tig asked next to him. He looked stressed out himself but Hap was setting the acting-weird-bar pretty high in the van right now.

"Yeah you look like an angry husband with an unregistered gun is right behind you." I joked to lighten the mood a little bit. I mean, as light as the mood can get when you are on your way to kill some racists.

"Do you think she will like me?" Hap asked surprising us all. Opie even spit out his Red Bull that he was just taking a sip from.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him partly cause I didn't get it and partly cause I wanted to hear it again. Was he actually saying what I thought he was saying?  
"Harley you guys. I'm her godfather. Do you think she will like me?  
"The first time she will see you probably is right when you are slitting a throat or putting some holes into a white maniac who is holding her captured. I think you have a pretty good chance." Bobbie mumbled smiling to himself.

The fact that the ice cold serial killer Happy was nervous of what a teenage girl would think of him was so bizarre it just showed how much of an impact Harley actually has on our club.

I couldn't help but smile thinking about that. She was meant to be a part of this. When she is the one that could melt Happys heart there was no other place for her than in Charming. End of discussion.

But was I actually in love with her? We did have a lot of fun for sure. Until I screwed up of course, and I was definitely attracted to her. I beat up Juice because of her. Because I thought I was losing her to another guy. Was I walking into something big without realizing it?  
I had sworn to not deal with some love shit ever again after Tara. It wasn't worth it. But Harley was worth so many things... maybe even all the shit that comes along with falling in love?

"I mean it you guys, if this fucker is getting himself killed that kid is mine." he said pointing towards Tig. "What if she hates me? It was all good when she was a baby and I could make her giggle by juggling my keys. Now I will have to kick this wankers ass to win her over." he was now pointing at me. Give me a break you guys.

"She accepted me as her dad so you will have good chances asshole." Tig said kindly slapping his friends cheek. Their bond has always surprised me but I guess crazy simply attracts other crazy. Which made me wonder... was crazy also something that runs in the family? Harley did stab someone after all...

I had to stop thinking like this and focus. I knew exactly what was happening here. I was just avoiding thinking about what was going to happen soon and I could not do that. Not now. Not in this situation. We are about to bring Harley home.

"You guys..." Opie suddenly said in a serious tone.

We all looked ahead and saw a street sign coming up. It read "Creed 15 miles." That was fast.

And suddenly my mind was as sharp as a knife again. The tension in the van was cutable with one as well. I heard a few necks and fingers cracking and Bobbie who was sitting at the window got his gun out ready to perform a hit and run shot if needed to.

"If we see any of those wankers even touch a single hair of hers he is mine. You guys got it?" Tig said and we all silently nodded even though I wasn't sure I could keep that promise. Imagining one of them even breathing on her gave me the urge to rip that assholes balls off and made me realize that falling in love with Harley might not be so far fetched and got me scared a little bit. What if we were too late?

"Here we gooooo." Hap sing sang in a creepy voice as he pointed at two guys with their hunting riffles standing on the streets like a barricade. And guns being loaded in the van was the last sound I heard before shit started going down and Opie started to speed up towards them.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **I. Am. So. Sorry!**

 **I can't say it enough to really express how sorry I am! Life and work has gotten out of control.  
Have you ever had the pleasure of teaching the personification of incompetence? Just because that person has 'connections' so she can keep the job... I really had an extreme need to throw my head against a wall multiple times. **

**Then some stuff with my cheating ex boyfriend came up. Sometimes you just wanna literally pic people up and shake them till their head is right again. Is it weird that I am mourning a person like he died even though he is very much alive? Just 100% different?**

 **Plus I ended up in the hospital because of insane stomach pain probably caused by stress since they couldn't find anything wrong with me. My boyfriend rushed me to the ER in the middle of the night cause it got so bad since my stupid ass still dragged myself on stage to act for the guest of our hotel and not let the team down. Luckily I only had to act and not dance that night or else I probably wouldn't have been able to finish the show. Anyway... go me (giving myself a face pal).**

 **Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. I really try to keep writing more regularly. I have already written some scenes for future chapters so I hope that helps me to finish them a little faster.**

 **I am so sorry I let that shit interfere with my writing. I had to kick myself in the ass to get this together and I hope it isn't a disappointment.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **All love!**

 **Joey**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. I have completley lost track of each and everyone I am so sorry I would like to thank you more personally! But believe me when I say it helped me a lot!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEYS POV**

As we quietly and slowly walked down the stairs I felt my heart racing like I was running for my life. I had the urge to push Darby aside and run out the door, but thankfully my mind was smarter than that. I fought the urge my body had and stayed right behind the man that helped kidnap me and my mother. Didn't sound so smart when you phrased it like that.

My childhood home was about to turn into a war zone. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Would I mourn later on? There were days when I wanted to tear this fucking house down myself to get out of it, but now that we were actually about to shoot our way out of here... I had a weird feeling in my gut.

Darby stopped and held his fist up, signaling to stop moving. Then he started to make weird hand movements and looked at each of us separately. I turned around to look at Bill and Whistler, they just nodded. Were those wankers actually thinking I understood that shit?

"I don't know..." I mimicked his movements, "What that means."

Darby looked at me like he was about to knock me out, but then whispered back. "I hear two in the kitchen, living room is clear. You go with me. Bill with Whistler. Now move." He started walking again.

I followed him through the hallway as Bill and Whistler walked through the living room to get to the other door that led into the kitchen. So I guessed we would attack from both sides.

I used to eat breakfast in that room.

As we neared the door, Darby reached his arm behind him to reach me and slightly lead me with my back to the wall. He looked back at me and put his finger to his lips. Really Sherlock? I'm supposed to be quiet? Thanks for telling me.

My facial expression must have shown my thoughts as he rolled his eyes and then gave a light push on my shoulder to tell me to get down which I immediately did. As my butt rested on my heels I listened to the two guys talking to each other in the kitchen.

"Wonder what that boys parents paid to get this one."

"Must have been enough to endure all of this shit."

"Tell that Peter. He's the one in the hospital. Never thought that bitch had it in her. I mean she was always a tough one and caused trouble in school but not like that. On the bright side she was easy to look at when she had to bend over the table in the lab."

All I felt was a cold shiver down my back as I recognized my old biology teachers' voice. What the actual fuck? This all just had to be a sick joke. Any second my dad, Gemma, Clay and even Jax would jump out of the kitchen with a loud, "GOTCHA". But instead of hearing that the next sound finding my ears was a very loud gunshot as Darby fired next to me.

Some bullets hit the wall I was looking at hitting some pictures on them so I instinctively covered my head with my arms and decided to just wait and let the storm pass. The next time I would open my eyes it would either be Darby looking at me or my old teacher. Both not very attractive options, but I'd like to go with the first.

And soon enough I was shaken on my shoulder again and heard my name being called. Darby looked at me and I saw his lips moving, but somehow didn't hear a thing. I got up and turned to look at the kitchen, but right before I could see something I felt a hand on my head turning it towards a hard shoulder. Apparently Darby didn't want me to see the room as I felt him move me through the kitchen to where I knew the back door was. We had to hurry. Now that the first shots were fired everyone knew something wasn't right.

When I attacked this Peter with a knife we had the benefit of it being quiet. Now we would leave with a lot of bangs. It was bound to make it harder.

As we left the house Darby turned to me and said, "Where is that hole in the fence you've been talking about?" I didn't answer but went straight to the hole that I used to sneak out of so many times including that one time Billie and Whistlers offspring followed me. But before we arrived there they started talking.

"I know that there are many patrolling the South end of the street, but I'm not so sure about the North. You?" Darby asked Whistler and I could only wonder how they were only discussing this now? I knew that my old school was to the south. So was the biggest grocery store, the library and the towns center where all the town meetings were held like the solar eclipse Charles had talked about. The north had the mall, a train station and a few bars and restaurants. Both directions weren't promising of not meeting anyone.

"They are everywhere. When I remember correctly in the south we have more hiding spots where there are none of them." Whistler mumbled and I had to admit he was right. The mall and train station in the south were all very open places where you would have to run a while to get cover again. Not good.

"So we go south." Darby said.

"Do you need me to lead?" I asked but they all shook their heads.

"You need to stay between us. If they see us first they might overlook you. It's a slim chance but we should try. We got to know your town pretty good the last few months." Darby explained with a serious tone.

"This aint my town." I said. "I'll show you the hole in the fence."

We continued to walk. Surprisingly there weren't any guards yet. They were really starting to lack again. I walked to the fence where the old tree used to be and only a bush was planted after it got ripped out. Poor thing got struck by lightning and could have crashed onto the house. I was so upset the day when it got taken away. Not that lightning seemed like a grace from god.

It turned out to be really hard to stay focused on this. I had no idea what was about to happen and my mind had nothing better to do than wonder about shit that didn't matter right now. We had to get out of this town. As soon as possible. Or this time my father would have a real grave to mourn over. That couldn't happen. I needed to see him again. No matter what. I had just found him...

Whistler pulled the bush out of the way and there it was. The hole of freedom. We got out of it and stayed behind the neighbors houses to stay hidden for longer. The town stayed quiet which was really weird. There were gunshots just a few minutes ago. I thought an army of them would have appeared by now. Or at least one or two of them. But no one? That was weird. And weird was not good.

The quietness scared me. Where were they? I'd rather have them all lined up in front of me than seeing none of them.

We quickly left my street behind and soon after that had left the block where I spent most of my childhood. The closer we got to my old school the more scared I got. Where were those wankers? The men thought the same.

"This is weird. We should have met a few of them by now. Or at least seen some. Where are they? Did we forget some fucking meeting?" Darby asked his second man but he also looked worried. Were we that lucky? In that moment the sound of the radio set on Whistler started making noises and he quickly grabbed it.

I always wondered how sheriffs and other kinds could understand the noises that were being spoken on these things. To me it was only the sound of a broken TV. But this time I could clearly hear what was being said.

"Anyone available, get between the first house and the North. Sons are entering the town. Sons are entering the town. Get between the house and North."

I didn't even know I had started running back until I felt a strong hand on my arm holding me back, "The hell you are going back there missy." Whistler said as I tried to fight him off.

"But they are here!" I tried to reason and then Billy got in front of me.

"So you wanna complicate stuff by running straight into the war zone and getting hit by a bullet that isn't even meant for you. I am sure your dad would love that. The best you can do for them is staying safe and that means to run into the opposite direction Harley. So run."

"We need to get out of this fucking town. We can try to communicate with the radio as soon as we are out of town. Whistler here is a genius with those things. Give him a wire hanger and he will tell some guy in Japan that his rice taste like balls just for fun so move it." Darby explained. Some part of me knew he was just trying to convince me to run but the other one really wanted to run back and see my family.

As I started to let them pull me towards the school again there was a new sound coming from the radio. "She's gone! The girl is gone! Everyone out. The North is clear so spread."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **JAX POV**

It had been easy killing off those first wankers on the street. Their little hunting rifle had no chance against the machine gun Bobby had pulled out as Opie started drifting with the van. That guy sure knew how to drive this thing. It hadn't taken us long to get to the residential area of Creed. The houses would had been nice if it wouldn't be for the Nazis living in them. As we started finding more of these guys Tig, Happy and I had left the van to start shooting on the streets while the rest stayed in the van to attack from another street.

By the time we had found each other again I knew that we had injured about five of them. We tried to keep the killing to a minimum. We only wanted the heads of the boss of this god forsaken arrangement.

"We didn't run into many though. Most saw us and started to run away so we let them. The ones that wanted to stay got scared then as well." Juice explained.

That was good news. It meant that we actually didn't have to kill an entire town.

"Fucking pussies. Kidnapping my daughter and then losing their balls when they see us."

"At least they are leading us to where we have to go. Which direction did they run to?"

"That way." Opie pointed out and it was also the direction our guys had run to.

"They left us another present." Juice said and held up a radio.

"No way!" I felt pure joy in my body. Those idiots. All we had to do was listen now while going after them. It was almost too easy. I couldn't wait to hold Harley in my arms again. She was here and we were finally gonna bring her home.

I felt my heart skip a few beats so I forced myself to get back into war mode. It wasn't the first time I was shooting at humans but it was always a weird feeling. It was pure adrenalin rushing through my body and I didn't really think about it anymore. The first time I killed someone I had been 18 years old. It had been a Mayan who had pulled his gun out first so it had been self-defense. It had gotten easier ever since.

My train of thought got interrupted as the radio actually made noise. "She's gone! The girl is gone! Everyone out. The North is clear so spread."

We all stopped walking to look at each other.

"She escaped again." Opie said with a mixture of happiness and worry.

"We gotta find her first. Who knows what they'll do once they find her." Happy said and we all started running. We paired up and walked the streets with guns ready to shoot.

Opie and I were walking side by side looking into every direction. Even though they were running from us didn't mean no one could show up from behind.

"I promised Donna I wouldn't kill." Opie suddenly said.

"They all have guns as well. It's self-defense, bro."

"We both know that's bull. Just... understand when I'm aiming at the legs and arms okay?"

"I'm with you there, brother." I told him even though I wouldn't mind hitting some heads though.

But now that we knew Harley was running around town as well we had to be really careful and watch out before we pulled the trigger.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **HARLEYS POV**

As we left the school behind, a building I spent most of my horrible days in, we also passed the library. And the grocery store. My heart had been racing to Canada and back by now while I was still in Creed. The Sons were here. Who in particular? Opie? Jax? Dad? Who had finally found me?

I felt so much relief now knowing they did care for me. They came to get me out of here. Whatever took them so fucking long to find me was forgiven as long as I got to hug my dad again.

Some cars started to pass by so we always hid behind bushes and in house entrances. They had been right. We were so much more hidden here even though it was the center of town. On the other hand if we had went north we would have met the Sons on our way out. Talk about irony. They helped us running south cause they got in north. I could be on a bike or in a van by now. However they got here.

Every once in a while some command was barked between Whistler and Darby and Billie and I simply followed even though one was always holding on to me. They thought I would start running any second and truth was I really felt like doing so. Who could blame me for feeling safer running towards my family than with the Nordics who got me here in the first place?

As we got to the towns center I started to have a weird feeling in my neck. It was a tingling sensation like someone was watching me from afar. And soon enough a bullet flew pretty close next to our heads into a statue next to us. We stopped walking and Darby and Whistler pointed their guns into the direction where it came from. There he stood. Charles with a few of his men. Each of them gun in hand and coming towards us.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **JAX POV**

We all kept meeting after each block. No one saw anything or anyone. Which scared me. Where were they? Some side streets suddenly stopped so our groups a little larger once in a while. Opie, Tig, Hap and I found each other and kept walking ahead direction south. Suddenly Opie stopped and made a clicking noise with his tongue to get our attention.

He pointed at the house we stopped in front of. We walked back to him and checked it out. His eyes were fixed on the mailbox.

"Stanley. That's the house she grew up in." I simply said what everyone was thinking. Soon enough Tig and I started walking towards the front door while Opie and Hap ran around each side.

Walking into the house felt weird. It looked so... normal. I quickly recognized Harley on all the pictures on the wall showing her in different stages of her life. I quickly checked out Tigs facial expression to figure out what was going on in my brother but his face was stone cold and didn't show anything. You had to concentrate on the eyes to see the sadness he was feeling.

I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will have all the time in the world with her."

"She is so pretty." he said while looking at a certain picture. It was of Harley and her mother Denise. He walked towards it and got the frame off the wall. As he removed the picture Opie and Happy got in from the kitchen.

"Shit." happy mumbled so we checked it out. The two dead wankers on the floor and bullet holes on the wall got me angry like hell and I could tell my brothers felt the same way.

We searched the whole house but found nothing but Harleys old room which felt weird to see. And not just because another two were lying there.

As I got out and met with the other guys the radio started making noises again.

"Girl is found. Town center. Charles in the middle. No shooting. No shooting yet."

It didn't take a second for us to leave the house where the others had met by now.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Harleys POV**

"So much trouble Harley? Right after we started to get along again? Why?"

Charles said as he and his followers reached us. Darby and Whistler still had their guns out but we outnumbered. There were at least six weapons pointed at us. Cold sweat ran down my back. This was it. We were going to die. Any second somebody would do something stupid and we would be dead.

A bullet to the brain. And it's all over.

"Why so shy now Harley? Charles spoke again. "You really hurt my feelings. All our feelings actually. We are doing the best we can to make you feel at home and you pull another stunt like this. Four of our men are dead now. It is time to quit playing such childish games. And the rest of you..." he was now looking at Darby, Whistler and of course Billie. "I am so disappointed in you. I guess we know where your daughter learned it from Whistler."

I could have sworn Whistler let out a growl next to me.

I was actually surprised I was still alive at this point. The speech this fucker was giving me was pure torture and I would have welcomed a bullet actually but what took them so long. What else had a girl to do to get on this wankers nerves?

"What happened to believing in our mission? I guess trusting a small little wannabe group from some shitty town wasn't such a good idea. It's sad to see you guys throw your potential away."

Somebody cue the violins please. Was this guy for real?

"I guess some people can have the same vision but different ways to approach it." Darby said.

"I guess so. But actually..." Blood splattered all over our faces as one of Charles' men that stood right next to him received a headshot.

It felt like slow motion as he fell to the floor and everyone started lifting their guns towards my left where the gun shot came from. Even from the distance I was able to recognize my father with a machine gun in his hand. Next to him was a guy with absolutely no hair but a sniper rifle that he just lowered a little bit to get a better view again.

Then I could see more Sons paired up coming out of different streets. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I couldn't enjoy it longer since Darby pulled me and Billie away to get into hiding again. And the war started.

I had always thought that all those gun sounds in movies sounded so fake but it was scary how accurate it actually was. If I would just close my eyes I would say I was sitting at home watching Saving Private Ryan.

I could tell that many from Charles followers were pretty bad at aiming and even worse at getting into hiding. If I just pretended they were taking spontaneous naps all over this place and not heavenly injured or even dead I could go to sleep at peace tonight.

We had hid behind some bushes, which seemed weird because the last time I checked those weren't bulletproof, and kept watching this scenario. To my shock I couldn't find Charles anymore. He wasn't part of the shooting nor was he lying on the ground. Where was this wanker?

I saw my dad, Jax, Opie and the one with no hair all together coming closer and closer while Bobby and Juice stayed a little in the back to shoot others that weren't close by. Even though we were still outnumbered the Sons did a very good job in minimizing the wannabe Nazis. I will not ask why they were so good at it.

The gunshots got less as many of the Ks also ran away.

"Shit!" I heard someone scream I saw my dad holding his shoulder.

"Dad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to get up but Darby stopped me again. But then I heard a weird click right behind me and felt something hard press against the back of my head. I didn't dare to move a single muscle until I heard Charles' voice, "Get up."

I could tell that Darby, Whistler and Billie next to me didn't move as well but looked at me with fear in their eyes as I slowly got up. Soon enough I heard curse words which signaled that the Sons saw what was going on.

"Move." Charles said and I felt a push on my head. How my feet carried me seemed like a miracle. I was a hundred percent numb.

The gun on my head led me around the bushes back to the Sons. What was this wanker going to do? Kill me right in front of my father?

"Stop." He told me and I followed instantly.

"Harley. Are you okay?" I heard Jax.

"Summer camp sucks." I said and I actually heard a chuckle. I raised my head a little and saw the man with no hair smile but he recovered quickly.

"I am so disappointed in you, Harley. How am I going to explain this mess?" Charles started one of his speeches. It was amazing that despite the fact that he was clearly outnumbered he still managed to sound like he was the ruler of it all. Okay he was in control of my life right now but still...

"Harley!" My dad finally turned around with Juice. I saw blood coming from his shoulder and instantly started crying.

"Daddy! Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch munchkin. He on the other hand won't be so lucky." Guns were raised at me. What a view to look at. I knew they were aiming at Charles but it did give me a weird feeling.

"Lower your guns or she will be dead. Ask her. I don't make empty promises. Little Harley knows what happens when someone causes trouble."

I couldn't stop my pettiness and roll my eyes. "Oh just shoot me already." did I just say that? For real?

"You will get back on our little bikes and leave Creed. Forget it exists. I have a special guest for Harley here any hour and he has been waiting to meet his entire life. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the perfect match for someone who wasn't born in this town? Do you know how hard it was to actually make people believe that she was one of us?"

"Oh don't say it like that. You make me feel special." I said and kept looking at each and every one of the sons. They lowered their guns but their facial expressions where full of anger and hatred.

"What is this wanker talking about?" Jax looked beyond pissed.

"I am talking about Harleys arranged marriage that was planned she finally got here when she was four."

Jax was ready to attack just like my father but they were both held back. I could taste the bile in my mouth again. When would this be over? This could not end like this. I had to give dad the letters. Mom got taken away from him so brutal, he couldn't watch me get a head shot. And as far as I could tell this was the only way for me to get out of this. Maybe I just lacked in the creativity department but I really didn't see a way out now.

"Please just... leave okay?" I finally heard myself say.

"No way Harls." Opie said. The big bear had one of the meanest faces I had ever seen. I hope his baby will never see that face again.

"It's okay... it's okay you guys..." I started sobbing.

"I swear to god when we get home you are grounded forever if you don't stop talking like this Harley Trager."

"Her name is Stanley." Charles abruptly said behind me. He sounded mad. I had never heard that from him. He had always been ice cold which was creepy. He was the bad guy that tried to look good. This was new.

"Actually... Since Mom was indeed married to him until her death and the guidance my god forsaken grandma had over me was pointless since my father is alive... my name is indeed Trager, Charles." I got a smirk on my face and I could tell that Jax got confused while Dad just smirked as well as he nudged the hairless man with his elbow.

"Harley... This is no way to talk about your beloved grandmother."

"You know what, I would prefer it if you call me Trager."

"Your name is Stanley!" He yelled and suddenly there was a shot heard and a painful scream started behind me. The gun on my head disappeared and I turned around to see Charles fall while holding his knee which was bleeding like hell. Holy.

I grabbed his gun and without thinking held it against his head.

"Wow munchkin. Easy." I heard my father say and slowly the Sons approached.

All my emotions were running wild and all I could do was cry while looking at the man that had been responsible for all of this.

"Harley. Don't do the dirty work. Just turn around." I heard Jax say.

"Turn around. We are gonna take care of this." My Dad included.  
"Don't!" I yelled and everyone shut up.

"Stop it." I told Charles. And I could feel the confusion from everyone.

"It's not gonna stop until he calls it all off. Right over there is his overpriced car." I pointed at it. "His briefcase must be in it. He takes it everywhere. It is not gonna stop until he signs something that I'm free. It's gotta be organized doesn't it Charles?" I pressed the gun onto his forehead as Juice started running towards the car.

As I had said the briefcase was in it. They were looking through it.

"I see some weird contracts Harley." Jax finally said.

"Just take one. He can write one on the back of something." It took a little while until a piece of paper and a pen was given to Charles.  
"Do it!" I yelled again. Charles started writing something on the ground. It looked messy but I didn't give a fuck.

He gave the paper back to Jax who read out loud.

"Harley Stanley is now free to go. No more wedding plans. It's signed."

I unlocked the gun, lowered it a little bit and shot the other knee.

"Holy shit!" I heard the Sons mumble behind me but dad hurried towards me. He took the gun away from me and turned me around so I could finally hug my father and cry like a fucking baby. I only realized we were walking as the yelling from Charles seemed more distant.

"Hap." My dad said as he led me away and the next thing I heard was a gunshot followed by silence.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **So here ya go you guys. What do you think?**

 **I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for this major delay. You can all thank girl-at-home13 for keeping me motivated. I've had some rough weeks.**

 **Other than still working with idiots which bothers me more and more and steals all the fun...**

 **My beloved dog passed away after 11 years. She got to be an old comfortable lady and had a great life but sadly I coudln't be with her in her final hours but the last time I saw her I had a feeling in my gut it would be the last time and said my goodbyes. Still hurts. She was my baby.**

 **Really threw me under the bus.**

 **I also didn't wanna rush this showdown since ya all have been waiting for it for a long time now. It still feels rushed as hell to me. I wrote it while starting season 2 of SOA again and somehow that gave me the kick in the butt and all of a sudden my fingers couldn't stop anymore.**  
 **I hope I haven't let you down with such a rushed fight.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**  
 **I am sorry!**

 **All love,**  
 **Joey**


	39. Chapter 39

**SO SORRY THE FORMATION WAS MESSED UP YOU GUYS!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13, thank you so much girl!**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Everything felt numb. I let my dad lead me through town. I guess we were running cause some sirens had started coming closer and I realized I was starting to breath heavier.

Before I knew what exactly was going on I felt that I was already sitting down. Car doors where being closed and an engine started. As I looked around I could tell that Opie was driving. He drove like a maniac. My dad was on my right. I was holding on to him for dear life. I was pretty sure I was going to break his hand any second, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Threaten them." I heard Opie say and Bobby who was riding shotgun rolled down the window and showed his gun, but didn't fire. Whoever had been there must have gotten the clue.

It didn't take long for me to feel the dizziness. I started seeing black dots as I thought about everything that had happened just now. I had shot Charles in the knee. Somebody had shot him dead. People had died today.

Before I could think about it longer the blackness got me and I fell asleep.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful angel in front of me that was sleeping on her fathers shoulder. He was holding onto her like his life depended on it and I couldn't blame him for it. I wish I could hold onto her like that. But instead I was holding onto Charles bag.

I remembered when I first looked through it for a piece of paper so this asshole could write some kind of contract. Before I found one I had found myself in various sexual positions with Wendy. Those fuckers had been watching us. Me. All this time they had been wandering around us to see what we were up to and took pictures of it. I could only pray to whoever that he hadn't had the chance to show those pictures to Harley yet.

They could have used those pictures to make her think that we didn't care. Gosh I hope they didn't have the chance for that. On the other hand, it had taken us forever to know where she was and she had teamed up with the Nordics, Darby nonetheless, to escape this town.

I knew I had to bring this shit up at church. They had been watching us for weeks and no one had realized it. How could this have happened? How could I have been so stupid to not realize I was being watched? Had I been this out of it the last few months? Simply thinking about pussy and booze to forget that Harley had been taken from us yet again? Had I been really so out of it? How have the others not beaten me up daily?

Seeing all those pictures of me and Wendy made me wanna throw up. I had actually put pussy and forgetting my sorrow before finding Harley. I could have been here earlier had I kept my dick in my pants. I totally get where Opie is coming from now. I should stay away from her.

But seeing her in the van now, sleeping and calm with no worries on her mind, I couldn't help but feel the urge to go over there and kiss her. What is wrong with me? Was I such a jerk? Such an egotistical self-absorbed ass?

I wanted to hold her and make it all go away. I wanted to turn back time to the moment I saw her hugging Juice and instead of trying to kill my brother ask what was going on. I should have shown her she could trust in me. Instead I probably ruined every trust she used to have in me. I had a lot of work to do. But it would be worth it.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

I woke up by a little shake on my shoulder. Out of pure instinct I started to kick into the direction and hit something hard.

"Easy there, munchkin. Anybody else would bleed for kicking a mans bike like that." My blurry vision cleared as my left cheek got stroked by Dads hand. I took a look around to find two bikes right in front of me. Dad was still next to me and Opie was still driving the truck.

"Where is everyone?"

"In front of us, behind us. Next to us." Dad started and I got the picture. "We are just outside of Charming. You are back home."

I had to hug the man again. I've had bad days when I thought I would never ever hear those words again. I mean I had heard those words. Charles had repeated them as many times as possible to play his games. But this time it was the truth. Spoken by my father.

"I'm so sorry." I started to cry. "I should have told you! I let them get into my head. I'm so sorry dad!"

"Hey, hey hey! Shh, shut it Munchkin. That is nonsense! Anybody else would have declared you crazy simply accepting me as your father. I expected you to come with a blood test any day. Munchkin please stop crying I don't know what to do." He held my face with both of his hands looking at me desperately.

I guess this was new territory for both of us. For me it was being comforted by my father. For him it was comforting his daughter who had been kidnapped for a few months. Considering my biggest fear had been not finding Charming at all I could only laugh now.

"I won't let anything happen to you. They can't touch you anymore. It is over. None of those wankers will follow us."

"Where is Billie? And...Darby and his idiot." realization hit me like a truck. Dad had gotten his arm around me and I simply followed. I never looked back to check on them. Darby and Whistler could bite my ass but Billie... He had been an idiot but he had also been some kind of rock the last few months. Talk about turning tables...

"We gave them fire protection so they could get a few miles between the center of that god forsaken town and them. I hate the fact that you actually had to team up with them. I planned on smashing Darbys head against concrete. Several times."

"I only did it for Billie. He had some kind of realization during our time there. Darby can rot in hell for all I care." I felt my left breast to check if the letters where still there which gave me a lifted eyebrow from my father.

"Had to sneak something out of there. I will show you later." I explained feeling that I should give him moms' letter when we were finally home. He should be alone while reading it. Not in a van with Opie listening. A little smirk formed on dads' lips though.

"I got something as well." and he touched his cut right above his heart. The hell?

"Have you… were you in my old house?"

"Found it by accident. Those assholes lying there… Did you?" I shook my head and he was obviously relieved. He pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. "You won't ever have to see this place again."

"I wish I could have burned it down. Any sentimental thought about that place had vanished by week two. That's when I figured it all out. I was raised by a psycho Nazi, can you believe that?" I said while holding onto him and cuddling onto his chest.

"I am just as shocked as you are. I always thought being raised by me could would be the worst option for you. Hell, was I wrong."

"Hell yeah." He kissed my head again and I looked to the side realizing his shirt was wet. Blood seeped through his shirt.

"Oh my god! How is your shoulder? We have to get you to the hospital!" Panic rose in my chest. Why was Opie driving 50 miles per hour? Was he out of his mind? Just as I was about to jump up to walk past the bike and tell Opie dad held me down.

"It's all good. I'm pretty fixed up for now. No big vein got hurt. In the clubhouse Happy is going to pull the bullet out of me and stich me up."

"Are you sure?"

"He did it on himself plenty of times and he's still driving right behind us. It's gonna be alright. You can yell at me when it gets infected. Deal?"

"Deal." And I leaned back onto him.

It didn't take long for us to finally drive through Charming and get to Teller-Morrow. I couldn't wait to be home again. I couldn't wait to be back in my own bed. To simply be home and never think of this incident.

My eyes wandered over Dads bike and stopped at Charles briefcase.

"Where are you going to keep that contract? I don't want it at home."

"It is going to stay with us for now. We will look through it and read all those other contracts in there to figure out more. The more we know the better."

"If you have questions just ask." But before he could ask the first question, which I knew he had thousands' of, the van started to shake as Opie drove into Teller-Morrow.

The engine stopped and a huge relief washed over my body. I didn't even realize I had still tensed up even though I had been in my father's arms all this time.

The two doors in the back opened. Jax looked at me and somehow got a weird look on his face like he had expected me to be gone again. He wasn't gonna be so lucky anymore.

He and Juice got Dad's bike out of the van so we could get out as well. So many people were looking at me. Most of them wearing a kutte, but instead of SAMCRO being on them they had "SAMCA" on them. Also some women I had never seen before who seemed to belong to those men were all standing together looking our way.. I didn't know a single one of them, yet their faces showed so much care and relief to finally see me. I guess the Sons of other charters had also been looking for me.

The few faces I recognized waited till I got out of the van completely. Jax was standing right by my side and looked at me. He put his hands in his pockets and backed off a little bit. He better.

I couldn't even tell who was hugging me first.

I only felt strong arms around me that kept changing but I always felt my fathers hand on my shoulder. Never leaving my side. Some people told me how glad they were I was back. Others told dad how they had missed him. How long was he gone to look for me?

"Harley!" a woman none other than Gemma yelled. People parted to let her through and suddenly I was hugged with so much love I guess only a mother could bring up. "My baby. We will never let you go. Do you hear me? This will never happen again. I promise." she kept on mumbling and I started crying. Those fuckers had done a lot of damage here. I could tell.

As she let go of me Clay appeared next to her. He also gave me one of his seldom big hugs and a kiss on the head. "Welcome home little one. And we are gonna talk about this." He said towards my dad and the man with no hair. I wonder what that was about. Clay did look a little out of it. And as he turned around I could tell that his hair had a red spot on the back of his head. What the hell had been going on here?

I was led into the clubhouse and soon enough dad and I were alone in his room. It smelled of fresh sheets and like someone had just vaccumed it.

"You haven't been here in a while. Gemma cleaned up."

"You are way to smart, do you know that munchkin?"

"Were you looking through Canada? It must have been a long while for Gemma to clean a club house dormroom. That is way out of normal behavior."

"I've been gone for 2 months. Stockton."

"As in prison?" My heart just stopped for a few seconds.

"I got in trouble when you were gone and since they were already waiting to lock me up because of the Darby incident... .Your little friend had a piece of paper that got me out and here we are."

"That bitch got home?" It hadn't been till now that Meggi crossed my mind. So that's why they got to Creed. She actually helped. That bitch had been good for something.

"You did good on that gas station. Just don't ever drop your only weapon again do you hear me?" he said as he sat down on his bed.

"You saw that? How?"

"Juice. He had been playing big brother with that little town for days. Just as Meggi showed up he found that video. Happy knocked out Clay and tada." He rubbed his head and I could tell he was trying to leave out as many details as possible. I wasn't even so sure if I wanted to know everything. I was home. That's all that mattered.

I sat down next to Dad. "Happy? As in... my godfather you've been telling me about?"

"The bold maniac that has been running around you ever since we found you. Do your old man a favor and give him a hard time. He is nervous as fuck if you are gonna like him or not."  
"Didn't... wasn't he the one to shoot Charles?"

"You make any man nervous munchkin." and he put his arm around me.

There was nothing but silence for a while. There were times when I dreamed of a moment like this. Just being with my dad. He had been in jail. That's why it took so long. I knew he was looking for me. I knew something had been horribly wrong. He would never leave me on my own by free will. Not the man my mom had been writing about.

I reached under my shirt with my hand, Dad giving me a weird look, again. I pulled the letters out from my bra and placed them between us on the bed.

"Mom didn't stop fighting. She aimed a long shot and hit bullseye. Nana...Denise never looked through moms old room. She kept writing letters until the meds wouldn't let her. She even escaped once to create the bank account where I found your letter and the picture of us. She went back to stay with me. She was afraid they would move me when they found out she was gone. She could have gotten back to you dad but she went back to stay with me. I'm so sorry." I started crying again and felt him hugging me.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. She did what I would have done, munchkin. Your mother was a smart woman she knew what was best. She made the right choice. They could have brought you somewhere else and we might have never found you again. It's alright." I left his embrace to point out the last letter for him.

"She wrote this for you. I didn't read it." He slowly touched the letter. It seemed like he was afraid of it vanishing.

"I'll take a shower." I said and left for his bathroom to give him some privacy.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

The guys from SAMCA where all helping my mom prepare the party for tonight. They all couldn't wait to celebrate Tig being free and Harley being home again. I didn't feel like partying but it was the clubs way of celebrating a victory. Booze and pussy.

It was funny though watching Happy run around nervously. He really was anxious to meet Harley that was for sure. I was helping Juice clean up his Creed watching office as Tig came out of his room. Alone.

He went straight to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack.

"Hap. Get this thing out of me. Now." And he started pouring. There was a cloud above his head. A new one. He must have talked to Harley in there. And by the look on his face she didn't have nice things to tell about her time back in Creed. I felt my heart beat rise. What had those fuckers done to her.

"Are you alright, man?" Happy also sensed the shift of mood on his best friend.

"Other than a bullet from those wankers who drugged my wife into insanity and tried to marry off my daughter, I'm alright. So would you be so kind to get this thing out of my system I don't want anything in me that was touched by those nazi wankers."

Wow.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked as he walked out of church. Anybody in a 5 mile radius had heard what Tig had been saying. Old man needed to check his ears.

"They drugged Denise into insanity until her body just gave in. That's why Harley thought she was having depression her whole life."

"Oh man... Do you want us to cancel the party?" Clay asked but Tig shook his head.

"Let them party. We all need that. I know I do." Happy got next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder for brotherly support. But he managed to touch the wound making Tig scream.

"Dad!" Harley yelled and came running out of the room. Her hair was still wet and she was only wearing a bra and pair of SAMCRO sweatpants. She had panic in her eyes. And I felt the urge to comfort her so I turned around and walked a few steps away from the scene.

"It's good, Harley. Don't worry. Just the bullet." She walked towards her father and hugged him getting blood on herself again. As she let go of him she started to look around. Her eyes found mine for a second longer making my heart ache with the longing of touching her. She then looked at Happy.

"What are you looking at? Perv." And turned around to walk back into the dorm room making Happy look like a lost puppy. "I didn't mean to... brother you know... what did I do?" He asked desperately.

"She knows when someone is checking her breasts, sicko. That's my daughter for god sake. Your goddaughter. Get the bullet out of me." Tig sprinkled salt into Happys wound and took another big sip from the Jack bottle.

And all I could think about was smashing Hap's head against a wall for checking Harley out.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **So tada. First interaction with Harley and Happy. Didn't go that well hmm. Sorry for not much happening in this chapter but I had a feeling that the first one with Harley being home should be more calmer and a bonding time between her and Tig. The first showdown between Jax and Harley will follow soon. I will show as many reunions as I can but I wont write a scene for every member.**

I'm so sorry it took so long! My beta girl-at-home13 got it to me a week ago but I got it right as i got into the car to fly to Greece! Sorry!

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews. I apologize for the last chapter being totally off when I first posted it. Lesson learned there. Never rush uploading a chapter when you only have a short break at work :P**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Harley's POV**

I could finally breathe again as Opie released me from his tight hug. We were standing in front of the clubhouse and he had been waiting in front of it waiting for me to come out.

I had to admit I was kinda scared to step in front of everyone and show my face. It felt weird. People had been looking for me. People I didn't know. And I knew they were waiting for me to show up. I was anxious about telling my story or answering questions. I didn't wanna talk about it. Not now. Not ever. I just wanted to forget I had this fucked up side of my family. No. That wasn't my family. That wasn't a part of me. It would never be.

"How are you feeling?" Opie asked, concerned and rubbing my arms.

"Better, now. I still feel like I have Creed dust still on me no matter how hard I scrub my skin, but other than that... relieved."

"If you need any help...?" Happy appeared next to me with a hopeful look on his face. I simply raised an eyebrow.  
"Need help with what? Oh my god what the hell is wrong with you?"

His eyes got big as golfballs.  
"Oh no. Please Harley. I didn't mean it like that. I tried to tell you if you need any help with anything then I am sure I could help you. It's my job. As your godfather you know..."  
"Even worse... What is wrong with him?" I asked directed at Opie who looked at Happy.  
"I think you should go bro. I think Tig is inside."

Happy looked at me again with a defeated look and turned around to leave. Opie started talking again. I had a feeling he needed something to get off of his chest.

"And are...people getting on your nerves?" He had this weird tone in his voice telling me something else was going on.

"People? What do you mean?"

"Just...tell me when...people are getting on your nerves. Doesn't matter who. Alright?"

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded my head nonetheless. At least this family had a normal kind of crazy. I saw him looking at the door behind me so I turned around and saw Jax coming out of the clubhouse. He looked at us and stopped for a second before making a bee line around us to get to his bike.

"I know someone who you'll have to endure though." Opie finally said and pointed to the office where someone was coming out. Donna grinned when her eyes met mine. Her hand rested on her very pregnant belly.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Please... Don't mention the belly. We are having twins." Opie whispered back making me look at him.

"Twins?" I yelled just in time for Donna to hear me.

"So he told you. Time you showed up, Trager." Donna gave me a sincere smile.

I couldn't help but hug the huge woman in front of me. How long have I been gone? Were you supposed to be this huge in the fourth month of being pregnant? Twins or not?

Donna must have noticed my wheels turning because she sighed and said. "Yes I am supposed to look like this. Yes my back hurts. Yes I sometimes hate my fiancé. Any other questions?"

I got the hint and stayed silent so I just shook my head. Memo to myself. Get the pill. Immediately.

What else had I missed? Twins? That is insane. She said fiancé so I didn't miss the wedding. That was good news I guess.

"When is the wedding you guys? How can I help with the planning? I have a lot of time to make up for! And do Thing One and Two need anything? I haven't had the chance to be a good god mother yet." I started trying to get the conversation to something happy but Donna rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started on the wedding. Every time we start to plan anything something comes up so this one here has to leave. Every time I get him to sit down and look at menus with me the phone rings cause Juice thinks he found something on the tapes that would help find you…." Donna kept blabbering, but I didn't listen anymore. Opie placed his hands on her shoulders to get some attention in her complaining range. She looked at him and seemed to realize what she just had been complaining about. Her eyes got huge and she started to open her mouth like a fish on land.

"Oh man, Harley… I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry." I pressed my lips together and backed off a little.

"It's alright. I'm gonna walk around a little bit. Get to know the mob." I turned away to put some distance between the couple and me. Talk about being a burden to your newfound family. I know she didn't mean it a hundred percent, but some truth behind her annoyed tone was the truth. Donna surely had her pregnancy planned to go down differently. Not with her fiancé being on the search for me.

I quickly found Juice and walked towards him. He saw me coming towards him and started to beam like always. Without any words spoken we hugged.

"Thank you so much." I said after letting go which got me a question mark on his face.

"Without you I would still be thinking Darby is my dad and already on the way to my wedding."

"I only did my job."

"If you wanna put it like that, you did." Dad showed up next to me. "But you did play a huge part in saving my girl when I was locked up, brother. So I owe you."

"Tig…" Juice waved him off.

"Shut it. You are the only wanker with the nerve to compare signatures who are supposed to be from the same person."

"That was pure luck. If Harley hadn't given me the birthday card by accident as well…"

"Let's agree we are some lucky bastards." I suggested smiling at both of them.

After some time I had gotten to meet a few people form the other Charter. I doubt I would be able to remember so many names and I had a feeling I shouldn't even bother with a lot of those girls. They hadn't been here when I first showed up, but now that the party was starting it was getting fuller. A lot more croweaters than at the last party that had ended so abruptly for me.

Booze was starting to flow and rock music blasted through Teller-Morrow. I had ended up with Gemma on some chairs outside in a more quiet area.

"Are you sure all of this is okay?"

"Of course. Let them be carefree. I'll beat my demons in here." I pointed my beer bottle at my head and cheered to Gemma who gave me a sad smile.

"If you wanna talk about … it… anything. I will listen Munchkin."

"I wasn't raped or touched like that in anyway." Her eyes got huge. "That's the question burning in everyone's head isn't it? I know Dad won't ask it because he is too afraid of the answer. Opie would like to wrap me up in ball and Jax is barely even looking at me. So you could do me a favor and interrupt one of their little get togethers in a few days and tell them. That would be terrific." I took another sip and she smiled again.

"You know them all so well."

"She didn't run. My mom. I thought you should know. There are letters she left behind. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you reading them once Dad is finished."

I caught her by surprise again. I had a feeling she wasn't used to being the one that was readable.

"Other than that it was pure hell. They made it look like my old home, but it felt like prison. I'm glad I'm back and I'm a hundred percent sure that my mom must have been adopted or something like that. I am all for embracing the SAMCRO part of family. The only part of family to be exact. I just want this topic to die once and for all."

Gemma leaned back in her chair. "I can't tell if this is a tough girl act or for real." I took another sip from my beer and looked at her. "But I will take it for now. Just know that whenever you wanna dig deeper into this… I guess I am the best option for you."

We kept watching the scenery in front of us. A few girls kept glancing towards us. I didn't recognize their faces so they must be new or belong to the other charter. They must have heard a lot about me so they probably thought they had a right to stare at me like a fucking hippo at the zoo.

"Ignore them." Gemma said and I saw that she had been watching me. "They are just curious what all the fuss is about. You'll get to show them soon enough."

A few pairs of high heels where heard getting closer as a bunch of other girls walked into Teller-Morrow. Gemma let out a disgusted sound. "Talk about wanting something to die." She took a sip from her beer. As I looked closer I saw the problem. Wendy.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Clay told me you walked in on them right before you took the unplanned vacation. How are you feeling about that?" I shrugged my shoulders. How did I feel about it?

"I figured he was hurt. He saw me hugging Juice all puppy happy and probably snapped. No excuse of course, but that's what I figured. But seeing as it continued while I fought for sanity..." I pretended I was concentrating really hard to make my sarcasm clear. "Your son can kiss my cheerleader ass and burn in hell."

The first lady stared at me. "He told you?" I shook my head. "Opie told you." Again I shook my head while I downed my beer and opened the new one. Gemma had done some pre thinking as she had gotten us two six packs as we sat down here in the first place.

"So how do you know?"

"Charles. The guy who was pretty much the same thing as Clay for those assholes sent guys over here to watch over you guys."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Got some pretty nice pictures of Wendy's tits. Wonder how much they cost her."

"Harley are you serious right now?" I just stared at her and Gemma's hand reached to her chest above her heart. I had no idea how strong her new heart was. Had I just killed her?

"Gemma you okay?" I sat up straighter to watch over my god mother. I saw tears forming in her eyes. But she took a deep breath and through her hair over her shoulder again like the fucking queen that she was.

"Just a moment munchkin. I am so sorry. I can't believe those wankers were here all the time when we kept looking for you."

"Except one of you. He was way deep in her to look for me apparently." I pointed at Wendy again who had made herself welcome. I couldn't wait for the moment when Jax would see her. How would the bad boy react? Would he openly give no fuck and basically take her on the picnic table or try to hide so I wouldn't see shit. Ladies and gentlemen place your bets.

"I gave birth to an idiot let me tell you that. Sure, Tara did her part to screw him up as well, but I swear to god this little shithead has been nuts the last few months."

"What do you mean?"

"He was basically drunk or fucking that bitch. Out of control, Harley. Not himself. I know it's no excuse believe me. And I won't hold it against you when you shoot off his dick but… he wasn't himself."

"But he was himself when he decided to punch Juice in the face and fuck her the first time." I wasn't asking and she knew it.

And just in time for us to see the first interaction Jax came out of the clubhouse. He walked a few steps and I watched every single one of them. I felt my body tense up with anticipation. What would his reaction be? Is she his girlfriend? Why did I even care if she was? I sure as hell know I don't wanna be. How could I? After everything he had done, and how often he had done it, I would be out of my mind to still have any romantic feelings for him. Right?

She saw him first.

Her fucking face lit up like a damn Christmas tree. I wanted to throw up. So they were in a relationship. Fucking bastard.

She walked straight towards him as his back was still turned to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder to turn him around and without any hesitation placed her lips on his. His eyes got wide but he didn't do anything to push her off or showed any sign of disgust as I had kinda hoped. I was a lost cause.

I made a disgusted sound and took a big gulp from my beer.

"That should be you." Gemma said pointing at Wendy but I was quick to follow with, "That should be dead." Gemma chuckled. "I'm gonna be sick any second."

He finally placed his hands on her shoulders and took her hand. His eyes were looking for something with panic written on them as he pulled her towards the clubhouse entrance. I took a final sip from my beer and got up.

"Keep the seat for me."  
"Make her bleed." Gemma said as she let me strut towards the clubhouse to follow the couple.

I got into the house where the music was blaring and a few lap dances were being held. Two girls had found their place on the pole while I saw my father and Happy at the bar together with Clay and Bobby.

I saw Jax pull Wendy towards the wall of mug shots. I could tell he was still looking for something. Or better said someone. He was looking for me. Don't worry honey I found you. I pushed my way through the crowd and arrived at their spot as they seemed to be talking in hushed voices.

"Oh my god, Jax!" I started to yell above the music in a fake celebrating voice. "All this fuss about me and my Dad back home when it should be you that should be celebrated." He looked at me with horror on his face. In any other situation I would have laughed until I pissed myself. But it hurt to damn much to look at him with her. "I mean seriously. Who else in the world manages to find love in a time when his family needs him the most? Congratu-fucking-lations." I decided to look at Wendy for the first time and she looked like a lost puppy. I hated it. "Behind the SAMCRO dumpsters on the seventeenth of August? Really?"

I gave one last look at Jax and he looked like I had slapped him and turned around. But at that point I saw my father, godfather and the president of SAMCRO all look at us while Bobby had his tongue down a croweaters throat.I decided to just walk past them. Dad would find me sooner or later. Time to return to Gemma and my beer.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX POV**

Fuck.

They showed her the pictures.

She knew.

Her entire monologue I felt two cold hands. One around my balls and one around my heart. The horrible feeling of being lost overcame me. I had sworn to never feel this way about a woman ever again since Tara. But this time was different. This time I was the one responsible for it. Harley wasn't generally pissed at me or the club. She was pissed because I fucked up. Literally.

Our first conversation since she was back home had been about my fuck-ventures. I hated myself for that.

"What the hell was that all about? I don't even remember the seventeenth." Wendy's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. That was her problem?

"You are leaving. Now."

"Excuse me? You can't just kick me out."

"I can and I just did. Leave before I make you. And don't come back."

"Jax..:" she started but I interrupted her

"Fuck off!" I yelled and got the attention of many bystanders. Not that I needed more seeing I got Tig, Hap and Clay watching me like hawks pray. Yay me.

Wendy took a few more angry breaths and followed the way Harley went. Clay and Happy looked after her but Tig kept his eyes fixed on me. The problem was… I didn't know what to do. Did he want me to leave? Did he want me to hide in my room? Or even follow Harley? What was I supposed to do?

I got a feeling in my gut that told me to man up and also get out of this house to talk to Harley.

I got outside where the weather had already cooled down a little bit. It was hard to look through so many people. I saw Wendy turn the corner and there I saw Harley walking towards my mother. They had snuggled up on some chairs at a little distance. So they had seen Wendy kiss me. That's what blew her off. Sure she knew already but as had gotten back on my bike after looking at her sleep in her van I had prepared a whole fucking ass speech for her. Confessing and all that shit. I doubt she would have forgiven me anyway but now…

"Harley!" I yelled making her turn around instantly. And I could have sworn I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes before they turned into bitch mode again. I felt the urge to hurt some of those Nazi fuckers again.

Something had changed in her. That was for sure. It was now on us to see how bad the damage was.

"What do you want? I got more dates memorized if you want to write them down for your wedding vows. Pictures like that are like an accident. I just had to memorize that shit."

"Harley, please…" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. I saw my mom do a similar action behind her in the chair. This action freaked me out a little bit. Were these two that much alike without me realizing it?

"I am so sorry. Can we…please talk somewhere? Get out of this place, away from everyone. I really would like to talk."

"Like you did with Juice or like you did with Wendy that night?"

"Harley please. Let me explain. I know it's a long shot but…"

"Oh and you are missing before you even shoot it homeboy. I don't wanna hear any of this crap. Do you know how stupid I felt? Three fucking months of hoping and crying for you to show up like some fucking knight just to see those pictures yesterday. I don't give a fuck about what you have to say. Gosh, even after that night I was hoping for you to come save me but instead you didn't give a shit about me and fucked that whore every chance you could. I can't believe I started falling in love with you. I should be thankful for Charles for making this shit show the real you."

And she turned around again.

"You think I smashed Juice's face because I didn't care about you?" She turned around again and I saw angry tears had formed in her eyes. I felt the exact same way. I couldn't just let her say all of this. Even though it was true but she had to see my point as well.  
"Do you actually think I just felt like breaking a brothers nose and fucking Wendy to get you out of my system cause I didn't feel shit. Do you really believe I haven't fallen for you?"

Opie appeared right next to me. "You should stop. Like now."

"Not until she gets it."

"She doesn't have to get anything. Remember?" Opie had a warning tone that told me he would rip my shoulder out of its socket if I kept talking to Harley.

She had started to hug herself and just wiped a tear off of her face. I hated seeing her cry but somehow her angry face had turned into a sad one. It made me feel like an asshole but I kinda hoped she believed what I just said. And now that I had said it out loud I knew it was true as well. I had fallen for her head over heels and it was so me to realize it in such a fucked up situation. The Jax Teller love story ladies and gentlemen.

Every warning bell in my head started ringing. I was about to ruin a huge get together after we all should be celebrating. I couldn't fix this tonight but I had a feeling I started to. So I took one last look at Harley and then started walking towards my bike.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Tada….**

 **Here you go. Showdown between Jax and Harley.**  
 **There will be more Harley-Wendy drama that is for sure so don't worry you guys.**

 **Please tell me what you think and how you think this will all keep going. How would oyu like for it go on? I love hearing your theories and wishes for this story!**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews lourdes1694, slytherinxgryffindor12, Guest, MagikDragon, haze47, channingsandoval. Thank you so much!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Harleys POV**

"What the hell do you mean by," I started to use my fingers as quotation marks "'Starting school soon'?" I asked Gemma as she placed breakfast on her huge family table. I looked at my Dad and he was just as confused.

"I know I gave Jax a hard time in Chino about him bringing no new clues instead of Harley's time table but that didn't mean I wanted you to enroll her as soon as she stepped out of the van from Creed, Gemma."

"I enrolled her the day you removed the gravestones."

"Confidence runs in the family, huh?" I asked in between but the grown-ups ignored me. At least Gemma and Dad. Clay, who sat at the head of the table passed me the sugar for my coffee and made a shh noise. I had to hide a smile as I sugared my coffee. I guess he knew this conversation would be fun.

"Shouldn't that be done by, I don't know…the father?" Dad pointed at himself and made a face like he won the lottery.

"You were busy. You're welcome." She patted his head. Oh boy.

"Gemma. I have plans for Harley."

"What plans?" Gemma and I asked at the same time.

My father let out a sigh and looked at me. "I thought I would tell you later but thanks to this now…" he looked at Gemma, who gave him the finger, then back at me. "I thought that we could do a little road trip. Just the two of us. You and me. I could show you the other Charters. Stay at the beach where we spent a few summers. We could even make a stop in Tijuana and show those gringos how unaffected we are by their tequila."

My face beamed at my father's words. I had never heard anything more perfect than this.

"Oh my god. That's amazing! When can we leave?"  
"No, no, no." Gemma snapped her fingers between me and my fathers' eye contact. "Sure as hell no. She missed too much school already. You can kidnap your daughter next summer. She has to be there until Thanksgiving or the school won't take her. Ever."

Dad and I looked at each other. I hated what I saw. He was thinking about it.

"No, no, no. Dad, stay on the dark side. We have bacon." I raised the bacon plate like an idiot hoping to distract his train of thoughts. I didn't wanna go to school. I wanted to get drunk in every clubhouse the Sons of Anarchy had on this continent. And Tijuana.

His eyes actually followed the plate movement so Gemma took it from me and dropped it on the table. Thank god nothing broke. The good bacon…

"You have to go and you know it young lady. I'm not sending prospects to night school to get their diploma just to let you walk around the world with no education whatsoever." I looked at her and saw that there was no turning back from this.

Dad gave me a disappointed look. "I guess she is right, munchkin."

"I hate it when that happens."

"And I love it. I already planned our shopping trip so you might as well eat up. We need all the stupid back to school supplies and you need more clothes. I doubt we are going back to Creed to get your old stuff."

"Hell no." Clay, dad and I said in unison.

"Good."

Gemma walked back into the kitchen to get even more stuff.

"Isn't that something else a father should do?" Dad piped up.

"You wanna choose my short skirts for me?" I asked him with an evil grin. He looked at me for five seconds just to then yell. "Have fun with her, Gem."

"You sure that's a good idea? That's the lady that helps Luanne design the outfits for her girls." Clay said devilishly into his coffee mug giving me a wink. That man was evil.

Dad turned white as chalk instantly.

"You already said 'Have fun with her' Teller. No turning back."

"How was the first night home, princess?" Clay asked making me look away from the puppy face my dad was doing.

"Like heaven actually."

"No sleeping problems?"

"With the amount of beer your wife gave my underage daughter she fell into a coma. That will have to stop once she is at school my lady!" he yelled the last part in the direction of the kitchen.

"You really think she won't drink during the football games? That was the only cool part about our Cheerleaders in Denise's and my time there."

"Wow… I don't even know if I will try to get in. I didn't know I was about to go to school five minutes ago. Give a girl a break." I said. I had no idea if Cheerleading was even a part of me. Grandma Nazi had the idea. Sure it was fun, but anything that reminded me of that woman had to be poisoned and buried.

"So no bad dreams whatsoever? Anything ordinary?" Clay repeated again and I knew where this was going.

"Gemma…" I whined.  
"She wasn't raped you guys. Chill." Gemma came back and placed the toast on the table while Clay and Tig tensed up.

"My husband, you aint as sneaky as you think. We already had that conversation before the party turned into a drunk festival. Nothing to be worried about gentleman."

My dad kept looking at me and I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I would tell you dad."  
"Would you?"  
"Who else other than the Sargent at Arms of SAMCRO and my father? I wouldn't know anyone better."

"We are gonna look through the bag you guys brought with you. We are gonna dig deeper. I can't tell you more about it princess but I want you to know the Club will take care of this."  
"Didn't Happy have to knock you out so we could finally go?" Dad interrupted making me spit out my coffee in laughter again.

I was told about some fucked up rules but to be honest I kinda got Clay. He had a lot of people to protect and invading some random state because I might be there. SAMCRO is only a motorcycle club after all. He ain't Pablo Escobar...

"Something that is still to be discussed. Don't think I haven't forgotten."

"In the end it worked. She's back home and everything is fine again. No club business at this table remember?" Gemma finally sat down to eat.

"Sorry wifey. Won't happen again."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gemma drove us to a nearby mall after breakfast. I was really excited to finally do something normal like clothes shopping with my god mother. The last time we did something similar Billie showed up to scare me.

I had a dull feeling of fear within me nonetheless. 48 hours ago I was still trapped in my old house planning to kill everyone on my way to freedom. Now I was walking around with a coffee to go in my hand like nothing had happened.

"Feels weird, hmm?" Gemma linked her right arm with mine, making me look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop with that act, sweetheart. You have been quiet since we got into the parking lot. If it's too much too soon we can go back home."

"No, it's okay. I guess this is a defining moment. I can just go out and be normal or hide forever. Might as well take control of it now."  
"That's all very noble and old lady thinking of you, but nobody would judge you."  
"I would. So let's just enjoy these overpriced lattes and get everything we can possibly buy and make my dad cry the next time he sees his bank account."

"We could also make my son cry by making you look extra hot for school."

"You know, for someone who claims she hated the cheerleaders during her high school years, you really are into all this drama shit."  
"I love it. And if my son is learning something from this it's even better. You can choose. Look extra hot or I will cut off his balls."

"That'd be too messy I guess."

As we walked through a few shops I could tell she actually wanted to talk further about it. I quickly learned that green was Jax's favorite color since she pointed it out on every item I chose. Sadly, it was mine as well.

The name was being dropped here and there once in a while and when we finally arrived at a shoe shop I gave up.

"Gemma. What is it that you want to tell me so bad?"

"Were you for real when you said you had started to fall in love with him? I never asked him what your guy's status was before this mess took place. But hearing this word was a pretty big shock."

"We didn't have a status. We had only kissed a few times and… Do you have any idea how weird it is to talk about this with his mother?"

"I don't care. Did you mean it?"

I took a long sip from my coffee and looked at the motorcycle boots that I was currently trying on. Talk about normal shopping trip. Not with Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"I hate to admit it but, yes. I was stupid enough for that. But it doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"It's not stupid to fall in love, munchkin."  
"With your son it is. I should have known he was only interested because I was new in the picture. It was obvious he would get bored eventually."  
"Stop talking like that about him!" Gemma suddenly flipped.  
"You call him obscenities twenty-four-seven and I can't say that?"  
"He was not only interested because you are new in the picture. You were a big part of his life when you didn't even know about him so don't talk like that. I know for a fact that he had big trouble with the idea of you being anything else than a sister figure. And he showed a lot of courage by following his feelings towards you."  
"Feelings towards me? Did I just miss something? Have the last three months of him fucking Wendy been removed from your brain? Just yesterday you wanted people dead."  
"I want Wendy dead."  
"So she is the problem? Get rid of Wendy and everything will be back to normal? Just kill Wendy."

A saleswoman dropped the boxes of shoes she had just taken from us. She hurriedly got them all back up again and Gemma and I waited with our conversation till she was gone.

"She used him being broken to her advantage."

"Gemma, you can't be serious."

"He is sorry."  
"What do I care?"  
"You did last night."  
"I was drunk."  
"So was he for three months."

Silence.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Just yesterday this woman was ready to go all headhunter on anybody that ever dared to hurt me and now she wanted me to get back with her cheating son. Technically we weren't even together so it wasn't cheating.

But it was betrayal nonetheless. I trusted him and he didn't give a shit about me. He thought he had a rough time and had to fuck it out of his system. I had a rough time figuring out my mom got killed by her own parents and had nothing to fuck to get it out of my system.

It hurt too much thinking about it.

"I have to get out of here."  
"You will stay and listen.  
"What for Gemma? He had three months to grow some balls and act like a man. What is supposed to change now?"  
"You are here now."  
"So I have to be present for my man to not just fuck whatever has a pussy."

"Unbelievable." A shocked old lady just a few feet from us with pretty lame heels in her hand looked at us.

"Bite me." Gemma and I said in unison and the lady gasped and turned around again.

"I'm saying the life as an old lady isn't easy."  
"I'm not an old lady nor planning on being one."  
"You're bound to be one. And you know it. It's in your blood. In your way of thinking of yourself and the club."

I rubbed my face. I just wanted to have fun shopping. How did it turn into me being at court for not wanting to be her daughter in law by tomorrow?

"Gemma, please."

"That feeling you have right now. Keep it in mind when he tries to talk to you again."

I looked back up at her. What the hell.

"Are you playing with me here?"

"No. I mean every word I say, but this feeling of desperately trying to make someone listen to your point. Think about it. You'll keep these boots they are perfect. Simply those and one of our oversized SAMCRO sweatshirts and you are good to go. Now get up we have to get some new men's shirts."

I could only simply stare at the woman with no other words left to say other then, "You are planning outfits for me that don't involve pants? Dads gonna love that."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **JAX'S POV**

I finally managed to get rid of all the trash that got collected in my dorm room during the last three months. Including anything that had been touched by Wendy. I already had texted Ma that I needed a bunch of new clothes. Most of my stuff was SAMCRO merch anyway, but all my tank tops had ended up in the third blue trash bag that was lined up by my wall.

As I carried it all out I replayed the mental kick in the ass my mom gave me last night after the party. It turned out she only drank one beer during her drinking session with Harley last night which explained why the young girl fell asleep on the chair in the cold and my mom was able to lecture me till four am. And boy she had a lot to say. And all of it was true.

She saw what I saw last night. Harley still cared for me. She had even admitted that she had started to fall in love with me. I had known she developed a crush. She even told me she like liked me before she got kidnapped. But falling for someone was a whole different side of the coin. The realization had hit me like a truck last night but now I knew. That's why I freaked out when I saw her with Juice. That's why I fucked Wendy in the first place. Trying to hurt her back as I had been hurt. I'm a huge idiot. I need help. I should go see a therapist or something like that.

And as much as I hated to say it, Ma was right. I had to start all over again with Harley to win her back. It would be a long rocky road but I was willing to take it. One step was to get rid of anything that could smell like Wendy. Another would be to talk to Tig. That already scared the shit out of me. I also had to talk to Opie. If he was gonna watch over Harley and I like he did yesterday I was pretty much fucked.

I got out of the club house and placed the two trash bags in my hand around the corner where I had already placed my old mattress. That one had to be burned for sure. I turned around again just in time for Ma and Harley to get out of the car.

"Burn or donate?" Ma simply asked getting me Harley's attention as well. I could tell behind her new sunglasses, which looked freakishly like Ma's, that she was raising an eyebrow.

"Burn, all of it. Did you bring me new tanks?" I tried to ignore the burning sensation I felt from Harley's eyes. It was hard not to look at her. Ma and she walked towards the clubhouse and Harley organized all the shopping bags she had in her hands. She found a simple white bagged one and walked towards me. Just to keep walking and drop the bag on the floor for me to pick up.

"Thank you."

"Rot in hell."

I had a lot of work to do.

Ma removed her sunglasses and stopped next to me. "I tried talking to her. It's not gonna be easy, Jackson."

"It wouldn't be Harley if it would be easy."

"Talked to Tig yet?" Trust my mother to be a pain in the ass.

"He hasn't been here yet. His bike is here but he's nowhere to be seen. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't breathe down my neck with this one."

"I could but then I'd have to worry about you messing up for good. You only have one chance. You are either fixing it or getting yourself killed by Trager."

I rubbed my face with both of my hands. What a motivational speech mother.

"You think I don't know this? I know what's at stake here."

"So man the fuck up and talk to him. As soon as you know it she will go to school and hook up with some, god forbid, football player."  
"She's going to school? When?"  
"In a few days. We just went shopping for it."  
"You helped her decide on school outfits? Do you want her to get hit on by every single boy in there?" I got a slight punch on my shoulder for this.

"Who is getting hit on?" Opie came around the corner towards us lighting his cigarette.  
"Harley will be when she goes to school." I simply said getting a confused look from him.  
"That's why she opened up a walk in closet in there?" he pointed behind him indicating he was talking about the clubhouse.

Our black van turned into the parking lot making us look at it. To my surprise Tig was driving it. I had never seen him behind the wheel before. He parked right in front of us and got out.

"Where is she?" he whispered. What the hell was going on?

"In the clubhouse. Why?" Gemma answered just as confused as me.

Without answering our sergeant walked around the van towards the passenger side door. He opened it and got a box out of it. He looked like he was trying to creep which made no sense at all.

"I'm not here yet." He whispered again and kept walking towards the parking lot where we kept the repaired cars until they got picked up again.

"I thought he would get back to normal once Harley was back." Opie started making my mother laugh.  
"Define normal in the Trager family." She started walking into the clubhouse and we followed. But not before Opie stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder."  
"Bro, you know I love you, so please don't make me get between you and her again. You know I will if I see you pressuring her again."  
I simply touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, brother. You won't see me like that again."

And I kept walking. I planned on keeping it like that. Trying to talk to Harley in front of Opie was not a good idea. I had to get her trust back step by step and the big teddy bear getting between us like a bodyguard won't make me look trustworthy at all. I hated doing stuff behind his back, but I had no other options. He was engaged to the love of his life. I broke the heart of my potential one.

As we walked into the clubhouse I saw that Opie hadn't been lying. It didn't seem like so many clothes when she walked past me but now Harley's new clothes had completely taken over every clean surface of the party room. Mom just got out of the room next to Church with more clothes.

"There's the merch I told you about." she dropped it on the couch and took the first piece of clothing from the pile. "The sweatshirt I told you about. It's long enough to reach your knees so just the new boots and you are good to go."

"Oh I love it." Harley took the sweatshirt that I immediately recognized. Mom had created it years ago. It was a huge ass long sweatshirt with the reaper on the front. I had always wondered why she made such a long hoodie. Now I knew why.

"She's wearing a sweatshirt as a dress? With motorcycle boots?" Tig had appeared behind us looking scared. I could only imagine his horror. I got a headache simply listening to this for one minute. He had to picture his daughter in the clothes lying around. She was holding the sweatshirt onto her and I couldn't help myself.

"You gotta admit, the reaper looks good on her Tig." And I simply walked towards my room with the bag in my hand.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Tada. Another chapter. Sorry not much happening here except some mind games from good old Gemma. What can I say, she really wants them together. And we all know Gemma…**

 **Please tell me what you guys think!**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! Guest, Guest, Guest, abaker2291, Guest and Mist17!**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Instagram: j0ey91**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually getting ready for school now. I had been home now only two days and Gemma was forcing this on dad like somebody's life depended on it. She could have given me another week. Or at least till Thanksgiving had past. But she kept on blabbering about the school not taking me after that. Like this woman couldn't make it happen. She enrolled me without being related to me at all. She could make it happen.

I got the point of me starting a normal life. And I guessed being surrounded by many peers would stop the little scare jumps every time someone yelled my name pretty fast. But I really didn't wanna go to school. Dad and I had spent last night talking nonstop. He even told me a few stories from prison which no daughter should probably hear but it made me feel strong. If he could get through that, I could get through school. Not that I haven't had my fair share of trouble the last few months, but I had the advantage of knowing the territory. I was the only new one. Starting in the middle of the year. Nonetheless being the presumed dead girl, then alive, then kidnapped, then returned daughter of the local biker club. I would have some attention if I wanted it or not.

So only on the third day home again I was getting ready for school. I felt anxious and excited at the same time. Thinking back to the fundraiser I could not depend on a welcome party from the cheerleaders. Who knows what other school clubs I would have turned against me by the end of the day.

I had decided to stick to some hot pants a SAMCRO shirt and my new boots. Might as well fulfill the biker girl cliché a hundred percent on the first day.

When I came out of my room I could smell breakfast. I had never expected dad to be up already, but he had seemed nervous as fuck last night as well. He probably didn't sleep at all. I got a little heart attack though when I saw most of SAMCRO sitting at our table.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I asked with a high pitched voice. I really had to get the jumpiness under control. I knew Gemma was getting suspicious of me being not totally okay but she was keeping to herself. I didn't know how much the men caught onto something like that but none of them had said anything about it.

"You really think we're going to miss your first day of school, girl?" Bobby said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's the first day of junior year and not even the first of the year anyway." I said casually getting myself some coffee.

"We missed 10 first days of school years little one. Shut up." Clay said crossing his arms. Oh boy.  
"You are not gonna…escort me to school are you?" The grinning faces from everyone was enough for me to know. The only ones not grinning were Jax who had gotten himself a place on the couch and Happy who seemed to hide in the corner. I took another look around.

"Where is dad?" Gemma got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked towards the front door. As she opened it I saw my father grinning like a fucking care bear. It took me a while to see what he was so happy about. I finally saw the leash he was holding onto. A leash that belonged to a cute little Pitbull puppy. I immediately got on my knees and started squeaking like a little girl. The little puppy started running to me and playfully bit into my hand and then licking again. I was in love.

I picked it up again and walked towards my dad to give him the biggest hug I could with one arm.

"Thank you so much daddy!"  
"That's Basco. He is already enrolled in dog school. You'll have practice with him 3 times a week so he can learn all the stuff that you want him too. And that I want him too." I had to smirk at my father. He actually got me a security dog.  
"Thank you, dad." I kissed him on the cheek. "The attacks will start right after I get him to play dead. Promise." I let Basco down and he started to sniff every other person in the room and the place.

During breakfast everyone tried to get the chance to wish me good luck. Except Jax. And happy of course. Gemma didn't wish me luck either. She fixed my lipstick. That woman…

Sonner or later cheerleading was brought up as well and Bobby couldn't help himself and yelled at everyone to shut up just to tell me I had to do it so we could work on his Elvis performance.

"I doubt I would get in. Haven't really had a good start with the captain there. Remember?"

"I can't believe I missed all of that." Opie said as he sat down next to Jax on the couch  
"You should have seen it. She was awesome." Prince Charming replied and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I had to calm myself down. It was just a nice compliment. It didn't matter that he said it. It was just nice hearing it. The butterflies in my stomach were simply reacting to me hearing I was awesome. End of story.

"You should at least try. If the skirts aint shorter than these hot pants… No if they are longer than these hot pants. Harley …why?" Dad had now just seen my outfit so I decided it was time to go.

"We should hurry if ya all don't want me to be late on my first day." I got up and took my helmet. It was still the helmet Jax had given me. Dad had asked me if I wanted a new one but I kinda didn't see a point in it. It was a good helmet after all.

As we all stepped out of the house I felt a hand on my shoulder right when I reached Dad's bike. I turned around to see Happy standing behind me.

"I… I really hope you have a nice day, and you look good, and I mean that in a totally not sexual way. I mean it in a, like, godfather kind of way. Like, enjoy your day, and…" I couldn't help it and finally burst out laughing. Dad who had already sat down on his bike started laughing as well. This poor guy.

I finally hugged him.

"Thank you uncle Happy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked like I just slapped him as I got on the bike.

"She was messing with me? The whole time? I thought she hated me!" Happy yelled at Dad who just grinned at him. "Did you tell her to do that?" Instead of answering Dad started his bike.

I got escorted to school by eight bikes in total. Talk about attention. The drive didn't take too long so we got to the schools parking lot too soon for my liking. It looked pretty boring from the outside. Nothing special about this school so far. I could already see the football field next to the school though. The gym was an extra building. Huge windows decorated the building letting in natural light. That's a plus.

Dad and I got off of the bike just like Jax, Happy and Bobby. The rest turned around in the parking lot and left to get to Teller-Morrow. Someone had to open the shop.

"So that's it? Charming High - Home of the mustangs." I read on the big billboard that was next to the entrance.

"It's not as bad as it looks like." Dad told me rubbing my shoulder. I looked around and saw that we had the attention of almost everyone here.

"Tell me more about Chino. Please." Prison would be better than high school. Although it was kinda the same thing, right?

"Can we help you gentlemen?" A male voice appeared from afar. School security. What a great start. Dad and Happy started walking towards the man making me wish I was dead.

"You'll do fine. Just don't let anyone mess with you." Jax appeared next to me. I guess he had been waiting for a chance to talk to me alone. Stupid security guy. I didn't wanna be alone with Jax. I didn't like how I felt about Jax. Stupid butterflies again.

"I don't plan too. I simply replied, crossing my arms.

"Have fun. If you want someone to pick you up… Other than Tig cause…something happened."

"I won't blow up the school on the first day idiot."  
"Just saying." He raised his arms in defense and got this stupid sexy smirk of his on his lips. Ugh.

"A lot has happened in this building. Opie and I weren't exactly… picture perfect students."

"You don't say."  
"You have a legacy to keep up now, Trager."

He actually got me smiling. And I hated it. He got a little closer. Too close for my liking. I bit on my lip to get rid of the smile he had just caused. I needed my poker face. Now.

"I know it doesn't change anything and it's nothing to you, but… I just wanted you to know that Wendy is not in the picture. Will never be again. She was a tool I used to get rid of my anger and pain during the last few months which wasn't fair towards her and completely disrespectful towards you. And I regret every second of it."

I couldn't help but stare at him. And I hated what I was feeling. I felt hope. How could I still feel something romantically towards him? Everything should have been crushed by now.

Yes we weren't together, so no, it wasn't cheating. Technically.

Gosh! My head was a mess. All I could do was turn around. "Nice timing. I have other things to worry about remember?"

"I know. I just had to get it off my chest. Selfish I know. But I needed you to know before you might start crushing on the quarterback." I had to turn around again just to see him walk towards his bike again. What the fuck.

"One more thing, munchkin." Dad appeared again. Bobby had taken his place in talking to the security guy. I really didn't wanna hear that. I guess I was already expelled.  
Dad put something into my hand. It was a cellphone.

"All our numbers are on there. It's prepaid. Not trackable."  
"Thank you, dad." I hugged him again.  
"If you need anything, just call, text. Whatever." He kissed my forehead again and turned me towards the school. "Now make them cry."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I walked through the halls with nothing but confidence. Hiding the fact that I had no idea where I should go.

Many kids were too busy to see the new girl but others most certainly took their time. I had already seen some cheerleaders in their uniforms. They recognized me right away.

I tried to ignore their stares and the whispers that followed, so I just kept walking until I found the Biology lab for the third time now. Damn it.

"You have no idea where you are supposed to go hmm?" A girl with long brown hair that had been standing next to the lab tapped on my shoulder. I turned towards her and she seemed shy and insecure right away.  
"Sorry. I just saw you walk past me now a few times so I figured you might need help. You're Harley, right?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly to take my time to decide if she was genuine or not. She seemed more nervous than I felt so she wasn't used to talking to her peers. But how did she know me? "I could use some help. Thank you. It's my first day and I have a feeling I am supposed to see some office."  
"Yeah probably the principal's office. I could walk you. I'm not in a rush. If you want me to. I could just tell you where it is as well." she started blabbering. Oh hell no. I touched her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Lead the way." and smiled.

She quickly got her backpack and led the way. After a few steps I deiced to get some information.

"What's your name?"

"Angela."

"Hey Angela. I'm Harley. But you knew that already. How?"  
"My mom is …colleagues with a friend of your godmother. It's a small town as well. Not many lost daughters of SAMCRO you know."  
"I see… so what's the talk about me."  
"What do you mean?" she tried to play dumb.  
"Come on, Angela. People talk. Small town, remember? What's the dish? Did I run away? Am I a drug addict? Did my father send my mom away when she was pregnant with me?"  
"Sorry to disappoint but the real story is pretty present here. Everyone knows you were supposed to be dead. And that you got kidnapped and now you are back. Some tried to pin it on the Mayans and the Niners but pretty soon the story with the KKK got around at moms workplace and from there all of Charming knew it."

"Man, I thought I could have some fun and mess with some people."

Angela giggled. "I could never do that."

"It's easier than you think."

We finally arrived in front of the office. "Here it is. That's Mrs. Miller. She has been here forever."  
Angela pointed at the secretary. "She knows where you are supposed to be before anybody else. I gotta go now. Good luck." And she just kept on walking without waiting for a thank you or whatsoever. I had to know more about this girl.

But for now I had the mission to get a timetable and freaking map of this building. The office couldn't be more ordinary. A cute old woman was sitting behind a desk. She tried to read something on the display of her computer. Even though she was already wearing glasses she was squinting her eyes together to read better. She looked like she belonged to the Pepperidge Farm or somewhere else baking cookies all day with no worries in the world.

"Hello, you are Mrs. Miller right? It's my first day of school. I was told you could help me." She took her time to finally look at me and I could tell that the reaper on my top was an unpleasant surprise for her.

"Dear god, not again. Name?" She looked back onto the screen and waited for me to say my name. Bitch. She didn't know shit about me. She only judged me by the reaper. Fine. Let the games begin. But as I wanted to answer I realized something. Which name did Gemma actually use for me? Since all my papers read Stanley I guess this was the only way she could enroll me.

"Harley Stanley." she started typing right away and then we waited for an eternity for something to show up. Their software didn't seem to be the fastest. Juice would have started shooting around by now. A beeping sound started and she looked at the display. Then she took of her glasses to read again and put them back on to reread.

"Very well Miss Stanley. If you could do me a favor and go sit in the hall for a moment." She got up and led me to a small hall. At the end of it was only a solid wall and a few chairs where standing at the wall. I walked towards one and sat down. Mrs. Miller said nothing and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Wow. SAMCRO seems popular here."

After thirty minutes of nothing I had started to play on the phone Dad had given me. Each SAMCRO member including Happy had a place in the contacts. I was close to deleting Jax five times now when the bell rang and the first period started for everyone. This lady was really taking her time. I was gonna get in trouble for being late and it wouldn't even be my fault.

As I finally figured out the game 'Snake' on my phone there was nothing more to do and a look at the clock showed me that I had been sitting here for over one and a half hours. I got up to walk to the door. It had a little window. This lady probably forgot me. I reached for the doorknob and pulled and…nothing. The door wouldn't open a bit. I kept pulling and pushing but nothing happened. I started banging on the door and screamed a few 'Hellos' to get attention. 

Panic rose in my chest and I started to breath heavily. My instincts told me to start kicking at the door with all my power. I felt a few tears running down my face and breathing got more problematic than it should. Finally I saw someone running towards the door. It was a young cop and he stopped in front of the door. He pulled his gun and pointed it at me.

"Step back from the door."  
"What?" What the hell is going on?  
"I said step back from the door Miss. Raise your hands so I can see them and step back."

I stared at this dude for a solid minute until I did as I was told. What was this bullshit all about? He nodded towards someone and I heard the door click.  
"Stay right where you are and don't move." The cop kept saying so I did. He got in and walked slowly towards me.

"You are Harley Stanley?"  
"Yes?" I had a really bad feeling about this.  
"Have you been close to the town Creed the last month?"  
"Sadly yes. What is this about?"

He got closer and finally lowered his gun just to grab my arm and pin it on my back making me scream.  
"What is wrong with you fucker? Let go. I didn't do shit!"  
"Don't let her talk to you like that Hale." Another cop who had his gun at me told me.  
"Harley Stanley. You are arrested for mayhem with a knife. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions! Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I heard the click of handcuffs and felt the cold metal on my wrist. This wasn't happening. I was arrested for stabbing one of those Nazi fuckers. Are you fucking kidding me?

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to…" That Hale dude kept telling me my rights and all I could think of was that I was about to spend my life in jail because I attacked someone. I thought this nightmare had been over now. I felt that I was being pushed towards the exit of Mrs. Miller's office. They walked me through the school halls. A few students that had the first period off where lingering in the halls and saw it all go down. What a great first day of school.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **So… That didn't go so well hmm. Tell what you think is going here.**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you guys for your kind reviews. starlily16, Shantigal, lourdes1694, Guest, Guest, Guest, Foreverkee, Missy, Jesse, and guest. They are so freaking kind it's amazing! I wish I could thank you more personal!**

 **One guest claimed the story is confusing and doesn't make sense. I can't reach out to this person so if he/she is reading this, please contact me. I'd love to help clear things up and learn how to improve.**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13**

 **Insta:j0ey91  
**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **JAX'S POV**

"So, what's in the bag?" Clay asked with his cigar still between his lips as he was lighting it up. I had rode straight to the clubhouse since Clay had urged us all to come. He wanted this to be over for good.

"Mostly weird contracts. Including the one Nazi grandma had. She actually had a marriage planned for Denise already. I guess that's why she left there in the first place." Juice, who had been told to look through that shit told us.

I could see Tig tense up a little. That was some fucked up shit and I knew how he felt. When I heard that Harley should get married to one of those assholes I wanted to puke and shoot someone, at the same time.

Juice sat the bag on the table and looked at me. "There's something else…"

"I saw it already." I took over for Juice. "They had us…me...watched all the time. They were here in Charming without us...me...realizing it."

"How do you know?" Happy asked. I was a little surprised he was allowed to stay. He did have a bruise on his right eye which I knew was from Clay. The old man probably got a soft spot in his heart and let him stay so he could get to know Harley.

I nodded at Juice and he got everything out of the bag to spread it on the table. Many contracts where now hiding the reaper, but also the pictures of me and Wendy. I had no idea how many there were. Fuck. I wanted to throw up on myself in those pictures.

On each and every one of them.

There was silence. Until Tig spoke though. 

"Did she see this?" 

Involuntarily I ducked my head. These photos were of me having sex with Wendy. Didn't really shed any good light on me. "She mentioned it in our argument."

Tig slammed his fist on the table. I knew what he was thinking. My mistakes had probably been used to make her think no one cared for her.

"She was shown the day we got there." I tried to help, but I knew it was a lost cause.

The damage to Harley had been done.

"Probably to tell her about her own fate. Grandma Nazi had this new contract in which Harley was to get married to the son of the wanker Denise should have married. Talk about sick." Juice explained and picked up the contract he was talking about to show it to Clay. He read it and I could tell he was disgusted. He gave to it to his sergeant who hesitated but then read it as well.

"Five kids? What is wrong with those people?" He threw the papers on the table and I quickly reached for them.

"The wife, Harley Stanley, is to deliver at least five children, preferably boys, until she is thirty years old, to make up for the lost children Denise Stanley failed to deliver. Weekly meetings with the other wives and couples therapy is to be taken." I dropped the pages, afraid I was gonna throw up on them. What if we hadn't made it in time? What if Harley would have been sent off somewhere else? It could have taken us years to find her. She could have been married and pregnant already by then, if not already be a Mommy.

I felt a huge relief that we were able to destroy their plans with Harley, but also a big amount of fear filled my heart. It would have been my fault if Harley had ended up as some kind of slave for one of those sickos. It was time to grow up and be a man. A man that could protect her if she ever forgave me.

"If this fucker wasn't dead already…" Happy mumbled under his breath. And Tig sat down again to take the papers again.  
"Does it say the name of the fucker she almost married?"

Oh shit. I never thought about that. I sat up straighter instantly ready to kill.

"Sadly, no." Juice just said as Tig kept scrolling through the contract. "Simply his family status and why he was chosen."

"We have to figure this out." I immediately said.  
"I will kill him." Tig said all of a sudden looking me dead in the eye. He knew exactly what was going through my mind and I couldn't help but reply. "Not if I do it first."

"Easy…" Clay interrupted. "Where is the contract that frees Harley from all of this?" 

"Right here." Bobby said. He had started to read through some of this shit already piling up some sheets. "Seems all good to me. That means if those wankers stay true to the signature of their boss."

"Harley insisted on getting his signature. She spent a lot of time with them and bureaucracy seemed to be very important to them. Plus they saw what a handful of us could do." I stated getting a few nods from the men that had participated in Harleys rescue.

"I think we should still keep an eye on her surroundings. Don't watch her, watch what happens around her. We are not making the same mistakes twice." Clay ordered us and I knew exactly what he meant. If I had been more careful with what was happening around me I would have seen the same person following me everywhere I go. "We know she tried to protect Tig from a broken heart. She is loyal to us and it might be used against her another time. She has to know everything so doubt won't ever be an option anymore. Tig…"

"I spent last night telling her about my time in prison. Full disclosure between my princess and I, brother."

I raised an eyebrow to that. That sure was a couple goodnight stories.

"Happy…" Clay kept going to the next man that could be called family for Harley.  
"I'll tell her about every fucking smiley if she wants me too. As long as she aint messing with me no more."

"Oh she will mess with you." Tig interrupted to be his playful self for a second again getting one of the pictures thrown at him like a ball.

"Opie…" Clay kept going with an eye roll.  
"She's still gonna be the godmother of my kids…I hope… Donna screwed up a little bit to be honest."

I furrowed my forehead. That was news to me. What could Donna have done to mess up so bad?

"Then fix it." Clay barked at him and took another long drag from his cigar letting the rest of us wonder what we could do to help.

"Jax…" There was silence as I waited for the sentence to keep going. Nothing came. I took a look around. Tig was also looking at me and I could tell he was biting his tongue but he also waited for me to answer. In his eyes I could tell that he was hoping for me to be someone that would help Harley feel safe, welcome and included. Opie on the other had stared at me with daggers in his eyes.

Sorry brother.

"Anything she wants." Was all I said and got a nod from Clay.

"Alright. Juice, Bobby you two take care of this stuff." He pointed at the contracts that where almost completely stacked between the two of them. The way I knew Bobby they were already alphabetically ordered. "Stay focused on her surroundings. I will meet up with the Mayans and Niners." Everybody froze.

"They looked out for them when she was gone, they will keep an eye open again. We might have to give a favor here and there but that is all on me men. I want my town and niece protected from those wankers." 

"Thank you, man." Tig said and reached his hand out to Clay who took it. As we got up everyone left church and took their mobile phones from the box. I went straight to the bar. I was nervous as fuck.

I wondered how Harley would do at school. Would she have a tough time? She was a tough girl, but school could be harsh. And all alone nonetheless. She already messed up with the cheerleaders, a group she could have gotten easily in with her skills. I had no idea about her grades but I had a feeling she would not fit in with the smart kids.

From afar the clicking sound of Ma's heels was heard as she walked into the clubhouse.  
"You fuckers! Check your phones!" She yelled at all of us. Every one quickly got their phones out.  
"Unser mumbled something about a voicemail before he was interrupted."

"Missed call." Opie said closing his phone again.  
"Same." Happy said  
"Dito." was followed by Tig. 

I checked my display and saw that I had indeed a voicemail.  
"I have it!" I yelled and quickly started to listen to it.

"Of course you are the only one with the voicemail on… Hey... Umm. I know I said I wasn't gonna cause trouble but… well it isn't about something I did today so I don't know if this counts… I need someone to get to the police station as soon as possible… Of course that is the same fucking phone call! I'm here for mayhem and they want to send me back to Creed. Jax please hurry."

I dropped my beer bottle and started to run towards the clubhouse exit grabbing Tigs cut to pull him along.

"Harley is in jail and they want to send her to Creed." 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

We arrived at the police station with a new record. I was the first to run into it but Tig was right behind me almost kicking me with each step we took.

Unser was standing in a hall and saw us. He quickly put his finger onto his lips to tell us to be quiet and then waved at us to get closer. He opened the door he was standing next to and Tig, Happy and I quickly slipped in as we heard someone call for Unser. We knew the others would stand guard in front of the door.

I felt ice around my heart. We were in an observation room and Harley was seen on the other side of a one way mirror. She looked like a mess. Her sexy messy curls that I loved so much on her were destroyed by her running her hands through it probably a thousand times. Her eyes were still swollen and red and she looked as pale as a ghost.

Hale walked into the room with her. I had no time to wonder about how Unser managed for us to be in here with no other police officers. I was more confused to see this wanker I hated so much at high school in a uniform. I knew he had gone off to an academy but I had never expected him to come back. He had always seen himself as something so much better. I guess family did pull him back here.

"Remember this guy?" he dropped a picture in front of Harley and I could already kill him for the way he was talking to her.

"I want my dad." Harley sounded tired. Gosh it had only been three hours since the last time I saw her. How did this happen so fast. And why didn't we see this coming?

"I bet he saw his when he fought with death. Was it fun to stab this poor man?" It was about the guy Harley stabbed to flee. How did they know about this?

Unser crept into the room. "The secretary typed in her name and all warning bells went off. I wasn't here to take control over it. It's Hales first day and he is eager to lock someone up. You guys didn't tell me shit about Creed. Tell me so I can help you."

"It was self-defense." I quickly said without taking my eyes off of Harley.  
"They kidnapped her and she hurt him so they could run away. Talk to Meggi. Whistler's daughter. You guys had her here. She can confirm it. It's the same story." Tig quickly added and Unser nodded.  
"I see."  
"Those wankers must have filed charges in case she got away." Happy spoke the theory we all had.

"Tell me, did you ever think about the poor guy's family as they got the call that he was fighting for his life? Has it ever crossed your mind that you would have made many people miserable? And did you actually think you would get away with this?" Hale almost yelled at Harley and pressed play on the TV that was standing in the room. We all moved a little bit to see what was playing.

I recognized the kitchen. It was Harley's old home in Creed. And you could see her, Billi and Meggi. And one of those dudes in the kitchen. Harley was cutting some carrots on the counter and kept looking at Billie. They were waiting for the perfect moment. She was tense and her hand was slightly shaking. The real Harley in the room got even paler. She had no idea there were cameras.

Just as the guy was walking around the counter Harley turned around and stabbed the knife into his stomach. He dropped to the floor and the video was cut.

"How convenient that it stops there. We were fleeing you asshole!" Harley suddenly screamed and cried even harder. I didn't know how but suddenly I was in the room right next to her getting between her and Hale. My arm reached out behind me and she grabbed it as tight as she could. Hale got up from his seat and gave me an arrogant glance.

"This questioning ends now."  
"How's it going Teller? How is Tara?" He expected me to move forward with this remark but instead I got even closer to Harley. And Hale chuckled. "I should have known… Too bad you just interrupted a questioning which means you booked yourself a night in our cell."  
"He interrupted torture of a victim." Unser walked in and he was followed by Tig and Happy. Tig was busy killing Hale with his eyes and Happy kept his eyes on my hands. Even in a situation like this I was watched.

Unser dropped a file case on the table. He got to the TV and let the tape play again just to stop randomly. He pointed at Meggi. "This girl showed up about one week ago. Dirty and bruises all over her body. She had been running for hours until she got to a safe police station. These girls were held hostage and I personally filed the report. The scene you just showed is detailed in this folder. You wanna know more, said girl is sitting in the waiting room willing to repeat her statement."

Hale looked confused at the folder. He opened it and read a little bit. Just to drop it on the table again.

"Next time you question a young girl, make sure you know how to talk properly to a lady. And wait for a lawyer and parent."

"She is legally of age."  
"Oh you had time to check that?" I couldn't help but snap. "But you couldn't wait to get your dick out and …"

"Jax." Tig quickly interrupted me.

"We'll talk again." Hale looked at Harley again and walked out of the room. Not without Tig bumping into him of course.

As soon as he was gone Harley started to cry more freely. I turned around to look at her. She still had a tight grip on my arm ,but as soon as Tig was in her eyesight she ran towards him and hugged him like her life depended on it.

Hale came back into the room just then.

"I need you to leave this room. Now." and Meggi walked into it. She stopped to look at Harley but didn't say anything. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs. Just as we were leaving she called out for Harley.

"Hey… They are safe. And Billie is going to make It." and she turned towards the mirror again.

My stupid dick head couldn't help but be jealous about the fact that this information about Billie had to be shared. I couldn't care less if this wanker died or lived. He shot Harley and Juice in the bar. He helped to scare her to death. But I guess some kind of bonding happened as I remembered the tape of the kitchen and gas station. And I hated it.

We walked down the hall again towards the exit as I heard Harley talk to Tig.

"Dad… can we please get rid of the name?"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

"Well this didn't go all too well did it?" Dad gave me a bottle of beer while I cuddled on the couch in the clubhouse.

"I told you school isn't right for me."

"Just because these wankers actually filed a report for you doesn't mean you are going to hide young lady. Tomorrow is a new day."

Gemma cleaned up the bar but still had time to yell at us.

"Maybe my idea with the trip was the betteridea after all, first lady." Tig yelled back.

"What trip?" Opie asked as he and Jax also sat down on some chairs.

"I planned on showing my princess the other charters and some party in Tijuana, but noooo." Dad explained over dramatic."

"Well that sounds like fun." Jax quickly jumped in. I bet he would like such a trip. 

"But Gemma is right. It's better if you stay here. We don't know if they are completely finished with you. Who knows when those wankers went to the police? What if they come back for you?" Opie quickly interrupted.

"Way to cheer someone up Big Bear." I told him and drank from my beer.

"He is becoming a dad munchkin. So he is starting to think like one." And dad got up laughing.

"What do you mean by that? Hey wait up old man I am talking to you!" Opie ran after my dad who was running out of the clubhouse.

Jax also got up to walk somewhere else but I got up and stopped him by grabbing him by his arm. He turned around and had a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Hey um... I just wanted to say thank you... for walking into that room. Kinda lost my cool in there."  
"Of course." Was all he said and it sounded so fucking sincere that I could feel my heart beat faster.

Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

"That guy seemed to know you. He mentioned Tara." And Jax rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah we went to high school together. That was Hale. His family has been here in Charming since forever, I guess. Don't worry about him. If he get's on your nerves, let me know." And he simply caressed my arm and turned around.

And just like that I was left there standing. Falling again.

I suddenly saw Gemma again standing behind the bar grinning at me from ear to ear.

I quickly took my beer and followed Opie and Dad outside. 

Fuck.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **So here ya go you guys. Do you think this was the afthermath of Creed or is there more to come?**

 **I would really like to know what you guys want more of in this story. More drama? More gun stuff? More High school stuff now that Harley has to go? Let me know!**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews! Shantigal, lourdes1694, juliet709, mmcxo, DutchessTiki, Guest, Guest, Guest, musicluver246, Foreverkee, Missy, Guest and Guest**

 **Beta: girl-at-home13. You guys... my girl had a little accident with her wheelchair and wont be able to post for a while. I don't know how many reader of hers are also reading mine but I know there are some so I just wanted to help spread the word in case you are not following the instagram of her story "collins_rowan". If you know her and dind't know about this you are very welcome to send some love her way.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Why can't I sleep in my own bed again?" I asked, as I prepared Dad's bed at the clubhouse with Gemma.

Dad was at our house, once again getting stuff for me to spend the night in the clubhouse. I liked this place, but I had spent more nights here than my new home.

"We want to make sure they're not following you." Gemma reminded me.

"Wouldn't it be good to spend the night at my own place? To see if someone is lurking behind the trees?

"And give them a chance to get you again? No way." Gemma gave me a stern, serious look.

I simply rolled my eyes. I just wanted this to be over with. In my mind I had pictured my Dad and the Sons coming to save me and everything would be okay after that.

The aftermath never crossed my mind.

"Your father hates this as much as you do. He wants a new life with you just as bad as you do. And you'll have it. Next summer the two of you can drink each other into a coma for all I care, but now you're keeping your sweet ass under my roof."

"Yes, Madam." I saluted her.

"Now get ready. Getting ready for school at this place is gonna be a challenge tomorrow." She said and left the room.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

I was just entering the clubhouse when I saw Ma turn the corner.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself." I told her and leaned against the bar. She had a look on her face like a cat that just cought a mouse in the house.

"I don't know what you did, but I can tell you…Harley isn't so far from forgiving you than you might think."

I instantly felt hope rise in my chest. But the fact that my mother was grinning like a maniac felt weird.

"How do you know?"

"The way she looked after you this evening. She is falling for you."

"Shut it Ma…"

She snapped her finger against my forehead.

"Language boy. I've been around here long enough. I saw girls fall for you since you've been 15. With or without Tara by your side. I'm not saying she's gonna come running after you...But…" Her grin got even wider.

"Ma… why can't you stay out of this? This isn't one of your games. Please… stay out of our business."

"What are you talking about?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a death glare.

"I don't want this to be one of your little fun projects. If you want something to play with, pick one of Luanne`s girls and dress her up. I'm gonna do this my way."

"Cause that always worked out just fine." Was all I heard as I walked towards my bedroom.

Why did she always have to be a part of everything? Even something like this. I didn't need my mother's voice in my head while trying to win Harley back. I needed to just be myself and show I had changed.

I was just about to walk into my room when I saw that Tig's door was still open. And Harley was taking off her clothes. I froze in my movement. Damn it. I just wanted to go in there and kiss her while my hands touched every inch of her body. Another part of me wanted to just stare at her beauty.  
It was hard to believe that something this beautiful could actually be part Alexander Trager. The look part definitely came from Denise. Thank god. Except for the typical Trager blue eyes. And her crazy mind. And that could also be a lot of fun one day...

I took all my courage and knocked on the door. She turned around and froze when she saw me. I could tell she was debating rather to cover herself up or run.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you should know that…. the door is open."

"Thanks… I look the same in a bathing suit so…" She stated like it was nothing and placed her hand on her hips just like Ma had a few minutes ago.

"Not the last time I saw you in a bathing suit. Just… Do Tig and I a favor and close the door while changing."

I could tell a puzzled look was forming on her face but I closed the door simply saying "Good Night" To the girl with the body of my dreams.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

Gemma had been right about getting ready in the clubhouse being a challenge. It turned out the sink in dads bathroom didn't work so I snuck into Jax's bathroom to brush my teeth. He had woken up in the middle of me spitting out the last of the water in my mouth which made it hard to sneak out again. And seeing him lying there half naked hadn't been helpful either.

I had a huge discussion with Dad about what I should wear as well which made me decide on some hot pants and a reaper sweatshirt. Compromise. I asked him which part of my body he wanted people to look at the least and as his eyes rested on my breasts I knew what to do.

Gemma had been the only helpful one as she waited for me at the bar with a coffee ready.

"Can you tell me why you gave me the morning shift so I can't drive my baby girl to school?" Dad complained at Gemma as soon as he saw her.

"Because it's supposed to be her second day."

"I can walk…." I said downing the coffee and leaving everyone behind discussing how I would get to school.

As I left the clubhouse I froze.

Officer Hale was standing in the middle of Teller Morrow. He leaned against his car and had his arms crossed. He even wore mirrored sunglasses. I really didn't like this guy.

He straightened up as soon as he saw me and walked towards the building. I guessed he had been waiting for me and I started walking as well.

"Can I help you? Am I being sued for burning a gas station down?"

"That... That is indeed something Unser is trying to get rid of since the gas station hadn't been part of you being taken hostage." I raised my eyebrow as he started to blabber and he realized it.  
"But… I'm here to apologize." My eyebrows rose even higher. "My actions yesterday were those of a young enthusiastic police officer who was trying to be good at his job."

I started to laugh "That's what you call it? You treated me like a criminal for trying to free me and two other victims. And now you are just wasting your time by standing here instead of following those people that pressed charges against me. That's where you should jiggle with your handcuffs, Officer." I was impressed by how good I faked my confidence. I was shaking on the inside. Was this guy for real?

"Sadly, that is out of our range. But we did report…"

"To the Department of Creed." I gave a single applause. "Cause that is going to help so fucking much."

"I came to apologize and I did. Not to fight with a teenage girl."

"Yesterday that didn't matter."

"Can I help you?" Jax appeared next to me out of nowhere and I could smell the testosterone all over this place.

"Teller. I guess this beauty can't be found without you within a four inch radius."

"Make it 10. It's not nice to imply on others based on your own equipment. "

Wow. Penis references that early in the morning and I was right in the middle of it.

"And you're right. So anything you want to discuss with this lady will be with a member of SAMCRO present. So get used to me."

"Alright. I was just apologizing to her for my behavior yesterday. Something you surely have never felt the need to do. Right Teller?"

I could see Jax biting his tongue as his jaw tensed up.

"Can I help?" Opie came out of the clubhouse as well.

"Not me. Take care." Hale said looking at me and turned around to walk to his car.

"Winston." He said without looking back but waving towards Opie.

Who replied. "Hale."

"Teller."

"Hale."

"Harley!" I interrupted the "Who has the biggest penis show down" with my cheer yell making Opie crack up.

Hale got into his car and drove off. Jax kept staring at the car till it left the property. He then turned towards me just to finally crack up about my cheer as well.

"Come on. You're gonna be late for school."

Without any questions I grabbed my helmet from dad's bike and got onto Jax's and held onto him as he also drove off.

The drive this morning was even faster since we didn't have to stay in a formation with six or more bikes on the road. I got off the bike and removed my helmet and just placed it on the bike cause I could tell he was ready to get off as well. I walked a few steps away but then turned around again. He was already smiling. This wanker knew I was nervous as fuck.

"It can't get worse than yesterday. Didn't you say some peers saw you walking out with handcuffs on. Nobody is gonna mess with you that's for sure. I have one less thing to worry about now." Jax smirked.

"Glad to hear that."

"No, really. No girl is gonna try to test her bitch on you and from the look of some girls right now you are already linked to one of the bikers." I turned around and saw many students looking at us and whispering. Yup. Reputation on point.

"Well… might as well seal the deal." I said and slowly walked up to Jax who had stayed by his bike to lean on it. I could tell I caught him totally off guard as his eyes got slightly more open by surprise.

I leaned more into him until my whole body was pressed against his. My arms found his way under his cut to his back. I waited till he started to lean down and quickly removed myself from him.

"What's the biker girl without booze at school?" I shook a flask I had just stolen from him. He grabbed his back pocket and started laughing.

"How did you…?"  
"A girl has to survive doesn't she? See ya later." I turned around to walk towards the school and actually took a sip from the flask.  
"You got the phone?"  
"Yup."  
"Text me the time."  
"Maybe."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The first few periods had gone by quietly. This time I got the right information in the office instead of being arrested so it went good.

I could tell people were talking about me but I had imagined it worse that it was.

Until lunch.

The horrifying scenario of where to sit. I had gotten a sandwich and looked around the room. I recognized some faces from my classes but no one had talked to me. I actually tried to walk around with a smile on my face from one class to the other the whole day but that seemed to scare the people even more.

Some tables were eying me as I was looking for a place to sit.

"I heard the SONS used to eat by the dumpsters." I heard a very annoying voice from one of the tables. The remark was followed by some laughter and I immediately found some cheerleaders. Yay.

"Funny. Took all your three brain cells to come up with that? Glad I could give an extra day of preparation." I walked towards the table and I could tell these girls weren't used to comebacks. They eyed their captain who I put in her place months ago waiting for a reaction.

"Well I use my brain cells to not get into handcuffs."  
"Then you are missing out on a lot of fun."

A whistle followed my comeback and I could see some boys smirking at the other table. I just winked at them.

"Should have known it wasn't your first time. Seeing who you are related too. Is it true your father ran away from a mental institution."

"The same one I was born in. Wanna get to know real crazy?" I leaned forward onto their table when I felt a fingertip on my shoulder.

"Harley Stanley."

"Trager." I answered bored as I turned around and saw one of the teachers standing behind me.

"You have an appointment." And the lady simply gave me a little piece of paper.

"School therapist? Are you for real?" But she already turned around and left.

"Did you hear that?" I heard whispering behind my back. So I turned around with an evil smirk.

"It's a necessity so I can walk around freely. Last time I missed an appointment I accidentally stabbed a Nazi between his ribs. Can you imagine?" I laughed and whipped some of my hair over my shoulder.

Shocked faces stared at me and I just giggled and waved them goodbye. I had a therapist to find.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sitting on the uncomfortable couch in the therapist office kinda felt like sitting in an electric chair. Or at least how I imagined it would feel like. I really didn't wanna be here. But I had a feeling my head would be ripped off by one Gemma Teller-Morrow. If she heard I left the school ignoring a therapy session that the principal ordered…

I guess I got why she wanted me to go to school so badly. But I also didn't give a fuck about it. I'd rather follow dads plan. We could catch up on all the time that was stolen from us from Nazi-Denise. How come there wasn't some kind of time bank? I would like to claim a refund for twelve years and three months please.

And the past twenty minutes I've been sitting here with the therapist just staring at me. But she was weak at the quiet game.

"Harley, I am just here to listen. This is a judge free zone. And everything you are saying will stay in this room." She started her lecture.

Gosh I was sick of it already.

"Good to know." Was all I said wanting the silence to continue but I wasn't lucky.

"The last half year must have been really tough for you. Of course you know that I know most of it from your file. But why don't you tell me about it. Some office sitter wrote all of this so you can imagine it was pretty dry to read." she let the folder drop on the table between us and I rose an eyebrow.

"My dramatic kidnap story was dry to read. Sorry 'bout that. Wish I could have come up with a better life for you to read about."

Doctor something, I didn't bother to remember her name, looked at me with shock in her eyes. Her attempt to make me talk about it failed. Never try to be cool you grown-ups. It's a mission bound to fail.

"No I didn't mean it like that. It's just… all it says are the facts. And I am sure that there is more to the story. So much has happened to you lately. Why don't we start with your grandmother dying in the early summer? How are you coping with that? She raised you right?"

"Ding Dong the bitch is dead. Next question please."

Now the good little doctor was in a state of shock.

"What is the next fact on the list? Taking myself out of my old school and taking the bus to Charming I guess." She actually just nodded.

Probably in hope of getting me to talk more.

"Wasn't so hard after all. Found an old bank account of my mom that the KKK didn't know of. In it were letters from my dad my mom had with her by pure luck when she and I got kidnapped the first time almost thirteen years ago. She had them in her little bag in her jacket because she wanted to bring them to the new house. It was pure luck. Or destiny if you wanna call it cause without them I wouldn't have known where to go. So I got to the next bus station and left the hell mouth."

The therapist raised an eyebrow.

"I've been watching a lot of Buffy lately. Thought the name fits Creed pretty well. What's next on the list so I can go?"

"Getting to know all those ….people." I got a weird feeling in my gut when she said that.

"You mean my family. SAMCRO. The Sons of Anarchy. Either sounds better than "those people". Just a warning for the future." I usually didn't hear it when my voice got a little threatening but this time it screamed 'I'll kill you'. Those people? Who does she think she is?

"How was it? Surely overwhelming. They've known stories about you that you've never heard off."

"They had pictures of me I've never seen as well. Happens when you get kidnapped as a child."

"Didn't it feel weird to have all those strangers know that about you."

"It was weirder to look at my very own gravestone with a Winnie the Pooh quote on it. It was nice to hear people talk about me who know what love is."

"Your grandmother surely loved you Harley."  
"She wouldn't have known what love is if it hit her in her face. Those kind of people don't know shit about love."

"You don't seem to be filled with love as well."  
"Never said I was perfect."  
"Would you say you love your new family and friends."  
"Of course. I love my dad."

She nodded and started writing on her notebook. Was that what she wanted to hear? That I am not a heart less monster? Of course I walked around with the mood of every Disney villain combined but that didn't mean I was full of hatred. It was my first day of school. Give a girl a break.

"You call Mr. Trager your dad already?" If it was her goal to confuse me she totally owned that game.

"Because he is just that. My dad. Aint gonna call him Mr. President. That's Uncle Clay."

"How long did it take for you to call him your dad exactly?"

"I don't know, one week or two. Does that matter?"

"You don't know that man."

"He is my father."

"Still the word dad is pretty big. Calling a stranger that..."

What was this bitch going on about?

"It's not like I had one to call Dad the last 12 years. Neither did I run around calling every possible candidate Dad as well. What is your point in all of this Freud?"

"I'm just saying... getting attached too fast to people can bring a lot of problems. Especially to people like..." She stopped talking when she saw my face. I was just expecting her to say 'people like them'.

"Excuse me. Why exactly am I here again? Cause I thought this was about helping me coping with all this KKK shit. Maybe a way of apologizing from the school to help me find my way. But I am having a feeling this is about SAMCRO."

There was silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"This school has had many problems with people associating with the local motorcycle club. The ones most rememberable were a certain Jackson Teller and Opie Winston." The therapist actually got out another folder with the actual reaper on it. What the fuck? "There have only been minor incidents after they graduated. There is only one other girl going to this school right now with an indirect link to the club."

"You don't want to help me socialize and get over shit. You want to make sure I'm not gonna cause trouble like Dumb and Dumber used too."

"We just want to help you see that... you are legally of age Harley. You can live on our own. There are buildings for girls like you to live together. Your name is still Harley Stanley. You still have a choice."

Oh. My. God. This wasn't happening. I was at a loss for words for the first time in a very long time. I wasn't used to that. At all.

So I got up and took my bag.

"Harley where are you going?"

"To change my fucking name! You have no right to tell me to turn my back on my family. To the only man that has ever truly cared about me. To my father. Who do you think you are? You were scared of SAMCRO causing trouble in your peaceful school again? Well guess what... You just ensured it is happening. You'll see me in detention."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **JAX'S POV**

"So she just needs to sign those papers and she's Harley Trager? A Trager for real?" Opie asked making sure he got it all right.

"She has always been a Trager. In case you missed it, this angel came out of this." Tig leaned against the bar and grabbed his crotch making Opie and I groan in disgust. It wasn't enough that those thoughts crossed my mind last night, but now with this picture in my head… who was I kidding? Simply remembering Harley standing there in her bra made me forget all about it.

"But she is still gonna be of age?"

"If she wants to be. I think I have better chances of staying a cool dad if I let her have her freedom."

"We weren't granted our freedom." Opie complained.

"Cause the two of you needes the minor protection at court as long as possible. Your first mug shot happened at fifteen. Who tries to blow up their school?" Piney yelled from his seat on the couch making us all laugh.

Donna came into the clubhouse with a huge cake making us all cheer.

"Shut up, it's not for you." She placed it on the table so we could read it.

"'Congrats on not killing the Cheerleader'. You sure about that?" Gemma asked her.

"I believe in her. Is she here?" She whispered the last part at Opie who shook his head. I put my arm around the very pregnant woman and led her away from the ears of my mother.

"What happened between the two of you? I heard you let something slip." She hid her face behind her hands.  
"Gosh Jax I feel horrible. I made a stupid comment about everybody worrying only about her including Opie and… I am just happy she is back."

I hugged the future wife of my brother to calm her down.

"It's gonna be okay. She'll see the cake and it will be forgotten. Hormones. I know you hate it but if I were you I would use it as an excuse for every fucking thing I did wrong."

"Speaking of… Opie told me about you staying away from her. You gonna stick to that?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Pregnant women are scary as fuck. Change of emotion every few minutes.

Thankfully my phone rang saving me. I quickly looked at it and saw that the number wasn't showing. I walked towards Clay so he could listen as well and accepted the phone call.

A computer generated voice came through the phone.

"It's not over."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Dum dum duuuuuu**

 **Please let me know what you guys think and leave a review.** **I have a cool idea of another big showdown but that is going to take a while but I wanna tell it so bad. AHHHH. Can't wait till it gets there.**

 **I am So sorry this took so fucking long you guys. I had gotten a chance to teach a whole show to a team in a hotel in Morocco so that's where I have been. Busy 24/7. So sorry you guys.**

 **But also let me know if there is something you want me to write about.  
it is so funny how so many of you think that school isn't for Harley and she should be home schooled. School wont be such a big topic very soon cause I don't want it to be all about her school life, so doon't worry about that. **

**Just tell me if you feel like something is missing :)  
**

 **All love**

 **Joey**


	45. Chapter 45

Hello you guys,

I would like to apologize for not updating for so freaking long!

Live has been...chaotic to keep it short...

I just haven't been in a good place since Christmas…

The winter season in my hotel is coming to an end so I am finally having time to breathe again.

I will start to reread the story to get back on track and write chapters. The next chapter is already about halfway done (Tig POV included yuhu) and I have a few scenes written that I want to happen in the future so I hope the next update is coming sooner than later.

Thank you for the kind reviews that were posted in the last few months. They put a smile on my face when I really needed it. So I will try my best to do the same for you and post some awesome chapters.

For those who haven't forgotten about this story… What would you like to happen? What is your imagination coming up with? I just love to hear what you guys think.

I have a Pinterest List for this story. Just some pictures that inspire me and could show you guys what Harley does in a life between SAMCRO and school. It is called… "Raise some hell". Dun dun duuuuu. :P

I was actually having an idea for another kind of story. Again Jax and an OC of mine but it would kinda start with season one with a few changes. Like ...no Abel. Would you guys be interested in that? The OC would be... younger than Jax :P

I will try my best to not let you done.  
Thank you for your patience.  
You guys are the best.

All Love

Joey


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harley Stanley.

Thank you all so much for your reviews and faves and follows even though this update took forever! THANK YOU!

Beta: girl-at-home13

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HARLEY'S POV

"I didn't call you." Jax stood right where he had parked this morning leaning against his bike, smirking my way. I took my time to walk towards him.

Nothing wrong with trying to look sexy, right?

Sadly, my plan to get detention hadn't worked out. The last few periods had been free study and the teachers didn't give a shit rather I tried to catch up or not. Most of the time we weren't supervised.

"I took a lucky guess. No detention?"

"Not for the lack of trying. You and big bear are still a hot topic here."

Worry was written all over his face.

"I'll tell ya later. Just get me home." I took the helmet from him.  
 _  
"I heard she freaked out and threw books at the school therapist."_ We could hear someone say just loud enough for us to hear. _"Crazy really runs in the family."_ It was the cheerleaders. Again. Those bitches really got on my nerves.

I'd had just about enough of these hoes talking shit today.

"Yeah. You want a piece of it bitch?" I dropped my bag and stormed towards them with my helmet still in my hand making it look like a weapon. I was fed up with this day already. I thought nobody talking to me would be a dream come true, but I hated it to be treated like a fucking disease. Now an actual teacher thought she had to protect me from my own family when I just escaped the bad part of it. And I even failed at getting detention. Something I was excellent in. I was ready to cause some trouble.

Jax didn't think so.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. My mother is gonna kill you. One normal day. Please?" He got between me and the girls who had gotten scared. They backed off a little bit as Jax started to hold me by my arms and they could tell he actually had to put an effort into it.

"And listen to this another day? Hell no."

"You can beat her ass another time. I cannot tell you how much I would like to see you in a cat fight but now I just want to take you on a ride. You can choose. It's our last chance of freedom until Ma get's us on Thanksgiving duty. Come on baby girl."

I had given up and let him lead me towards his bike. Something about him calling me 'baby girl' sorta calmed me.

"And now she's off with that biker pimp. I would never let someone like him touch my body." One of the Girls called out.

"None of us is into little boys Dumbo." Jax said as he turned around to stand in front of me. He put some hair of mine behind my ear and let his hand rest on my neck. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Play along." His hand found my ass. He made sure to grab it obviously and kissed my neck for a brief second.

Hello hormones.

I was so dumbstruck that I couldn't even ask him if he was out of his mind.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked behind me.

"It's time you girls start to see the whole picture. Crazy can be so much fun." And he kept playing with my hair till it was over only one shoulder. I put on my helmet after he sat down and looked back at the girls. They were shocked.

Okay. I had to give it to him. It was a good exit for my first day of school.

I knew exactly where he was taking us. The old playground he showed me. The one he had all his high school parties at. If he wanted to brag about how popular he was I was gonna kick his nuts. Instead of waiting for him to walk ahead I just followed the old dirt track. I could hear him walking behind me.

I arrived at the playground and walked towards some old ping-pong tables made of stone. I dropped my bag and turned around to speak up but was interrupted by Jax's lips on mine.

All my thoughts vanished. I actually thought I could hear some angels singing. How did he do that? I couldn't help but give into the kiss. I felt his hands holding me on my neck and lower back, pressing my body against his. My hands found his neck and to my horror I actually pulled him closer. Then I pushed him away.

"No! Are you fucking serious? No Jax!" I turned around and ran my hands through my hair. Why was he able to lure me in so quickly?

"I'm sorry, Harley, I just… Damn it." He kicked some dirt as I turned back towards him.

"I can't just jump back to three months ago Jax. Believe me I actually wish I could, but I can't. Things happened. Decisions were made that changed everything."

"Harley please…"

"Shut up! I have a right to say these things if you wanna hear it or not. I had to see those pictures didn't I?"

He swallowed and looked desperately into the sky.

"I can't forgive just like that, Jax. That's not who I am. You want it like that, go back to her. She's waiting for you. We both know it."

He leaned against one of the tables and grabbed his own hair. I guess no girl had spoken to him like that for a while. And I couldn't believe what I was about to say next.

"You have to give me time to be mad."  
He looked at me just as confused as I felt about my own feelings.

"I have a right to be mad. And I need to be mad. I know we weren't official and all that… I don't even know if you would have wanted it, but I started to fall for you when you just..." I felt tears well up in my eyes thinking about that night. Seeing his naked ass as he pushed his dick towards Wendy…

"I'm an idiot." He said knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

"I know."

"I want this. All of this. You. Me. Us. All of it."

"So let me be mad!" I yelled again. "At least for a little while longer. You can't just kiss my neck to annoy those girls. It worked but still… It messes with my head cause I want to be mad and need to be mad. At least…. For a little longer."

He got closer again and looked me in the eye.

"For the rest of my life if it means one day you'll forgive me." He hugged me. And I just hugged him back.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a while until we let go and he had to ask the question.

"How was your first day of school?"

I started with a groan of annoyance.

"Nobody talked to me. I thought that would be nice, but it sucks. I like to talk you know? I am treated like I have herpes or something like that. And now instead of calling the cops the school decided to send me to the therapist. I didn't think much of it. Now that they know about Creed and all that comes with it I kinda expected it. You know… get the kidnapped girl to socialize. Let her talk about her drama but NOOOOO. Guess what. This therapist is on a mission to get me to not be a part of SAMCRO!"

"What?"

"She told me there are places for girls like me to stay at. I'm of age. I don't have Tigs name yet so it's not too late. I should stay away. They don't want any more SAMCRO drama. Did you know they have a file with the reaper on it."

"Cool." Jax smirked.

"Terrible! I wanted them to be scared of me because of me. Not because of the reaper on my shirt before I get in trouble myself."

"Are you kidding me? You got arrested in the principal's office yesterday. That's a new standard of trouble right there. You made your reputation yourself baby girl."

I actually had to laugh at that.

"Too bad I didn't get a mug shot. Hale was so busy getting me into the questioning room he forgot to take a souvenir."

"That asshole… Do me a favor and don't talk to him alone again okay?"

"He fishy?"

"He totally fishy."

I couldn't help but smile. I loved how Jax just adapted to my way of speaking. I couldn't help but remember how pissed off some boys I had dates with got when I messed with the English grammar on purpose. Now I knew why. It made me seem stupid and that wasn't what a potential wife in that town was supposed to be.

"I'll make sure of it. Is it normal for him to apologize?"

"I didn't know he knew how to do that. Went to school with that idiot. His family is pretty big here in Charming. You'll hear the name here and there."

I simply nodded.

"Can we go home. I miss my dad."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I'm sorry your first day went like this. It should have been more like… I don't know. Cheer try outs and giving boys a hint to leave you alone. I hate the fact that you feel like a disease in your own school."

"It's okay, dad. Nothing we didn't expect anyway right?"

"Your therapist should be on our side no matter what though… But she is right." He took the papers off the table in front of us.  
"You don't have the name yet. You have so many options munchkin…"

I quickly grabbed the paper from him and the pen on the table and signed it.

"You were saying?" I asked him and only got a kiss on my forehead as an answer.

"We could revoke the of age thing as well you know. That would be good if you planned on doing something illegal. You'd have a few more years as a minor."

"I'll think about it." I smirked.

"So you are planning something?"

"Maybe…"

I laughed at his smirking face when I got a jump scare.

"Tadaaa." Donna came from the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. She was followed by Opie, Jax, Gemma, Juice, Happy and Bobbie. The last looked kinda annoyed.

"You could have signed that thing faster sweetheart. We had to hide back there for fifteen minutes." Bobby groaned.

Donna walked towards me and I could see she was carrying a cake.

"How do you know I didn't kill anyone?"

"I hoped so." She shrugged her shoulders and placed the cake on the table. "Can I talk to you for a second." She looked at me with her puppy eyes so I had to say yes.

We walked a little to the side ignoring the worried looks Opie and Jax sent our way. I could tell Opie was feeling bad for what his fiancé said.

"I just wanted to apologize. What I said was totally insensitive and out of place. I shouldn't have said it." She looked me in the eyes and I could tell hers were full of hope.

"But did you mean it?" The hope vanished.  
"What?"

"You just said it was out of place etcetera but… you didn't say you didn't mean it. So did you?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. I had caught her off guard. And her lack of answer was enough for me.

I walked towards my dad and left her standing there. At one point I saw Opie walk out so I guessed she had left the clubhouse.

"Everything okay?" Dad asked. His voice was thick with concern and I hated it.

"I'll survive."

"I hate it when you have to do that munchkin." He kissed my head.

"After this we are going to talk about the Thanksgiving planning." A wave of complaining came from the men around me as Gemma spoke and cut the cake at the same time. I even saw Piney and Clay walk into the clubhouse and turn around on their heels.

"I saw you two. Running is useless. It's every year so don't act surprised." Gemma yelled so I got to ask Dad. "What is happening on Thanksgiving?"

"You remember the family dinner? That

times ten. All the other charters are coming."  
"But that sounds like fun."

"Not if you have to prepare it under the instructions of one Gemma Teller-Morrow. How was Thanksgiving for you all those years?"

"Surprisingly no burning crosses and ghost costumes." I actually got a chuckle from the guys around me. Gemma gave me a death glare.

"No more talking about that. It's Harley's first family Thanksgiving so I want you guys to be extra listening. I see one of you mess up I'll serve your balls."

"Gross." Was my only comment which got me another glare. I silently got a piece of cake and started eating it.

"I need someone to pick up the new banners. They only want to deliver with our new clothes but they won't be ready till December." Jax immediately raised his hand getting a raised eyebrow from his mother and me. Ass licker.

"I could show Harley where we get all our SAMCRO stuff from."

"Perfect!" My father basically yelled into my ear making me drop the fork on the plate and cursing with my mouth full with cake.

"Have you done your homework young lady?" Gemma asked ignoring the men completely.

"Did it all during free study. They are actually behind. I covered that shit last year. Nothing to worry about." I mumbled between bites. She took the plate from me and placed it on the table.

"Let her eat the cake woman. Go check her bag like you used to with your offspring." Clay walked towards his wife and gave her a kiss on the head.

I looked at Jax trying to figure out if this was true and he nodded his head.  
"It's right over there. I read chapter twelve for History. Did page sixteen for Chemistry and I already read Romeo and Juliet two years ago. Want my pee to check it for drugs as well? Blood?"

"Easy Munchkin." Dad whispered in my ear but gave me the plate with a fresh piece of cake on it.

"Alright. Jax the banners are all yours. If they are ruined in any way you are dead. Harley, maybe you could bring their new choices of clothing. I need to know what else I can put the reaper on."

And she waved her hands at us. I kept eating my cake and waited for more instructions to be told but instead I realized the room got quiet and Gemma kept staring at us.

"Right now?" I yelled in shock and she clapped her hands like she was trying to hurry up some ducks.

"Move it the two of you! And hurry up. I want you back home by dinner." Dad took the plate from me again and turned me towards the door. The second time I didn't get to finish my piece. I hated that.

"What do you mean by dinner? That's impossible Ma!"

"If you stop whining and drive now you'll manage boy." Clay shot back and Jax had already started to walk out of the club house.

I simply followed.

"Why were you so eager to pick up the banners?" I asked him as he reached his bike and handed me my helmet.

"I know the other tasks. I'd rather die than go grocery shopping with Ma. She said the turkeys there are way bigger. I say she just wants to bitch on as many people as possible." Jax stopped talking and furrowed his brow. I turned around to check out what he was looking at. Donna and Opie stood kinda hidden in a corner. Debating. Or rather fighting.

"She apologized to you right?"  
"She tried." I put on my helmet and sat on the bike but he didn't start the engine yet.  
"You do know she is pregnant. Hormones and stuff…"  
"You really wanna talk about pregnancy and shit while my arms are wrapped around you and my hands might look for something to hold on?"

I knew that would stop him from talking about Donna and Opie and the engine was started immediately.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **TIG'S POV**

"So anything new?"

"Not since that phone call. It was quick thinking of Jax to take her to the factory. If someone follows them there it's bound to come out. No one can hide that good." Juice said. He had been on spying duty since the phone call this morning. Those wankers couldn't even give my girl one week of peace.

"There is no better hiding place than plain sight boy." Happy said and I knew exactly what he meant. We had to keep an eye on everybody. Not just the shadows in hopes of someone moving there.

"Tell the other chapters that no random hoe is welcome here on Thanksgiving. Only old ladies. If they need something to fuck it has to be one of the girls from here or they gotta leave." Gemma crossed her arms and looked at her husband. The woman was on the edge. And that was never good.  
"Already spread the word my queen. Also no Prospects."

"Wow that's harsh." Piney mumbled in the back. The old man had already gotten a beer to his piece of cake.

"Only inner circle. And with every chapter coming over that already includes over 50 people. I am not taking any chances." The president and my long time friend spoke.

I knew that Harley showing up had started a chaotic Domino game and no one knew what the next falling stone would bring. So I was even more thankful about the risks my club took to protect her. It wasn't normal. They could leave me to deal with it by myself. It aint club business. Except when the president says so.

"Who could it be? I thought you killed all of them." Gemma complained. But she spoke what we all thought. We destroyed that place. We had this fucking contract. And now that we were aware of the whole situation their surprise advantage was gone. Why keep it going? Why terrorize my little girl like that? Who would benefit from it?

"That's what we have to figure out. It could be just one of those idiots who tried to defend his pride. Or it could be all of them being really pissed." Clay stated. "Juice I want you to keep digging. I mean everything. Even High School yearbooks. I want to know why they are so fixated on Harley. It seems like she's royalty down there."

"But why not raise her in their beliefs? That is so weird." Opie had come back in and joined the conversation. He looked exhausted. Being engaged and a soon-to-be father could make you feel like that.

"Maybe she was past that point by the age of four?" Piney said while chewing on his cake. "She was very smart already. Maybe Tig's genes where too dominant. Maybe she wouldn't have it. Point is, she aint no racist bitch and we should be very happy about that."

"Careful what you call my daughter."

"I said she isn't one. Clean your ears Trager."

"I take it you men know nothing at all." Gemma clarified. When no one answered her she turned around to leave. At the door she stopped and looked at us.  
"I mean it though. This thanksgiving is going to be phenomenal. I want you guys to take this serious. Just as serious as this other shit. She has to think Disneyland is shit after seeing this fest. Got it."

"Got it." We all answered together.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **HARLEY'S POV**

Driving to the factory took longer than expected. Driving on a bike for one hour straight turned out to be pretty exhausting. But holding onto Jax for an hour turned out to be pretty confusing for my body as well. I hated myself for having these feelings, but I couldn't help it. My brain yelled at my stomach to kill those butterflies. But the more I tried to make it go away the more itcame back. What the hell was wrong with me. I was head over heels for a guy who acted like a complete asshole. Bravo.

We finally drove up a dusty driveway towards a small building. A grey building which looked like a small hospital or school was behind it. Pretty boring.

"I guess you expected Willy Wonkas factory."

"Yeah kinda."

"They print our reaper onto clothes and other shit. No need for Ompa Loompas honey."

I hit his shoulder as we started to walk towards the office. The elderly man sitting behind the desk recognized Jax immediately. His hair was already gray and starting to get thin. Some nice words were exchanged as I started to look around the room. It looked like a pretty boring office but some catalogs caught my attention. I walked towards them to take a better look.

"These are the new ones. I bet Gemma can't wait to see it. She's calling almost every day. Please take one." The man told me unasked. So I quickly took one and put it in my bag.

"That's Harley. She would like to see how our stuff is being made."

"Alright. This way." And the man started to walk through a door. As he opened it you could hear some machines working. It was a direct way into the bigger building.

We were told to put on some mask so we wouldn't inhale small parts of ink or something like that. I didn't really pay attention. I was just glad that now Jax couldn't accidentally kiss me again.

We were left alone though and Jax simply explained the huge ass printers that were stored in this hall. It wasn't breathtaking but it was very funny that Jax tried to show off his knowledge. He could have told me anything. I wouldn't know if it was true or not.

"And in there is the storage. The thanksgiving banner should be in there." He pointed to another door. "Let's check if it's alright." He simply walked in. About a hundred boxes were in there but he quickly found the box in a corner. He opened it and started to lift a big banner out of it. He kept on pulling to check the writing…. And then quickly shoved it back into the box in shock.

"Wow. Everything alright? Did Gemma write "Marry me Harley, Love Jax." On it?"

"What?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. That's the only thing I could think of to scare you so much."

"No, no, no, no. It's just. A huge spelling mistake. Mom is gonna kill me. I have to talk to him. You stay here." And Jax took the box and ran out of the storage. "Stay in here!"

Oookay. What the hell was that about?

I went into the corner he found the banner in and quickly recognized the address of Teller-Morrow on some other ones. So I just took one and opened it. Might as well see the new collection while Prince Charming had a heart attack about his mom.

The box I opened seemed to have black hoodies in it. I took the first one out to look at it and quickly dropped it. In blood red Letters the hoodie said.

"It's not over Harley."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Oh no! Bob get the kids in the mini van, the world is coming to an end! A new Chapter is up!

Thank you all so much for your patience. It really took forever. I am so sorry!

Work has just been crazy over the winter. Somehow I never had time to sit down and do the stuff I want this season. Rehearsing shows with my colleagues took forever. When I finally managed that everybody knew what to do, the season was almost over. It was crazy!

Anyway...

Let me know what you think! 

Again I am so sorry!

All love,

Joey


End file.
